Ambition of a god
by Soluxy
Summary: After the aftermath of the war of the best, Luffy's heart gives out, because of it, he loses his devil fruit. Armed with a strong ambition and an unshakable resolve, a new Luffy intends to take on the New World. Godlike!Luffy; NewDF!Luffy; Luffy x Harem; M rated for: lemons, violence, and sometimes erotic writing. sakimichan art, please support the artist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One a Distant Sea, After the War of the best~~

A submarine of yellow paint emerged from the water, that submarine was owned by none other than the Heart Pirates...

If one would ask… The Heart Pirates are an infamous and notable pirate crew from the North Blue Sea. Their captain, Trafalgar Law, is a member of the Worst Generation.

On board of this submarine, we would also find the captain of one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world, Monkey D. Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy, an infamous person, known worldwide, most would call him a troublemaker, however, recent events have made people remake their minds to this particular individual, one of the most notable events this man has produced was the destruction of the Judicial Island, better known as Enies Lobby.

It was devastated, perhaps it served as a symbol that fairness disappeared, criminals could no longer be judged fairly any longer, it was the message passed after seeing the whole island burn to the ground.

But to some thinkers, the concept of fairness never existed in the world, to begin with.

Sad, but it was the right line of thinking, all one could say was... it is truly unfortunate.

Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate, the criminal, the worst…

After fighting numerous grueling battles from Impel Down to Marineford, his body was in tatters… Wounds covered his body...

If that wasn't enough, he also suffered the tragic loss of his older brother Portgas D. Ace who died at the hands of Admiral Akainu and in the process saved Luffy's life. There was nothing else the man Portgas D. Ace could have done, to save his brother, he gave his life.

There weren't just physical wounds on Monkey D. Luffy`s body, there were also deep, unending scars…

However these scars did not mar his body, but they branded his mind and his heart, terrible scars that constantly hurt.

However, these mental scars wouldn't have time to do that terrible work, to say the truth…

...Monkey D. Luffy, this man with the Straw Hat… This man whose goal was to become Pirate King… This man who wanted it all…

… This man was dying …

They say a moment is all that's needed to change history.

A single moment can upset the balance of the world and give birth to hope.

However, hope can only be born in the face of despair.

The question remains.

-Monkey D. Luffy, the dying man, could he ever grasp hope and salvation, in the midst of the drowning sea of despair...

"What is Luffy's condition…?! We would like to know!" An impossibly stunning woman walked, her steps were bold and loud.

There was a marine battleship docked on the side of the submarine. The yellow submarine that belonged to the Heart Pirates.

On the marine battleship, unusually, there were many life-size statues of marines on board, with hearts on their eyes, they weren't sculptures, no, they were humans who turned into stone.

They would probably remain so for a long time, or even forever, it all depended on the mood of the most beautiful woman in the world and one of the most powerful warlords of the sea the pirate empress Boa Hancock.

To those who turned into stone, there was no difference from death, and by the gorgeous woman`s mood, they were as good as dead.

There was no other way to say it, those marines were dead by her design.

"Man, good job figuring out that we emerged here… I thought the marines were still tracing us or something, is this some kind of sick joke?" A White Bear with an orange jumpsuit asked. Ignoring Hancock's question about Luffy's status.

"We had Salome trace you on the ocean floor… She can truly swim well..." Boa Hancock pointed at her unusual royal snake, her precious companion.

-After the War of the Best, she had no injuries on her person, she was still peerless as ever, which in turn showed her perfect strength.

"..And, you! Bear! How dare you try and change the subject like that, you mere beast?!" Boa Hancock chastised the bear for ignoring her question about Luffy's condition,

The White Bear lowered his head, depression setting in.

"Sorry" the White Bear managed to speak out amongst his downtrodden depression.

"So weak-willed!" the other two crew members, of the Heart Pirates, cried in surprise.

Trafalgar Law opened the door, rubbing his bloody hands in a cloth, his face had some drops of blood, that he finally wiped.

"Captain!" the Bear cried.

"I did all that I could … but for this type and difficulty of operation, well... his life is currently being preserved - but..." he continued getting off the blood in his hands, Boa remained silent.

"He's accumulated an unbelievable amount of damage – There's no sign that he will be able to come back..." After that revelation, Boa Hancock still stayed silent, her blue gem-like eyes glittered with worry, a cold sweat on her forehead.

"Heee Haaaaw!" A voice resounded in the air.

"What in god's name is that?!" the heart pirates cried.

"Heee Haaaaw!" A man wearing a strange leather suit with a giant head compared to his body, having a purple Afro and purple makeup yelled

His body leaning off of the Marine ship.

He was Ivankov, king of Kamabakka kingdom, his people were also with him on the deck of the marine ship.

"That's right, Strawboy gave his best! – Thanks to him, we managed to escape!" Ivankov showed off what Luffy did for them.

"The prisoners from Impel Down… it seems that they're on Luffy's side - they snuck on the marine's ship." Boa remarked, a bit unimpressed by them, but they were Luffy's friends so she would tolerate them.

"-Now we can finally journey to 'Kamabakka kingdom' we've been dreaming for years! – From Newkama land to the headquarters of Newkamas!" they cheered on.

Ivankov landed on the submarine deck, he then took a more serious tone.

"Strawboy's body was already withered to the point where he could no longer even stand in Impel Down! –- Still gotta hand it to the brat for going that wild in the prison and in the war though! –-" Ivankov gave a bit of praise for Luffy's wild side.

"It was all for the sake of rescuing Ace! – and to think that… that same elder brother died in front of him, protecting him…Strawboy..." Ivankov had a bit of a forlorn expression.

 _"_ _I_ _f I give up here I'll regret it!"_ Ivankov thought back to what Luffy said.

"What god would permit that…?! – that's something that would easily crumble someone's mind, nay two minds! To think Strawboy is passing through something so tragic..." Ivankov was sweating with worry.

"Come on! you can do it, StrawHaaaat! –- Hang in therrre!" the Newkamas cried, remembering the chant they did back in the prison when he was poisoned.

"What a tragedy… We wish We could have gone in his place… poor, poor Luffy… " Boa Hancock said as she faced away, her warm tears cascading down.

'M… Man, that must be nice! Getting doted on by the Pirate Empress like that…' the Heart Pirate crew cried in their minds in envy for the little guy with the Straw Hat. Although thinking again that wasn't a very enviable position to be in, critical condition and stuff, it wasn't worth it...

"By the by, Trafalgar Law, are you Strawboy's friend?" Ivankov asked the Supernova.

"… No, I am not." Law answered.

"...I have no obligation of saving Straw Hat-ya either, but if… kindness... makes you uncomfortable shall I make you a reason?" Law continued as he faced Ivankov.

"Nooo thank you! – there are times where our bodies move without reason." Ivankov responded, making exaggerated 'no' expressions.

"HEY, WAIT!" one of Law's crewmates cried.

"Jinbe-san…! You are still hurt." the crewmate continued his warnings.

"… Hah … Hah! " the 'Knight of the Sea' arrived on deck, his body was bandaged through, hiding his sun brand, he clutched his chest –- His body had sustained two injuries in the war from Admiral Sakazuki, the Magma Human, only now he had awakened.

"Trafalgar Law of 'North Blue' … I thank you for saving my life…!" Jinbe thanked the Captain of this submarine wholeheartedly.

"Sleep. Jinbe... You are going to die." Ivankov said, seriously, the way he said 'die' would have given any normal person a shiver up their spine.

"My heart will not settle down… not when Luffy-kun is wavering between life or death –- for me, who was close to Ace-san, it's impossible to bear, this sense of loss…! –- but what I am most afraid of is the time that he wakes up… Luffy-kun is his brother, the sense of loss isn't heartbreaking anymore, it's soul-crushing!" Jinbe said making everyone, realize how bad it was for Luffy.

"Beast! Do you have a Transponder Snail?" Boa asked.

"Yeah. – Ah…! Yes, we do, Ma'am! Sorry!" the White Bear's depression returning.

"You are like the Empress' slave or something..." his crewmate commented, receiving another sorry from the bear.

"If we call the Kuja We can cross the Calm belt and heal Luffy -– if Luffy's survival is made known to the government they will not relent, we witnessed this at Marineford, We must hide in my kingdom, and as long as We hold the title of Warlord we will be able to treat him safely and without foreign interference" Boa commented and ordered them, Jinbe, Law, and Ivankov, were comfortable in the backseat, so to speak.

"Well then… My mission to protect Strawboy ends here! Heee Haaw! – I'm gonna leave everything to Y'all here, is that alright Jimbei?!"

"Yes. I still can't swim freely with these wounds… I will ascertain Luffy's recovery with my own eyes". Law looked on and Boa was still anxious, terribly worried over Luffy.

"Seee yaaa, Straw Haaat! thanks for letting us see the light of this corrupted world again! – Once he wakes up give him our best!" the newkamas cheered them a goodbye as Ivankov steered the ship away from the submarine and the Kuja's ship that had arrived.

'If fate may have it, then let us meet again! – don't you die now Luffy, Heeee Haaaaw!'

Amazon Lily ~~ The island of women in the 'calm belt' ~~

Treated as a special exception the heart pirates were allowed to stay and dock on the beach.

"Captain… his heat is.. giving out!" one of his crewmates cried.  
Luffy was convulsing and groaning out in pain.

"Hurry and hold him down! Damn, this isn't looking good. Inject him with a shot of sedative and prepare for manual resuscitation"  
The situation looked grim and the atmosphere was suffocating.

The seconds that ticked by felt like hours and everyone held their breath as Law did his best to stabilize Luffy.

In the end, however, he **failed** as Luffy's heart rate monitor flat lined.

Silence descended upon the occupants of the room as the harsh reality they were faced with dawned upon them. Regardless of their best efforts, the outcome was still a failure.

"Damn" he punched a wall in frustration, his pride as a doctor was severely crushed.

On this day both Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace, and Monkey D. Luffy **died**.

However, even if he died, it was not the end of Luffy's adventure…

 **A White room ~~ In the Middle of nowhere~~**

"Where am I...?!" Luffy was on the ground kneeling, his hands on the ground, he had no clothes on, however memories came rushing, the realization set in.

"I… I see, I lost ace" His hands cupped his face painfully, pressing his cheeks so hard that a normal human would have their skulls broken.

His eyes scanning the whiteness of space.

"W… where?"

"–Oh… A white space that goes on forever… I am probably dead... Hahaha… I am such a weakling, … I couldn't save my crew, Bon-chan sacrificed himself so I could escape, and in the end … I couldn't save Ace!" he started crying in earnest.

"All that talk about being Pirate King and I couldn't do nothing against them" He remembered Kizaru, that Sumo guy, Magellan, Blackbeard, Hawk-eye, and Akainu, how they were so strong and looked down on him, he wasn't a match for them.

He clenched his hands painfully, his wrist clicked with the force, almost breaking them as he punched the ground, making two craters on the floor.

His tears flowed freely, he cried and screamed for hours, another sibling was taken from him, first Ann now Ace, what's next? His friends!?

He stopped that train of thought, he stopped mourning, he spent hours, days, here in this white space, the reason he stopped screaming? His friends were still alive, that's all that mattered to a simple heart like Luffy.

"I can't stay dead like this…!" he clutched his chest, his eyes shined defiance and ambition.

"My dream of Pirate King will not end here… It cannot finish here, **I am not a man who will end here!** " Luffy's whole body seemed to move, the heaviness in his movements caused an oppressive atmosphere, that gathered around him, as if a storm blessed him.

His burning desire for the One Piece shone through, however now he had an additional dream, remembering one of the titles old man Whitebeard had.

He wanted that title, and it wasn't the emperor of the Sea...

He mustered his fists, he raised himself from the ground and screamed to the high white heavens, his new dream.

 **"I will become the most powerful man in the world!"** His yell, fueled by his ambition made the ground heave as if it was alive, in awe of him, Luffy could honestly say that it felt like the ground was massaging his feet, the air around touched him, as if worshipping his will.

'So that I will not lose another loved one ever again'

Amazon Lily ~~ In the submarine ~~

Law was about to give the bad news after mourning for about 9 minutes, however…

Ba-dum, ba-dum…

He looked shocked at the monitor, it was flat-lined for more than 9 minutes, he should have already been brain-dead.

"Straw Hat-ya …?!" he rushed towards Luffy's side.

"I will not lose you again, I am one of the best doctors in the Grandline ya hear?!" He worked tirelessly, for what seemed like hours, and finally, Luffy was stable enough, his wounds were healing at an astonishing rate.

Luffy jumped out of his bed, his body moving with his will.

"Watch out! calm down, straw hat!" one of the heart pirates cried.

 **Within the territory of Amazon lily ~~ Kuja's castle**

"Snake Princess…! Luffy has awakened, he came back to life" One woman of her crew reported.

"Luffy-sama…!" The servants exclaimed, happy that he was up.

"Oh really?! …. hah… what joy! – We wish to meet him at once!" Boa could not hold her joy to see her beloved again.

"Whaaaat-nyo?! Snake Princess! everyone wants to meet Luffy, if you meet him alone it's going to give off a bad example, there are laws that need to be uphold" the elderly lady Gloriosa spoke.

"…! We … know that..." Hancock struggled to speak, as if getting separated for just a minute was enough to make her really sad.

"More importantly sister... your meal…!" Sandersonia spoke out.

"That's right you haven't eaten since you've got here!" Marigold complemented her sister, urging Hancock to eat, however it had an unintended effect.

"That's right Luffy must be quite hungry, prepare a feast for him at once" she ordered her servants.

"yes, ma'am gladly!" They were overjoyed to prepare a feast for Luffy, he was quite exalted by the population, most women in the island adored him.

"We shall help out with the meal as well!" Boa spoke.

"We shall make sure… it is the best food Our husband has ever had…" Boa said, with a serious and passionate face.

"Husband!?" Gloriosa cried out in surprise.

 **On Rockwall beach~**

"Where did that guy Jinbe go?" One of the heart pirates asked.

"He went after Straw Hat, I think... he rushed to the forest" The other responded.

Law picked up the Straw Hat that Monkey D. Luffy wore, a silent look on his face.

There was a trail of destruction in the forest, Luffy's fists were bleeding, he tried extending his arms, however, he couldn't understand, he didn't understand what was happening...

Where had his power gone? Where was his devil fruit!?

He sat on a rock he looked towards his newly made friend Jinbe, Luffy's glare could pierce any man, and on one of his hands was the vivre card for old man Rayleigh.

 _"_ _I_ _f I die like this… sorry, but take care of my little brother for me Jinbe"_ Jinbe was silent, remembering the past.

"Luffy-kun… the war is over… Ace-san is..." Jimbei did not look down, he met Luffy's grey eyes head on.

"Dead..." Luffy's voice cut through, the voice that came out was deadly serious, and silent, yet those words could cut through and intimidate most people, it was so uncharacteristic of the easygoing, passionate Luffy.

His silent tears bled through, Luffy had already come to terms with the death.

At that moment on the coast Rayleigh arrived, swimming through all of the calm belt like nothing.

The heart pirates left, with the Straw Hat safely in Rayleigh's hands.

"Jinbe, I want to see my crew again, however, I am too weak like this, I lost my devil fruit, I couldn't win against all of those tough opponents, I need to get stronger..." Luffy looked at Jinbe, the truth coming out, he was still weakened by the wounds on his body, but they were healing.

"Luffy-kun, you need to heal your wounds first, after that you will know what to do." He carried Luffy on his back, towards the beach.

At that time a cart of food was dragging towards the coast, a caravan with Boa Hancock, to deliver food towards her beloved Luffy.

 **On Rockwall beach~**

"Wohoaaa…! Rayleigh!" Luffy called out on the muscular old man, in the shore sitting on the stone, a happy expression overcame both of them.

"Luffy-kun"

"What are you doing here…!? – I believe my vivre card is still pointing towards the sea..." Luffy grinned.

"I left mine with Shakki back there on Sabaody archipelago" Rayleigh responded.

It was at this moment that Boa Hancock and company arrived.

Both sisters and Gloriosa greeted Rayleigh, but Boa only fussed after Luffy, however, Boa noticed something different about her beloved, he seemed more mature although he still joked around with everyone else, she could see a serious look cross his face, well to her he seemed even more handsome.

"Luffy, I could barely sleep, I was so worried about you… here I prepared a feast for you" Hancock said as she put her fingers on the fruits.

Luffy grabbed her hand, his eyes intensely stared at her face, a pink hue appeared on his cheek, his eyes searched her thoroughly as if discovering something new about her.

"Hancock, thank you, for everything!" she blushed up a storm and almost fainted.

Jimbei noticed the assortment of foods, his stomach growling like a tiger.

"Jinbe…! We did not prepare this food for you…!"

"Hancock … it's ok… he is my friend" he patted her head, she almost fainted.

"No more than a mouthful, you hear…!?"

A dragon's roar was heard, all around the island, all looked at Luffy's stomach, he blushed a bit, scratching his neck.

"Luffy-kun…. You should eat up! – for to eat… is to live!" Luffy did not need to think twice, he attacked the food like a man possessed, putting fruits, seafood, meat and all other assortments of foods in his mouth.

Afterward, Luffy invited Rayleigh and Hancock to eat with him, Rayleigh started discussing the letter Shakki sent to the snake sisters, it was finally then that Boa noticed Rayleigh, Gloriosa was shocked.

"So Luffy-kun, how are you feeling?" Rayleigh asked.

Luffy was strangely composed, even after waking up he hasn't broken down yet, mentally.

"I feel like I was hit by an entire warship, everything hurts, if I move my arm it feels like it's ripping apart, if I move my neck, it strains badly," Luffy said with a sigh.

"It's not surprising you're in that much pain considering what you went through. It's pretty normal so it seems you're doing OK" Jinbe said.

"No... Actually, this is far from normal, at least for me." Luffy told them.

"I'm a rubber-man, pain isn't something I feel regardless if the kind of beating I take, It's one of the reasons I won the many fights I was in so far."

"My endurance and stamina as well as my ability to tank as many hits mostly come from my Rubber powers. The fact that I'm feeling this much pain after almost 10 years probably says that I lost my ability". Luffy said nonchalantly to those around him as he punched the air and his arm failed to stretch.

The others were shocked, but Rayleigh, on the other hand, laughed heartily.

He already predicted this outcome so he wasn't surprised, Trafalgar Law had already told him that Luffy was dead for more than 8 minutes. What did surprise him, however, was Luffy's calm and nonchalant attitude.

It wasn't a bad thing per se, but he'd like to know the reason behind it.

"You seem awfully calm about this considering the circumstances…. Not counting the traumatic events you went through you were also dead for almost 9 minutes…! That is the reason you probably lost your ability – It was a close call –" Rayleigh explained to them why Luffy had lost his powers for good, while staring at Luffy's eyes, with a smirk.

"Is there a reason why you're not panicking or throwing a tantrum as I expected you to...?" Rayleigh asked Luffy with a knowing smile on his face.

He deduced that Luffy reached a similar conclusion as he did and was happy, now his plan would go a lot more smoothly. The Boa sisters, Jimbei and Gloriosa chose to be silent and just watch thing play out between the two for now.

"Ace is dead, nothing can change that now, I was too caught in his promise that he would never die… that I did not want to believe … I already cried enough… " Luffy said, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then what happened? Obviously, you're still alive so it stands to be reasoned something gave you the strength to fight your way back". Rayleigh asked with knowledge of Luffy's answer.

"I was in a white room, I don't know if it was a dream, or if it was the afterlife... but I took a long time there crying and coming to terms with Ace's death… " Luffy said with a forlorn look into the distant sky on the horizon, before facing the group.

"But I've come to terms with it, I have a lot to live for… I will not let my dream come to an end! – **I will be the Pirate King!** " he yelled to the high heavens.

Everyone was happy for Luffy, he got his spirit back, at last, however at that instant that he yelled, reddish black tears in space all around Luffy thundered across the island, a Shockwave washed over, and reached more than a hundred kilometers off the coast, that was his Conqueror's Haki, the supreme weight of his ambition.

Everyone was stunned and surprised, however, Boa was strangely blushing, it was like a lover's touch, but no one noticed.

"I have many people who care about me... back home in Goa kingdom, all the friendships that I made in my adventure, all of my crew… they are waiting for me, they still care about me…" Luffy said as he stood up, not giving a damn about the pain on his legs.

"I hate that I am the last of my siblings… but I can't let this drag me down forever… _it is frustrating_ … I've done all I could in the war but like many people spelled to me… being courageous isn't enough! **I lacked strength** and Ace died because of it…" Luffy closed his eyes, in deep thought, uncharacteristic of the 17-year-old until now, but this was also a sign of deep change within him.

"Given my weakness, I've decided... I am going to become the strongest man this world has ever seen… that was the title the old Whitebeard had, didn't he?" he asked determination shining through his deep eyes as he opened them.

"Hooh, I can see you've taken things seriously and I can tell you've reached the same conclusion. So, what do you want to do now?" asked Rayleigh in all seriousness. Now was the time to see whether Luffy knows what was to be done.

Luffy took a while to settle his thoughts. He looked up at Rayleigh with fierce will burning in his eyes.

"What I want is to see my crew again. What I want is to get back on _my_ ship and go on more fun and exciting adventures with them" Luffy exclaimed passionately. Rayleigh nodded in understanding but an undertone of disappointment can be detected.

He was happily surprised however by Luffy's next words.

"As much as I want that to happen... I know that right now, it's not what I need" Jinbe and Hancock looked shocked as did the others, except Rayleigh. They knew how badly Luffy wanted to reunite with his crew.

He has said so on many occasions.

They've come to realize how much he cherished the bonds he created and knew the bonds he had with his crew were unbreakable. Hearing such words from him was a little unsettling and it worried them, especially Hancock.

She remembered the time before she got to know him and fell in love with him, how he profusely begged her, on his knees even, and threw away his pride and dignity in order to obtain a ship to leave the island to find his crew.

She remembered the look of complete and utter joy plastered upon his face when she agreed to lend him said ship. Although at the time she felt sad at the thought of him leaving and never seeing him again.

 _However_ , fate decided to flip the proverbial table of his reunion and throw the boy into the whirlwind of events that culminated in the loss of his brother and his death for almost 9 minutes.

Of course, he fought through that and knowing him as well as she thought she did, the first thing he would do was ask to find his crew and reunite with them especially after going through such an experience. She felt he needed them now more than ever.

Even if she did wish from the depths of her heart that he would regard her with as much importance as he gave to his crewmates sometime in the future.

However, he seemed to be a man who never failed to surprise those around him.

The fact that he seemed so serious about it was even more alarming.

" **I don't understand Luffy…!** You've been desperate to find your crew since I first met you... I thought for sure after all that has happened that you would want to be with them" Hancock stated with an unusually solemn expression directed at Luffy.

All traces of her fan-girl side disappeared and she was now serious and stern.

This was truly the face of the cool and indomitable 'Pirate Empress'.

After witnessing her slightly eccentric behavior around him, for the most part, made Luffy _almost forget_ that underneath all those layers she put up, lied a fierce and powerful warrior, one that reached Warlord Status. A title only held by 7 people at a time.

He couldn't help but be captivated by her strength of spirit even if that adoration lasted only a few seconds, after all this was the woman he would be forever indebted to. After a second he regained his composure before taking on a serious expression. He faced her with an equal level of presence, it was his form of giving respect to her.

"There are too many tough enemies in my adventure… to become the Pirate King I need to become much stronger… I feel inside of me… something waiting to burst out… I can grow stronger still… but like how I am I am weak!" Luffy pointed at his chest.

"Luffy-kun don't be ridiculous. You are strong, I've seen that for myse-" Jinbe was cut off from his little attempt to reassure Luffy by the man himself.

"Jinbe… please… let me finish. I used to think of myself as strong." Luffy walked forward and sat on a rock next to Rayleigh.

"...I didn't have much else to boast about. What strength… ?" Luffy continued, after getting a bit more comfortable to tell a story.

"I was raised by mountain bandits, strength was all that mattered in that place, however that strength wasn't enough. I came to the Grand Line with a crew of 5 on a small ship, armed with a devil fruit and thought I could take on the world..."

"...And I did for the most part…. I don't mean to brag but how many other rookies can claim to have defeated 2 members of the Warlords. To have saved a country from civil war, To have defeated a man called God and… To have crushed the most powerful and feared assassin from the governments CP9. To have sunk the World Governments Judicial Island, Enies Lobby. This was all within a few months of their journey… I don't think any rookie can boast to have done all of this." Luffy continued his monologue with a fond smile as he recounted the many achievements of him and his crew during their journey. However, he took on a more solemn countenance as he continued.

"While all those look like good achievements on paper and speech and they make me seem really strong, in the end, that's all a lie..." He faced them with a serious look.

"All those battle I fought drove me to the brink of death! I had to struggle! I barely crawled my way out of them. My crew was in just as much danger. It was only thanks to my devil fruit abilities that I miraculously survived." He put in perspective, of how much those adventures could have cost him and his crew.

"In the end, you can say that I did pull through and those experiences have made me a better person, sure, I did win against all odds. But now, looking back...it all seems so **hollow**. While I consider myself strong, I don't think I'm as strong as I could or should be." Luffy could have done better, he could have done much better... If there was only a way to return in time and do it all over again… But this was not to be, he had to live with the consequences of his actions and the actions of the world around him.

"Actually a better way of saying that is that I'm not as strong as I need to be. That's what I meant when I said when I'm weak" Luffy finished his little story with a downcast expression. The others looked to be contemplating what they just heard.

Although they wanted to refute his self-deprecating views aimed at himself, they didn't know the full story of Monkey D. Luffy, having only known him a short while. They chose silence over any sudden remarks that could be insensitive to the boy's current situation.

Rayleigh though was happy at this development. He was a little worried about Luffy and if he would be prepared for what's to come especially with Whitebeard dead and the world thrown to chaos. He thought he may have a tough job trying to persuade him to agree to his proposal, but now though it seems his worries were unfounded.

Luffy found the path he wanted to take on his own. He couldn't help but feel a little proud at the emotional maturity the boy seems to be going through. He patted him on the shoulder and nodded at him to continue. He knew the boy needed to get this off his chest.

"When I was young my Grandfather looked after me, I didn't know my Mother or Father, Grandfather always raised me with the mentality of joining the Marines. I never questioned it much... I was a little boy, I didn't really care." Luffy chuckled a bit, however, the next words made his eyes light up.

"Then came the day that Shanks and his crew came to my hometown. They all seemed so much larger than life compared to the little boy I was. Hahaha, I thought they were the coolest guys." His tone seemed happier as he talked about Shanks.

"Shanks took the time to talk and even play with me. He ended up saving my life and giving me his Straw Hat with the promise of returning it to him someday. It's what set me on the road to be a pirate. I wanted to be someone great just like him" Luffy said with a tone filled with admiration for the famous 'Red Hair' Shanks.

The others were quiet and choose to let him express the feelings he needed to. He sadly looked at the famous Straw Hat in his hands and continued.

"Looking back at how I spent the 10 years since meeting him I realize I didn't try as hard to improve myself as I should have. Most of my days were spent fooling around in the woods instead of actually doing things that could actually help me achieve my dream." He could have spent more time developing his powers, instead of hunting menial animals or playing tag with predators. He could have spent more time infiltrating the capital and obtaining information… But all he thought is that studying was a joke.

"I would always remember Ace telling me to read more or learn proper manners but I always laughed it off and continued goofing off. I regret not listening to him now. I can't help but think, maybe if I tried more or trained harder I would be stronger, strong enough to have saved Ace". His tone was soft and filled with regret.

"Luffy..". Hancock whispered to herself. It was hard for her to see the man she loved like this. But she knew him well enough to know that he will persevere.

"I came to the Grand Line with a flimsy resolve, completely clueless to the world around me… I thought having a devil fruit made me invincible… I thought always shouting about being 'Pirate King' would convince people I was the real deal… _In reality, I_ _might_ _have been trying to convince myself_ …"

"I put my crew in danger and made a lot of reckless decisions without the strength to back it up which ended up hurting them more times than I can count."

"Although I have all those regrets, too many of them, I'm not going to let them weigh me down. I've been given a second chance at life so to speak. My eyes have been open to the truth of the world. My ignorance has cost me too much already. I want to change that. The fight on the Saobondy Archipelago showed me already. We are not ready for the New World…"

"All the previous fights were won by the skin of our teeth. We would be slaughtered in the New World. It is a place we know nothing about and after everything that's happened I don't want to recklessly rush in with no knowledge and hope we make it out somehow. We need to be better. I need to be better. "

"Oh, I've gone way off topic shishishi… Sorry about that, just needed to get it off my chest. So anyway, to answer your question Hancock, while I do desperately want to see my crew...as I am now, I'm no good to them. Especially now that I've lost my devil fruit powers. I'm weaker, and as Captain, I need to be strong enough to protect them should the need arise."

"After my little performance in the war with my temporary alliance with the old man Whitebeard, and fact that the world knows my connection to Ace and to top it off they know who my father is, the world knows… People will be after us, marines and pirates alike, only to make a name for themselves. I'm not strong enough to get through them all. I need to be better, stronger, faster, smarter. I just don't know how to go about doing that". Luffy finished, balling his fists tightly whilst making a frustrated expression.

"Hahaha, I came here to see you Luffy-kun, I saw you fight in the war in Sabaody, will you listen to my plan? – Naturally, it is up to you if you accept it or not" Luffy faced him, his head already formulating theories as to what Rayleigh said.

"What plan are you talking about?". Luffy asked with an interested expression on his face.

"Hoho… Well, I see no harm in telling you… I planned on taking you back to Marineford to do a little ceremony for the dead so to speak… We will do a lap around the island, ring the ox bell and lay some flowers for those lost in the war… This is to tell the world that you're still alive and to make a statement as well…"

"But the main purpose of doing this is to get a message to your crew… To let them know that you all will be taking a break from your journey to improve yourselves and prepare for the New World… I remember you all saying that you'd meet in 3 days at Shakki's bar… We need to change those '3 days' to '2 years'… This is for the purpose for you all to train and improves yourselves, mentally and physically for the New World and come back better than ever… "

I was thinking we can do the message in the form of an Ink mark on your arm… So what are your thoughts on this…?" Rayleigh asked him seriously.

Luffy was a little taken aback by the thought of not seeing his crew for 2 years. He wanted to get stronger but he didn't think about what that would mean for the rest of his crew.

"From that look on your face I can see that you want to train me but what about them…? How will they improve…? I don't even know where they are"

"I thought you might ask that…. _I actually do know where they are_. The same way I knew where. The person who sent you flying to this island told me so, he saved your lives" Rayleigh said with a smile.

"what?! – that Paw Guy did!?" He thought about that guy's actions, it was true, if he was not there to send them away, Kizaru would have eliminated them all there, or the other bear guys and that sumo guy would, Luffy was certain of that.

"You may not realize this Luffy, but on the Sabaody Archipelago when your crew was cornered by Kizaru and those pacifistas you had absolutely no hope to win.

When Bartholomew Kuma sent you all flying he actually saved your lives. His actions allowed your crew to get out alive and live to fight another day. That was his last act as a human being as I'm sure you know by now that his personality was erased and he was turned into a human weapon". Rayleigh told him with all seriousness. He had come to have a great deal of respect for Kuma after his actions.

"But...why?". Luffy was even more confused than before. That just brought up more questions than actual answers, what was the Paw Guy's objective?

"As for your crewmates, he sent them to places where they can get hands-on training in their specialty skills to improve themselves. For example, your cook is with your friend from the war Ivankov and your swordsman is on an island belonging to Dracule Mihawk, just to name a few. They are with people who can improve them and most importantly they are safe."

"So now I ask you again. You are the captain, the decision lies with you. What do you think of my plan?" Rayleigh asked him once again. Luffy smiled, It was not his usual face-splitting grins, it was a small one, however, the most important part was his eyes, they stormed with overwhelming confidence.

"There's only one answer… " Those words gave everyone a pause, after they left Luffy's lips.

On the Marineford chateau ~ some days after the war.

Marineford, the seat of power of the Marines, laid in ruins, it suffered a war that could shatter entire countries, yet even now the justice symbol, while cracked it stood proud, various construction workers, worked shifts tirelessly to repair the broken island, reporters were on the scene, recording everything that happened.

There were few marines, some captains lieutenants and grunts stayed to protect the isle, the admirals, vice admirals, and the top brass was either in Marie Geoise, or scouring the world putting a strong front so that pirates would not dare attack them while they were weakened, especially after Whitebeard's last words.

On this isle, a Marine warship arrived, however instead of entering the bay, it started circling around the whole island, soon reporters and marines got suspicious of the ship's strange behavior, it then fired blank shots out of the canon, the noise got the attention of all the people there.

"what's going on…? –- Has that ship entered in contact with us?!" a Captain cried.

"No… that's impossible … What is he doing here?!" a man with binoculars he was shocked, after all on the front of the ship stood Monkey D. Luffy, curiously, he seemed a bit different, not even ten days had passed, however the man who was 5'6" had **grown** , he stood at 5'8" he seemed more filled out, somehow.

For the marines this growth spurt was unexpected, but not entirely strange, most had seen stranger things on the sea.

"What happened…?" A reporter asked.

"It's Straw Hat Luffy!" A grunt of the marines responded.

The reporters were shocked, the Marine Captain quickly commanded to sink the ship.  
One of the sentry turrets fired three projectiles.

"Fishman Way of Yielding: Sea Current lifter" a column of water rose from the sea intercepting the shots, Jimbei who was under the sea, floated above to the surface.

"is that Jimbei 'the Knight of the sea' ?" A marine asked, pointing at the Fishman.

An old man on the rogue ship picked up pellets made of coal from a crate, they were small, the size of marbles.

"There is one more enemy on board of the rogue ship!" The captain yelled.

Another turret fired shots, the man on the ship threw the pellets, hitting all canon balls mid-air, with insane precision, they penetrated each one, making them explode in midair.

"Is that … the... the living legend .. the former first mate of the Roger Pirates, the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh!?" The spotter said, almost dying of fear.

During all of this, Luffy put all of his focus on what Rayleigh did, Ray's hands and wrist were very quick, the old warrior hit all of those cannon balls with the precision that Usopp would have, those coal pellets would normally not be able to be thrown with that force, much less pierce iron shells, however Luffy, while deprecating himself, calling himself weak, while that was all true, he knew within himself, he was a **battle genius**.

Neither he nor his enemies ever admitted that, but it was the _absolute truth_ , this was the man that replicated the _S_ _oru_ and brought it to even greater heights with his gear second, this was the man that replicated the strength of giants with gear third, this was the man that defeated 'God'.

He moved towards Rayleigh, he kicked the ground ten times, he did not have his fruit anymore, so like those CP9 people he moved, by sheer instinct only.

He reached Rayleigh in a flash, picked a bunch of pellets in the same crate, three cannon shells came again as the turrets fired, he threw the chunk of pellets at the shells with all of his strength, many of them missing, however, some found it's mark, and just like Rayleigh the shells exploded mid-air, however, because Luffy did not have the same finesse as Rayleigh, his strength was way off the charts for a simple move like that, the pellets who missed and those that pierced the shells continued full strength, exploding upon reaching some of the buildings or the ground of the island.

At that time a cannonball who survived the onslaught approached the deck, Luffy jumped using Soru towards the rails of the ship, his feet cracked the wooden rail, as he flexed his knees, his hand accumulated power, he then swatted the cannon ball with his bare hands, exploding in the air on his left.

"Shit! – my aim was way off, and my strength is not properly adjusted for that yet" Luffy complained all the while Rayleigh good hardheartedly laughed. To Rayleigh, it would be a treat to train this young man

"Remember what we are here for Luffy, we are not here to destroy Marineford hahaha!"

"S… Shut up old man!" he yelled, embarrassed, but they continued their patrol around the island three times, the turrets continued shooting, however, they were impeded again by Jimbei with his water techniques, Rayleigh throwing pellets… and Luffy swatting the shells away from the warship with a backhand.

"It's like a funeral procession on the sea!" One reporter cried out, finally recognizing what they were doing.

After sailing around three times around Marineford the ship was already burning from the damage, Luffy wanted to have more chances of throwing the pellets, however, some shells landed on the ship, it was a disaster of accuracy and Luffy would become better, he promised himself.

Three men jumped and landed right on Marineford plaza, Luffy in the middle while Jimbei and Rayleigh were on his side, both the Dark King and the Knight of the sea started battling the Marines, while Luffy calmly walked forward, a group marines rushed in his way, his eyes shadowed by his hat, showed a killer glare in their direction, his utter distaste for the World Government was apparent for all to see.

Luffy remembered what he said to Rayleigh back when they hijacked a marine ship.

 _" Old Man, I lost my rubber powers, I feel like I can't properly control my muscle strength"_

 _"Hoh, that's to be expected, you are in a normal body again, although I believe your bloodline is inhuman, Garp was no human … " he whispered the last part._

 _"Is it going to be a problem ?"_

 _"No, it's just that if I hit a normal marine without controlling my strength_ _I_ _\- "_

 _"You're afraid you'll kill them."_

 _"No,_ _I_ _have no problems with killing, even if I don't normally kill, I am a pirate, after all,_ _I_ _am desensitized with killing"_

 _"Hoh, and why is that?..."_

 _"My_ _Grandfather_ _… when_ _I_ _was young… perhaps_ _I_ _was five or six…_ _H_ _e sometimes brought entire crews of pirates or high profile bandits, he would wrap them all around stones or giant trees… he made me watch as he caved or decapitated their faces with his punches, and slowly killed them..._ _"_

" _T_ _hat… that man is a complete and utter psychopath… not that I am any different"_

 _Rayleigh just sat there stunned._

 _"So I am asking you if I accidentally kill any of them, will you complain?"_

 _"While_ _I_ _am not your grandfather's levels of insanity,_ _I_ _am still called the 'Dark King' for a reason,_ _I_ _killed many during_ _R_ _oger's era, well even before_ _I_ _joined his crew actually, I was a common thief you see." he took a shot of brandy from his bottle._

 _"I see,_ _I_ _hope to hear some of your stories sometime… Master..."_

The marines were scared of the glare, but not deterred, they charged brandishing their swords, axes and other weapons.

However, just when they reached him, he disappeared, using Soru again, only without announcing it out loud.

He appeared just behind the crowd of marines, they tried looking back, but every single one of them whited out, dropping to the ground foaming blood at the mouth.

The reason?

Their chests were caved in, a clear punch outline was there, and their uniform was drenched in blood, some he hit even harder, tearing the sternum apart.

The reporter crowd was stunned, however, they followed him, they were a courageous bunch, they took photos of the clearly dead bodies, later on, Luffy shook the bell 16 times, to honor the dead pirates who died, this action was to also challenge the World Government.

The reporters just followed him taking all kinds of photos, then he arrived at the 'giant scar' from the battle, he got a flower from one of his pockets and dropped it, picked up the hat from behind and put it in his chest, 'conveniently showing his ink tattoo 3d2y.

The reporters took the money photo from across, getting the Marineford building on the background as well.

Rayleigh was indifferent to death, and Jinbe, while he did not hate humans like many of his race, there were few that he could actually connect with, so he did not care much for humans in general.

He also held a grudge against the government for executing his friend.

After all of what happened, it was time to leave, Luffy calmly walked forward towards Jinbe and his Master, some brave marines tried to get in his way, however his murderous glare returned, all of them hesitated, sweat marred their bodies, their hearts were pounding - after what happened with their colleagues - they stood paralyzed, not moving an inch even when he stepped in the middle of them, not moving even after the three left on a whale called by Jinbe.

On his way back, Luffy remembered what happened after his answer.

 **A few days back… Amazon Lily~**

 _"There's only one answer: I want to get stronger. I want them to get stronger too. So we can be safer and face any challenges that come our way. Let's do it!" Was Luffy's fierce reply. Rayleigh was content with his young charge. His decision would mean a better chance to be the man he should be. The others looked impressed at this sudden turn of events too. Rayleigh then turned to Ji_ _n_ _be._

 _"Ji_ _n_ _be, could you stick around till he gets better. We're gonna need your help infiltrating Marineford and making an escape. Are you up for it?". Was his question._

 _"Anything to help Luffy-kun". Was_ _Jinbe's_ _immediate response. Rayleigh was impressed that Luffy could instill such loyalty in a man like Jinbei. Luffy looked at his new friend with a smile on his face._

 _"Jimbei, thank you so much for everything. For helping escape Impel down and fighting the war and for saving my life too. Thank you" Luffy said with the utmost sincerity as a few tears threatened to spill._

 _Ji_ _n_ _be laughed heartily at him._

 _"There's no need for such words between friends Luffy-kun for I know that you would have done the same for me". Said Jinbe._

 _Luffy happily nodded knowing what Jinbe said was true. Luffy then turned to Hancock and gave her a genuine smile that made her almost swoon, she was able to keep her composure though_

 _"Hancock," Luffy said her name with so much passion she was barely able to keep herself from fainting._

 _"You've given me more help than I could ever ask for. You were willing to give me a ship to reunite me with my crew, you even went against your own wishes to take part in this war just to give me the chance to break into Impel Down, you gave me the key to my brother_ _'_ _s handcuffs and now you're even taking a risk to keep me safe on your island._ _"_

" _But most importantly, you gave me the chance to see my brother one last time. I honestly don't know what I could ever do to repay you. Thank you, thank you so much" Luffy's speech was filled with such emotion that Hancock couldn't help but shed a tear._

 _"You don't have to thank us Luffy. As Ji_ _n_ _be said, there's no need for such words between friends. We would do anything to help you. Always remember that". She said with such a sincere and genuine smile that amplified her beauty to such an extent that even an idiot like Luffy was affected if the red dusting on his cheeks were anything to go by._

 _Rayleigh and Jimbei just laughed at Luffy's embarrassment, much to his annoyance. The rest of the day was spent joking around and having fun. Luffy was happy. Even though Ace was gone, he still had people he could call a family to help him through these times. He made a vow in his mind as he laughed at a joke Rayleigh told him._

 _'Please, I_ _can't help but be selfish_ _, could you wait for me_ _?_ _J_ _ust a little longer, in two years our adventure will resume, until then_ _I_ _will do my best, then we can take the world and turn it in his head' His hat in his hands as he laughed and bonded with everyone, they feasted until the night was over._

 **On the back of the whale~**

Luffy had the Straw hat in his hands, as he looked along in the horizon.

Jimbei silently observed him, in just a few days it felt like he was already family with Luffy, his charisma was something to behold, Rayleigh had the same thoughts.

He put the hat on his back, as they went back to the Kuja's ship.

 **How was it? Leave a review if you liked it! …**

 **Update: 2018/11/25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One Piece.**

 **I forgot to put the name of the author in the last chapter, this story was inspired by Lionheart021 'demon of the sea', if fact a lot of elements were added in the last chapter… it was never updated but I think but it is a great read. NPGamer11 Pointed this out to me as well as other people, it draws some inspiration from 9 minutes as well, even though I read only the first chapter, thank you.**

 **Awareness bringer: I love lightning, however, it will not be the Goro-Goro no mi, however, it will be a fruit one step more powerful than that, it is completely AU fruit though.**

 **3D2Y**

 **A few days later, upon the calm belt~ aboard the Kuja's ship.**

"Do you have to go so soon Jimbei…?" Luffy asked

"Unfortunately, with the old man, Whitebeard death pirates will start to get bold and try to attack the Th Ryugu Kingdom again… Luffy-kun… I feel sure that a day will come where I lend you my strength yet again … at any rate… Two years from now… let us meet again in Fishman island! - I will be looking forward to the day where I'll meet your crew!" Jimbei grinned on top of a whale with white spots, in all honesty, he didn't want to depart, in just a few days on the ship Luffy quickly became one of his best friends, the bond itself was almost comparable to what he had with Fisher Tiger and the royal family, it seemed they were almost brothers, certainly much closer than his early relationship with Arlong.

"Yeah!" Luffy said his goodbyes with a smile on his face, Boa by his side - he would immediately ask Jimbei to be on his crew, however, at the current time he felt insufficient as a captain when his journey start again -

 **The Calm belt ~ An island Northwest of the 'Isle of women' ~ 'Luscaina'**

This island is exactly what we need…! - Known as the 'Forty-eight seasons' … It is a harsh land where the seasons change with each week that comes by" Rayleigh said, Luffy drank his every word.

"Luffy! We swear… each and every day, we will visit this island to bring you new provisions from Amazon Lily!" she said with a glowing expression.

"Sorry … Hancock… I need to train to become strong enough for those I care about, I can't have you spoiling me like that -" He looked towards her with a kind expression.

"- I want to become strong enough to protect you too…!" She blushed up a storm.

"B... But of course! - And … And that was the hundredth time you called us by our name..! I… Is this what they call "Engagement" …!?

"It is nyot… and didn't you say that you were married a few days ago!?"

Luffy smiled at the Empress antics, a caring look in his eyes, in his mind he did not object to marrying this woman… after all, she did for him, it's a wonder he did not give her a ring already.

'Ah, I see… I have no money on me… if there is any it's on Sunny' he deadpanned in his mind.

"Hancock, we cannot have you spoiling the boy…! - Whilst Luffy-Kun's training is underway, none of the women are to enter this place" Rayleigh spoke seriously.

Hancock grabbed his nose pinching it painfully.

"And what right have you to decide such things, **Rayleigh**!?" Boa asked a demonic look came over her still stunning face.

'Man, woman are scary' Luffy was comparing her to some moments he had with Nami, even if some of those times he deserved it.

"Well, Master, why don't we come to a compromise? … What about this the Kuja pirates can visit us every month… being alone on this island without company is bad… and I want to know more about Hancock and her crew" He gave two reasons, the first one Rayleigh could see was flimsy at best, the second was the real reason, Luffy genuinely wanted to know the women of Amazon lily better.

"Well… ok" was Rayleigh response after some grueling moments, two sets of hopeful eyes were too much for the 'Dark King'.

A genuine happy look came to Boa's face, Luffy also had a huge grin on his face, he oozed happiness.

"Now, then … we are the only humans left on this island - " Rayleigh showed the exotic environment, it had many strange plants, some were absolutely huge.

"- They say that long ago there was a great civilization here… But it perished… here in this island, the law of the Strong holds true"

"I smell a great adventure…!" Luffy was excited.

"Why this island is home to terrible beasts, more than we can hope to count… many of them are too powerful to your current state… hm, I would say 500 or more… if you do not train hard you will never sleep safely at night…!" Rayleigh stroked his beard.

"Hmm.. how can you know all of this?"

"How huh? It is a power that I intend to teach you… the power is known as **Haki**!"

A rustling sound as a great Elephant came charging in behind Ray.

Luffy made no motions to attack it, it would fail, that beast was stronger than him, he knew it, instinctively.

Instead, he sat on the ground.

Ray smiled.

"Listen closely Haki is a power that exists within every living creature… "presence" … "Spirit' … "Aura'... It is no different from these well-known concepts, however many never notice they possess it and live their lives in ignorance… others try and train their whole lives, to never grasp it.

"To fell no doubts, to have an unbreakable will… That is the true strength! - observe, haki can come in two different paths" the elephant wind up his snout.

It attacked completely missing Ray.

"This is color of observation, to feel an enemy presence in an elevated degree, to grasp their numbers, to see hidden or invisible enemies, to spot weaknesses, read their movements" Ray dodged each and every attack, Luffy's eyes following his every movement, all the while double tasking… remembering Enel and the Snake sisters.

"In the sky isles, this ability is called "Mantra" ... "

"... Next, we have the color of armament… it is somewhat like wearing an invisible suit of armor…" The elephant tried to stomp Ray however it was stopped by a hand, however, the elephant was pushed several meters from the ground and fell nearby, Luffy who was rapt with attention was shocked, however, if he deduced correctly - an understanding look came upon his face, he remembered the sumo-guy and his grandpa.

"I see… you caught on to it, yes an important use, is that with this we can bring harm to devil fruit users, with it even those near invincible logia users can be damaged!" Ray explained.

"That's how you were able to touch Kizaru!"

Ray then explained more applications of this type of haki, like the Kuja arrows who were harder than steel.

"Those two are the main types of haki, however to a select few there is a third type that is available…" The elephant jumped from the ground and tried one last attack, however with just one look, the beast completely fainted, it's huge body fell to the ground.

"This is the ability to overpower and conquer someone's will "the conquerors Haki" … it often appears in people who made a big name for themselves on a global scale - It is unique in that it cannot be trained, only controlled, It is the user's own ambition or will - only by personal growth this ability can be strengthened - you have already shown inclination towards this type - but with your recent growth of character, this ability needs to be brought under control - I dare not bring you into civilization lest you accidentally let it out at random times… I can predict that this one is already very strong within you".

Luffy nodded, understanding what Ray meant, in these past few days after the war he had mentally grown.

They found a camp and started eating food, Luffy noticed the night was cold.

"Ordinarily training haki would take much longer, but I've witnessed your prodigious talent, I will ground you on the basics first… most people develop a bias to one type… this makes them limited… it is best if you gain skill in all three… you have the potential for it… it will make you more versatile.

"Got it, master…!"

"The second thing we will work on is your education… he grabbed a huge sack… reaching inside grabbing a book in one thousand… You wished to be smarter did you not? - I will not be an easy master, got Luffy-kun?"

Luffy nodded.

They reached a giant white tree.

"You said this spot is the safest on the island right…?"

"That is correct" Rayleigh organized the books close to the white tree.

Luffy picked his hat and left it hanging on a nearby rock, the Vivre card was visible through the lace.

"Let's go Master…!" he grabbed Rayleigh and rushed through the forest.

(Cue training montage)

As the weeks passed Luffy noticed how Ray was such a Hard Taskmaster, He would wake up every morning at 5 a.m, they would go to the white tree and spent 2 hours studying subjects like biology, math, politics, geography, and tactics, afterwards Ray would chase him off from his safe spot, he alone would have to hunt his breakfast, the island was incredibly large, it was so easy to get lost in it, and it had some monsters that would destroy Luffy, however Ray did not care, the early mornings were filled with losing fights, Luffy had to quickly adapt to the law of the jungle, at this time he was just a bottom-feeder, he could not enjoy his meat, so he would stick to fruits and other vegetables - coincidentally this where he discovered his near immunity to poison after Magellan - eventually by late morning Ray would nonchalant show up near him, he would give instruction on how to use haki… then he would unleash various beasts on him to train, it was harsh getting ganged up from the various beast, but it was perfect to stimulate his senses and increase his strength, after the beat down lunchtime arrived ... again he had to hunt his own food, even with some serious injuries - Luffy noticed that he now healed extremely fast, perhaps it was one of Ivankov's hormones...? Or some other reason…? He did not know - by early afternoon Ray woulçd appear again, attacking Luffy hand-to-hand mercilessly beating him to a pulp ... this was his 'Martial arts training' … he was a firm believer in kinesthetic learning… Luffy just thought he was crazy.

By mid Afternoon Rayleigh would assert more monsters for Luffy to fight while explaining more about haki… even though he would be extremely injured at this point … After fighting more monsters trying to grasp the basics of haki by late afternoon he would be exhausted and riddled with injuries he would have to exercise his body, push-ups, squats, running, however, he had to carry a huge boulder on his back, and the size of it increased daily.

Early evening was again, hunting for food alone, however, the biggest predators were awake at night, he always needed to be careful at night, and he could not rely on his vision, it was … very dark and lonely in Ruskaina … every time he encountered an apex predator it was a chase for life and death at night … it humbled him very much, Ray told him he would never be subtle, but maybe this would teach him some degree of stealth… after dinner he would return to the tree for more studying with Rayleigh, then late night they would camp outside the safe zone, with Ray telling him stories of his life, of his exploits when he was a pirate, it was the best part of the day for Luffy… then he and Ray would sleep… even if an enemy would attack ray would just observe, it was up to Luffy to wake up and run the animal out of the camp, it was a lesson to teach him to be alert at all times, even when he was sleeping, by morning his body had healed itself completely, it was a small mystery he had yet to discover.

Every day this schedule would mercilessly continue.

However, Luffy was not a small man, by any stretch of the imagination, he endured it without a pip - well he cursed the old man's insanity in his mind - and adapted to it very quickly, his prodigious talent shined through.

By the end of the first week, he could imbue parts of his body with armament ten times out of one hundred, now he could finally start to grasp it, the same for observation, now he could occasionally feel prey nearby, and sometimes dodge fast attacks that would normally hit him square on, he had a good grasp of the basic sciences and Ray incorporated a bit of history in his lessons, the martial arts bit was the most interesting, Ray had mastered most arts the world had to offer, Luffy would copy the movements Ray did in their sparring matches, burning the movements into his memory and muscles, and surprisingly by the end of the week he mastered his first martial art, he was proud, however the next day Rayleigh would switch to a style that perfectly countered the one that he learned, forcing him to copy Ray again.

The exercising was the most rewarding part, he could feel himself growing stronger, faster… for he relied on boosts from his Devil fruit, now he could achieve the strength acquired by gear third and the speed of gear second with just improving himself, after a few days, he raised his pain tolerance, noticing that most if not all wounds healed after a night of sleep, he started being even more reckless, something that would have cost his life on the battlefield now helped him, it was okay in his eyes, looking back at his grandpa, being reckless was in his blood.

After another week, he could use armament half the time, and avoid most attacks, he now started sensing animals nearby, he could somewhat gauge their strength, which made him realize he had more talent for observation than armament, which was not to say that he was bad at armament, he had made great strides in that type as well, He was finally happy, he was able to hunt and kill lesser animals for food, however the big herbivores and predators were still out, he had crammed many subjects into his brain while he devoured the books rayleigh brought, he had another style mastered, but Ray switched again, however the next week, he would have hunt and face those monsters while blindfolded, putting most of his progress to zero, he had to rely on his senses, instinct, and haki to survive, Ray said he had great eyes, so much so that Luffy would forget to use other senses.

Another two weeks have passed, and finally a day off, it was the day of the visit of the Kuja pirates, it was a truly blessed day, he could spend the day on the ship without his blindfold on, he would talk for hours with the Boa sisters, getting to know them better, however he spends the most time with Hancock, they really hit off fast, perhaps it was because they were both Holders of Conquerors Haki? … they couldn't tell but the connection was there.

After the first month, he could basically hunt all herbivores in the island and small predators, he finally learned how to swim, and was able to hunt down some fish underwater, carefully evading the sea kings, he wasn't strong enough for them, while he could take sea creatures early on, the one that we're here were much more dangerous.

He could control armament now to appear in various parts of his body, and his observation was growing strong, he could sense everyone in the island, and their strength, he could evade all of their attacks now, he had mastered the basic observation, now it was up to him or Ray said to branch out.

He did not need the blindfold any longer, the less observation training made him have more time to focus on his personal training, in the next few months he would collect himself, remember and replicate the moves those cp guys did.

Starting with that jumping on air thing, as it was perhaps the most useful, he had to train his legs really hard to reach that level but he would accomplish it.

In the afternoon after the sparring, Ray would bring a crate of Cannonballs he got from the Kuja, and then he would ask Luggy to stand still and not dodge, Then he would throw the cannonball with armament right in Luffy's face, after Luffy stand up body riddled with injuries and splinters - Rayleigh explained this was a training so he could strengthen his own armament, and so that he could use it to block out the damage from the impact, by then applying armament to different parts of his body with precision dexterity and quickness - He should have said that first, he did not even protect himself, Crazy old man.

Months passed like this with him mastering the two types, then moving to control the third, now nobody aside from his master could challenge him, that meant that the day passed with them doing death matches for days on end, so he could train his stamina, his body had grown considerably, when asked the reason for it.

"Haha, i guess your rubber body halted your puberty, making the process go real slow, now that you have no powers, your metabolism returned to mostly normal, i must say sleeping for only 5-6 hours and not getting sick or sluguish is a feat of itself hahahaha" was Ray's response, his relationship with Ray had also grown much, Luffy did not have much in the way of Male role models, he was raised in fushia village, the mayor was a major stick in the mud, and his Grandfather was mostly absent, it was no wonder he appreciated Shanks and Ace so much, he looked up to them, and now Rayleigh was one too.

He also became close to the Boa sisters, now calling them Sonia-chan or Mari-chan.

However he became closest to Hancock, in fact, he started a serious relationship her, in blunt fashion he charged into the relationship, after discovering his feelings and Rayleigh giving him the talk, and going in excruciating detail about his encounters, and his 'techniques' … in the next meeting with Hancock he immediately asked her to go out with him, in fact, that was the first thing he did after he saw her ship anchoring on the isle, she almost had a heart attack, suffice to say she is even more devoted to Luffy than before, but now after their relationship started she started losing her fan-girlish tendencies, however, she still had her moments and her antics, but she was now much more comfortable around him.

 **A/N:** Ok tired of listing feats, describing training, back to dialogue galore

 **A/N:** Did he progress too fast? For a normal person maybe, but rules do not apply to a focused talented Luffy, not in my story anyway.

 **And before long a year passed~**

His dreams often came to his early life, the disaster of the Grey terminal, his promise with Ace, however this time it turned bad, his memories from the war haunted him, from time to time, it was rare and unwelcome, he remembered the hell he passed through impel down, how much pain he felt after being poisoned, he remembered falling down on the war and causing chaos, he remembered the wall raising all around him, the shower of molten rock, his face off and defeat at the hand of the three admirals, his unwilling face off against his Grandpa, him freeing ace, a feeling of hope, then it cut right to where his brother was stabbed by a hand of molten magma.

"Could you tell everyone later? For everyone, Pops, and you, Luffy... Thank you for loving a good-for-nothing like me… and has bad blood running through his veins like me… up until today… thank you!"

He raised himself from his makeshift blanket, his hand crushed the earth and made some terrible cracks from all around them, sweat riddled his body, as he breathed hard, he did not have a shirt anymore, his last one suffered a crushing defeat after many canons to the face, the muscular lean body was slightly raised as he sat one hand on his knees, people remember the saying puberty hit like a train, however to luffy it hit like a moon - he was scrawny 5'6" the year before, now a year after he was standing at 6'4", he was very muscular easily showing off his eight pack,his hair had not grown much, but his bangs and sidebangs had grown longer - He actually had Hancock cut his hair herself, he argued that she knew what haircut suited him best … After she cut this way she kept whispering about how he was an Ikemen … he didn't really get it but if she liked it than it was good - his face was now linear, with a strong jawline and high cheekbones, his eyes were now more narrow, and his black coal eyes were even more expressive, on his chest was the exposed scar it was a cross, it was not a huge one, however at the beginning of the training it was pretty big, however with rayleigh teaching a bit of biology he knew now that scar tissue does not grow, so while his body grew the scar didn't giving the impression that it was smaller than before.

 ***W/N:** I researched and found out that while Luffy is slim he shows an 8-pack constantly, and you can see it clearly when he uses Gear 4th.

"A bad dream…?"

"... yeah, pretty bad"

"You are all sweaty" he passed a barrel of water.

"Here drink this" Luffy chugged down the barrel in one fell swoop, a little bit of water ran down his jaw but he did not care.

He stomped the barrel on the ground, now he was in a sitting position.

"Are you calmer now?"

Luffy smiled.

"Yeah… in these moments I wonder what they are doing right now" He started reminiscing about them.

"About your friends?"

"Zoro..." He started smiling.

" _I have my own ambition... to be the world greatest swordsman!"_

" _I Will! … never lose again! Until the day I defeat him and become a Master Swordsman… I'll never be defeated … Got any problems with that... King of the Pirates?!"_

"Usopp…"

" _I am Captain of the Usopp pirates … and a brave warrior of the sea! I won't let you lay a finger on the village!"_

" _Get on the ship already"_

" _Eh!"_

" _We're friends now, aren't we"_

" _Guh! … I … I get to be the captain, right?!"_

" _SORRY! Sorry for my stubbornness I was wrong! I wish to take back my regrets, but I can't do anything! So I beg of you, please just one more time… Let me be your friend!"_

"Nami..." her name was uttered with a little more fondness than the others.

 _She went for another stab on to the cursed mark tattooed on her arm, however, a hand stopped her._

" _Luffy… Please help me…" he put his precious hat on her head._

 _And he screamed to high heavens._

" _Of course I will!"_

" _Luffy..."_

" _Nami! - You are my friend!" He stood on top of Arlong park as he yelled._

 _Her tears could not stop._

" _Yeah!"_

"Sanji…"

" _Say… do you know the All blue?" he asked with a child's wonder._

" _I'll come along on your journey to become 'the pirate king'! - We both have foolish dreams, in other to achieve my dreams, I'll be the cook of your crew"_

" _Sanji… don't catch a cold out there"_

" _Owner Zeff! - Thank you for all the damn things you've done for this shitty brat over all of these years!"_

"Chopper..."

" _Even if I don't have any friends, I can still fight!"_

" _You do have friends! I am your friend!"_

 _It's true … that I wanna be a pirate but ... I can't become your friend!"_

" _Shut up! … Let's go"_

"Robin..." his caring voice returned again.

" _There are too many enemies in my dream!"_

" _Okay let's go up"_

" _Wait I don't have a reason to live! Please leave me here!"_

" _Why should I listen to you?"_

" _I don't have any place to return to… can I join your crew?"_

" _Ok"_

" _The pirates have waged war on the government!"_

" _Robin! Say you want to live!"_

" _I… I WANT TO LIVE! Take me to the sea with you!"_

"Franky..."

" _If you want these shitty speedos back, you'll have to join us! "_

" _Don't be so cocky … I feel sorry for the ship when it's so great but has no real shipwright on the crew"_

" _I suppose I can take care of it for you, I, Franky, will take on the role of the shipwright for the crew! - I'm Taking off for a while!"_

"Brook..."

" _Binks no sake wo Todoke ni Yuku yo…"_

" _I'm so happy to hear that Laboon is well and still waiting"_

" _My shadow is back… We're out of the demonic sea… it was tough everyday… truthfully I didn't even see a glimmer of hope… but you know Luffy-san… I'm so happy to be alive! - Ah! … Can I join your crew?"_

" _Yes, you can"_

" _EHHHH! - SO EASILY! - HE JOINED!"_

"I want to become even stronger… And be a man that protects their dreams"

"I guess your friends are thinking the same thing… and binding their time now… but… even stronger than you are now, I thought it would take 2 years to get you to an acceptable level for the new world, now I feel a bit sorry for them?"

"Uh-huh… but I can grow even stronger" he said that with a confidence Ray had come to appreciate.

"The sun will rise soon… catch some sleep, tomorrow will be another grueling day"

"Okay I'll do just that" he laid down, a tiny blanket over his muscled abdomen.

A giant blue ape Jumped higher and higher, he then slammed down to where Luffy was standing, however no matter how strong the ape was he could not defeat Luffy, the slam was met with Luffy's hand coated in haki blocking the attack, the faceoff caused the ground Luffy was standing to crack, and released a large gust of wind that was heard in the vicinity.

He punched the gorilla, making visible ripples across the giant body, a giant monster eagle also dived to attack while the gorilla escaped, however Luffy, dodged the dive by flipping to the back of the animal, and before the bird could fly again he kicked the air, grabbed the eagles head and threw the eagle right in the direction of the gorilla, he could not dodge it and both the bird and him passed out - He could have easily killed them, however he didn't, because they proved a good workout, and the other was that their meat tasted bad and had a really tough texture- Luffy then dodged a sword strike, he faced off rayleigh, as both reared themselves to attack each other again, he grinned facing off against Ray was a ton of fun - if you disregard the pain and injuries later on, Luffy thought-

 **On the middle of the sea~ In a storm**

Three Marine warships and a Liner were in combat to what appeared to be three small boats, they were fast, manned by a trio of pirates each, having a cannon in front, they quickly entered the marine's territory shooting down, while expertly evading the marine's shots because of the speed.

However in the distance…

"Byojack, how many minutes have passed since we started attacking?" A large man at least 15' tall with a commander outfit open showing his hairy chest, he had a green beard and mustache, he was missing some teeth from his mouth and wore a helmet with Horns on both sides, although one was cut short.

"Um… eight minutes" A tiny elderly man sitting on his shoulder coughed up a response, he bore a startling resemblance to the first and wore a similar helmet, he also carried a medical stand with medication on the plastic bag.

"So slow! It shouldn't take that long to sink three warships and a Liner!"

"B… But it took so much trouble, for us to recruit those crew members while you were gone!"

He grabbed the nuts in his hands.

"Making up the number is not good enough!"

"Nightin, Gairam, Sebastian, show them how it's done," he said that to a tiny old lady, an egg-shaped man and a huge Fishman.

"I1ll give you one minute!"

"Yes - "

"- I've been itching for a fight! -"

"- Let's go already" he jumped into the sea, while the man and the woman jumped on his back, they swam forward with incredible speed.

"What are they? they are sliding into the water!" A marine yelled.

Even after shooting them, they evaded all attacks.

Both the lady and the man jumped towards the deck, the lady started killing all of the marines with her weird martial art, the egg-shaped man with cube-like hair and a cube hammer.

"I always thought these marine ships were ugly! Let me renovate it for you guys! _**Cube Break!**_ "

His power cut cubes into the deck of the ship and the size, sending chunks of it into the sea, the marines fell down into the stormy waters.

"Don't take too long!" The giant Fishman with dark glasses screamed as he jumped out of the water picked up his Spiked mace, and crashed straight into the ship sinking it entirely.

Byojack stopped the timer on his clock.

"Barorororo … I knew they could do it ... I'll take care of the rest"

"What?"

"In 50 seconds"

"H… Hey!" But the large man did not care, as he jumped towards the three remaining ships, when he would lose altitude he would kick the air, like a foothold, accelerating him even further, he landed on the Liner.

"Y… You're - Byrnndi world" The marines cried out, surprisingly there was a Tenryuubito on board of the liner.

World did a mocking noise, he punched the nearest three marines, killing them from the force, two captains aimed their rifles, but World stole the weapons.

"Let Me borrow these!"

He aimed at the two warships.

" _ **More-More"**_ The two bullets shot increased their size exponentially, their speed was such that it hit both ships without anyone noticing, the power behind the explosion completely disintegrated both.

He Dropped both rifles, A brave marine tried to hit him with a scythe, however…

He grabbed the sharp metal with his hand, the marine in his shock noticed World's arm had a greenish-black metallic look.

"What?!" World chucked the marine towards the sea, the others shot at him, but he disappeared in a flash above the line.

"He jumped"

"Up there"

" _ **More-More"**_ The tiny size became the size of a giant pillar its length overshadowed the ship, in the next moment he split the ship in half, it triggered an explosion, killing everyone there, even the world noble.

"As expected of World" His three crewmates remarked.

"His strength hasn't faded at all"

"That's for sure"

 **Back on World's ship**

"- Overwhelmingly Strong!"

"- He is crazy! … He even blew his own people!"

World landed on the ship.

"- How was that?"

"E… Exactly 50 seconds"

He smirked.

"Newcomers, remember this .. if you fail to carry my orders, that's what will happen!"

"They fought hard, they were following your orders!"

"They were taking too much time! - When I ask you to do something by a certain time, you can't be late! - " he played with the brown nuts in his hand.

"If you can't do it I will kill you with my own hands!" He crushed the nuts.

"I don't need you here if you are not willing to fight and die for me! - Just go away!"

"World!"

"- He is insane!" Three crewmates ran away, however World threw the crumbs at their chest, piercing them - They dropped dead like flies.

"- By the way, I'll kill everyone who runs away Barorororo!"

"World…"

 **Amazon lily ~ The next day**

It was a bright day, it was finally time for her to visit her beloved Luffy, She was a stunning woman, reaching the height of 6'3", black smooth as silk hair reaching past her knees, blue sky eyes, she had side bangs cut neatly like a princess,she also had voluminous eyelashes, she wore 2 golden snake earrings, a tight Purple dress, she was an extremely curvy woman, Having J-cup breasts, a round bubble ass that was very firm, a slim waist, her dress was very form fitting, even showing the outline of her belly-button, and this time it was made of leather, it had some intricate Kuja designs, it had also a cut made a little higher than her hips with a yellow bowtie, it showed her long smooth legs, and a bit of her v-line, there were no undergarments to be seen, that meant she liked to go commando, as most of the Kuja's in the island went, however, it was a wonder that dress did not show her privates.

 ***W/N:** While researching for her, I couldn't believe my eyes, she is officially J-cup in Japan, her exact measurements are 191 cm tall ( B111-W61-H91 ) making her bigger than Nami and Robin, and even Tsunade now that I think about it, man Goda really likes curvy women.

"Ah it's almost time to visit our beloved, what should We get him… Yes, next week is winter season… Temperatures should reach -70 °C … We can't let him pass the cold without proper clothing… yes, perhaps food, he has such a big appetite, We should make him something on the ship so it's still hot, what else" She started walking in circles on the throne room, all the while fussing over her beloved.

"Stop obsessing over Luffy hime, speaking from my many experiences with men, they don't like fussy women like yourself, And you are a Warlord, how can you be so infatu-" Gloriosa was interrupted by a stiletto heel right on her head, The snake princess started grinding her foot down, showing her under-thighs and a peek into her round ass.

"You are trying to interrupt our relationship with our beloved Luffy! Unforgivable! Many experiences with men? Don't kid yourself… Luffy is not and never will be a normal man… Your experiences pale in comparison to what my beloved can provide! … Stop getting on my back at once Gloriosa" All the while releasing her conqueror's haki, her dominance was felt miles off the island while her eyes were cold.

"Princess-sama is mad!" Her servants were anxious, while the sisters were breaking a sweat.

She stopped releasing her aura.

"Even then Gloriosa. You know Luffy is the pirate king … In fact! That throne has his name written already it is but a matter of when … A king will need its queen at his side don't you think!" She did a cute pose and everyone even gloriosa forgave her.

"After the winter will come spring, prepare spring form-fitting clothes for him too"

The servant quickly wrote it down, Luffy finally showed men's fashion sense to the Isle of women so no more clothes with frills and other girly stuff for him.

"Let's set sail as soon as everything is prepared!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Boa faced her sisters.

"I know you both are itching to meet Luffy again … Could … Could you please leave today only for me and him?"

"Ok" they were saddened as they could not speak with Luffy, but they knew that Hancock wanted some time alone with Luffy.

"How dare you do this to an elderly person" Boa retired her foot.

She looked out the window, and after a few moments, a bat carrying a message came.

Gloriosa picked up the message.

"It's from the world government W… what?!"

"This is big princess … The World Government is summoning- Ehhh?"

"Um, She and her crew had already left the building," a servant told the old lady.

Gloriosa face-palmed, that irresponsible attitude is going to give her a heart attack sooner than later.

 **In the middle of the sea~**

A canon soared through the sky, it's size was huge, perhaps the size of a tall building, after a moment it impacted on an island blowing it up in a huge explosion, the culprit was a giant island like ship.

"Barororo, I Can't believe you built this thing Gairam"

"-No Way!"

"- With just a single shot"

"- It destroyed the island"

"Well, it was nothing - i'd be trusting you'd return for 30 years" The Egg shaped man declared, this was Gairam, he had twin cube shaped twin tails while the rest was bald, he had a blue-white sailor shirt with a red collar, he had blue jean shorts with big suspenders, he was also carrying a huge cubic hammer on his back.

"So did we! - Sebastian and I put all our efforts into gathering materials for the ship… So don't try to take all of the credit"old tiny women, with ugly makeup round glasses, a pink dress and a white lab coat responded, she was Nighting.

"She's right!" A huge 25' tall merman with dark blue skin purple lips and sunglasses, with a wine no sleeved shirt and dark blue leather pants spoke, he was Sebastian a crossbreed of a merman and a giant.

"What did you say?" Gairam started looking at them.

"Barorororo! Stop fighting! I thank you all!" The three grinned a happy but uneasy expression came to their faces.

"The ship we've dreamt about 30 years ago, we finally got it in our hands! - And this giant cannon!" He looked at the monumental canon in front of the ship.

"The barrel is already big, but with my more-more power I can exponentially increase it's destructive capabilities, with this we will blow up Mariejois, as well as a giant chunk of the redline as well for good measure, with this we will be able to destroy the seat of power for the government, All preparations are complete… Now It's showtime!"

"World… I don't think we can carry out the plan so easily… " the frail old man Byojack said.

"Why?"

"... Because of the attack last night… The world now knows that we are back in action, that the former great pirate Byrnndi World is back again..."

"Hah … I wanted to do that… It's not a big deal!"

"... But now they are looking for us to attack… they even summoned the seven warlords to deal with us…"

"Is that true" the trio was stunned.

"The seven warlords? - What in the hell is that?"

"I see… you've been locked in impel down for thirty years so you wouldn't know - they are pirates whose actions are sanctioned by the government, their bounties are frozen, and in return, they can be called from time to time to serve them as "attack dogs" … However you shouldn't underestimate them - quite a few are quite formidable"

"And?"

"My information gathering is perfect without question … they were summoned just this morning… and they'll gather in the Marine HQ within a few days.. I don't think this plan of yours is gonna work out"

"Wait a moment - You said they were just called this morning? Then we take advantage of this - Byojack which government dog is the closest?"

 **Back in Ruskaina~ Nighttime**

The day of the visit, Ray would rest, he preferred meditation, on one of the mountains, it always calmed him, The rest of the Kuja Pirates stayed near the beach.

On another part of the island, Luffy and Hancock were alone, The full moon rises from the horizon.

Luffy leaned in touching his forehead with hers, he looked right into her eyes as he touched her neck.

"Thank you, Hancock"

"For what?"

"For everything"

 **(Lime - Sexual content ahead)**

He delivered a passionate kiss to her pink lips, his tongue brushed across her lips, demanding entrance, Hancock being submissive gave her permission, he plundered her mouth, and Hancock's own tongue intertwined with his, her needy movements became more frantic as she traced his muscled chest, He grabbed her thighs and melded her frame into him, her boobs were squeezed in his hard chest, and her ass was in his lap.

She started moaning and panting, grinding her body into him, as their mouths separated a thin line of saliva, her mouth had such a sweet taste, her body had a vanilla scent, he wanted more.

She was a goner, his mouth had a mint like taste, and his body smelled like Rosewood and something else… she was getting addicted to his touch, She mostly did not know about sex she just let Luffy take the lead, although both had yet to lose their virginities… Unfortunately, because of her heightened senses from observation, she could not escape the bliss.

Luffy grew impatient, he attacked her mouth again, this time he sucked her pink tongue, his hands grabbed both cheeks from her ass, fondling them drawing moans and screams of pleasure, After sucking her tongue with his mouth he licked the underside of her pink cute tongue, his hands meanwhile were now under her clothes, his strokes continued in her apple bottom as his fingers brushed and teased her tiny pussy and her puckered hole, her ass was on his lap, and she felt his huge pole in the cleavage of her bum, the heat generated by his man meat passed on to her giving her shivers even while he was clothed, after slowly licking her lips he bit on her neck, it was too much and she orgasmed, he teased her plump developed breasts, pulling her erect nipples prolonging her pleasure before they finished, Luffy saw the bottom part of he dress completely to the side, giving him a view of her tiny lower pink lips, she was not shaven but it was like she did not have any hair down from her neck, while she was still in her high he put his thumb to the side and pushed her skin revealing her peerless pink folds - she was perfect.

He stood up, she was kneeling in the grass, she looked up and met a huge tent in his shorts, it was massive… she wondered how his clothing did not tear from his thing, he then grabbed her head with both hands, burying his fingers in her silky dark hair, and nuzzled her under his bulge, his tool pushed upwards and escaped from his short, it reached past his belly button but she couldn't see it right now, she was nuzzling and breathing in his scent, it was amazing, she rubbed her face all over his muscular thighs as she came yet again.

While they would like to have full blown sex this was not the time, so they repaired their appearance.

 ***W/N:** here's hoping I will not be banned or have my story removed.

 **(Lime - End)**

"Hah, let's stop here" Luffy huffed.

"Yes," She was blushing up a storm and cleaning her face of her saliva.

"Can you wait here? - I'd like to give you a present!" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah!"

Luffy walked calmly through the woods, a few weeks back he spotted a clearing with a flower bed, it had some amazing flowers, however, there was one type that was stunning, it was a white four petal flower that glowed.

However in the middle of his walk, he noticed a disturbance near the Kuja's ship, he rushed to them at high speeds, his observation taking over so that he would not hit any obstacle.

Finally, he arrived on the coast, where he witnessed a Tall old man.

"Tell your empress! If she wants to have her little sisters back she needs to follow this vivre card, before the break after tomorrow" World dropped a piece of paper by some fallen Kuja warriors, Luffy noticed all of Boa's crew were down for the count but nobody was dead yet, World picked up both sisters and was ready to leave when a haki infused punch impacted on his face, he coated his face just in time to avoid major damage, but even then World got thrown several feet, however his hold over the sisters would not be broken, he flipped mid air and jumped away from the island, both sisters were under one arm.

"Wait! You bastard" Luffy who punched him was hot in pursuit also jumping in the air.

World spit blood, the punch was pretty hard, however, he threw a pebble at Luffy.

Luffy stopped and put his hand in front, that tiny pebble flew to him unbelievably fast it had haki on it, he had a bad feeling about it a split second before he tried to catch it, however the tiny pebble expanded a hundredfold, it became a giant bolder, not akin to those he used to train, however when his hands clutched it the weight and power behind it was unbelievable, in fact, the giant stone pushed him back into the island with great velocity, he was dragged several hundred meters deep into the forest, his legs were knee deep in the ground, while his fingers were piercing the haki boulder, and finally he stopped.

His fingers clutched the stone as cracks appeared on it, he dropped the stone on the floor, it started making a crater because of its weight.

"Unbelievable!... how in the hell did he make that stone so powerful and heavy..." It was at this moment two people approached him, it was Ray and Hancock.

"Luffy-kun are you alright?"

"Luffy! What happened"

"We have a huge problem, let's go to the coast I'll try to explain on the way"

"What was that kid?" World asked mid-flight

"I don't know … but somehow I've seen his face before… where?" Byojack thought out loud.

*A/N: For reasons only known to me I'll make World more powerful, and I'll modify his fruit's ability only slightly, however that change is huge.

 **Ruskaina ~ the next morning**

"However it seems this World has some business with us" Boa spoke.

"Are you going after him?" Gloriosa asked, her eyes were on the Vivre card on the hime's hand.

"Yes, he has taken Mari and Sonia"

"... But if the stories are true about this guy, even if it's you… no, it's too dangerous hime... This guy was called 'the world's destroyer' for a reason!"

"Don't worry baa-chan, I'll accompany her… hah… don't worry go make some tea or something" Luffy spoke, his words brought some laughs from his companions as Gloriosa tried to jump him with shark teeth.

"Luffy didn't you promise that you were going to train here for two years?"

"Of course, I remember it! That guy is strong! But I haven't lost yet… Ray, in these past few months I got close to Mari-chan and Sonia-chan… I can't stand around here doing nothing!"

"Luffy…"

"Ray, please let us take him with us" Luffy petted her head, he was now 3 inches taller than her.

Ray sighed.

"No matter what I say you won't change your mind huh?"

"Come victorious at all costs!"

"Of course" Confidence exuded out of him.

"However you need to be careful, you are still under the radar, but there are people still looking for you, you've changed a lot, but there are still many recognizable features, don't cause much commotion"

Luffy nodded.

 **Marineford~**

"But, this guy is like a mad dog… he kills world nobles, pirates, marines and civilians alike without care" Kizaru pointed to an article saying about an island disappearing.

"He did this too ?"

"That's what the government thinks… they've decided to summon the warlords after the noble case, they've sent the carrier bats three days ago.

"Without even telling us" Sakazuki growled.

"It was necessary-"

"Tsuru-san" Kizaru greeted her.

"By summoning them not only they would prepare for his attack, but to also prevent dissenters from joining World … I think that's how you should look at it"

"Thirty years ago he held the title of 'world destroyer' the government did what they did because they see him as a threat"

Tsuru would then tell the story of how the marines took him down, with the might of the fleet plus a giant pirate alliance, even then this great alliance was eventually cornered, but the battle turned around because of what Cipher pol did, The World pirates were defeated, both Gloriosa on the ship with Luffy and Hancock and Tsuru in Marineford told the same story.

"Sengoku-san told me there were some prisoners that escaped level 6 in impel down, that did not join Blackbeard, World is on that list!"

"He is the last person you want out of prison … on top of it we are relocating and making transitions… the worst timing" Tsuru spoke.

"He ate the More More fruit, he can amplify him or things around him exponentially, the things he can amplify vary, but he mainly uses velocity, weight, power, acceleration… last time recorded he can exponentially increase something by more than a hundredfold, destroyer of the world indeed"

 ***W/N:** I changed his powers to be limitless not just a hundred, and to affect more things.

"Based on the reports, he is somewhere in this area… prepare the warships" Sakazuki ordered.

 **World's ship~**

On the morning World and Byojack, Byojack was opposed to World's plan, using the empress as a shield, originally this ship was for their freedom, not to destroy things.

However, World argued that it was the government who was taking away the freedom of the people, that what he was doing was right and that even if he was his older brother he would not show mercy towards those who disobeyed him.

"World the Kuja's ship has been sighted" Gairam spoke through the den-den-mushi.

"Here they've come! Let's go aniki!" World smirked.

"This is where the card has been leading us…"

Luffy now wore new clothes, it was a red tank top with a hoodie hiding his face and khaki gray shorts, he did not wear any footwear.

"Hancock, below us … do you feel…"

"Now that you've pointed out"

The giant island ship rose from the sea, the force made Luffy grab Hancock's waist, lest she fall down.

World was on the highest point of the island.

"Thank you for coming all this way empress … your sisters are here!" he opened a part of the ship showing both of them in a cage.

"Big sister! -"

"- Big Sis, I'm sorry!"

"Sonia! … Mari!"

Luffy glared at World.

"That kid is here too World!"

"He is a tough guy that's for sure"

"If you want to rescue them come on board - We welcome you anytime!" Some cannons started aiming for their ships.

"What welcome… Evasive maneuvers!" as the ship dodged the cannons

"Hancock we need to approach the shore"

"We know"

"Do they think they can get away?"

A wall of canons moved to aim at the ship, however, Luffy anticipated it, throwing bullets with his hands coated with haki completely destroying part of the ship.

"Barororo… Oi, give me some bullets too!" Just like last time they've expanded to the size of a cannonball, however while not as big it was even faster than that pebble, Luffy noticed and jumped in their way, he did a flurry of punches detonating all of them mid-air, he flipped and jumped back using the air to avoid the powerful explosions.

"Barororo… He is definitely strong! Hey, pirate empress if you want to live then come with them quietly" He pointed at his foot soldiers, they were carrying weapons and one even had a sea stone cuff.

"Nah… Men! just kill her already!"

"I thought we would use her as a hostage"

"We can just nail her body on the front of the ship, it will work either way! Kill her!"

Both Luffy and Hancock took offense, immediately jumping to the deck of the ship-island, she immediately started attacking, she mainly used her legs, every time she touched their flesh the area would immediately turn into stone and since she hit their heads or their neck it would petrify everything above their chest, moreover the force of her kicks would immediately crush the stone, it was no different from getting decapitated really, in contrast, Luffy's attacks were more bloody, his punches and kicks would cave their skulls, chest and even the abdomen, destroying their internal organs, salome the snake also nimbly bit everyone that got in her way, her venom was very potent killing them in a few minutes, it wasn't long before all of his crew were dead.

"That's it... our beloved Luffy!" Hancock started swooning over Luffy's strength.

"What a useless bunch… I guess she wants to be killed by me!"

"There is no need for you to fight… I can do it!" a den-den mushi spoke.

"Sebastian, I'll give you 5 minutes"

"No 2 minutes is enough"

'Luffy, I've heard this name before, and that face…' Byojack thought.

World then disappeared inside of the ship.

"Did you hear, Hancock, he said only 2 minutes for both of us" She chuckled in mirth.

" _ **Great water shot!"**_ A tunnel of water shot through, the couple easily dodged it.

Sebastian arrived.

"You want you to see our cap't… Let me lead you... to hell!"

Luffy's lips formed a straight line, he was not impressed.

He smacked Luffy with his iron spiked mace, however, Luffy stopped it with one hand covered in haki, Sebastian had used the same force that sank an entire warship, yet it had no effect, That's what Sebastian felt, as he was blind, he relied on his observation to 'see'.

"Hancock, let's play with this guy a bit"

For the next two minutes, Sebastian was tossed around like a pinball by Hancock and Luffy, while their blows were not meant to kill they hurt like hell, the merman giant couldn't do anything, it was frustrating, after what it felt like forever…

"Time is up, ugly mofo" Luffy called.

Hancock jumped and kicked the fishmen's abdomen, turning his entire body into stone, her kick also cracked his chest a bit, she dropped to the ground, as Luffy followed up directly behind her with a Haki infused punch, his black arm crashed on the stone, sending it flying while it broke and disintegrated into chunks from the force, the largest piece was sent surfing in the water for kilometres, the other pieces scattered all over the vicinity, He fell to the ground, his naked feet stomping it due to his weight forming tiny cracks into the floor, Boa right behind him as she caressed her hair.

 **While the fight was happening in the distance…**

"-Is that an isle? - No that's a big ship"

"-No way! And someone is there fighting like crazy!-"

The crewmates on the new ship started bumping into each other to see the fight better"

"Get out of the way men! - Is someone fighting - This is the day where I, Buggy-sama make my debut as a Warlord … Who is fighting who? " Buggy spoke.

"That jolly roger is the World pirates, the reason why the warlords were summoned," Mr. 3 said surprised.

"W...What?! N-No way! - that's too much of a coincidence" he picked the binoculars and saw the flag.

"What a coincidence!" he shouted in surprise.

"On top of that... that giant fish-man is getting beaten down by… Strawhat Luffy and the pirate Empress Hancock!

" - Straw hat!?" the crew hollered in surprise.

"What is he doing here?"

"- Captain Buggy - this is your chance - since our jailbreak friend is here, Straw hat, and your fellow warlord is here, we can bring down World and take him as a present to the gov't- It will bring your name even more glory! You'll be famous!"

"- Famous?"

"- It's not going to be so easy," Mr. 3 remarked.

"Wait, I don't care what reasons Straw hat is here to fight world… but the navy is still looking for him… he can't say long, so after they defeat world I can take all the credit... it's a big chance! Yahahaha!"

"- Wait but we don't know if Luffy will win"

"- Then… Men! Inform the marines that the buggy pirates are fighting World now, inform them of the coordinates as well!"

"What are you up to?"

"Well if they hear that a warlord of my caliber and world are having a war, they'll send out admirals here"

"I see... if Luffy does not win, we can let the marines do the rest!"

"Yes! Fortunately, Marineford is close... .they'll come in no time… Strawhat! Fight well to my credit! Yahahaha" It was at this time that they saw the broken stone body of the merman flying off.

"Gahhhhh" That was their intelligent reaction Mr 3 and Buggy sat there stunned.

"It seems we've formed a peanut gallery," Luffy said.

He referred to Buggy and his crew, and Mihawk who was also nearby.

"Can I defeat that man?" Hancock asked.

"Mihawk? … You have an overwhelming advantage against weapon users, it all depends on the strength of your armament, will you turn his weapon into stone, or will he cut your skin?... I don't know"

"Anyways let's go"

"O-okay, my beloved! … kya~"

"Useless piece of trash" World commented.

"Gairam! Lead me to them" he spoke to the den-den mushi.

"Okay!"

World grabbed his brother and threw him to the ground.

"Be useful and watch the hostages or something!"

"World!" the frail old man managed to get on his knees.

Both Luffy and Hancock rushed to the entrance.

"I feel something below" Luffy called as a cubic hole appeared under them, the couple parkoured down into the depths of the ship, it was a maze riddled with cubes of granite.

 **Back on buggy's ship~**

"Wait, what is he doing here?"

Buggy and Mr. 3 spotted a boat to the side, on it was a pink haired girl and… Mihawk!?

"- Wait why is he here?"

"Maybe he was summoned by the government?"

"Wait is he here to take my credit?!"

"Then the plan will be a failure, we need to leave some marks, we can't just wait and watch!"

"... I see - Guys! It is now time to attack! We've got some strong backup now!"

"Yes! Captain Buggy"

 **On Mihawk's ship~**

"That boy, he's changed," Perona remarked.

"Hmm, perhaps, but it's more of a change of perspective than anything… perhaps his sudden willingness to kill scares you? " He focused his eyes on her, those eyes while pretty they looked right on your soul, that feeling always left her a bit creeped out.

"ugh"

"And… Zoro has changed as well, you should know"

Yes, she knew, that idiot had steeled his resolve and had grown stronger the past few months, he already had a good grasp of haki and his swordsmanship had become something to behold, however, his strength while great paled a bit when seeing his Captain up close.

 **On the depths of the ship~**

"This looks like a maze " Hancock noted.

"Then let's focus on your sister's presence " Having said that Luffy and Hancock rushed towards a single direction.

It wasn't long before they reached a circular hall with many exits, Hancock rushed towards one exit Luffy right behind her, however he the exit while he flicked back, just in time as a huge block crashed down, blocking that exit with World on top.

"Luffy! Are you alright?! " Hancock raised her voice as she was worried, however she was happy he saved her.

"Yes go on ahead I'll find another way! "

'Baka, we can feel World's presence right there '

Hancock decided to leave this fight in Luffy's hand and went on her way.

"Barororo, I can't believe that both of you survived that - - you are a tough guy that's for sure "

"World! I believe I've heard of the name Monkey D. Luffy before, he is a guy who brought chaos to the war between Whiteheads and the Marines… all to save his brother Ace from execution! - he is a formidable opponent be careful!" Byojack told him that by den-den-mushi.

"Hmm, I see… And? Could you save your brother? "

Luffy glared at him.

"no? Barorororo - Well here I go" he coated his entire body with his greenish black Haki.

" _**hundredfold speed"**_

At that moment Luffy could only see his fist approaching his face, he could not comprehend the speed he was witnessing, he only had a moment to block with his two Haki arms.

He was launched to the next room, the wall of granite broke into pieces as Luffy managed to land on his feet, this was ridiculous, this guy was as fast as Kizaru and hit as hard as his grandpa, well it was understandable, his base form was fast as hell and he was very strong, he also had a great understanding of Haki.

Exponentially rising his speed by a hundred was ludicrous.

 ***W/N:** Notice that I said exponential, not adding or multiplying like 'canon'.

His arms were in a cross position, steam was rising from the area hit.

World coughed blood as he couched a punch mark in his stomach.

"Bastard! - you'll pay for that! " World yelled at him.

He teleported behind Luffy he punched him again sending him to the dealing, however, Luffy blocked the damage again with his arms, he continued teleporting behind him trying to get under his guard, to an outside viewer Luffy's body was flying all around the room as World hit him.

" _ **Hundredfold strength"**_

"You can't save anybody Monkey D. Luffy! " he punched again only this time he sent Luffy flying as his guard finally broke, Luffy crashed punching a hole through the floor, as his body fell down to the sea, splash sounds were heard down below.

"You can't save anyone - Now for that empress… " World left.

He was walking in a corridor.

"Garp's grandson…"

" _Garp, Sengoku I disappointed in you " His voice boomed as he stood against thousands of marine and pirate ships alike, the marines formed an alliance with those who held grudges against him._

" _Bastard running his mouth - let me go Sengoku I can beat his ass one on one "_

" _Garp perhaps he is right" Garp clicked his tongue…_

 _After hours and hours of battle, the alliance was on the ropes, they couldn't deal significant damage to the World pirates._

 _Most of the pirates had fled or were now corpses on the bottom of the sea, few warships survived._

" _we're backed into a corner Garp " he broke into a cold sweat._

" _We need to do something Sengoku, " Garp said._

" _Don't worry, the tide of battle will turn soon" a man In a black suit with a black fedora spoke._

" _Cipher pol?! " Sengoku cried the name out._

" _What are you people doing here?!"_

 _Suddenly World's warship stopped firing._

" _What's going on? Why… Why did they stop firing!?" Both World and Byojack looked around surprised, until hundreds of gunshots behind him, the pain in his Stomach, he couldn't bear it, he knelt down on the floor, as blood started flooding out of his body, hundreds of wounds were on his lower body._

 _He realized, he had been betrayed, attacks that could easily be dodged, however, they may be, but he could not fathom they would come from whom he trusted the most, his comrades._

" _-What are you guys doing?" Nighting was shocked._

" _\- Are you insane" Sebastian raged._

" _\- Why would you do such a thing?!" Yelled._

" _\- World!" Byojack who fell from his shoulder screamed with worry._

 _World clutched his stomach, the splinters inside of him digging in his organs._

" _I… I Thought we were comrades!" World started shedding tears._

" _E...even if we win here, we can't keep fighting the government forever!" One crew mate yelled._

" _We can't follow you anymore… World -san" One whispered but it was heard by everybody, the crew took aim again._

" _Who told you that?!" Nighting screamed._

" _Were you bought by the government?" Gairam raged._

" _\- It's not just us, they've told you were in it too" One crewmate argued._

 _World screamed, his eyes whited out, as he jumped his own crew, slaughtering each and every last of them, only leaving his elder brother, Sebastian Nighting and Gairam alive, every time he battled, his wounds opened more, the whole deck itself had various spots of blood, and finally he crushed the last of them, he couldn't think straight anymore, he had lost too much blood, while this was happening the unmanned ship became a sitting duck, it wasn't long before it was irreparably damaged._

" _Strong as always, how can you move with these wounds World?" The same cp agent mocked the kneeling man, 'The world destroyer' and one of the strongest criminals was finally on the mercy of the government, he couldn't contain his glee, and neither could his comrades._

" _You guys! You are Cipher pol?!" Byojack cried out._

" _What the hell is that?!" He was delirious at this point._

" _An intelligence agency from the government!"_

" _You bastar-" He saw the agent coming with his finger stretched, armament haki coated on it, it was an easy and predictable attack, however, World's body would not respond to him, the finger pierced his chest, it was the final strike._

 _He fell face first into the ground._

" _World!" Sebastian, Nighting, and Gairam screamed._

" _World…" Byojack lamented, he started running off the ship._

" _Stop don't let him get away!"_

" _Sebastian, Nighting and Gairam, Everybody run!"_

' _Byojack… What are you saying?' He thought as his tears streamed from his face and formed a cold puddle around his face, the blood also formed a warm pool around his body._

" _What about World!"_

" _... I know. - But we are all going to die for nothing if we stay! - I'm giving an order as vice-captain... Survive!"_

' _What is he saying? Big brother? Why?'_

" _Understood… I'm sorry World"_

" _Don't let them get away"_

" _Sebastian please!" a scream was heard amidst all of the shots._

" _They've gotten away!" A cp agent screamed._

" _What? They'll die out there in the sea with those injuries" Another calmly replied"_

' _They've betrayed me…' was his last thought before he passed out from his injuries_

"I will never go through that again" he spoke his thoughts as a darkened look came upon his face - - A den den mushi rang.

"Nighting? "

"World, that little empress is heading towards my lab, I can take care of her, I promise I'll bring her body to you" she laughed.

"What? Don't you believe me? " After short minutes with no response, Nighting asked.

"Well that's promising, I will be with the hostages shortly" After careful consideration he responded.

 **Back in the armory~**

"Straw hat was defeated so easi-" Buggy remarked while peeking the fight, however he could not finish that sentence as Luffy jumped from the hole, his body was a little wet as he raised himself from his crouching position, the Buggy pirates noticed a lot of bruises on Luffy's arm, and one big bruise from that strong attack he was bleeding from the injuries a bit, a sliver of blood ran down his arm, however it was already healing.

He dug his fingers on the floor as he flexed all of his muscles, the floor cracked as splinters started rising from the floor, a black and reddish aura surged as black sparks shot from him, his conquerors Haki - already so strong that normal people could see a physical representation of it.

However it's intent this time was not to knock out anyone, it was a physical representation of his rage.

"World! " he yelled.

 **Laboratory~**

"Hmm, who are you? " Boa asked.

"I am Nighting, famous doctor of the World pirates" Boa's eyes glazed as she stopped paying attention, the old woman continued monologuing, Boa even started daydreaming about l

Luffy while the lady explained how her powers would not work.

" _ **Mero Mero mero"**_ Heart shaped waves came out of her hands, however before they could reach the old woman she picked up a mortar with some herbs, she grabbed a handful and put it in her mouth.

"S… So bitter" the bitter taste allowed her to resist turning into stone.

Hancock repeated the motion three times, and all of those times the woman stuffed more and more bitter herbs in her mouth, Hancock did not do this because of frustration or because she thought her ability would work, but because she was terribly amused by the old woman's antics.

However Nighting grew tired and attacked Boa with a cloud of gas.,Hancock wasn't worried, she received many bites from Salome during her youth, poison or venom would not work on her, and acid would not burn her skin as she constantly had a thin layer of armament on her body at full time.

The cloud, however, started dissolving her clothes, the holes showed part of her right hip and her tummy, her right underboob and more holes all over her dress.

"Now you'll not be able to fight properly because you'll be too embarrassed!"

However, Hancock jumped to award doing flips in the air, then landing on the rail on the second floor if the lab.

"You insolent wench, you think We need to hide our perfect body, We don't need to hide in shame, in fact, the whole world needs to be forever grateful they could witness even a tiny part of our skin! " she said with her extremely looking down pose, she looks down on you so much that she actually looks up.

 ***W/N:** Writing non-bashing arrogant characters are so much fun

The old lady was just stunned.

"You think you're God's gift don't well-"

"Can you please do us a favor - can you shut your mouth and not breathe the same air as us, please can you just die there! " she said that with the most heavenly cute voice while blushing.

The elderly lady had hearts in her eyes as she just focused on her voice, not the contents however she shook off her attraction and more of her terrible mixture.

Hancock kissed her own delicate index finger a pink heart shape was formed on the end of her finger.

" _**Pistol Kiss ️"**_

Like a 44 caliber gun the heart was fired at a speed which would make even the fastest guns jealous, however, the old lady reacted enough to form a shield out of her mixture combined with a little Haki.

'Our power relies on love, and what they say love is sweet, I guess this old fossil took that literally, her bitter mixture forms a surprisingly good shield but… "

She kissed her finger again, however this time instead of pink it was pure obsidian black with an angry glowing red outline on the little heart.

" _**Pistol Kiss ️"**_

"It will not work! I will just block it aga-"

A pain swelled in her chest she looked down, there was a puncture wound she looked back, the same heart shape was on the floor, all around it was turned into stone, she started getting cold, she could not speak, soon dizzy was and nausea settled in as she fainted and… died… her heart pierced and turned into stone, it could not pump more blood into her old body.

Unbeknownst to the dead Nighting if someone were to swim and dive on these waters they would see a heart shaped tube of stone that was formed and on the bottom of the sea a heart-shaped crater that went under the crust for an unknown amount of meters, the sea floor around the crater was completely petrified, when said around, it would be within a hundred kilometer radius, it was unbelievable, and yet she truly turned the sea floor into stone.

"How's this for armament Haki?" Hancock smiled, she was not to be trifled with, for she was one of the strongest women in the world.

"Salome, your food!" Her giant snake slithered forward, gulping down the old woman's dead body.

 **World's ship ~ Control room**

"First Sebastian, now Nighting as well" His face was white as a sheet, a cold sweat running down his body.

He witnessed the snake eating the body from the camera.

"How cruel can they both be"

 **Armory**

Luffy was pissed off, no he was positively furious, he walked out of the armory encountering the Buggy Pirates.

"Where did World go? " his aura blasted forward, all of them stonily pointed towards one of the exits.

"I see" he rushed forward.

 **Back in the control room**

"That man is still alive, he dropped to the sea… I thought he had a devil fruit" Byojack.

"Let me handle this! - he already fell into my trap " Gairam declared through the den den mushi.

 **In the depths of the ship~**

Luffy was walking towards the room where the sisters were being kept in, however cubes of various sizes and materials kept trying to get in his way, so he destroyed each and everyone with his strong limbs, this continued until he reached a great room made out of wood, there was an engine there as he scanned it, his eyes finally rested on Gairam.

"World has a mountain of other problems to deal with! He can't be kidding with brats like yourself - I ate the cube-cube fruit, making me a cu-"

"I don't care" Luffy rushed towards him.

" _ **Cuwall"**_ Gairam hit the ground with his hammer and a giant wall made of cubes raised from the ground

" _ **Cuboost"**_ He hit the wall with his hammer, it was cut into smaller cubes as they were launched high speed towards Luffy.

However, Luffy shrugged off the attack completely, even when they hit his body the cubes were shattered and in no time he closed the distance between them.

'You think these measly stones are going to work against me?" He asked Gairam point blank.

"You insolent brat!" He attacked Luffy with his iron hammer, however, Luffy stopped the weapon with one hand, he flexed breaking the weapon into pieces.

"Y-you" Gairam steadied his hands and he tried to pierce forward with his fingers.

" _ **Cucutter"**_ I was an attack that put his cube powers into his fingers, cutting the bodies of enemies into cubes, he rarely used it as it was too gory for his tastes, however before he could reach Luffy with his fingers his hand was stopped, or more precisely his forearm was grabbed by Luffy's own hand, the force was so great that his whole arm until his shoulder was crushed.

As he screamed Luffy closed in and whispered.

"You… should watch your back, it's a healthy practice for someone who wants to live for long… well i guess this advice will be wasted on you though" As he said the last word Hancock dropped on Gairam's head, his body was crushed into stone as she landed on the ground her feet petrified the wooden floor as his remains were all scattered around, Luffy was still holding his fleshy arm that spasmed around, the only remaining part of the man known as Gairam.

"Luffy! You're so cool!" She started swooning happily as she was reunited with him, Luffy was happy she was okay, although her state of clothing was spinning his imagination, well he had to 'punish' her later, but now is not the time.

"Hancock, let's go save your sisters, I can feel a marine fleet approaching, they'll soon sink this ship" He ran at high speeds towards Mari and Sonia.

"Yes! My beloved! kya..." as she followed him.

 **The control room~**

"How could this happen, Sebastian… Gairam… Nighting" Byojack whispered.

"Who let Gairam fight? - Are you going behind my back Byojack?"

"Wait! They fought very hard for you!"

"For me?" World asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy wasn't dead! - But we didn't want to cause you any more trouble"

"Hah! But they were all useless in the end… Is the empress on her way here?"

"She is but…"

"Then I'll take care of the rest" World walked away.

"World, I'm sorry"

"After all of this, what are you apologizing for?"

"World! When we were young, this was not our dream!"

Both brothers started reminiscing about their youth, their dreams of exploring the sea, however, Byojack was born frail, he couldn't go even if he wanted, however his younger brother World promised he would take them on an adventure, World and him sailed around the sea as explores, however the sea was cruel for the brothers, as they dived into being outlaws they formed their crew, both brothers were happy they could find friends, as they sailed the sea World risen to power, his exploits made his first bounty 200 million berries, eventually he was called 'the world's destroyer' his potential was that great, people eventually feared his older brother, and yet they still continued their adventure, honestly becoming pirates was not planned, but they had to live with it, until Byojack came with the idea of a submarine ship, so they could avoid battles, World came with the idea of a great canon so they could intimidate their enemies and ward off attacks, however, that moment came before they could build their dream vessel.

"Don't get me wrong, this ship is just a tool I will use" He descended on an oval room riddled with steel spikes as Byojack followed disbelievingly.

"Just like you all were, although, you and they were useless until the end"

"Don't tell me, you still hold a grudge against us, it has been 30 years"

"30 years? You forget I was frozen on that block of ice, in the deepest part of impel down, to me I remember that battle like it was yesterday - there's no way I'll forget" The snake sisters were in a steel cage above him.

"But they were our friends!" He screamed.

"Friends? I don't need friends, they were just tools to me, just like this ship! If you can't follow my orders then I don't need you..." He broke the metal ground picking some pieces and throwing in the direction of his older brother, however, Luffy intercepted the attack saving the frail old man's life.

"'Friends are just tools', Screw you!" He coated his arm with Haki and unleashed a devastating punch to World's face, it was so great in power that it raised a strong gust of wind, Byojack had to hide under the stairs as the wind was so strong.

However, World stopped his momentum before he was thrown too far.

Hancock arrived at that moment.

"Luffy!"

"Hancock, Take Sonia-chan and Marie-chan out, I still have business with this guy" She nodded, jumped into the air and kicked the cage, petrifying and breaking it.

As the three sisters were leaving the room World rushed towards them, however, Luffy closed the speed, they locked fists again causing a boom of air.

"Luffy! Promise that you'll return to the ship alive!"Hancock before leaving said those words to Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy declared.

After a few moments, explosions started happening around the ship.

"World! It's bad the Marines are here, they've brought a whole fleet" Byojack yelled, World smirked.

"So they've come to me instead, well I don't need the empress anymore, let me deal with this annoying pest first, then we'll fire the cannon at them"

"World, if you do that you are going to sink the ship!"

"I don't care" At this moment the ceiling melted.

"Akainu!" Luffy spoke seeing the familiar magma, it seemed he was also bombarding the ship.

"Brat, let's finish this"

" _ **Hundredfold speed and strength"**_ world also used Haki on his whole body.

Both rushed in the air, meeting their fists, but to Byojack they couldn't even be seen only the sonic boom they would unleash each time they met each other, however…

"Why are you so hung up on this, you can't protect your friends, you couldn't even protect your brother" they landed, and World started beating on Luffy's body, however, he did no damage as Luffy endured, his Haki winning out.

"Yes, I couldn't save Ace… However, I still have friends waiting for me! " He closed the distance and he launched world in the air with his kick, most of his body was a metallic black.

"I can't lose to a weakling who doesn't value their bonds… " Luffy jumped

"To protect my friends! " as he continually struck World.

"To become the pirate king! " He kicked World stomach throwing him up, he beat World's speed as he joined his arms and crushed World's back, launching him down to the ground.

Luffy calmly dropped, his naked feet, cracking the metal ground.

"... You made her cry… " Luffy whisper carried through.

 _On the night before Luffy was sailing with the Kuja's, he passed Hancock's room, however, a sob made him stop his stride. Because in that room she was clutching her pillow, as tears cascaded down her peerless face._

" _Sonia, Mari" he silently approached he gave a gentle hug as she started to cry on his broad shoulder, he tenderly caressed her back as he supported her._

 _Her sister's kidnapping brought up ugly memories she wished to forget, while being a slave she never had to perform sexual acts with her master, while she did not understand early on, the fact that he hoarded a large collection of little boys was sick, that's why she is now still a virgin, that monster had a hard on for male kids, she still suffered under his torture fetish and she was always ordered to perform to his guest, he said she had an interesting power, even today she still had fear of pain, while the torture did not leave a single blemish outside of her brand, her mental scar remained, Luffy did his best for her to get over it, and she mostly did, however she feared for her sisters._

 _The fact that this bastard World made her remember it, Luffy would never forgive him._

"... For these reasons, I will kill you! "

"World!" Byojack started a coughing fit.

World climbed out of the crater, huffing, and coughing blood, he had horrible bruises on his body.

'This guy, he continues to grow stronger while we fight.

" _ **hundred and fifty fold strength and speed"**_ there was nothing more to be said between Luffy and World, the more parallels they had, the more different their opinions became, they would be enemies no matter what.

Both closed the spaces and met in the middle and started a barrage of punches after a while World was pushed back, Luffy's metallic arms became an angry glowing red.

World rushed again he put all of his strength on his last attack.

Luffy also reared his arm, however, the angry red disappeared revealing a black hand with red glowing lines, at the end instead of fingers he had claws, his arm became intricately designed.

 ***W/N** : Basically a daedric armor gauntlet in Skyrim only skin tight.

'What is that, is it armament Haki? ' were Worlds last thought as he was launched until he reached the spiked wall, Luffy was huffing under him his hand stretched out piercing his sternum, he could not utter a word, the spikes also pierced his lungs, spine, and stomach, he finally passed away from shock.

"World! " Byojack screamed while crying, he stumbled across, forgoing the needle in his arm connected to his medicine, the wound on his vein started bleeding, but he did not care, his tears could not stop as he rushed towards his brother, he reached him as Luffy pulled out his arm from his younger brothers body, after a while after his shock left he screamed and cried…

His cries were muffled by the sounds of explosions nearby, however, Luffy heard it quite clearly.

After a while he stopped screaming, a gun aimed at Luffy, he shot, shot and shot again, however, Luffy caught every single one with his hand.

"I can't die here, old man… I made a promise to Hancock and Ray… " and yet Byojack continued to shoot until his Barrel emptied, only clicks were heard as he continued to pull the trigger.

Luffy eyes deeply searched the old man, he pulled his hoodie to hide his face, he then slowly walked away.

The room they were in started tearing down from the constant bombardment, it opened a hole that leads directly to the cannon, he dropped his gun and stumbled towards it.

" _Barororo, Big brother they've kidnapped you, there is no way the World pirates are going to let that slide" He raised Byojack and put him in his shoulder as they smiled to each other._

He reached the control of the cannon and unveiled it.

" _Listen we are the Biyrrdi brother, anyone who has a problem step toward I will kick your ass, Barororo" A young World declared right in the middle of a bar as he clutched his brother closer._

He aimed the cannon and shot a huge cannon shell at the marine fleet.

" _Can you see? The world is so large, World, you can't stay cooped up here in this tiny island, you've gotta sail and discover new adventures" both brothers were in the coast seeing the blue horizon._

" _Yes but what about you big brother? "_

" _I have been this way since I was born I can't go with you" he pointed to his emaciated, frail body_

" _Don't worry big brother, I'll take you with me, we'll see the world together"_

" _but… "_

" _Don't worry I'll protect you with my life"_

" _World…" He started to cry._

" _Hey don't cry, we are brother aren't we? " he reached his hands and grabbed his brother's as they both started laughing._

"World… " he watched the huge shell fly in the sky be bisected by a swordsman with a black coat and a golden cross in his chest.

"... Where did we go wrong? " as he was falling to the ground, a large gash in his torso as chunks of the giant cannon was cut.

'perhaps after all of this, we can start another adventure… Somewhere else… Just the two of us' were his last thoughts as he passed away.

The bombardment continued as a giant meteor of magma hit his dead body burning it to ashes.

The ship after sometime exploded.

Hancock in the ship cried Luffy's name, her body white as a ghost, as she trembled with fear for her beloved.

However she immediately glowed with happiness as Luffy jumped from the smoke cloud, however, he was holding a Devil fruit in his hand, it was a greenish blackberry with never-ending swirls.

"Luffy! " she immediately gave him a bone breaking hug.

He returned it full force as she cried tears of happiness.

Her clothing was torn showing her taut stomach with her cute belly button, her hips were teasing his mind as it revealed part of her ass and almost reveals her most sacred place, her left underboob was also on display as he felt her softness on his hard chest, her right shoulder sleeve was cut showing off her cleavage, and to his point of view he could also see her pink pert nipples.

"Luffy… Thank you… For coming here with us to save both of them" she melded in his strong arms, her soft voice gave him shivers.

"Well if you want to thank me I can think of a few ways," He said with a husky voice as he licked her cute ear.

She blushed up a storm.

The ship left the location avoiding the fleet entirely, The Buggy pirates made a hasty retreat as well when they started the bombardment.

 **On Mihawk's ship**

"After all of this, what did you come here for? " Perona asked.

Mihawk just chuckled to himself, after a while of him not responding she pouted and looked away as they sailed to their home.

 **Kuja's ship**

The woman pirates were all partying, they've rescued both snake sisters, however during the party it was noted that Hancock and Luffy were sitting very close to each other, in fact their warm bodies were touching each other, after a battle high came to a lot of lists, and both had plenty to spend, they were both conquerors, their base desires were significantly amplified.

After Luffy ate his large fill he whispered to Hancock to lead them to their quarters, all the while groping her bubble butt, she meekly nodded.

 **(Lemon ahead - sexual content Xd)**

Both dropped on her large bed.

He kissed her with a fervor of a man possessed, he wanted that sweet flavor in his mouth again, Hancock was also very needy, in fact, she threw his tank top away, they quickly stumbled across the bed, as Hancock threw his shorts away, and Luffy with his rough hands slid her dress off, this was the day they would take each other's virginity.

He took her mouth good as saliva started dropping from their mouth, their hot bodies getting sweaty, Luffy grabbed her huge tits and just played with her, all the while licking her ears or biting her neck, drawing moans of pleasure and pain.

Her tiny hands were tracing his back muscles and soon reached his toned ass giving a squeeze, his giant pole throbbed, it was rested right on her stomach, the fat mushroom rested right under her massive breast, that thing was absolutely huge, his precum was spurting wetting her stomach, her most precious place was already leaking, making a wet spot on the bed.

"Luffy! - please, I'm burning - can't you do something?" She moaned loudly, her body was getting so hot from this it was abnormal.

"Yes" He grabbed her thigh moving her body up to the bed, his face was now right in her creamy thighs, he licked her tiny pussy drawing wanton moans, he continued to plunge his tongue into her while he put one of his fingers in her ass and one stimulating her whole clitoris, her hands ran through his smooth hair as her legs couldn't help but hug her beloved, after a minutes she came loudly, her juices drenching his face.

"Please! … need more"

He petted her head a bit, in her lust she started licking his face, getting all of her juices, while Luffy grabbed her body by her thighs, he was in a sitting position, his cock was pointing at her entrance, he grabbed her waist and slowly started desperately pushing his way into her tiny opening that was dripping juices down his pole, after a few moments of trying he got its head in, the entrance swelled like an O to accommodate his girth as she orgasmed from him just entering.

"W… what is this?" Boa asked, her eyes unfocused.

"Hoh, you don't know? This is sex, my dear, the thing down there is my cock, it goes right into your pussy" He held her by her ass while whispering.

"Don't they teach it in amazon lily? I guess you are pretty innocent then"

"Please! Put your thing in us, We can't stay like this! " He gladly obliged as his cock scraped her inner wall while ripping off her hymen, however, she barely felt it as she had high pain tolerance, her mind was only focused on pleasure, his toll then hit her cervix as she came again and again, or was it just a huge orgasm? She did not know, however when she looked down she could see the cylindrical outline of her stomach, and she came again, screaming, there were still remaining inches off his cock-meat outside of her.

"You are incredibly tight!" his shaft sank into her tight love tunnel. It was gushing obscenely, fluids still dripping down his length, Hancock's walls were practically trying to choke his dick until it drowned in a squirming, writhing, wet pit of ecstasy…

Hancock's face was of pure bliss, she could not speak anymore, she could only moan writhe and scream, he pushed one last time as her cervix gave in, his penis hit the back of her womb, the giant fathead occupied her uterus completely, her bubble but was now resting on his balls and lap.

Now, buried completely in her pussy, Luffy tried to move, but he found that her vagina was holding his penis in a vice-grip. He had to raise her waist to move as her walls were stroked by his incredible length, her first orgasm never really ending as multiple others made their way.

With only his head inside of her he started thrusting and spearing into her, as she drooled, her tongue was out of her control as her eyes rolled on the back of her head as he reshaped her walls to his liking, he picked her up from the bed by her thighs, he stood up her body perched with him and he truly started to fuck her, her breast flailed wildly mushing with his chest.

He did smack-smack-smack of his enormous testicles slapping against Hancock's ass.

"Look at the empress of Amazon lily" Luffy taunted as he pounded in and out of her.

"Nothing but a slut begging for my cock!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Hancock continued to scream, spit flying out of her mouth and foam spouting at her lips.

They've gathered an audience as Hancock's room did not have a door, her screams and moans were heard all over the ship, outside, the Snake sisters, Margaret and the others and the Kuja warriors could only watch as Luffy did a strange ritual with their princess, however, everyone had their hands furiously masturbating at the sight, all of their thighs had cum running down.

He positioned himself in front of the amazons while gyrating his cock, now her back was in his chest as he proudly displayed the Empress's naked body to her warrors while carefully hiding her back from the viewers, his cock hardened even more from the voyeurism as he started walking forward while pumping her again, his hands on her thigh lifting her body, her boobs jiggling up and down as he moved, he gave a great sight of her pussy lips witch formed a giant O and ass, while her juices fell down on his cock or disappeared into her ass crack he arrived at the door where his stunned viewers were, they were all on their knees stuffing their own pussies with their fingers, he gave them a close look of him spearing their empress's tiny lower lips.

After twenty minutes of multiple orgasms, the moment finally came.

"I'm cumming!" his 'balls of gold' pulsed and continued to pulse, And his shaft seemed to recoil like a cannon several times as he fired what seemed to be liters of his cum inside her precious place, however her tiny entrance and womb could not hold so much as it spurted out, the pressure pulled his cock out of her while it spurted a few more shots on the faces of the Amazons.

His pole was drenched with their lovemaking, in his high he looked at them.

"Lick it clean!" He commanded, it wasn't long before they took turns in polishing his tool, he still held the blissful Hancock as if it was the most precious thing, after being cleaned, he ushered everyone out, carrying Hancock close to him in bridal style.

 **(Lemon - end)**

 ***W/N:** What a great way to get banned!, well even if I am i'll just repost it in a dif acc and post the entire thing with the lemons in ao3, don't expect many lemons though, at most it will only be teasing and mentions of it, perhaps the next full-blown lemon will be after Fishman isle arc.

He embraced the naked Hancock, he pulled the sheets over them as the night continued his last thought before he became unconscious was

'I need to buy her a ring… but I don't have any money… hmmmmm… I see I've got a great idea! I'll just buy it with the One piece!" as a sleeping bubble grew out of his nose, Hancock resting her head on his chest, smiled stunningly.

 **The next morning~**

Luffy woke up to find Hancock playing with his tool cutely experimenting, she was pretty innocent, she was never sexually abused as a slave, and growing up as an amazon she never got sex ed or even gave the talk, even as a pirate she didn't see any sex until he introduced her, well he couldn't talk any better, growing up in the mountains he knew what it was, but it was only after he lost his powers and Ray gave him the talk that he wanted to experiment with Hancock, she just meekly followed along, until then her imagination was pretty innocent, like marriage or a chaste kiss, it was pretty cute, he had to teach her dirty language as well sometime.

After letting her play with his bits he gave her a repeat of yesterday, however, this time he went more gently, yesterday he was still battle raged, so his conqueror persona came out, giving her a rough sex in her first time.

 **Ruskaina~ two months later.**

"Luffy-kun I've taught everything I could, there is nothing more to teach you… what will you do now?" He observed his student as he played with two devil fruits in his hand.

"Hmm" Luffy was observing the fruit he got 2 months back from World's island ship, he found it in their forest when he was fleeing, it was strange, the blood of World's splashed on a normal berry and it suddenly transformed.

"I've already told you, the fruit always reforms after the user dies, in fact, we found the Gum-Gum fruit in Amazon Lily, in their treasury if you just ask Hancock-"

"I don't want it - in the first time I ate it by accident, it felt like I stole it from Shanks crew, and rubber man Luffy could not protect his comrades back in Saobondy - It's time for a rebirth!" Luffy declared.

"I see..." Ray eyed the other fruit in Luffy's right hand, it was a blood red apple it had reddish black lightning bolts and a white glowing circle around it, Ray felt like it possessed a power that was outwardly, it didn't appear in any catalogue made by Vegapunk, while the other was the More more fruit, one of the strongest paramecia types, one capable of destroying the world, honestly an exponential rise in one's body and abilities was ludicrous to think, World was unimaginative with it, he could have done much more.

Luffy found the blood-red fruit while exploring the ruins, he claimed to have found an entrance to the ruins of an entire underground civilization, it spanned largely below the calm belt sea, he spent much time exploring it finding what looked like a large treasury, however it was empty, only a pedestal holding this particular fruit.

"Luffy-kun" Ray grabbed his bag.

"I'll be going now back to Saobondy… remember Haki opens up three different paths, each path branching out… you'll definitely find people in the new world with unbelievable haki powers, but it doesn't mean you can't achieve the same like I said to you before… you'll only grow stronger if you fight challenging people..." He started to leave.

"Eh!? You don't want to stay and see which fruit I eat?"

"Hahaha, I prefer to be surprised… and I can't train your devil fruit powers as I've never eaten one before so I wouldn't know… Goodbye, my son" he whispered his last words.

In one year Luffy came to see Ray as a father, while he also viewed shanks as such in his early days, he only spent a couple of months in Fusha village, not enough to form a great bond that he had with Ray.

"Goodbye!" Luffy yelled grinning.

 **It was midnight, the moon was blood red**

He looked at both fruits his mind thinking overtime as the campfire clicked.

"The blood-red one seems to hold something really strong, while the More-More one is a great boost to everything I've learned," He thought of Blackbeard.

"Well, who dares wins!" He stuffed both of them in his mouth.

 ***A/N:** Luffy's height is going to match my own at 6'8", 6' even protagonist is too mainstream for my tastes, well it kinda got boring after a while reading and imagining the same height in fanfiction.

 ***A/N:** Was the chapter difficult to read, there were some lines spoken without the identity, I just hope I did a good job at characterizing so that I don't put- x spoke this or that.


	3. Chapter 3

" **\- speech" if a dialog starts like this then it's fodder characters.**

 ***W/N:** Thanks for all the good reviews! You guys are awesome!

 ***W/N:** While Luffy is 'Godlike' He will get trouble with enemies like Katakuri and Doflamingo, not to mention Big Mom and Kaido are too much to handle, well i intend to make them even more godlike than canon as well, as for the harem tag, it's because i'm a horny bastard that likes erotic writing, this fic as well as the anime and manga now-a-days will focus more on the story and it's characters and a bit less on the fight, that's not to mean there won't be any, but it will not be the main focus!

 **2 years later: Romance Dawn of the new world.**

 **On an island in the calm belt sea ~Ruskaina**

"Luffy-sama!" Margaret shouted.

"Yeah! I'll be there shortly!" he approached the white tree, his straw hat had been waiting for almost 2 years.

Luffy's growth had finally hit the breaks, after two years he was 6'8" and had a muscular lean body, he was wearing a wine colored shirt, that was a bit long for his torso, it had white fur for his collar and sleeves that ended in his shoulder.

*W/N: Too tall? Too bad It's my height, and in One piece there is not too tall...

The shirt was open revealing his muscular torso, and he wore his usual jeans that ended in his knees, however unusually he did not wear any footwear.

His scar on his chest became noticeably 'smaller' and he still had the same scar below his eyes, however if one would look at the rest of his body they would see peerless skin, one not found in such a warrior.

His face became even more angular as his hair grew to Boa's preferred size, where she now only trimmed it every month, another difference was his eyes, they were now a stormy gray.

The man approached the hat and picked it up one hand grabbed the still intact Vivre card and adjusted it so it was inside the lace of the hat, he also picked the knit sack with old tattered books, looking at them he was reminded of his youth, Makino and Dadan taught both him and Ace how to read and write, he was eternally grateful for them, Dadan was like a mother he never had and Makino was like his older sister, always keeping him out of trouble,even after he learned who his mother was and her fate 7 months ago, he still had fond memories of them both.

He arrived at his 'camp' although it was more of a wooden house and outside there was a huge campfire, today was the last snow of winter, tomorrow spring would arrive.

Sitting around the campfire were giant animals, their size was comparable to a six story building, they were a panther who had neon pink, violet and green colors on it's fur, the large cat had golden eyes and transparent glass claws and fangs, another perched in a nearby tree was a falcon , it had grey stormy feathers, black obsidian talons and beak and red eyes, the other was a bear, his fur was a mixture between white brown and black, as he had the genes of polar grizzly and black bears, his eyes were pure black, and his teeth and claws were pure white.

The three animals focused their eyes on Margaret, as the space around them started to tear, multiple shockwaves blasted the island, as the three animals unleashed their conquerors haki - after not finding any more challenges in Ruskaina he searched the surrounding islands in this area of the clam belt, he brought the 3 strongest animals he could find and brought them here, he then succeeded somehow in teaching all of them in the basics of haki- after a few moments of being blasted with haki Margaret's pupil started shifting as she aimed her snake bow, an arrow unsteady pointed at them, the animals expression became of mocking 'as if a flimsy arrow with a little haki could hurt us' they started making sounds so that she could start a fight.

"Oi… " Luffy arrived in the clearing, the mocking animals became paralyzed as their master arrived.

Luffy's voiced calmed Margaret as she lowered her bow.

"... Look where you are aiming your aura, these are my friends" the animal bowed meekly.

After they started fighting each other for a piece of meat, jumping all around the island as they destroyed mountains rivers and forests.

"...Fufu… Luffy you are so cool" Hancock swooned, she was blushing.

"You've really become the boss of this island, Luffy" Sonia remarked, impressed.

"Yeah… but because i made them my friends i can't even eat them anymore … too bad they seem so delicious" Luffy pouted, eliciting some blushes on the Kuja warriors.

"Don't worry Luffy! We've prepared your favorite meals, they are on the ship!" she cleaned her nosebleed for seeing her beloved cute pout.

"Ohhh! Thank you! Hancock!"

Gloriosa just watched the princess with a sad/disappointed look…

"Rayleigh left the isle 8 months ago... i'm sure he's waiting in Saobondy"

"Yeah, he taught me everything he could… now…" In an instant he vanished and appeared with the three defeated animals that were rampaging, a comic bruise on their heads.

"Was that his devil fruit?" Mari whispered.

"I don't know" Boa Hancock responded.

"It's time to say goodbye to you guys as well…" The animals instantly recovered, their eyes had tears as they nuzzled Luffy, both land animals also purred.

"Yes! Yes!" he petted them, however after a while he got irritated.

"Stop it! It's disappointing, i did not train you guys to be such weakling cry babies!" He clenched his fist vertically as steam got out from his head, the animals lay defeated with a second bruise on top of the old one.

He looked to his hat and raised it to the sky, a silent look and a small smile as he looked towards one of his treasures.

He finally put it in his head, the hat that was too big now fit snugly in his head, he grinned happily.

"All right - Let's go!" He was excited to see his crew again.

 **On the Kuja's ship~**

Luffy laid down the bed, as he and Hancock had another love making session, he thought back on his training, or specifically on Ray's lessons, he read many topics such as navigation, history, politics, math, the sciences, geography, cartography, and much more, however, while he was smarter for it, he wasn't as good as some in his crew, for example he knew how to navigate on a normal sea, however he was lost on how to do it on the grandline, no, Nami was a pure genius as a navigator and cartographer, her work always captivated him as he often stayed there just looking at her while she drew her maps, she was a prodigy in math, as she liked money way too much, he wasn't that good in history as Robin was, she was the most intelligent of the group yet she rarely showed it, while being primarily an archaeologist, she was also the scholar, he could cook in an emergency, however they weren't sanji's addictive and mouthwatering dishes, his carpentry work was shoddy, he had to constantly repair his wooden house, Franky would be disappointed in his skills, he couldn't learn any instrument, so music was also out, he did not have any good swordsmanship skills or sniping skills, in fact he detested weapons, to him his body was his weapon, the only times he picked a gun or a sword was to have a bit of fun, nothing else, he was pretty sure he was great at biology, but then he remembered that his knowledge of medicine was shitty, in fact his biology knowledge was where to strike to deal more damage, which parts to kill your opponent or disarm him,m only fighting knowledge, however… surprisingly the subject that he was perhaps a genius at was politics… It was comical to think him, would have any talent, but he had, and this talent would go to waste… in his mind he knew it… He was a Monkey D., and had been raised as such… his Grandfather made sure of it, he had reckless written on his blood, and fearless written on his heart, it was one thing he could not change about himself, it frustrated him so bad… but he tried and couldn't change this part about him

'Well, Ray said I had charisma to spare, that was a great quality of a leader, at least he told me… hmmmm… my dream to become the pirate king and the strongest man… i can't do it on my own, but i have my precious crew with me… they'll help me with any shortcomings i have, and in return i'll protect them and their dreams with my life!' He reassured his resolve as they travelled to the arquipelago.

 **The Grandline, Saobondy archipelago~**

"- Pirates who have survived the first half had begun gathering on the island here again… and in droves"

"- The arrival of Kid, Drake and the others was exciting now those guys are making waves in the new world… there aren't many as before, but there are a few rookies worth over a hundred million here and there"

"- But what surprises me is that the straw hat pirates have shown up here after two years of silence, just when we started to believe he's dead"

"Idiot! Don't you remember what happened 7 months ago? The marines tried to cover the incident but it was clear who did it"

"- Anyways they are recruiting…! They plan to expand their crew and go wild in the new world...! The thought gives me chills! Maybe i'll see about joining myself" A trio of men in a bar discussed further as they were holding a poster of recruiting with the straw hat symbol.

 **On Saobondy park~**

"- Isn't there anything you can do?!"

The fans started shouting to the security man however he was quick to silence them, he said that this was the world tour of the star soul king, that the tickets were all bought off weeks in advance.

"Manager! Today is going to be my best performance yet!" Soul King Brook said as he was in the drawing room, he sat down as he played his shark shaped guitar, while he appeared the same he now wore pink pants with flowers, a plumage over his shoulder and a giant crown hat, coupled with sunglasses.

"Well i sure hope so! The sales are in the millions! You truly are the king of music! Just listen to the crowd cheering!" His manager was a long armed man as he pointed to the noise outside of the room.

"Manager… the truth is… I have something important to discuss before the concert begins!"

"What is it? -" The manager grinned.

 **Concert arena**

"Brook ! - Brook!" the crowd cheered … the music started.

The hall lit up and the stage had artistic flames going up.

"Helloooo!"

"-It's the soul king!"

"Nothing but bones!" as the monitor on top came to life, brook appeared center stage, the mic in his hands.

"- Kyaaaa!"

"- Brook-sama" a woman bawled her eyes on her tissue.

"-Get a stretcher over here! People keep fainting" a security guy called the medical team.

"Let's make today the best anniversary ever!" Brook yelled and people cheered.

 **Saobondy archipelago Grove 44 ~The beach**

A stunning blonde finally landed on the island, it had been two years, she reached 5'8" as she wore a red formal shirt with four golden buttons on her sides tied with a golden string that strained because of her heavy chest, a beige tiny feminine tie rested on her J-cups, she had an hourglass figure, her wardrobe was a business skirt until the middle of her thighs, she also wore a black panty hose- it was essentially a sock from the waist until the foot- and night blue shoes, she was gorgeous.

 ***W/N:** B102 W58 H90 cm B38-39" W22" H37" inch, if you want you can google search pantyhose but she wears a non-transparent black making her legs black.

However curious was her face, framed by wavy golden hair that fell on her shoulders, bangs that covered one of her chocolate brown eyes and part of her forehead, and a swirly eyebrow-

"A woman!" The blonde locked eyes with the crowd of girls, her pupils became hearts as she almost yelled.

"Night after night i've dreamt of this, i finally got out of hell!" a tear fell from her eyes... She rushed forward.

"Viva saobondy! I need ladies!" the girls fled from the strange blonde woman, the lust in her eyes creeped them out.

"- Well, I guess this is goodbye Sanji-chwan. I am sad to see you go, but i am sure we'll meet again someday!" an ugly crossdresser said.

"It's Sora not Sanji! And i never want to see your ugly asses again! Thanks for bringing me here! Say hi and give a hug to Iva-chan for me. See ya never!" Sora yelled as she gave the middle finger, the menb also fled when they saw the crossdressers ship.

"- I'll never forget her"

"Wait for me Nami-chan, Robin-chan your 'slave of love' Sora has returned from the pits of the deepest hell!".

 **A certain bar**

"- Did you know the marines moved their headquarters?"

"-It's right near here at marineford isn't it?" The bartender pointed on the map.

"- They switched it with their G1 branch on the other side of the red line… this was the decision of the new fleet admiral who replaced Sengoku! This way their HQ is in the same sea as those monster yonkos."

"- Thanks to that, and the complete destruction of the G1 7 months ago by this man, the threat of the marines in here has lessened, the G1 is now fully recovered, but they can't put enough fear in the outlaws like they used to." He gave the redhead a wanted poster, she was stunning, her hair reached her lower back in waves, she only wore a revealing green bikini with intricate white designs, proudly showing her grown curves, in two years her breasts more round and full reaching J-cup, she also had a tight low-rider jeans that exposed a bit of her hip and her ass and her v cut, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings, she sported a new belt with the berry symbol and she also had pieces of her sorcery clima-tact on her right side, Nami became even more beautiful and curvy as she matured to her twenty years.

 ***W/N:** B98-W58-H88 37"-21"-33"

She looked down on the poster as she drank her cocktail, it showed a Photo of Monkey D. Luffy, the sky was dark as it showed a handsome, no gorgeous face, his bangs had grown, and his hair had a more wild quality, however she could still see his caring look behind those glowing gray stormy eyes, his hair was still dark as night, and impossibly silky, and he still had that same scar under his left eye.

'Heh, this Ikemen is my captain?' Nami thought happily while blushing.

She looked down 'Dead or Alive' '570,000,000' Berries.

"So that's why… I thought this place seemed rougher than it did two years ago…" she remarked.

"-Huh!? Did i mishear you!?... A 55 million Bounty…!?" the man fired a gun, a pirate screamed as he dropped to the ground.

"-Go back and read the poster again, it says 70 million captains and above"

"-Go home you piece of shit! I am the son of Dragon the Revolutionary!" a huge obese man with a straw hat yelled he was FLufffy the captain of the straw hat pirates.

"-hehe" an orange haired woman laughed she was FNami

'- Ugh... Dammit!" the man clutched his wound.

"- we have no use for people who will slow us down, we are the chosen pirates! - We are on a completely different level, we can't just let anyone join our crew" he was FSogeking.

"- That straw hat is sure heartless"

"-After all they've accomplished, it's no wonder"

"-Hey Franky! How many does that make now?"

"- hmm about 100, we now have three whole crews to join us and ten of them have bounties"

"- And two of them are the infamous Couribou brothers, they'll come in handy."

"But we need more lackeys - Oi old man bring us more booze … and you babe, don't just sit there around come over here… hehe she's a real prize"

"No thanks… i am waiting for someone."

"-she refused!"

"- Hey, do as he says, that's straw hat luffy, he's a crazy pirate that raised hell 2 years ago and he destroyed the G1 7 months ago, haven't you heard of him?" the bartender explained

"- haha whoever you are waiting for must be a wimp who'll apologise to the captain as soon as he arrives!" FSogeking said.

"I'm only going to say this once more… i have no interest in you, so i am not going to drink with you"

"Do you understand. Straw hat… what was it again?"

"-that woman is dead"

Fnami closed in pointing a gun to nami's head, she boringly explained why it's bad to refuse her captain, Nami stopped listening until.

" _ **Special attack green star - Devil"**_ A man shouted as a green carnivorous plant grabbed the FNami by the mouth, the plant moved and attacked the fake straw hats, the man was Usopp has become much more muscular than before and has grown his hair out. He had become "manlier" and is slightly taller than before.

Usopp now has a new pair of goggles around his neck and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white sun cap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots his trademark yellow satchel has been replaced with a red one, but he still has his blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm.

Nami then hugged usopp.

"Kya! Usopp it's been ages! Look at you you've gotten kida manly now!"

"W...well you've grown some yourself"

"That's yours?" she pointed at the funny tree attacking people.

"Yes that's my new weapon, pop green! Sorry but i've graduated from the weakling trio! I've now gotten closer to becoming a brave warrior of the sea, nothing scares me now"

"- Oi you brat! Did you do this?"

"What!? Sogeking!? How!?" he screamed.

"-Wait ya bastards! Who do you think you are!?"

"Huh Luffy?" as Usopp was dragged outside by Nami, the bartender yelling for their tab was ignored, she was a Thief and a pirate, there was no way she was going to pay.

Ust as they were exiting a thunder blew inside of the building.

Screams were heard behind them but they were ignored by the two straw hats

"... So i've learned new skills myself but…"

"Seriously? You were in a sky island?"

FLuffy had his skin charred but he raised himself.

"...! Find those two and kill them!"

 **Grove 13 ~ Shakki's rip-off bar.**

"That stupid swordsman got here first? Sounds like we'll be in for a rough time" Sora's soft voice came out.

"And Franky-chan was second, he got here ten days ago, and already headed to the ship" Shakki shaked her head.

"Oh good i'm glad the sunny's safe" Sora spoke

"And Nami arrived in third"

"Nami-chan, where is she? where is she?" Sora eyes became hearts as she daydreamed.

"She had free time so she went out shopping"

"Nami-chan went shopping, Nami-chan went shopping"

"Fourth was usopp-chan, he arrived three days ago…"

"Fifth was chopper-chan, who came yesterday, and then you San... Sora-chan… Brook-kun arrived today for his concert, in other words the seven of you are already on this island somewhere".

"Concert?" Sora asked cutely.

"That just leaves Luffy-kun and Robin.. Getting back in this island is quite a feat, i'm impressed" Ray commented.

'Yeah. I'm surprised you've trained Luffy though, he must be really strong now" Sora remarked.

"I haven't seen him in eight months, he was already a monster back then, i'm looking forward to seeing how much he's grown… there's also the matter of his bounty" He threw the poster at Sora.

"His bounty was raised to 570 million, after he destroyed the G1, the marines on this side of the red line are still recovering, i don't know why Luffy did that, his motivations are unclear" He said to Sora, as he looked at her he could see her hiding a tiny nosebleed at seeing the photo on the poster.

"Then, what happened to you Sanji, no it's Sora now?"

"I was sent to the Kamabakka kingdom, there Iva-chan ruled as king, my training in hell started when he transformed me into a woman with his hormone powers, I had to survive everyday getting attacked and pursued by those ugly guys… after two years, i finished my training" She said with her hand on her cheek.

"But Ivankov did not turn you back into a guy!?"

"He offered it but i refused" the atmosphere became calm as they heard bubbles popping, both Shakki and Ray became tense a cold sweat in their faces.

"W...Why did you refuse?" The atmosphere was so sharp that it could cut skin, Ray's glasses became darkened, shakii also had her face shadowed, Sora's pink lips were opened.

She grabbed both her tits as she fondled them, her face darkened with lust and her eyes became hearts.

"Who wants to go back to being in an ugly ass body! I love this body! I love women! ...Before i had a healthy respect for women, now i know every hidden secret! ...Now i surpassed all limits and became a women connoisseur!" Sora shouted.

Both face palmed at the perverted answer, and missed Sora's sad face, she was clearly lying.

"Then… I've explained this to the other six but… i need to tell you about Luffy-kun… and how he lost his gum-gum fruit…"

 **Saobondy archipelago**

"- i've spotted Nico robin" an agent reported.

"-Don't kill her bring her back alive" the den-den-mushi answered.

 **In an alleyway**

'Did i manage to shake them?

An incredibly voluptuous woman thought as she hid, Robin's black hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit after the timeskip now consists of a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a V-neck line and a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack, she had an hourglass body, with huge J-cups, her skirt was low so it showed her v-cut as well it exposed a bit of her hip and bubble ass.

 ***W/N:** B99-W59-H89 38"-23"-36" man all of them had similar cup sizes, but Hancock remains undefeated at a bust of 111 cm, well for a normal sized woman.

'Brook's concert - Straw hat's recruiting new members?' she had both pamphlets in hand

'Soul king!? - What is going on here...?' She wondered.

 **Saobondy island**

Chopper followed the Fake Zoro Sanji and Robin, they wanted to take the naive reindeer to their leader, however some shady guys kidnapped Robin.

Three shots were heard as Fluffy aimed at an orange haired woman, her husband catches her as she fell.

 **MarineFord~ G1 Branch**

The building was under reform as it was previously destroyed 7 months ago.

"The Straw hat pirates…"

"Are they on Saobondy archipelago?"

"Yes apparently that monster is recruiting on that island…"

"Contact HQ… if it's true, then we need reinforcements, send the pacifistas!" A vice admiral yelled out his orders.

 **Saobondy island**

"-You shot her!" The crowd watched silently as a man hugged his dead wife.

"-What did you shoot her for…?! What did we ever do to you?!

"-I apologized didn't i? It was a mistake, i'm looking for a couple just like you two a man and woman with long hair and long nose - Hmm? You're not going to complain are you…?" FLuffy taunted.

"- … Ugh…!"

"- I think you might be" He shot the man dead.

"- Straw hat Luffy is terrible!"

Just then a man walked by, he was wearing a long coat and hood, shadowing his identity, His large sack knocked the Fat man with the straw hat, he screamed as he fell to the ground.

"...oh… Did i hit you? Sorry! See ya!" He waved.

"- Stop right there!"

The man turned, his face shadowed, the only thing they saw was glowing stormy grey eyes.

"..." Luffy stared at them.

 _ **Kuja's ship.**_

" _Luffy, We know that you became strong, but the Marines can give you a bit of trouble… We wish for you to wear this disguise", she said in their room, she was naked as his cum streamed down her legs, she showed her amazing ass while fishing for clothing, she pointed at the giant coat as he took her from behind._

" _Luffy mmhmm… you should know ...ahhh… that we cannot reveal our relationship at large… mmmm…."_

" _Don't worry, this is not goodbye… i feel like we'll see each other soon Hancock."_

 **Back in Saobondy~grove 47**

"You bumped into me didn't ya? … ya think i'm gonna let that slide… you made a fool out of me… i am a pirate with a bounty of 570 million, now grovel to the ground and beg for forgiveness" as he pointed the gun in luffy's head, however he walked forward without a care.

The people around were shocked, this guy just casually ignored one of the most infamous pirates.

"Okay! I see" The fake Luffy took aim however-

The man took another step, as the wind blowed, all the bubbles in the vicinity popped as four bodies hit the ground at the same time, frothing at the mouth, it was 'Luffy' 'Sogeking' 'Nami' 'Franky, on this day The 'Straw hat' pirates were defeated by a light stomp of feet, well at least this time the stranger wore footwear.

 **Saobondy archipelago~ grove 17**

"The sunny…" she smiled as she saw her ship… their home.

"We've kept you waiting… didn't we? For two years!" she chuckled.

"It's good that you are alright" she saw that the ship did not have any damage.

"Hm? Owwww! That nice beauty can only be...!"

"The super archaeologist of our very own creeeew!... if it isn't Robiiin!" Franky entered his super! pose.

The man had blue short hair, wearing a blue hawaiian shirt and a black speedo, His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, He now appears to be wearing metal rigged suspenders. He has replaced his elbows with large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star tattoo being split by an edge.

He stayed in the same position with his teeth showing, as silenced reined through, finally Robin processed the new changes.

"You never do change, Franky!"

"I have changed you fool! Take a good look at this sheer romance packed body!" Behold a remodelling of the likes never seen before, now I've exceeded human comprehension.

"Yes, i don't think we can consider you as a normal human any longer."

"Oi, Oi, are you calling me a pervert? You sure know how to give a man a compliment!"

A while later, Robin climbed on and inspected the coating on the ship as Franky explained how it worked.

"I'm number eight, we're waiting for Luffy"

"I see! So the time to set sail on our new voyage draws near! Well i've fixed her up good and proper! New weapons and all" Franky laughed as he drank a cola drink.

Then, they discussed the possibility of Brook returning to this ship, he was now a shining star, why would he leave a life of fame to one of infamy, Franky argued he was not coming back.

 **Grove 47**

Chopper ran crying, he could not believe that 'Luffy and the others' did not want to rescue Robin

All the while the marines reported a meeting of the 'straw hat' crew at grove 46, their strategy was simple a cornering attack with marine warriors, dealing with any lackeys while the two pacifistas kill the Straw-hat main crew, outside of the outpost in Saobondy they were preparing their attack, they were to block any exits from that grove.

 **Grove 42**

"Hey Mr. fisherman! How's the haul, here's hoping for a discount" Sora approached good-heartedly.

"-Ahhh!" the man yelled while looking at the sea.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"-I've done something terrible, ya see a green haired nii-chan came to my shop and he wanted to go fishing cuz he was bored… So i say, then can ya wait on board… yeah?" He started telling the story.

"A green-haired guy with 3 swords and a haramaki around the waist?"

"-Yeah! That's it, him! One-eyed and all!"

'One eyed' she supported her breast as she assumed a thinking position, her finger on her chin she took a poster from her bag.

]

"Is this the guy?"

"-Ahhh! Yep, this is the guy all right! He is a friend of yours?!"

"Well… i know of him… yeah… kind of..."

"You gotta believe me, i've said for him to wait in my fishing ship, but when i arrived he was already asleep on a pirate galleon, now they must be heading towards fishman's island right about now.

"That idiot… just when Luffy is about to arrive… what would happen if aren't all here for him" Sora worried.

"Well if it comes to that i can cheer him up with some delicious meals"

Just then the water bubbled and Sora clicked her tongue, A giant ship cut in two emerged from the depths, the péople screamed in surprise.

"-How dare you destroy our dreams of going to the new world"

"- That's your fault for bringing a curse to this ship"

"- What drivel!"

The man on the ship was none other than Zoro.

His frame got larger, showing considerable more muscle mass and his hair got shaggier while slicked back. Zoro now wore a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandana is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposed his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat. He has also grown noticeably taller, he also had a new scar running down over his left eye, it was now always closed.

"What? Your back… not that i care either way, but if it makes Luffy happy…" Sora whispered.

Zoro coughed water.

"I got on the wrong boat!" He sheathed his blade, in his sitting position, right on top of their mast.

 **Grove 35**

"Robin! Haaa haaa…. Robin! Where have they taken you?!" Chopper in his mount form galloped looking around for clues to the Fake Robin's whereabouts.

"Damn… damn… What's wrong with everyone…? Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, even Franky! … You used to care so much about your friends…!" Chopper teared up.

"But now Robin gets kidnapped and all you can say is 'Leave her' ?! … haa haa … you're all terrible…! What have i worked so hard for these two years…? For who!? Ahhh… Luffy! Why?"

"Heyyy! Chopper!" Usopp screamed, he was driving a bubble car, with what seemed thousands of supplies behind it in bubbles, he waved towards Chopper.

"... Ah!?"

"Over here!" He got out of the vehicle and approached Chopper.

"Usopp!"

"Well, Look at you! You sure have grown!... I bet that back of yours would make a ride in a half! How've you been?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"You're right! He's even fluffier than before!' Nami gave chopper a hug as she felt his soft fur.

"Hm?"

"It's been a while chopper!" She greeted him.

"Huh!? Nami?" He thought back to the Fake Nami, his mind was confused now.

"...Yes?"

"No… Forget that! I'm happy to see you guys but something terrible has happened to Robin!"

"..."

"EEHHH! They're all fakes?! So that's why there were two Nami's!"

"Oh dear..." Nami sweatdropped.

"Look Robin has been on the run from the Government for 20 years, since she was just 8 you know, there's no wait a couple of random dudes could catch her"

"... Of course… I thought something was off back there… Hmm, now i'm pissed off what's up with those guys pretending to be like us… those filthy copycats, why it's… almost as we are famous celebrities dammit!" Chopper did a happy dance at the last part as nami slapped his head.

"What are you so happy about… in the first place this is because the who world know who Luffy is" she delivered his bounty to chopper so he could look.

 **Grove 40**

Both Fake Sanji and Zoro rushed, looking for the tiny Tanuki, their captain ordered them to get him back at all costs, they were rushing at full speeds, passing the crowds looking for the funny little animal until, a Caped man with stormy eyes looked at them.

The man grinned, he sensed something interesting.

 **On a nearby alley**

"Grove 46… Fake Straw Hats…" He held the Fake zoro's neck by his strong muscular arm, one of his legs pinned the Fake Sanji, both of them had seen better days, they were beaten to a bloody pulp.

"- Please let us go!" The man cried.

He let them go, they immediately rushed to the exit of the alley, however all they heard was a static sound, and then nothing…

Both of them exploded in a pile of charred gore, the man had a small amount of electricity in his leg as he walked away, he had a devilishly handsome smile, he found something to be entertained after all.

 **Grove 41**

I want.. To go to the coast. I want to do some fishing…" Zoro nodded.

"Forget that you doofus!" Sora declared.

"Why do i have to listen to you, and what happened to you anyways you shitty cook?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you, and you need to follow my orders, because you empty head will get lost here again you brainless fool, we need to welcome Luffy back"

"Ahn! … I'm number 1. I don't need to take orders from number 7"

"Why are you putting the order of arrival as a ranking, don't get all high and mighty because just by pure coincidental luck you arrived first!" Sora laked with shark teeth.

"Sure whatever… 7th."

"Oh, that does it! I will kick your ass six ways to sunday" She raised her black leg.

 ***W/N:** Sora is using a black pantyhose.

"Bring it on i'll slice you in two!" The two readered to attack, the danger those two posed made everyone flee, as they started destroying buildings and other property in their fight.

 **Concert Stadium.**

The marines had invaded the hall, his manager pointed a gun to his head, however The soul king was not impeded, he was going to follow his Captain to the ends of the earth.

" 'Straw hat is dead' you say? Utterly preposterous, tell the world for me, Monkey D. Luffy is alive !" He roared, as he started to play his guitar.

The marines started advancing.

"The man who will one day be King of all seas… How could his embankment on this new journey possibly be a quiet affair be a quiet affair! Oh Baby~!" all of the reporters were talking to their den-den-mushi

'A message to my beloved friends!'

"Listen, my friends! To this final soul melody! YEAH! ~"

"- Don't be ridiculous this show is cance-"

"- Shut up marines"

"- Let us hear just one last song… just let him sing once more!"

"- That's right! Does it matter who the soul king really is, even if he is a criminal, even if he is a pirate… let us hear him once more"

"You see? Music is my ally"

"1...2...3...1...2...3...4~"

"NEW WORLD ! ~~ " As the crowd screamed and cheered.

 **Sunny Go**

Most of the crew was on board the thousand, sunny, they got introduced to new functions from franky as Usopp and chopper drooled over his robotic body, Nami and Robin sweat dropped at the scene, Rayleigh arrived, and started explaining what happened to Sanji- now Sora, afterwards he also started explaining how to navigate underwater.

"Well what's this the tension is on the rise, but Rayleigh Luffy isn't here yet"

"Don't worry Luffy… Has already arrived in this island... in fact he is quite clearly broadcasting his location… what a huge presence…"

Usopp and Franky grinned, Chopper was alight with happiness, Nami and Robin were smiling, although one could see faint blushes on both of them.

'That's the best news I've heard in a while" Robin was very happy.

"I gave San… Sora a den-den-mushi when she stopped by, she is with Zoro now i believe"

Shakki then delivered the Vivre card to Nami to serve as a point for them to reconvene.

"Grove 42 seems like a safe bet… It's right on the outer edge of the archipelago, get the whole crew there together, it might get a bit rough, but the time has come for you to set sail once more!" Ray declared.

 **On the skies~**

"Yohohoho, iya! If you hadn't arrived at that moment rider-san i'd be a goner"

"Liar, you froze every attacker there, anyways we are heading towards your ship, Shakki-neesan's Orders… Your crew is waiting for you there"

"Iyaaa! My chest is about to burst with expectations - Not that i have a chest to explode anyway Yohohoho!"

Back in the arena, the long-armed manager and his brothers were on the ground trying to fight the frost bite, and all the Marines were either cut with a blunt blade, or suffering from unbearable cold.

 **Grove 41**

… A Wasteland… all of the buildings were either cut down or destroyed in a crater, the land was barren, however you could see two people, a man with three swords equipped, they were dark as night as well as his hands, the other was a beautiful blonde, lifting and kicking a good chunk of the Mangrove 41 up and down, like a soccer player, she then launched the tree at the swordsman with her legs at incredible speeds, only for the swordsman to cut the trunk of the tree into pieces.

A den-den-mushi rang.

"Hmmm… Frank huh? Grove 42? Ok I'll see you there"

"Hey dumb marimo 'Marines' 'coming ' we ' 'ship' ... 'run' got that ?"

"Do you take me for a baby?! Speak in full sentence!" As he sheathed his swords and put his bandanna away, Sora also put her leg down.

"I figure that was the best way to get through such an undeveloped brain you have"

"Right, i'll just cut you later… Hmm..." He looked over the destruction towards another island.

"Oi shitty cook you sense that?... And what all the ruckus on that isle?"

"... Hmmm… you're right 'that way' 'noisy' 'powerful presence' …"

 **Meanwhile Grove 46**

"-That's as far as you go you pirate scum! - Straw hat Luffy and all of you bastards! I suggest you come quietly! We have sealed off all of the exits from this isle, there is nowhere to run!" The marines circled the gathering of pirates in the plaza.

"- The Marines!"

"-Captain they got us all surrounded"

"- Hey Caribou! Coribou! Use the marine soldier we captured as a hostage, we're getting out of here"

"- a marine soldier?"

"-It appears one of our scouts has been captured by this rabble"

"-Sorry but i can't do that boss, this snot nosed brat lied to us! Told us he hadn't called for help!" Caribou then aimed at the scout.

"- Idiot! Stop!" But Caribou pulled the trigger and shot the man anyways.

The marines brandished their weapons.

"- It doesn't Look like they plan on surrendering."

"-Is it one of your unwritten rules… that it's fine to lie to the bad guy, eh? Kehihihi"

"-Well there's nothing to it" A pirate with a bounty over 70 million unleashed his blades.

"-Caribou, you Crazy bastard! You ignored my orders! Orders from your Captain!"

"-Shoot the pirates down!" Was the cry before the battle truly started

"- Kehihihi! I smell blood for the spillin' ! - The filthy blood of a buncha hypocrites!"

"-Idiot Marines our captain has a bounty of 570 million, he's straw hat Luffy"

"-Take them down!"

The battle raged on as the pirates gained ground on the marines, the Fake luffy thought they could do it and cheered his men on, however a scream was heard as 2 Pacifistas shooting the crew.

"-Arrrgh!"

"-It's the pacifistaaaassss!" His men cried as one by one they were being defeated, the rays of light that came from the mouth and hands of these abominations blasted through chucks of pirates, their bodies could not be pierced or cut by normal weapons, they were massive easily surpassing 20 feet but even then they were unbelievably nimble for their size.

"Bounty 570 million, pirate 'Straw Hat' Monkey has been sighted" The pacifista spoke stonily.

A pirate called Lip "Service" Doughty, worth 88 million challenged the pacifista for a fight but one blast from their hand immediately defeated him, he was on the ground, blood pooling underneath him.

"-No way! Captain Doughty!"

"A man worth 88 million was taken out like nothing…" the crowd of pirates were stunned then started panicking, the marines regained their morale as they had the upper hand now.

The fake Luffy took this chance to escape, however he was cornered by Sentomaru and another pacifista.

The pirates cheered as they would see what a 570 million wanted man was capable off.

All the while the caped man was watching, close by, it was interest seeing a copycat, he was already that famous, while it was fun seeing him de-masked the real fun, he sensed was in another island, two people were fighting, if his senses were right it was Zoro and Sanji?.

'What the hell happened to him? Her?... I'm confused' were Luffy's thoughts.

"Why are these people calling you 'Straw hat'?" Sentomaru asked, the pacifista behind him.

"-Hey big sumo guy! Don't you know who're you talking to, I'm the grandson of Garp 'the hero', I'm the son of Dragon 'the revolutionary, I raised hell in the war of the best, I'm also the man who destroyed Marineford G1"

"- I am the man with a bounty of 570 million Straw hat Monkey D. Lu-" Sentomaru bashed his head with his axe.

"Straw hat is not a piece of shit like you!"

"- Whaaaaattt?! Big Boss Straw hat!"

"Big boss straw hat? I see they were fooled by this guy… Px-5 who is this guy?"

"Bounty 26 million - Pirate 'Triple Tongue' Demalo Black" The pacifista calmly replied.

"-A fake?!" The pirates exclaimed, not believing they were so easily swindled.

"The deceivers may be fools but you lot is still in bad luck, we'll apprehend everyone here… and by some crazy coincidence it looks like the real one is here in this grove, The px-5 detected him as soon as we arrived here"

However at this time they witnessed Grove 41, the giant tree falling down as it was cut into smaller pieces, and those pieces were launched at random parts of that grove.

"-Wha?" some exclaimed.

Everyone was stunned at the situation, but a man smiled, they grew very powerful.

After the marines regained their bearings.

"Px-5 Chase Straw hat out of hiding!" The pacifista fired a shot at a random location, blowing the pirates to the sky, as a giant sack came flying and landed on a nearby ruin, A Man was already there as he discarded his cape, showing his form to the world.

"H...H...Here's the poster" As he dropped the poster on the ground, it had a photo of a gorgeous man, with hair as black as night, a strong jaw, glowing grey eyes, and a scar in his left cheek, the man before them had the same face, a man who had a bounty of 570 million, one of the worst generation pirates, their eyes were wide as saucers as they looked shocked at him, even sentomaru had broken into a sweat.

"-It's the same face!"

"-Men, compose yourselves, we came to fight the real one, do not fear!" A captain yelled as he cheered their men.

"Man it was so fun seeing the battle, why did you have to rob me of my fun?... You are not here to impede my departure… are you? I tagged you as an intelligent man two years ago sumo-guy?" Luffy grinned.

He then moved, and he started rummaging through his backpack, all the while glaring menacing towards the whole crowd.

"- He's probably looking for a weapon?!"

"- What incredible weapon does a man with a 570 million bounty have?"

After a while tensions got high as they gulped their saliva… the time finally came as he retrieved the 'weapon'... A giant piece of meat on the bone.

"-A MEAT!" they said with shark teeth.

He then started eating it really fast and only the bone was left, as he huffed.

He then glared again, the tension got extremely high as the world became black and white from the pressure and only his grey stormy eyes were glowing.

The man became fearful, he the tilted the head and started eating the bone.

"-STOP THAT !" They Yelled with sharp teeth.

He glared again the world became black and white as his eyes and face were shadowed by the straw hat, his aura unleashed it was black with a glowing red outline growing in waves from the ground he was standing on.

"Hah…" he opened his mouth as steam got out, the people were on the ground with fear, but then a sleeping bubble got out from his nose, as he softly snored.

"- DON'T SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!" both the pirates and the marines yelled.

"Stop with these jokes Straw hat!" Sentomaru yelled.

The bubble popped, and he woke up.

"What? Did I sleep?" He yawned.

"I'm not the same man as two years ago, now i'm a fully fledged marine, I'm going to capture you here - Get him PX-5!" The pacifista shot three shots at Luffy, however all of them were parried by a finger, it hit his hand and it split in various rays behind Luffy, the hand was not even coated in haki, Sentomaru gasped as he saw the level of danger, he turned to his men, and tried to order them to retreat, however before he could utter a word, a Thunderous sound made them almost deaf, Sentomaru looked at the pacifista, only that it was a piece of scrap on the ground, as discrages surged from it's body sending parts flying off, his insides were completely melted, even the special metal alloy was melting and evaporating, sending dangerous fumes around, and his blood vaporized, the ground around it was a giant crater full of molten rock, the body or what was left of it caught fire and did periodic explosions, as it burned.

" _ **Assault series: Crash Bolt"**_ Luffy spoke as his hand was covered in dark blue lightning bolts, dancing through as his index finger was pointed at the destroyed pacifista, the air around his arm was super heated and turned into plasma, it was a pretty sight, if you ignored the fact that it was melting stuff around it, but for some reason Luffy wasn't getting burnt.

'What happened?' Sentomaru sweated bullets.

"-In a single attack?" as the pirates started fainting.

"Shishishi… well, see ya… got the feeling this isn't the last time we meet" He rushed to meet Zoro and Sanji?

But the second pacifista tried to block his way, but Sanji? Kicked the head clean off the shoulders with her amazing legs and Zoro bisected It's body.

"Zoro! Sanji! Wohoa! It's been a long time!" He cheered as he carried his bag in one arm.

"Luffy… You are the 9th." Zoro explained as he pointed at him.

"Shut up empty head! stop these stupid rankings!" Sora looked at Luffy, a nosebleed fell as she desperately tried to hide it.

"And Luffy, It's Sora now- come Luffy everyone is waiting on the ship" She said softly.

"'Pirate hunter' Zoro, and a woman called 'Sora' … So the whole crew is alive, and they are really here, call the other teams!" A Marine Lieutenant ordered.

"Ara?" Sora exclaimed.

'What's wrong?" Zoro asked Luffy, The man in question was looking towards a hill.

"Ray!" He shouted.

'?!... Tha… That's! The 'Dark King' Rayleigh?!" The soldiers were now paralysed, they could not move an inch for fear of being instantly killed by such a legend, it was too much for them, when they finally mustered the courage to go up against Luffy, after what he did to marineford G!, many had panic attacks and sleepless nights, in fact much of the force here were soldiers that tried to defend the mighty island when he destroyed the Plaza and the marine building in one great strike, in fact they asked to go to this mission so they could move past their fear but now…

"Ahahaha… I thought I'd drop by and take a look… but it doesn't look you need any help… You've gotten really strong… My son" Ray said with pride in his eyes.

"...!" The marines were not moving, they were sweating up a storm, they could not believe their eyes, wasn't he the son of Dragon in the first place?...

"Father! I'm… Going to do it!"

Ray watched with interest.

"I will find One Piece! And become Pirate King!" He Exclaimed, as Zoro smirked, and Sora smiled.

Rayleigh had tears in his old eyes, it was like seeing his old captain, he was very happy to know Luffy.

"-Take Straw Hat down!" The horde of marines went to them.

"Oh…" He looked at the horde coming, however Sora patted him on his broad shoulder, he looked down at her smiling.

"Captain…" she tilted her head pointing at the exit to the island while smiling warmly at him, she was a head smaller than him so it was easy to pet her head, she closed her eyes in bliss, however her love for women made her shake her head.

"Then let's go… we don't need to get involved here any longer"

"Thanks a bunch Ray! See ya later father!" He waved as they ran towards their ship.

"Indeed…"

"- After them!"

"Head straight to the top!"

"- They are heading to grove 42," a marine said in the den-den-mushi.

The army proceeded to chase but Ray appeared in front as a line made in the ground was carved with his sword slash.

"My son is setting sail. You can do as you please" he pointed his cutlass at them.

"... but I would suggest that you would not cross that line, for your own health", he glared at them while grinning.

"-...!"

They encountered one group, but they were defeated by that thriller bark girl, Luffy remembered her presence, when he faced World a year back, she now wore a long gothic dress, a black top hat with flowers, she had a bat tattoo on her arm, she was floating from the ground as her ghosts circled her, then Soira started molesting and fondling her boobs from behind, while Luffy enjoyed the show it was time to go so he picked Sora bride style while they ran, Perona stayed behind to deal with more groups of marines, Luffy sensed warships coming from the distance.

 **Grove 42~Sunny**

"Yohohoho! Usopp-san~, Nami-san~, Robin-san~, Frrrrrankyyy-san!~"

"Brook!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Got to say i'm impressed, you gave your life of stardom to that of an outlaw just to travel with us!" Franky cried.

Brook jumped from the flying fish and landed, in the deck cane guitar and all.

"Ahhhh~, such memories, these faces bring back memories!~ Oh o yeah!"

He sat on a barrel, and started to play his guitar.

"Are you going to sing something for us?" Usopp asked while they gathered around the Soul King.

"Well then, Nami-san… for the first time in two years… would you kindly show your pa-" He was kicked all over the deck by Nami.

"I never showed them in the first place!" Nami shouted with shark teeth.

"A… Ahhhh… my heart flutters… at this touching reunion…..! Urnghhhhh! Not that i have a heart to flutter, of course! Yohohohoho… Urghhhh…"

"Um… We have a superstar convulsing on the floor…" Usopp remarked.

"Honestly… don't you people ever grow up…?!" Nami complained her hands on her hip."

"It appears that we are not yet all assembled…"

On top of a bird, Luffy chopper, Zoro and Sora were in a sitting position, chopper was on Luffy's lap while luffy petted the reindeer, Sora was right on his side, clutching his shirt while holding her hair, Zoro was on his other side with his wado ichimonji gripped on his shoulder, all of them were smiling.

"...The sunny" Luffy smiled, he was unbelievably happy.

"Heyyyy! I've brought them!" Chopper jumped excitedly on his captain's lap.

Robin was the first to notice them approaching as the bird arrived on the side of the ship.

"Luffy! Zoro! Sora!" They already been briefed by Rayleigh, Brook also had been given the information by Shakki-chan on his way so the only surprise was how beautiful she looked.

"You guys, you look cooler than ever!" Franky put his glasses up as he saw the changes to his friends.

"Luffy-san, I have missed you so much!" Brook said as the dam opened in his nonexistent eyes.

"Heh heh! … We're all together again!" Usopp teared a bit.

All of them landed and thanked the bird, Sora turned around and saw Nami waving with both arms, her round plump breasts jiggled with her movement, Robin had her hand on her hip showing her ripe cleavage, Sora started having a nosebleed, Luffy came close to her.

"Hey Sora-chan are you alright?" He had a concerned face, however Sora focused on his body, those tantalizing chest muscles, that amazing eight-pack, his gorgeous face, that amazing v-line going down from his navel, his entrancing glowing eyes, his muscles rippled everytime he breathed, now blood flowed freely as she drooled, and then fainted.

"HEY! Weren't you supposed to be a woman connoisseur why are you drooling over Luffy as well!" Usopp yelled to the fainted Sora, now secured within Luffy's arms as Chopper treated her, after carefully laying her on the grass, he put a sheet over her body, and then he looked at Franky.

He closed the distance between them faster than anyone realized.

"WHOOAAA! Franky! Y...you, can you shoot beams? Can you launch rockets? Can you transform? Can you combine?!" He had stars in his eyes as Franky did his superrr pose.

"Hold that thought Luffy! I can't say I understand, but leave the awe for later, we just got word that the War ships are almost on top of us!" Nami tried to budge Luffy by pulling on his broad shoulder but his body was too strong for her, A she said that a cannon shot blowed the water near them, Luffy was gone from Nami's hands ,as he sato n the Rail of the ship looking at the small fleet of ships.

"Hmmm.. they can think they can sink our ships…" He looked towards the marines, now everyone had their attention on him even Sora woke up.

"Well. i can't let that happen…. Sunny is our precious ship" Countless Lightning bolts circled his hand and was rotating in a circle around his hand as he pointed two fingers at the distance, the storm raged in his hand, it eventually became black as it collided with themselves, the friction caused a foreboding sound.

" _ **Omni series: Plasma Railgun"**_ From his hand, a crimson black ray shot, the sea waved around as the sunny was pushed back a bit, The last the Marines saw was the beam coming at full force, before they were completely Vaporized, hundreds of soldiers, Captains, vice-captains and rear admirals, it didn't matter what ranking they were their bodies being heated by 5 million Kelvin, their organs, tissue, muscle, bones,, all of it instantly turned into vapor.

'The Omni series is now that powerful… I'll just stick to the Assault series… that was the weakest attack from that row… and there's no way I'll use Singularity series… that much power is world ending' was Luffy's thoughts as he saw the damage, he then braced himself for the shockwave, it was one of the side effects from eating those two fruits at the same time, Luffy did not know if it was a mistake of recklessness or not, well the answer will come in the future.

The ray Blasted everything that was in sight, the Straw Hat's only saw a deep red, the sky was nowhere to bee seen, only a flash then a deep red, several minutes later the sky returned to normal as they saw the fallout, in the distance a giant black smoke cloud, there were lightning storms as the cloud raised.

 ***W/N:** Think back to Jiren's crazy blasts, while Luffy is not that powerful it is similar in appearance.

"Well that was a bit overkill…" Luffy nonchalantly said as he dropped to the deck, the Strawhats were still in awe of the power displayed, they knew that he had lost his rubber powers, and that when Ray left he had a choice between two fruits, but this…

Well nobody cared if the Marines died, most of them were desensitized about death back in whiskey peak where Zoro killed 100 bounty hunters, the civil war in Alabasta did not help, Robin was an assassin since she was a child, Franky had also seen plenty of death in Enies Lobby, also he had no love for the government and Brook was a skeleton, he had seen some shit...

"Well, Franky prepare the ship for sailing!"

"Y...yeah! Luffy" Franky swam down to the ship the water was warm like a hot spring, was it because of the explosion, were Franky's thoughts as he opened the valve from the coating.

The bubble expanded beyond their bodies as it formed a bubble roof.

While this was happening in the archipelago the army left was impeded by various people that helped them in these two years.

"Yosh Nami-chan! Do an explanation of how we are going to Fishman's island" Luffy asked her with a gentle voice, she blushed a bit.

She nodded and grabbed everyone's attention.

"A coated ship has the ability to reduce the surrounding pressure, in other words it cannot float with it's own accord so if we remove the buoyancy bag underneath the ship it will start to sink beneath the surface"

"I see…" Zoro had a look of a philosopher while really not understanding.

"I've released the bag" Franky climbed from the water and landed on deck.

'All right we are going down! Everyone raise the sails!" Nami ordered.

"The sails?" Chopper and Brook asked.

"Apparently coated ships can use the sea currents as a substitute for the wind to propel the ship."

"There's more to it then just sinking to the bottom?!" Usopp asked.

"Are we setting sail Nami-chan?" He climbed on the bench on the bottom of the main mast, he crossed his arms over his abs.

"That's right Captain" She smiled at him.

"Yosh… Men! I have tons of things that I've been wanting to say to each and everyone of you after all of this time… The first word that comes to mind is Gratitude, i am very grateful for having everyone of you as friends! Well Enough of this mushy stuff, afterwards we can exchange stories of our adventures these two years, but for now, let's leave it at that!" Everyone smiled.

"Thanks for going along with my selfish desires for these past 2 years!"

"Yes, like this has been the first time you swept us along in some crazy whim of yours Captain!" Sora said happily.

"That's right! This is just what you're always like, Luffy!" Usopp grinned.

It was a joyous occasion to hear Luffy talking, his words had such charisma behind them, it evoked warm feelings in all of them, this was the homecoming for them.

 **Kuja's ship**

"Nee-sama you aren't going to see Luffy?" Sonia asked.

Boa Hancock was looking at the sea, contemplating.

" _Luffy, we had sex many times, are you not afraid We shall become pregnant with your child?" He petted her head, he smiled sadly._

" _Hancock-chan, perhaps i was born this way, perhaps it was the multiple gear seconds and thirds, perhaps it was Aokiji freezing my body, perhaps was the amount of poison that affected me in impel down, perhaps it was Iva-chan's treatment and hormones, perhaps it was the magma strike in the war, perhaps it was the shock of seeing ace dead, perhaps it was the treatment from Tra-guy, but… i cannot produce a child anymore, i am infertile…" Hancock gasped._

" _But… perhaps this was a good thing, Ace eternally cursed his dad because he was pirate king, the worst of the worst, he cursed his 'bad blood' until the end, I haven't even met my father, they call him the most dangerous criminal, i was raised by Makino and Dadan with some visits from Gramps, for this reason I... I don't want to have a child only for they to hate me…" He smiled at her sadly._

 _She rubbed her tummy, his seed was still sloshing around, it was so warm, she hugged him with all of her force, she wanted to show that she loved this man without question._

"No, for us this is not goodbye," she said.

"For we shall meet again… Isn't that right Luffy?" She looked at the sky.

 **On the sea**

'That baka swordsman, how dare he, so ungrateful for my help' Perona flew home, while thinking about Zoro.

'Well at least he was my favorite toy, I'll miss him'

 **Weatheria above Saobondy**

"Nami-chan you're a good girl, good luck on your journey! We'll miss you here"

 **On a back street**

A warrior wearing a roach armor, looked to the sky.

He sniffed.

"No, true men never say Goodbyes! Good Luck on your adventure my Disciple Usopp'n!" The man posed as insects crushed the marines on the main street.

 **Sunny**

He breathed in, his mighty lungs expanding.

"It's time for the return of The Straw hats, Again I'll ask you, will you be my Nakama and turn this entire world upside down with me?!" He asked His face broke into a giant grin.

"Of course!" Everyone said at the same time, Franky, Chopper, Brook and Usopp cried waterfalls while laughing, Nami had both her hands in her face as she cried while nodding, she would follow Luffy to hell if it came to that, Sora was crying from both eyes as she had a gentle face directed at Luffy, Robin cried from one of her eyes as she had a finger remove the wetness in her face, she finally had somewhere she would belong, Zoro teared up in his remaining eye, there was no way that he was missing this adventure. Everyone here was indebted to Luffy, that they were glad for the bond that they had, however they did not know that Luffy was even more grateful for their bond than they realized.

"Let's set sail!"

"Yeaaaah! - Fishman island here we go!" As Sunny sank underwater, it was finally time.

 **Saobondy**

Caribou hunted and killed the rest of the fake straw hats, now it was time to pursue the real ones, he wasn't worried after all he had eaten a logia, he was now invincible.

 **Grove 46**

"As i've told you already… The situation was insurmountable, there was nothing that could had been done… Monkey D. Luffy was already out of our reach in terms of power, and we were stopped by the Dark king, the same man who stopped Uncle Kizaru, what was i supposed to do against that? .. Also the man who described 'black leg Sanji' was wrong! It was actually a blonde woman named Sora! Huh… I am telling the truth, she had the same swirly eyebrows, we'll send a photo so you can update the poster!" Sentomaru was sitting on the Fake Luffy's stomach as he reported.

"The only ones who escaped this plaza were some Fake Straw hats and the Caribou brothers. All the rest of the offenders were caught, but the real Straw Hat's dealt severe damage to the pacifistas, we can't even scrap PX-5, The units were the same that cornered them two years ago… they had the same strength as two years ago… It's the straw hats themselves that have changed!... The level of growth is incredible, and also make it clear for the Marine HQ Monkey D. Luffy is a giant threat, and The Straw hat pirates are at large once more!" Sentomaru exclaimed while looking at the melted alloy from the destroyed pacifista.

"Huh… We are still investigating what happened in grove 41, the area is a complete wasteland"

"Monkey D. Luffy, I confirmed it with my own eyes, he's dangerous, he has eaten a new Devil fruit and has not been confirmed using rubber powers anymore, Vegapunk's Theory of him dying and coming back to life without the fruit may hold true after all, especially after reviewing the events of the 'Bell of war' That happened a few days after the battle with White beard… Wait Rear admiral Hanamura died? and his fleet was destroyed?l " Sentomaru asked while shouting towards the microphone.

 **Grove 42**

"Gone in a blink of an eye…" Shakki remarked.

"Monkey-chan and the others became incredibly strong… perhaps he can give you a run for your money…"

"... You were watching ?" Rayleigh replied.

"... Of course, I'm their fan remember?"

"... Are you… reminiscing about something, perhaps? Ray-san… Hmm?"

"...Yeah… I suppose so...hahaha…"

" _Hey! That's some ship you've got there" A man with a straw hat and black shirt arrived at the coast a man was laying in the boat with all of his stuff._

" _Oh, this… I stole it, my house was burned down so I am living here now"_

" _I see! What's your name?"_

" _Rayleigh"_

" _Well, I'm Roger! This meeting must be fated, Rayleigh! What do you say to turn the world upside down with me?!"_

" _The world? Hahaha! Who the hell are you anyway? Get outta here!"_

" _Don't sweat the small stuff! Let's Set sail Ahahaha!"_

He cleaned his tears.

"...It may just be that there's no such thing as coincidence in this world… as though it was always meant to be… Mysterious bonds slowly but surely weave their forms… At any rate Luffy has taken another step in his adventure… He already became a worthy man of that hat he wears…! - That boy makes me want to live longer..." he said as Shakki smiled.

 ***W/N:** How was it? A bit boring perhaps? disliked that I genderbent Sanji? I still haven't revealed what Luffy went through after eating the two fruits, I didn't even reveal what the other fruit was, and it's not Enel's, as he is still alive plotting on the moon, that reveal will probably be on the next Chapter… About Sanji/ Sora the events on Whole cake island will still happen, and it will be pudding the bride as Sora is 'lesbian'... As for the name Sora take a wild guess why i chose that name, the answer is incredibly simple, and why she chose to remain in this form, well that will be hidden for a while but you can speculate… No significant lemon this chapter but next one i will do one, it will be a flashback lemon, and the start of fishman arc.

 ***W/N:** This is my first fic, but i can't help but feel like i need to improve a little bit on dialog and expressions, well I'll just read more fics to get a good idea on how to do itk, at least my grammar is somewhat passable, but i need to increase my vocabulary, at least that's what i feel.


	4. Chapter 4

**One piece belongs to Oda, I am not profiting from this!**

" **\- speech" if a dialog starts like this then it's fodder characters.**

 **Replying to RavenDK.  
A. You're born with Conqueror's Haki. It is the strength of your willpower. Ambition has nothing to do with it.**

 **Response:** Perhaps you are born with it, but it is the strength of your spirit, that manifests as the shockwave that knocks people, out, this was stated by Rayleigh, I reasoned that should you train your spirit or will, also all great men who make a difference in the world are born with it, it is destiny kind of thing.

 **B. Vivre card points to the person. Pieces of vivre card don't point to each other. This is why Strawhats use Rayleigh's Vivre card to get back to Sabaody. Because Rayleigh is staying there. And this is why Ace's Vivre card starts burning when he is in danger. Ace isn't carrying the biggest piece of it. It is pointing to him.**

 **Response:** Yes! This was strangely explained in the manga, there are moments where it is stated that it points to the person, other when not, I was confused as all hell xD

 **C. If you eat 2 devil fruits you die. Period. Goda has said so multiple times. 2 powers inside one person will tear a person's body apart irrespective of who it is. So Luffy eating both fruits at once was stupid.**

 **Response:** This chapter will explain, well and Blackbeard had two powers.

 ***W/N:** People complained about his infertility and I will say it will be an important plot point moving forward.

 ***W/N: Repeating once more, I changed the more-more fruit description, it's my original fruit basically!**

 ***W/N:** Some people complained about the gender-bender, so I did it again, however, this time you can reason it is a completely oc character I did a small retcon in chapter 1, xD

 **Fish-Men's Island Part 1**

 **An adventure in the deep sea**

 **Mariejois ~Gorosei**

Five old men were in a room of the highest quality, they were the highest power of the world government, they controlled the marines, military, intelligence agencies and everything the World Government had in their control.

"That man has resurfaced again" An old man started the discussion, He had a scar on the left side of his face, wore a hat over gray dreadlocks, and wielded a walking cane, his eyes were sharp and he was very big at least 10 feet tall.

"Monkey D. Luffy" He is the oldest looking. He is bald, with glasses and a white gi, He also held a samurai sword with him, he also was the only one not wearing a black suit, the man was the only normal size person in this room at 6 feet even.

"Dragon's son… now we have a possible link with Rayleigh as well, brother to Portgas D. Ace, also has the Conqueror's Haki, as noticed in the last war, this brat just likes to give us trouble!" The speaker was a bald man and has large birthmark spots on his forehead, and has a large white mustache, he was also tall at 8 feet.

"Reports, have come, the man destroyed a small fleet leading by a rear-admiral, last seen they were en route to Fishmen island." A marine with a dark blue suit, the coat from the marines with justice printed in the back, and a cap over his head said.

"And, how did they destroy the few warships?" The speaker was a tall and thin bearded man with long white hair, he was 17 feet tall, the tallest here.

"H...He with one attack, it was a beam of light and it detonated after reaching the ships, everything in 5 km was vaporized, the smoke cloud remained countless hours, we have reports that there were no remains left, not even a piece of the ships, everything was vaporized along with all of the marines, the explosion was seen in the entire archipelago, and in a few groves the shockwave was also felt" The marine replied in a salute position, while breaking a sweat.

"Vegapunk's theory was correct, he died and came back to life, it would explain the events of 7 months ago, he ate a new fruit" The speaker was the youngest looking of the five Gorosei, he sported blond hair, a beard of the same color, and had a scar on his chest. He also wore his suit with the shirt buttons open, and without a tie, he was the second tallest at 14 feet.

"We can't afford to raise his bounty even further than this a significant raise won't happen… The best we can do is raise their groups bounty by 30 million… we also have some updated information and photos of his crew, It is strange, Straw hat himself, his face hasn't changed since seven months ago..."

"U...Um, what if we chase Straw hat to Fishman's island, we can apprehend them there"

"Hold your tongue, your idea is foolish, we have no clue of what his powers entail, last time a full blast leveled G1, it even made a giant crater on the Red line... he also melted a chunk of the Gates of justice in his arrival, that the damage dealt to the giant gates was made 1 km above the sea also tells us that he can achieve sustained flight, he also escaped without a vessel… even if you not count his new strength, the path to Fishman's island is too risky, we'll lose resources, Not to mention said island is the territory of Big Mom, we can't upset the balance and give grounds for another war" The blond man replied.

"For now we'll let them slide"

 **Sunny~ Beneath the seas of the saobondy archipelago a few hours back.**

"We're already this far below the surface" Robin's voice brought them out of their stupor, truly the ocean was beautiful.

"What a great view! You can't put a window this big on a submarine!" Franky observed out loud.

"We're sinking! Deeper and deeper and deeper! Are you sure the water can't get in? I'm worried" Chopper announced.

"The world of people seems so distant, it makes me nervous!" Nami replied.

"W-w-will we make it back to land safe? Not that I'm scared or anything!" Usopp exclaimed.

"The ocean is really pretty… But it is 10 km down to the island, not to mention we need to travel there we are in for a long haul… It is time to explain my changes, as well"

He then sat down and started his tale, from the very beginning, his earliest memories growing up with makino his meeting with the yonko Shanks, the events that led to him getting his hat, the shame he felt from eating the fruit that he knew it belonged to their crew, the training he got from Garp, and the disgusting executions he showed Luffy- that man was and still is a psychopath- he then told them about his past with the mountain bandits and how he met Ace and Dadan.

"... He was really cold at first but then…"

He described how he got captured by the Bluejam pirates, he was tortured that afternoon, however he and his friend Ann came to the rescue, He spoke of the life he had growing up with the two older friends, them meeting the old man pirate and helping him build a ship, the day they became sworn brothers .

"... The truth is, we had another sibling her name was Ann… She was a noble's kid, her father had drafted a marriage contract to one of the princes, she ran away while young because life outside that shitty kingdom was better… Goa kingdom, the buildings and roads are pristine, however the city smells worse than shit and piss, you can feel the corruption, the fake smiles, it's sickening… it makes my skin crawl!"

He told them of the plot to put fire and annihilate grey terminal.

"... Those bastards ordered the Grey terminal to be burnt down, they didn't want to live near trash after all… However, there were millions of poor people living off in that area… Grr… But the King and Queen did not care, so they burned it all… we were right there in the middle of the confusion, it was orchestrated with the help of the Bluejam pirates, however, they were betrayed as well… Nothing to kill one's innocence as to hear thousands screaming in pain as their bodies burn, we saw it all, Adults elderly, even small kids, and newborns living in that area were killed by the fire, Killed by that shitty kingdom… The mountain bandits came to our rescue, a few survivors escaped to the shore, Dadan… Dadan and Ace stayed behind to fight Bluejam himself the man was insane from the betrayal…"

He then told of the fallout from the incident, as he was caressing chopper again, he did not know reindeers could purr,- Everyone smiled after that.

"It was only a few days later we treated our wounds, Ace and Dadan returned, however… Ann…"

A tear fell from his left eye, Before all of this Ace and him did not have the best relationship, in fact, he constantly pushed Ace's buttons, just like when he asked about his father Gol D. Roger, but both of them were close… however they were not as close as for how he was with Ann, he was 7 and she was 10, both loved each other, they connected on a deeper level at the time than Ace and he ever could, however, she died…

Seeing the tears falling from Luffy shocked the crew, they were rapt in attention, after all it wasn't like Luffy to talk about the past - in fact most of them told him of their past, Zoro and his rivalry with Kuina, her funeral, and his brutal training to be the best, Usopp and his mother, his life of a liar, his meeting with the beautiful ojousama of the village and his friendship with her, Nami and her shitty past, living as a thief, she backstabbed many, endangered innocents and ruined lives just to get the money necessary to help her village, she told him of her life with Bellmere, and also her early life before she became an orphan and was adopted by her, Sora told him of her early life, the 'Failure of Germa 66', How much she loathed her father and her brothers, her love for her mother and her older sister Reiju, her escape to the east blue, the meeting with Zeff, her unending hunger, and how she was raised by him, Chopper told him of his life as a monster his meeting with the Doctor and the growth he had with the Doctorine as a doctor himself, Robin also told him all about Ohara and her life as a backstabber and an assassin, looking for a place to belong, Franky also told him of his life as Cutty Flam, being raised by Tom, learning from the best, and the day he was judged and 'Cutty Flam' died, Brook also confessed to him about his loneliness his 50 years as a skeleton, these stories were all for him and only him, they trusted him that much.

"Ann… She was killed by the world… She just wanted to be free, and yet she was shot down by the whims of a world noble… when I received this information, I almost died from depression, it was actually Ace that pulled me out of my funk… From then on he mellowed out and we became true brothers… Now I am alone, my siblings are all dead..." However he looked at each of them and was reassured, they were his family now, everyone nodded at him, he smiled, he thought back to Ann, she was very beautiful even as a 10-year-old, her soft purple hair and eyes, her tomboyish attitude, and her caring nature, he wondered how angelic she would look now but…

"Years later I started my adventure…" He told them everything, then the story shifted after their untimely separation by Kuma.

"...After we were separated I landed in Amazon Lily an island on the middle of the calm belt… there i met Hancock and the Kuja warriors as well as all of the amazons…" Sora grabbed him.

"Hey! You better have trained hard! I've spent those couple of years with ugly crossdressers!" Everyone laughed as Luffy tried to calm Sora down, after that moment he resumed the story.

"... Both the Amazons and I had a very rocky start, in fact, they made a show of my 'execution', but I protected one of the snake sisters Sonia-chan… we became fast friends after that… afterward…" He told them of the infiltration in impel down, the hell of poison he had to face at the ends of the warden, the miraculous recovery, and then he told of the bonds he made with Bon Clay, Jimbei and Ivankov, what happened in the war from his perspective, him losing his life and returning by sheer force of will, Ray's plan of training, their infiltration of marineford, World's attack, and the subsequent defeat of the famous 'World destroyer'.

"Wait! how can he be called world destroyer!? It's just a devil fruit isn't it?!" Usopp said

"No, that power is world ending! In fact it is the most powerful paramecia of all time!" Luffy gritted his teeth, everyone got wide eyed at that declaration.

"The only one that gets close is the Tremor Tremor, the power to control powerful shockwaves, but I should have never eaten that fruit!" He glared at the ground.

"I was reckless… I should have never eaten that fruit!" The tension in his muscles were real.

"What happened Luffy?" Robin asked.

"After I retrieved that fruit we trained for two more months, i was indecisive if I wanted to eat that fruit but… a month later i found another, a blood red apple with lightning bolts and a white circle around it… that fruit is also bad news" He closed his eyes remembering

 _With the fruit in hand he approached the white tree, he picked the catalogue from vegapunk in the knip sack, he sat down in the grass and started flipping the book with one hand while the other had the fruit for reference, after looking and searching he could not find anything._

He opened his eyes.

"What was the other fruit? We know the one you got from World was the More-More paramecia fruit" Franky asked.

"After eating it I discovered its effects… It was a Zoan" Luffy said with his eyes glowing, his brow furrowed in fury.

"I thought it was a logia" Zoro replied, all of them nodding, they thought it was enel's fruit or some plasma fruit.

"No it was way worse, it was a Mythical Zoan, and even inside this category it was special or unique, it was something that could no longer belong in the world"

"The Zoan class, turns you into a mythical creature, but that doesn't explain why you shot a lightning bolt at that pacifista or you shot a plasma blast at those marines" Sora replied, she did not understand Luffy did not even transform.

"Yes, to use one's power you would have to at least transform parts of the body, we witnessed this with Lucci, and I with Marco, but your question goes back to World's fruit the More-More, the fact is that i ate both of them at the same time"

"Both, but how did you survive?" Nami exclaimed, as everyone became worried.

"Why did you do something so foolish?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Indeed… As I was saying I was reckless… I thought back to Blackbeard, I heard he got the fruit from old man Whitebeard, he now had two devil fruit powers, I did not want to lose to him… the fact remained that I ate both"

"At first both powers fought each other within my body, I stayed in a state of near death and suffering while still moving for 10 days straight, the pain was unbearable… but after the war my body became abnormal, I lost my devil fruit but gained a strange healing factor, seemingly out of nowhere… as the days continued on, they both stopped fighting and 'joined powers'... the More More fruit exponentially rises everything it wants, what do you think would happen if a Mythical Zoan like this exponentially rose in power?. In fact, I have absolute control of the More More's power, increasing things to the power of 2, 10, 100, 1000? I can do that and even further, however the Zoan is as powerful as how much I can raise things exponentially, in other words, as the power of the More-More fruit grows, the power of this Zoan exponentially rises with it, and I can't control that power, after all, it is a fruit with its base strength is now to the power of… I don't even know, I even forgot the upper limit of what I can do with the More-More… I cannot transform without endangering everything around me"

"B...But I still don't understand, how this paramecia is world ending?" Usopp asked while Zoro was still confused as well, the others understood it more or less but they were still skeptical, the world was unbelievably large, to destroy it"

"Well what about an example, what if I choose the gravity around a certain area and put that to the power of 10000?"

"You'll…" Robin started to reply, but was frozen by fear, Nami also realized and clutched her clothes in fear.

"The gravity increases to infinity creating an honest to god black hole here on earth, not that fake imitation that blackbeard uses, capable of eating it and even the sun" Was the terrible reply from Luffy, everyone was stunned, now they understood what it meant by world ending.

"Luffy-san, you still haven't told us what your devil fruit is" Brook was the first to recover while asking for it.

"Hah… a Mythical Zoan the God-God Fruit: Model Indra… even then it got so powerful from the boost it is now bleeding it's powers to my normal powers, Indra was the god of lightning and king of the heavens, so my powers are from lightning, this fruit is so powerful it gifts me with the same boy as the logia ones, so i can't be hit by normal attacks"

"God-God fruit?" Robin asked.

"Yeah… just as the name says, it is able to turn you into a god, in my case it's Indra" Luffy replied.

"... After a month or so I went to Marineford a 3rd time"

"But why did you return, the fact that the G1 was destroyed surprised the world"

"... My intentions were simple, I wanted to find more information about my father and mother, their archives were a good place to search, it was relatively easy getting there, the lightning powers really helped, in fact, the Gum-Gum fruit, I had to be very creative with it… it was a relatively weak power in comparison, but I created workarounds, namely my Gears… I checked all of their documents pertaining Garp, and I found a few files with some general information about my real father, but for the life of me, I couldn't find anything about my mother… Eventually, I stumbled on an old file, it had the marriage certificate and her cause of death… After seeing that information I wanted to curse Garp, how dare he say I was a great marine? What a laugh, How dare he continue working for those bastards when they did that… How can he live with himself..." Luffy murmured the last part, he faced everyone and then told the tale of his mother… Her life, her meeting Dragon… and lastly her sacrifice and eventual murder, during this their faces were shocked as they passed from the shadows of the roots of the great mangroves, no wonder he wanted to destroy that place, the rage he must have felt was immense, even if he never met the woman.

"Wait…" Robin stopped.

"But that means…" Sora continued wide eyes.

"Yeah… My mother was a Celestial Dragon, a World Noble… even more she was from one of it's more prominent families" He spoke shocking words, only silence reigned as giant sea monstars, schools of fish sharks and dolphins passed by.

"... I am the son of a 'Demon' and an 'Angel' if you will… After that I appeared high above the plaza, they did not recognize me..."

 **Marineford~G1**

" _-Bastard who are you?"_

" _You already forget me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will eventually become pirate king!" He announced for everyone to hear._

" _-Son of a, Straw hat why have you come back?!" He glared at all of them, the air cracked as shockwaves knocked the weak minded._

" _You see Mr. Marine, I am positively furious right now, so I came here to make a statement to this little government of yours, as well as to blow some steam… Then Mr. Marine, how would I make a statement huh? Perhaps I Should just climb Mariejois like Fisher Tiger did, and kill every single one of those 'Nobles'... but I will not do that…. Even if I am pretty irritated I am not my father… I am not a revolutionary… Just like always I am going to live my life how I want…. But if the Marine or the Cipher pols come after us, well I won't be in such a forgiving mood… Let's just leave it at that… But you see I can't let my rage slide off so easily..." The sky darkened, the photo was taken, the world became a Grayscale, as Luffy's form started to shift, black colours dancing around him, his eyes were all white, they could not breathe, this rage was unbelievable, his hair blown upwards, his body was pure blackness as they were on the ground kneeling, this was too much… however the aura spike did not relent, the world started wavering as a ringing sound overcame their ears, their head was thumping, they could not believe what was happening, as their pupils started expanding and contracting at a rapid pace, the pain from forcibly holding their breath raged at their chests, they thought those who were knocked out by the conquerors haki were lucky not to face this monster._

 _He held both hands side by side, open palms as his power surged in them, it accumulated and accumulated and kept accumulated, the black sphere was formed it had a blue outline, a crack appeared on it, multiple cracks followed, just like an egg breaking, after the black layer got taken off, what was left was what could only be described as a mini-sun… It was the only colour in this black or white world, but the brightness was too much._

" _Hey… How's this for a Statement?" Luffy asked, his voice was deep and ominous._

" _ **Omni Series: Pulse Fusion"**_ _He uttered before he extended his mand the mini'-sun blasted like a huge ray of light, it enveloped the entirety of the main castle, the old seat of justice, they could not see anything, it was just too bright, the light continued for several minutes, it traveled across the whole ocean, and after a while it stopped, the world regained it's coloured as Luffy calmed down._

" _Mr. Marine, I shall now continue my adventure… this is Goodbye…" He turned into lightning and disappeared in the clouds, the marine turned his head, there was nothing there, the imposing castle was gone, as well as anything behind him, the edges and the crater was a smoldering hot hell… he had a friend there, everyone, just gone, only those in the plaza and the residential area survived as he cried to high heavens._

 **Back to sunny~**

"... In my rage I killed everyone inside of that castle, indiscriminately" He told a bit more snippets as his story concluded, afterwards they had a more happy discussion, as Sora made them a snack, as always her meals were heavenly.

"Nami-chan, could you go over the coating process so we don't do something stupid" Sora exclaimed while bringing her deserts.

"Good Idea Sora! Gather around! I have the memo from Rayleigh here!" she turned to the blonde as she presented the information.

"The bubble around our ship has the same properties as the ones in saobondy archipelago… meaning it stretches to a certain degree, and past that you'll pass through and the bubble will return to normal, you can even shoot bullets and cannonballs and the bubble won't burst!"

"Then what will break it?" Usopp asked, only chopper noted the sea creature from behind trying to eat the ship.

"Hey look behind us!" Chopper yelled.

"The bubble will break if we make multiple holes at once, if we were punctured by a monsters jaw for example it would be over, or if we hit some rocks or a jagged reef and the ship breaks apart, the mast and the hull of the ship could break the bubble as well" she said as the giant sea monster was attacked by another right at its neck, chopper screamed in surprise.

"So, essentially we have to watch for sea life and obstacles, otherwise we will be fine, unless we do something stupid in here"

"So it's more durable than i thought!"

"But… Rayleigh writes, 'Be careful, seventy percent of all ships fail to arrive at Fish-man's Island."

"What'll happen to us?" Both Usopp and Chopper complained.

"Hachi said he'd guide us there… so i thought it would be a safe trip" Usopp cried.

"So the ship is stable Nami?" Franky asked

"Yes it is riding on a current right now" she replied

"Now it is my time to say something for everyone here"

"The secret to your robotic parts?" Usopp and chopper were hyped up stars in their eyes.

Luffy calmly chewed on his delicious cake, he opened his eyes, they were stars, looking at Franky.

"Unfortunately this is not the time-mecha" He replied robotically.

Luffy grinned as chopper and Usopp drooled over the mech body and voice.

"Hachi was going to guide us down to the Ryugu Kingdom… but he suffered grievous injuries at saobondy and had to go back to receive treatment, it is the same as duval! He got hurt defending the Sunny at the island about a year ago… when the navy found out sunny was there, there was a big battle, and those two had to call it quits there."

"What then how the ship stayed safe?" Usopp asked, they were sitting at a small round table and they were sat on the grass from the Sunny's deck, Luffy was in front of Franky with Robin Nami and Sora by his side, Brook and Usopp on one side, Zoro on the other with Chopper on his shoulder giving his green hair a massage, Franky was sitting in the bench this time.

"The was another man… the man who blew us all away two years ago… one of the seven warlords of the sea… bartholomew kuma! - A few days ago when i returned to the Sunny i could not believe my eyes.

 _He held his tools as he approached the sunny, however in front was the same man who sent them away, he carried his bible on his left hand, while sitting down, his body was broken, smoke rose from his internal parts as bits of electrical currents shot from his body, there were a few swords carved into his skin, he was bleeding fiercely, the man was 23 feet tall._

" _I have been waiting for you" kuma spoke out._

" _...?!"_

" _What are you doing here?!" Franky aim,ed his weaponry at the warlord._

 _However Kuma, slowly stepped from the ground, weard sounds were coming from his body, Franky could see a tatoo on his neck 'PX-0'_

" _Mission…. Complete."_

" _...?!" Franky was frozen in confusion as Kuma walked away, the grating sound was harsh on one's ear, his movements were sluggish and mechanical._

"Sunny did not have a scratch on her… Ray-san told me something else later, it seemed he whispered something to Rayleigh during their battle." Franky had the attention of everyone.

" _I am an executive of the revolutionary army… I have a certain connection with the Straw hats and i want to help them escape."_

"Maybe you've already figured this out…." Luffy and Robin nodded their head, Sora's eyes shadowed, but the rest were confused.

"...But he actually saved our lives!... After we disappeared from the island… Kuma told Rayleigh" Franky pointed out.

" _I don't have much time left"_

"I Don't know how they were blackmailing him but little by little he was being turned into a cyborg guinea pig by the Government, According to the plan by the time of the war of the best his personality and memory were completely erased…" Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat as Franky continued.

"But he sent us all flying off in different directions, he couldn't know what we were going to do… And he still protected the ship? Even after losing all of his memories?!" Chopper asked.

"He had that man Dr. Vegapunk promise him to include a program into his brain… a last mission… to defend the ship until one straw hat returned… That's why even without any of his memories he fulfilled his command until I arrived"

"That's crazy… why would he do that for us?" Zora asked with a bottle in hand while they continued eating.

"If he talked about a connection with us and about the revolutionary army… I'm guessing It's because Luffy's dad is the leader of the rebels" Usopp pointed out, Luffy put his finger on his chin a thoughtful expression, the women secretly swooned over the cute expression.

"There wasn't much information about him in the archives… It was mostly about some countries the Revolutionary army had conquered and their tactics for review… But I remember how Iva-chan struggled fighting the Bear Guy in the war… I guess he was actually our ally until his end… but what we can only do is speculate" Luffy reasoned with everyone.

'Kuma' Were Robins thoughts as she hid her blush, truly Luffy had become an Ikemen.

"The truth is, that these two years were very important to us… And there is no denying that he made it all possible!" Franky continued, Luffy thought back to his meeting at amazon, impel down, Marineford and his change of resolve, that would not be possible without Kuma interfering.

"He can't tell us what were his intentions anymore… But always keep in mind That Bartholomew Kuma is someone this crew is indebted to! But if we ever see him again someday, remember this, he's an emotionless weapon, That's all i have to say"

"I'm grateful but i still have a lot of questions… I hope someday we'll find out what kuma was really thinking"

"Hey Sora are you alright?" Usopp asked

"Hey, I have a few souvenirs from the isle of women!" Luffy revealed as he searched his bag, but he was stopped by Sora.

"Island of women?! am I supposed to feel indebted to Kuma?! Do you know what hell I've been in the last two years… what were you really doing on that island Luffy?" She goodheartefly complained, her grabs were gentle, as she said softly, looking at her made him remind him back to six months ago, with Ray gone Luffy could now visit new islands, but he always visited Amazon Lily for at least three times a week, sometimes even more.

 **Amazon lily~six months ago**

 _ **(Lemon ahead ~Sexual content)**_

 _The maids watched as he spread their empress legs, he held one of her creamy thighs as one of her legs extended past his shoulder, her giant jugs were jiggling continually as the man seized them with his rough hands, her back was arched Her back was arched and she was jerking spasmodically under the grip of a pleasure they had never seen on a woman's face before._

 _And spearing into her dripping lower lips was the largest thing they had ever seen in their life massive and veiny and ramrod straight with massive, cum-filled balls swinging back and forth right beneath it. Their queen was being held aloft by strong muscular hands that were connected to broad shoulders, which towered intimidatingly over their ruler. And all of these parts belonged to a stunning man with glowing grey eyes framed by messy black hair, this man had become their king in a small amount of time, every amazon respected and adored this man - Luffy, he taught them to never generalize people, he was a man but he was exceptional, there were many exceptional individuals in the world like him, generalizing an individualistic race is a faulty thinking process._

 _Their empress face was filled with bliss as her mouth was opened in a silent scream, to him her walls were tightening continually, as he continued to prolong her orgasms, his mushroom head already pierced her cervix and was fitting snugly in her tiny womb as he jackhammered her without care, To hancock, it was heaven, he did not relent even after she orgasmed, her pussy held his cock like a vice grip not letting this piece of man meat go, she was getting hopelessly addicted to him and she knew and did not care._

 _He kissed her one more time and sucked on her pink tongue, her skin had become pink after so much pounding, he then lifted himself and grabbed her entire body as, he gyrated his massive pole inside her, he shifted into doggy style in the air as he was up on his feet, thrusting into her as she could not move only spasm being held by him just like a sex toy, the feeling of degradation brought her to a new high, after twenty minutes of pounding he emptied his load inside of her as a puddle of love juice stained the sheets, his cock throbbed as he shot a freaky amount filling her to the brim, her tummy inflated because of the amount as his giant girth made for a plug that did not let any of his semen get out, the feeling of his head swimming in his hot cum was too much to him as he pounded again, however this time the lewd sounds from him piercing her were heard from where the maids were watching, they couldn't help but masturbate, one two fingers in their snatch as they presented their butts, they wanted that pleasure very much._

 _After 3 minutes he was ready to cum again, he with difficulty dragged his penis out of her tiny cunt and he sprayed his load over her entire back and ass, he slapped her butt, as he finished having sex, she was already in an orgasm induced coma._

" _Hey! Come clean your queen" The maids meekly accepted the order and closed the distance, the three approached their queen and picked up their tissues._

" _No! Use your tongue to make a thorough cleaning" They obeyed his command and started licking the cum spots, the taste was so good, they indulged in it and the three maids started licking faster, one even had the courage to scoop his semen from her empress's pussy, they noted however that her back did not have any curse, no gorgon's eye, in fact, it was_ _ **pristine**_ _, no marks, no nothing, however, they forgot they had no lower clothing, they bikinis were thrown out as they masturbated, so Luffy had a clear view of their ass displayed as they kneeled down, they were swaying a bit due to the pleasure of his semen, their glistening pussy called to him, he positioned behind one of them as he started grinding her ass with his hot length, she moaned as he…_

 _ **(Lemon ~end)**_

Sora softly slapped him of his memories, he was drooling a bit, but she blocked his view from the rest of the crew, she was slightly hugging his body as she felt his hot length.

"It seems you had some misadventures as well…. Be sure to tell me later about all of them" she saucily said as she swayed her hips and walked away, he focused on her ass framed by that tight skirt, his lust was overpowering however he eventually calmed down as well as his length.

They continued dining Sora's delicious food as their journey continued.

Right behind them was a ship lead by a sea cow, that was the caribou brothers ship.

"-Big brother! Dead ahead! It's the straw hats!"

"- Ican see that ya dummy! Kehihihi! I guess I'll get to sail with them after all," he licked his lips.

"Hey, Luffy, how could you shoot that plasma beam at the ship, we all know that you are powerful ,but your Zoan is related to lightning right?"

"Well i basically create a zone of lightning around my hand, it rotates with a third of the speed of light getting continually hotter, the air around it overheats and creates plasma, then i just throw the beam, the plasma is so hot it creates more plasma, and when it hit the target i release everything and it explodes, just like i did with those marines…" now they understood, how he did it, his power was not plasma directly but he could form it and control it as well.

They watched the sea, it was becoming darker.

"We've passed the photic zone and we're almost to the end of the aphotic zone, we are at least 3000 meters below the surface"

"It's so quiet… It is nothing like a submarine, it feels like we are flying through air" Robin wondered.

'Whale! It's Whales!" Chopper exclaimed, as a giant school of them passed by,m they were at least ten times larger than the ship, their mouths in a permanent grin as they passed by, Luffy smiled.

"Laboon!" Brook yelled.

"No that one looks like Old man Whitebeard." Luffy remarked.

Another one of his powers that surged through him was his passive static aura, for people he liked or when he was in a good mood, it buzzed and made people around him feel tingly with happiness, when he was overcome with lust it stimulated to give pleasure to those he was touching, just like he did with Sora, when he was in a bad mood, everyone would feel his rage crawling up their skin and enemies would feel dread, this was a subtle ability, and a bad one, because of the stimulus to the pleasure center could become physically addictive, for example Hancock could no longer feel pleasure from her own fingers anymore, she only got off from Luffy himself, he got good at holding back but when he lost his emotions this ability would surface again.

After giving each one souvenirs he reached for three bracelets, they were beautiful silver coloured with various snake engravings and rubies attached to it, the crew paid attention as he clasped them in his right bicep.

"What are these Luffy?" Nami asked.

"They are concentrated Sea stone bracelets forged by the finest Kuja smith… They will make it so I reign in a bit of my powers…"

"But… you should lose all of your powers… it's sea stone you know!"

Yeah… normaly that would be the case, however, I have built a sort of immunity to sea water, there were many salt lakes in those islands around Ruskaina, I would often play around and try combat inside the water… in time I could even use my normal powers there, even swim for a bit, although it hurt a lot, it would cast a burden on my body… It was not easy, in fact, if not for my healing factor I would have died… but I persevered and gained an unnatural resistance to seawater"

"Continuing on, if three bracelets are in my arms, I can still swim a bit, I can use tiny amounts of my More-More fruit and I can use basic haki, my physical power is also not diminished by much, one off bracelet and I can use a bit of my lightning powers and advanced Haki, I can fully use More-More fruit at this point, Two bracelets off, and I can use my most destructive powers, and all the bracelets off I can transform into my God form."

Now the crew mostly understood what they would be used.

 **Behind them**

"-Ready men?"

"-Yeah, big brother!"

"-Yeah!"

"-The target is right in front of us!... It would be easy to just destroy them and send them to a watery grave… But that's no good! Nobody'd know who killed them!... I have to cut their heads and bring them with me, then the whole world will know my name - They are not prepared for battle! We'll ambush them! Don't mess up me hearties!"

"-Yeah!"

 **Sunny**

"There's something behind at six o' clock! What is that? A sea beast?"

"No, it is a ship, it's headed straight for us, prepare for combat" Luffy replied, Sora and Zoro nodded, their observation picked them up from far away.

"-Charge!"

"-MOOO~~~!"

The beast pulling the ship accelerated and they coasted to the side of Sunny.

"They are preparing to raid us, through the bubbles," Robin remarked, her hands already preparing for it.

"-Board them, men!" Caribou rushed forward.

"-Yeah!"

"...?! Hey! Wait! Momoo?" Nami looked at the sea cow from Arlong park.

"Aren't you Momoo of the Arlong pirates?" The beast looked at her surprised.

'It's me! Don't you remember me?" The beast gulped.

'Huh? He looks familiar doesn't he Luffy?" Sora softly asked.

"Hmmm, you sure?... But Sea cow meat sounds delicious" Luffy salivated at the prospect.

"Sure, I can do it reverse seared with basting of its own fat" Sora replied, already thinking of the ways she could cook a great meal for her captain.

The cow started shaking in fear.

'- M….Mooo…!"

"-Follow my lead" Caribou jumped into their deck.

"-Aye!"

"Ahhh! Some weird person jumped our ship!" Chopper screamed in surprise.

"Kehihihi! Now is the time while they are still confused! Kill them all! Kehihihi" some of the crew were shocked, but most of them had poker faces on.

"-MOOOO~~!" The cow swam as fast as she could in fear, the crew of Caribou as well as his brother was still on the ship and they were shocked.

"-?!"

"-What!?"

"-Oh no captain caribou is still on the enemy ship!"]

"-Big brother!"

"-What's wrong sea cow?"

"-Why, sea cow?!"

 **Back to Sunny**

"..." Sora held her poker face.

"-Give 'em a nice greeting with the gatling gun! Kill all of the Straw hats and..."

"-..."

"-?" He looked back and saw nobody.

'- huh?' His eyes jumped from his sockets as he sweat bullets.

Sora adjusted her tiny tie, and lightly kicked the chin of Caribou, breaking the chin and knocking him out.

"..." The crew continued with their poker face, well that was a bit underwhelming, Franky put a rope around to secure the man.

'Hey Nami! Aren't we going in a different direction than the log pose is pointing?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, that's right! We have to travel southwest from where it's pointing to be on the right route."

"Why? Isn't it faster to travel straight down Nami-chan?" Luffy asked curiosly.

"I'm getting so cold, I'm getting goosebumps on my skin!... Wait but I don't-"

"-But you're a skeleton so you don't have any skin" Chopper completed the joke, Brook fell into the ground depression setting in.

"If we head straight down we'd get caught in the sea currents and crash into sea mountains or volcanoes"

"What volcanoes?! The seafloor is scary!" Chopper cried out.

Luffy petted her head and she basked in the attention, Luffy was always straightforward no shame kind of person, so he had no reservations or nervousness when it came to physical affection or relationship.

"Everyone should put a coat on. It's going to get cold soon"

"We're going somewhere cold? I thought we were going to the deep sea?" Zoro asked.

"Deep sea water is very cold of course! Even in a bath, the water is hot at the top and cold at the bottom" Was the obvious reply that came from Franky.

"Right! So if the same is true then the deeper we go the colder we will get"

"But there is a lot more to the deep sea than just the change in temperature. There is this huge ocean current called her deep sea current that we don't normally see! Right now we're riding on the surface current, which flows in a completely different way." Brook started a slow song on his piano as he told them this.

"What?! There's a current below the current? You seem to know a lot" Usopp told him.

"Yohoho! I've been alive for a long time so you pick these things."

"And those currents are always connected somewhere! They don't just branch off and combine from the west to the east, they can go up and down, surfacing and submerging like a giant dragon… The sea currents flow all around the world uninterrupted!" Franky also told them.

"I heard that the deep current flows very slowly near the ocean floor, if it were to carry you all the way to the bottom… you wouldn't see the light of day again for 2000 years" Brook explained.

"2000 years?!" Chopper said worried.

"That's right there are countless legends surrounding these unknown currents too!… Monsters! Curses! Lost Souls!" Brook continued, Chopper cried in fear as Luffy cheered.

"I don't know about ghosts, but we will be riding the downwelling current until the bottom, it will take us to the deep sea" Nami replied smiling, she had already put winter clothing over her bikini.

"But how do we find this downwell?" Chopper asked, Robin who finished putting her clothing replied.

"The downcurrent should look like a giant waterfall in the ocean, it also has a few sets of conditions for it to happen though"

Nami then started started explaining the conditions, however Chopper, Usopp, Zoro did not understand anything so they leaned on the rails.

"So there's some mysterious currents!" They exclaimed while sipping hot tea, Luffy just laughed and patted Nami's head, she was pouting at the stupidity of the crew, but the pats decreased her irritation.

'Honestly what a bunch of idiots' She pouted even harder as Luffy chuckled.

"Nami! I see it." Franky exclaimed in the front of the ship near the helm.

Everyone stopped and went to the front of sunny as they admired mother nature, they looked at the giant waterfall spanning kilometres wide.

"It is really fast" Nami remarked.

"Amazing! What a magnificent current! It must be thousands of meters in diameter!" Robin looked impressed.

"Hearing about it is one thing but seeing is another…. Yohoho…"

"I can't see the bottom! It is pitch black down there! We're finished! We'll be slammed against the ocean floor and be smashed like bugs!"

"Are you sure it's okay to go down in this current?!" Nami asked.

"Don't worry about the ship! Sunny was made from the jewel tree adam wood! She's the ultimate ship!" Franky boasted.

"Hey…" Luffy mouth started watering.

"Can you sense that? There is a huge octopus down there, can we catch it? And make Takoyaki later?" He asked Sora, while grinning.

"Luffy, that's not an octopus that's a kraken you know" Both her and Zoro prepared to fight, because down there was a giant sea monster, a legend, one of its arms had crushed a giant galleon sized ship with little effort, as he glared at the Sunny.

"Captain, would you like it for lunch?" Sora pointed at the Kraken.

"What are you Saying Sora? Take a good look! It's gigantic It must be hundreds of years old! The Kraken is a monster that appears in countless legends!" Both Usopp and Chopper cried.

"I see, hundreds of years, it's meat must be of the highest quality, the meat must be so tender, a banquet fit for the pirate king". She murmured.

"A creature that's all flesh and no bones .. it's the exact opposite of me." Brook sipped his tea."

"Hey, that's a pretty super octopus…"

"You don't get to see one every day" Robin remarked, sketching it in her notebook.

"You are sketching it? Isn't there something else you should be doing right now?" Chopper screamed at her.

"It's fine by me, but do you have a plan Luffy?"

"Yeah… Sora can you go and catch it?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, No problem Luffy" Sora replied, looking at the kraken.

"Nami-chan halt the ship for a while!" He ordered as Chopper, Usopp cried in the corner, as the ship halted.

The other pirates came to save their brother, however before they could they were crushed by the giant octopus arm, all of the straw hats saw them floating into a watery grave, their bodies outside the bubble were crushed by the pressure.

Nami, Brook, Chopper and Usopp were crying their eyes out in fear.

"They look like jellyfish," Zoro remarked.

Sora had enough of this Food shouldn't be this cheeky, She jumped out of the bubble, and continually jumped in the water, she closed the distance between her and the octopus head in less than a moment, the Straw hats were shocked at her speed.

'Be glad that you will be the main ingredient to the lunch of my captain octopus'

" _ **Concasser"**_ She spin kicked the octopus in the head knocking him out, she did not kill it as octopus was good freshly served.

Afterwards she grabbed the kraken by hand and returned to the ship, jumping in the water, Luffy grabbed the octopus from her and put a giant hook on him, increasing the durability of the rope by the power of ten with his powers, as she entered the bubble soaked, he put a towel over her as she huffed and puffed, the pressure gave off a good exercise.

'How much stronger did she get?" Nami, chopper and Usopp exclaimed shocked.

After properly hooking the octopus for later he saw it release a giant shark, he approached the ship and Luffy gave one of his mighty pats on the head, he nuzzled a bit and thanked them, he also had a shirt on with a criminal logo on it, he then left, it was a bit weird but they had seen worse, The sunny entered the sea waterfall, the rapid descent made them hold on to something while Luffy nonchalantly sat down and bounced around the ship.

'It's too fast…" Nami commented as they descended into pitch black darkness.

 **The deep ocean, A world untouched by light, where unearthly creatures make their home.**

Luffy looked around, he couldn't see much, only faint outlines of giant scary monsters and eldritch abominations, he could feel the sea all out and could hear voices calling out to him, but there was no one there, he was puzzled, but then he liberated his aura, so as to protect the ship and the octopus from these sea abominations, as they could eat his lunch, The crew looked around and Franky activated his light feature - on his nipples of all places, Luffy grinned a bit-, showing a bit of what layed beyond the curtain of darkness, mostly everyone screamed, but man they were ugly, they had eyes whited out as they could not see and were blind, but the jaws the size of cities were mildly intimidating, after wards Franky activated the Sunny light feature to show them the way.

"The seafloor is too vast… even these sunny lights can't penetrate very far." Franky steered the ship.

"This is bad. I get nervous in the dark" Brook sighed.

"There's no end to this where should we go?" Usopp worried.

"Well, we can't stop the ship, so keep following the log pose for now" Nami replied.

"Oh. that rope… Has anyone seen that pirate?" Brook asked holding the rope that caribou was in.

"Huh -" Franky responded

"I completely forgot about him-" Usopp replied.

"Where did he go?-" Chopper looked around.

"I haven't seen him since we got to the deep sea" Nami replied.

"Maybe he got thrown off the ship when we entered the downward current." Robin reasoned, Caribou in his hiding place aimed a dagger to the throat of Nami, he jumped and tried to slit her throat from his hiding place, Nami looked back and was scared she would die, but before he could reach her he was seized by the neck by a furious Luffy, his grip tightened.

"You bastard, what were you going to do to Nami-chan?" He choked the 200 million berry pirate, Caribou tried to talk beg, reason with him but the hold on his neck was too much, he could only utter gurl gurl sounds, as tears fell down, he could not hold the dagger, as Luffy slowly walked to the side of the ship, he pressed Caribou's body against the bubble, everyone watched their captain, they knew this was execution, they may be good hearted people but they were still pirates, and close as kin, if he had hurt Nami anyone here would be ready to kill him, they watched dispassionately as he forced a struggled whisper.

"...please…" were his last words, as he and Luffy's arm passed from the bubble, Luffy held Caribou's body outside in the water with his arm outstretched outside, holding his neck, he eventually got crushed and bled out, Luffy then let go and retrieved his soaked arm, as the Man called Caribou died, he floated above until he was eaten by one of the monsters, he was already long dead.

"..." There was nothing to comment after that as nami gives Luffy a hug that he gladly returned.

However minutes later the sea floor started steaming, they were hydrothermal vents, an active volcano region, it warmed the ocean floor a lot so they quickly took off their winter clothes, Sora turned her lecherous eyes at the generous cleavage displayed by Nami and Robin, They quickly moved away for if it erupted it would spell doom for the ship. The crew was then chased by carnivorous tube-worms, a noppera crab, and several other creatures, that were mindless and did not understand the aura Luffy was producing.

"What's that really bright light?... Maybe it's fishman's island!" Chopper asked.

"We definitely haven't descended 10000 meters yet."

Franky then used his nipple lights to ask W-H-O A-R-E Y-O-U-?

"WHY ARE YOU USING THAT TO SEND A MESSAGE?" Usopp slapped Franky's body he had sharp teeth and his eyes were mad.

"It's an angler fish" Luffy noted, as they were presented by the sight of one of the ugliest creatures they have ever seen.

However the fish just trembled not approaching.

"...Koro…" Luffy looked on as a giant humanoid giant monster came into view

"...!"

"What now?"

"A man?"

"It's a Umibouzu" He had round eyes, and black hair and beard, he was wearing just pants, he was a very hairy man.

Even Robin was sweating, from the heat or the fear she did not know.

He hit the fish in the head creating a comical bruise

"Hey… don't stop, how many times I have to tell you that?! Captain Vander Decken will be angry!"

"..."

"D-did it just save us?!" Nami asked.

"Don't be so sure Nami-chan" Sora replied.

"Run! I don't care what he did! Let's run! They are both monsters!" Usopp cried out.

"-Dead men tell no tales. Dead men have no desires. In this blackened nation where not even a crow flies~~" A song was heard as a giant ruin of a ship appeared, on the sail was the letters 'Flying Dutchman'

"-Find it! Find it! The sunken treasure is mine for the taking. I'm the richest man in the world. Captain Vander Decken~~"

"-Aye!~~"

The straw hats had a mini attack as a ghost ship appeared.

"- If you eat the ship we can't get it's treasure smash it!- Is that the monster of the north pole?" The man on the ship looked at the Kraken anchored to their enemy ship.

The Umibozu winded his fist he went for the punch yet Luffy matched him the pressure from Luffy's punch knocked the giant monster to the ground, however the ground started to shake, even Zoro who was resting woke up.

"-This is bad Captain Decken!"

"Oh no! The submarine volcano is about to erupt!" Nami broke into a sweat, the black water became bright red as the volcano started.

"!?"

"-Men! Retreat! - Wadatsumi pull the ship out of here!"

"Aye Aye" The giant monster only had a large bruise as a wound.

"Full speed towards the fishmans island!" Nami exclaimed.

The eruption started as lava started covering the floor, the sea of molten rock coming at them at extreme speeds.

"Franky use Coup de burst" Nami ordered.

'Yeah! just a bit…"

" _ **Coup de burst!"**_

"It's not going to be enough" Luffy said, his outstretched hand touched the ground of the sunny, his hand was coated in haki.

" _ **threefold speed"**_ he raised the speed of the ship by the power of three, their new speed threw them for a loop as they outran the lava, the heat was like a hot sauna as they started to sweat.

"Nami-chan the way to fishmens?" Sora asked worried.

"It's straight ahead! Almost there! - Head for that trench!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Are you serious?! That's an abyss!"

"Trust in Nami Usopp!" Luffy spoke out he was still kneeling putting more speed into the ship, they sailed down as an avalanche of rocks appeared from behind, but they were saved by Usopp's pop green.

"Great job Usopp!" Zoro said out loud.

 **The seafloor 10 km deep down.**

"We're saved…" Nami cried in relief, the ship landed on a sandy floor.

"Light? Why is is so bright here? It's blinding and I don't even have eyes yohohoho!" Brook joked.

"Look up there guys, it's our destination" Luffy grinned.

"Yes there's no mistake! The needle's pointing that way! It must be…" Nami replied.

"FishMan Island!" Everyone said at the same time, the isle was surrounded by a bubble and there was another above it, this summed the entirety of Ryugu Kingdom.

'It's surrounded by a giant bubble. Maybe there's air inside!" Sora cheered.

Afterwards they were surrounded by giant sea monsters, riding them was few members of the Fish-Men pirates, they asked to submit to them as they had a sliver of respect from Luffy's previous actions, however as always Luffy replied with a big fat no, In the meantime Franky prepared the coup the burst, Nami wanted to use their remaining air to burst them until they hit the giant Bubble, the bubble, after launching themselves, the coup the burst and the bubble deflating pushed them into the ground, Luffy had a tight hold on Sora, Usopp and Chopper, He activated and boosted the speed of the ship again as he walked to the helm and directed the ship towards their destination, they broke through the first barrier, that barrier destroyed the coating of the ship, but they immediately hit the other, this one however had seawater and blew everyone off the ship.

The Kraken fell from the ship and Luffy thought it was a waste of good food.

'The current is too strong!' Nami thought

'And there are four devil users' Sora thought, Robin already passed out, Brook was nowhere to be seen, Chopper was firmly in the hold of Luffy, as he dragged Sora Usopp and Chopper to the surface, Luffy could not swim against the current but he believed in the others for now, they would survive and find their way back to him.

He landed on a beach with Sora on his side Usopp and chopper on the other, his Tank top disappeared leaving his top bare, he also lost his shoe somewhere along the way, he was tired, dead tired, swimming like that, did have a huge toll on his body because of the two devil fruits, however before he passed out, he saw a mermaid coming to him, she had familiar green hair.

"Camie…" He smiled before he passed out.

The fish-men were looking upwards at the Ryugu kingdom.

"-They probably went through the barrier and got killed, shall we follow them Hammod"

"-They are probably dead. -Hic" A swordsman octopus said.

"-We should check anyway. I don't want the neptune army finding them before we do. But first we need to report back to Noah and tell the boss...That Straw Hat Luffy the one who crushed Arlongs ambitions is here" Hammod replied.

 **Thoughts? Leave a reply! This is most likely the last chapter with a lemon, until the end of Fish-men's arc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One piece belongs to Oda, I am not profiting from this!**

 **"- speech" if a dialog starts like this then it's fodder characters.**

 **I said that there would be no lemon until the end, but I started off with one, I am such a liar, and very horny I must say.**

He felt warm, a tingly feeling, he also felt soft hands tracing his body, giggles and squeals reached his ears, as he slowly woke, the view was incredible four, five, no seven mermaids were tending and playing with his body, he was in a warm big bath, he had no clothes on, only his three bracelets safely secured in his biceps as he saw their sinful bodies, each and every one of them were bustier than the other, their bodies ahd soap as they brushed and rubbed his body with towers sponges and their plump breasts with their salmon pink nipples, they

were cleaning his body all the while squealing and swooning over him, At this moment an overpowering lust overcame him as he caressed the waists of these beauties.

 **(Lemon~begin)**

"Ara~ He woke up~" A violet haired beauty hugged him pushing her breasts up to him, she smiled lustfully at him, her blue eyes softening, He took her nipples in his mouth as he sucked, she moaned and trembled, the other mermaids took this opportunity to get closer and started massaging his muscles, licking his neck, one of them even found his length inside the pool, the raven haired beauty grabbed it but was confused, her freckled face tilted cutely as she raised his man meat, the thing was monstrous as it poked out of the water.

"Uah…~" The raven haired beauty exclaimed, her mouth open in a smile as a blush came to her face, her tiny hands could not even circle its girth, The other mermaids stopped their biting and nibbling as they looked down towards his cock, all the while he was taking the violet haired one's mouth, her eyes were already rolled to the back of the head, a stupid smile as she came just from kissing and fondling, his lust overpowered his control over his passive ability bringing her and every woman he touched into a high, she groaned as she came hard.

"Look~" The other mermaids put their hands on his length, It gave him a good view of their tits, his cock throbbed for attention, he was getting hot, he wanted to fuck these lusty mermaids and conquer them.

"His cock is sooo haard~~ It is soo hot as well~" a Brunette with red lips and black eyes stared and clung her hands to the base of the veiny monster, her mouth was open with wonder, it was spongy, yet hard - they never saw human cock before so they were astonished.

"It's like a burning steel rod~~" A bluenette with dark purple eyes stared with an open blush.

"Haa… your cock smells so nice~"

"It looks so delicious~" Their faces closed the distance as they sniffed the sinful smell, their tongues lapping and started running around his length, two lucky ones seized each of his balls and started massaging underwater as six mermaids started giving him a blowjob, he groaned at their attention, after their cute tongues covered his cock his length started burning with need, as he focused his fingers on the violet mermaid sitting on his chest, she licked his neck, like a pet saying she liked her master, he finally found her pussy after much searching, it was hidden inside the flesh where it met with scales, so the smooth scales acted like natural panties, he pushed a bit of the scales down, showing her lower lips, he played around for a bit, but she started to tremble.

"Master~~ pleaseee~" she whined with her mouth drooling, her face was burning, she rubbed her boobs in his chest as she reached the tip of a new orgasm.

"Please, What?" He grunted and whispered in her ears, she trembled with shame as his fingers did circular motions around her pussy.

"Please~ I need your fingers inside me~" He obliged as he put two fingers in and bit her ear, drawing her to another orgasm, she screamed again as she came, her mouth opened to a silly grin as drool escaped her mouth.

"Guh!" He groaned as four mermaids joined their tongues right in the fat tip of his penis.

'I can't think about anything, my cock is feeling good' they lapped their tongues on the sensitive head as they sucked and licked all the while panting, his left arm went around the mermaid on his chest and grabbed the raven-haired one pushing his tip in her mouth, he used her head like a toy as she came from the degradation- his lightning powers were really scary when he was lustful.

"Here you whores, you want my cum so much you can have it… but treat this like it's your greatest treasure" -His conqueror personality was really cocky sometimes.

He blew his load across the pool, it landed on their bodies and faces, their instincts ordered them to lick this delicious treat of the source, so they covered his head with their tongues as his batter did not stop, after cumming at least a gallon on them he lifted the violet one and inserted his cock on her pussy, she was already high on her pleasure, and this, she could do nothing but laughs as happy tears fell down, He groaned as he felt her tightness, the interesting and exotic part was that he felt her scales on his length instead of thighs, it was an indescribable feeling, her cold scales and her hot insides as he plowed into her pussy, reshaping her to give him more pleasure, the other mermaids cleaned each other in an erotic dance of tongues, after cleaning themselves they landed on his body, and started kissing him and massaging him with their mounds, each and everyone worshipping him as if he was a god, after a few minutes thrusting he came hard on her, but his mind was not working anymore, his lust override any rational thought, he picked the next mermaid and started fucking her, indulging in the flesh of the others, he continually used them for pleasure, as the passive power turned their attraction to his body to mindless worship of his being, after a couple of hours he was finished, he raised from the shallow water, his dick now was becoming flaccid, all around him were seven mermaids with a fucked silly face, he now reigned in his pent up lust.

 **(Lemon~end)**

"Girls I brought a towel and Luffy-chi's clothes are already cleaned and dry," Camie entered the communal bath of the dormitory of the mermaids, she had a black T-shirt with the criminal logo, her short green hair and purple eyes were exotic, Luffy smiled she did not change a bit.

"Girls I know you like bathing him but two hours is too much…." Her goofy disposition changed as she looked around, her fellow mermaids were splayed on the water or the ground, their faces were pure with bliss, they were completely naked, the bikini they swore they'd wear was nowhere to be seen, as they unconsciously drooled, they also had cum running down their skin, privates and scales.

"What?! What happened here?" She said worryingly, Luffy rose from the water, he turned around and displayed himself in front of her.

"What happened Camie?" Sora barged into the bath, however one look at Luffy's naked body had her nose bleeding, after cleaning the blood, she put her hands on her face to block the view, however, she left a comical opening on her left eye so she could see his cock.

'No I...I shouldn't be looking at a man's thing, even if I am a woman now I am a proud lesbian!' Luffy shamelessly approached bare and grabbed the towel, He started calmly drying his body, All the while both were looking at his shame, after drying off he put the towel on his neck.

"Yosh! Let's go."

"Oi! the towel is not for your neck it's for your waist" She slapped his torso in mock anger.

"Don't worry Camie, these mermaids were just helping and servicing me from their own volition"

"Ah! I see" was Camie naive reply, although she was still burning.

Luffy laughed, then put the towel around his waist, although he still showed his strong legs, after Camie got out of her shock they came out and he put his swimming shorts on, however he lost his shirt and his shoes in the current so he walked bare again, he hosted his hat on the back of his jeans and walked out.

"Camie It is really good to see you again! You are prettier than ever…." Luffy said with a cheerful expression, she blushed a big from the compliment.

"Sorry, Luffy-chi, I was going to pick you guys up, but I messed up on the date… By about a month" She rubbed the back of her neck as they entered her room, where Usopp and Chopper were waiting, they greeted their captain, and Chopper settled on his shoulder.

"So we arrived on Fish-Man Island?" He asked.

"Yeah! Camie and the other mermaids brought us here after you saved us" Chopper replied, he was already giving massage to Luffy's raven hair.

"The three of us were unconscious, but the other mermaids came and wanted to clean you, you were in the worst condition" Usopp said, her room was very pretty, half of it was a marble floor, the other was a pool, Camie actually floated because she had a ring of bubble around her hips, she resumed her cooking with the help of five excitable mini-mermaids.

"This is Camie-chan's Home, Captain" Sora explained.

"Oh, So how are the others, we separated, have you found them?"

"No, but I hope they are okay!" Chopper said with worry.

"Well, I'm sure they will be fine, I believe in them"

" 'Bones' is useless in the water, But 'Robot' and 'Green' are with him, They should be fine, I tried to see where they went but you pushed us to the nearest beach" Sora replied easing the worries, all of them were sitting on the bed.

"I want to see the others too! You must be cold from the water, here have a soup to warm you up!" She brought a tray.

"Great!" Usopp said the others cheered for the food.

"It's a cold kelp soup! It's good!" She approached the bed.

"Cold soup?" Chopper and the others sweatdropped and Luffy smiled wryly at her obliviousness.

'She is really an airhead' He chuckled in his mind.

"Wait! You can't warm up with cold soup!" She said shocked.

"I made a mistake!" Her shocked face scared Usopp, however, Luffy picked the soup and started eating anyway, Chopper and Sora followed and after a while, the 5 Mini-mermaids came back.

They told everyone that the mermaids were already recovered and were waiting on the reef.

"We are at the bottom of the mermaid inlet, This is a female dormitory for the mermaid cafe, a lot of my friends live here too"

"F...Female dormitory? Mermaid cafe?", Sora started her daydreaming.

"That's where I work as a waitress, a lot of pretty mermaids work there" Camie pointed out.

"Let's go up to the reef! I'll introduce you to my friends!" She cheerily said.

"Hey, Turtle-chin can you take us up" She said, as they went out into her balcony, it was encircled with a bubble as the outside was pure water, the dormitory itself looked like an underwater reef, and the apartments were inside of them, the turtle was large and had a giant bubble on the back with seats, the bubble had letters on it that formed 'Sea Turtle elevator' the turtle also had a cap and a whistle in its mouth.

"It's a turtle elevator!" Chopper cheered in Luffy's shoulders as they took their seats.

"These are the underwater coral apartments, My rent is cheap but I'm way down the bottom… The rooms at the top get more light so they are more expensive..." She said looking at the apartment complex underwater as the turtle moved up.

"You mean you are poor? By the way, where are Hachi and Pappagu?" Usopp asked.

"Hatchin got badly injured last year!" Camie exclaimed.

"He was protecting Sunny right?" Sora asked a rhetorical question.

"I heard he's better now, Hatchin comes from the Fish-Man district, so he is resting there"

"Fish-man district?" Usopp asked - Luffy was showing Chopper all kinds of fish and wonders inside of the sea, Sora was sitting close to him and looked amused at seeing her captain with such awe.

"That place is kind of scary if you'll stay with me, I don't mind showing you around but…" she broke into a cold sweat, she really did not like that place.

Luffy wanted to meet with Hachi, but seeing her discomfort about that place, he didn't want to burden her any more than this she continued speaking.

"And about Pappagu… He's a really famous star designer, he has a huge mansion in a rich area called Fishverly hills."

"You are his owner, right? Why don't you live with him?" Luffy asked, curiously.

"Ha ha…. Well, that's not exactly my status, besides, the clams around here taste better!" They approached the surface, where they could see giant tubes of water sprouting from the surface creating arches, Camie demonstrated by swimming in them.

Both Chopper and Usopp were amazed at how ten kilometers down into the sea there were clouds, sky and a light as bright as the sun showering them.

"Hey Camie~ Master~" Camie on the tube greeted the voice, all of them turned around and were greeted by the same mermaids that were in the bath with Luffy, now they were all playing in the water.

"Master's friends are alright as well? They nearly drowned~"

"Hello~ you guys don't look so scary, being pirates, master has such great friends~"

"Master~is it true that you didn't come from the entrance?"

"Master~ came here illegally! That's just so wild! I just love pirates~"

Sora, who was distracted by her Captain's body previously on the bath, now looking at all of these beauties made her cry in happiness, she wailed like a crybaby, Luffy caressed her shiny golden hair.

"You know, you're crying more than when you left Baratie, Zeff, I feel so bad for him…" He murmured as she enjoyed his ministration.

"B… But… " she looked at her captain's stormy eyes.

"Hey, everyone! You already know Luffy-chi, he is the captain."

"The crybaby is Sora-chi"

"I Finally Found the All Blue!" Sora embraced her captain, crying on his chest.

"So, your quest is over Sora?" Usopp deadpanned.

"The one with the big nose is Usopp-chin"

"The raccoon dog is Chopper-chin"

"I'm a Reindeer!" Chopper said fuming.

"Why are you crying? Let's dance together" A mermaid said holding Sora's hands, afterwards they invited them for a swim, Luffy entered the water, sitting closer and leaning back on the smooth rocks, while he could swim it was better if he was waist length, less burden on his body, the mermaids used his body to lean closer to him, sitting on his lap or Torso, leaning their breasts on his arms and shoulders as they discussed, The mermaids had no sense of personal space with him, but Luffy did not care about personal space in the first place, Sora and Usopp played around the reef with the mermaids beneath the water as Chopper cheerily discussed with the mermaids, Camie joined them afterwards.

 **Noah, Fishman district, the deep sea**

The district was dark and full of water, no bubbles or air here, there was a monumental ship, the size of a country stationed there, It was Noah, the fabled promise ship, yet her purpose was forgotten.

"Straw hat Luffy… so he is finally here." A deep voice said.

"-Yes... W...What are your orders... Boss?" Hammod said, a little afraid.

"Bring him… to me" a grey-skinned great white shark Fishman said - He had a large belly, with a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates design on the right side as well as a long scar on the left, and muscular arms and legs. His facial features included glaring eyes, with long and distinctive eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. He had long brown curly hair, with a long tuft hanging on the left part of his face. His left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' Jolly Roger near the wrist and several circular designs above it ending with two skulls on the upper arm; he also has some spikes protruding from his bare wrist and circling it all, they were decorative piercings.

 **Mermaid Inlet**

Sora played in the pool with the mermaids, loving the attention, but after a while she returned to her Captain and all of the other mermaids, her hyper was not over as she jumped around him and giggled in happiness, she grabbed his arm and started waving it around, it was good seeing her so happy.

"It's so good that you are happy Sora-chan" He said with a deep voice as he caressed her wet golden hair, as she momentarily basked in the attention of her Captain, the pleasant buzz of his ability was also great, she was wearing her bikini under her clothes, well when they travelled down to the sea it made sense to put swimwear under their clothes.

He looked towards Camie, she was leaning her head on his left arm, resting like that.

"Hey, Camie, there's someone in the Ryugu Kingdom I want to see!" Luffy said excitedly, she leaned her head right facing him.

"Hmmm… Who? The Mermaid princess?" She asked smiling.

"No, He is a long time friend, I owe him my life, the person I want to meet is Jimbei!"

"Boss Jimbei?"

"When Ace died two years ago, he was there to help me through it as Ray and Hancock were, I want to see him!"

"Jimbei, Luffy you know about another warlord of the sea?... Well, I guess former warlord now… How come you know all of these people?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"We'll meet again in two years on Fish-man island! I'll look forward to seeing you and your crew there"

"We promised to meet up here" Sora was now sleeping in his chest, Luffy thought she played enough for now and wanted to rest, or perhaps his chest was that comfortable? - Hancock always slept on it, preferring it over her own pillow.

"Now that you mentioned it, I remember reading an article about you and big boss Jimbei a while back"

"Mhm, when we invaded Marineford together, that was a while back, So where is he Camie?" He asked while looking at her.

"Hmmm, well he is not on the isle right now"

"What a waste, well I hope he returns soon" His comment was also accompanied by giggles and laughs as they played with his body.

"After the war ended he quit being a warlord, and former fish-men pirates aren't allowed to stay here anymore, they all left the island with Boss Jimbei...It's a long story, but… after the war a lot has changed on this island" Just as she said a splash sound was heard as Chopper and Usopp looked to the high sea, there was a giant serpent fish glaring at them, it reared to attack but Luffy taped his finger on the ground, the beast dropped unconscious, they were relieved but did not understand what happened.

"ara~Master… Boss Jimbei was sighted in the Sea forest~~"

"Yes~yes~he was sighted there, at least according to the rumors, don't you think so girls?~"

"Yes~"

Luffy felt six abnormal presences coming his way, although they were not a threat in his eyes, they were pretty weak compared to some eldritch monsters he fought on the calm belt, honestly, that was one horrible sea.

"Camie!" The mini-mermaids came flying warning about a ship coming, they elaborated that it was a ship from the royal palace, and argued that they came for Luffy because they entered illegally.

"Well, if they came for us we gotta hide, we don't want to get you girls involved in our business" He lifted Sora, Usopp got their clothes and Chopper was still relaxing in his shoulder, they hid behind a coral and observed, the Ship was a Gondola with a fish creature guiding it, on the side it had The Ryugu Kingdom displayed in bold letters, In the ship were three

"Stay hidden guys…" Luffy warned.

"Hello, Girls of the Inlet. There is something I want to ask you" The prince who asked was an enormous, muscular shark merman, with a wide chest and large arms. He had a long face, framed by wavy fair blue hair flowing down to his shoulders, a sharp and pointy nose, and a dot of some sort printed in the middle of his forehead. He had gills on his massive neck and a dark blue tail with light blue polka-dots, well that was what Luffy could gather about this man.

"We received a report of an illegal entry. Did they come here?!" The giant shark merman was Fukaboshi, the first son of the King, he had a golden trident in his left hand resting on his shoulder.

"Red Mambo! Shake, Shake! Wow! Let's all just relax and play here too!" He was a bit smaller than his brother and plumper than him, he was also energetically dancing around, He was Mamboshi third son and a sunfish merman.

"If they did come tell mi fa so la ti do! If they didn't then it's too bad mi re do..." He was a bit taller than Fukaboshi but a lot thinner He had wide eyes, long wavy dark pink hair, and beaver-like teeth and sang along, he was an oarfish merman, his name was Ryuboshi.

"N-no! No one came here."

"Are they that important? Worth the princes coming here?"

"I'm not sure they are the ones I'm looking for" Fukaboshi replied.

"Not sure mi re do!"

"-What's going on over there?" Hammod asked

"-They are the greats of the Neptune army! Hic" The octopus swordsman replied.

"What are they doing in a place like this? What a pain…" Behind them was something resembling a dog and a raccoon, however, it was bigger than a normal bear.

"I see. Thank you very much. I suppose we'll look elsewhere, the border patrols must have been mistaken I apologize for interrupting your play time"

"That's okay!" sora twitched in her sleep very hard, she seemed to be having a nightmare, Luffy tried to wake her up, but all he heard were her murmur of 'failure' or 'father why did you leave me here, it's so dark', he had to get here out fast.

They noticed them, and they came out of hiding.

"That's straw hat Luffy", ammo knights! " Fukaboshi ordered,

"-Yes sir!" The peacekeepers all dropped from the ship and the three brothers also jumped.

He cradled Sora and caressed her cheeks.

"Sora, you are not a failure, it doesn't matter what anyone says, everyone else is wrong, why? Because I believe in you" He softly whispered in her ear, she stopped shivering.

"-They are there! It's the straw hats!"

"-What now they are going to be captured"

"-There will be more trouble if we have a scuffle with the Neptune army right now!"

"-Of all the people it had to be the princes, well it doesn't matter,m they are weaklings in the end"

'The guys from the sea beasts are here, time to get some payback before we leave'

"-Oi Straw hat! Come with me to Fishman district, captain Hody Jones of the new Fishman pirates ordered you to come!"

"Fukaboshi-sama, that's hammod from Fishman district"

"I don't care! I don't take orders from anyone, even less if it's another captain!" Luffy explained.

"- Grr, well take you by force then" He aimed a gun at them.

It shot a net, Luffy's eyes were shadowed as he pushed the little net aside with the wind force of his palm hitting the air.

He punched the air in front of him, reminiscent of the rokuougan but a lot more practical, it launched a gust of wind so strong it was like a giant wall of steel hitting you at 100 km per hour, it was purely physical skill, it hit all three pirate fishmen, two of them were grievously injured, they fell backwards and had their backs in a pool of their own blood, while the other had only some broken bones, it was the octopus swordsman, the raccoon dog became an obedient puppy after just a glare.

"Usopp, Camie, grab on, we are getting out of here!" he lifted both, camie had her arms around his neck and he grabbed usopp with his arm, the other held the still sleeping Sora, Chopper was on his shoulder, and then he jumped out of there at extreme speeds, his body maintained a good windshield as they soared through the sky, Most in the inlet did not perceive what happened, at one moments they were attacked by fishmen pirates, the next all of them are beaten, bleeding on the ground, as the octopus swordsman dragged both of them out of there, he was stumbling and coughing blood, even if he blocked the air pressure it still did major damage to him.

"What happened?~ Master is amazing~~" One of the mermaids murmured.

"Impressive!" Fukaboshi said.

"...Camie, where should I go?" He asked while jumping in the air, like an imaginary foothold, Chopper and Usopp had their eyes comically stretching out, looking towards the ground that was so distant, Camie was mostly cheering, this was better than the Rollercoaster at Saobondy park.

"Perhaps madam Sharley's room, I believe we can let Sora-chi rest there"

"Ok, guide me there…"

'Shit… I didn't want to cause those girls trouble, but I did it anyway. The hatred towards us in that guy's face was concerning as well, I guess prejudice goes both ways as well.'

 **Back to the inlet**

"I don't believe you girls, why did you harbor these pirates?"

"I'm sorry Prince Fukaboshi, They were friends of Camie, and Luffy is a great person."

"They seemed such nice people, we didn't want them to be charged with the illegal entry'

"I hope Sora-chan is going to be alright, she seemed very distraught for some reason."

"You jumped to conclusions, even if the Straw Hat pirates entered illegally, the Neptune army and our warriors wouldn't be able to do anything against Monkey D. Luffy or his crew, we already know what that man is capable of, we can't afford his wrath, and Boss Jimbei said he is a great friend, Speaking of him we missed the chance to leave the message from Jimbei, huh?..."

'That octopus merman also disappeared, but with those wounds…' Were Fukaboshi, last thoughts as they left.

 **Coral hill, port town~Backroom of the mermaid cafe**

"Sora…" He caressed her face, as she opened her chocolate eyes and stared at her Captain.

"Sora-chin!"

"Sora, did you come to?!" Usopp and Chopper asked

She was laying on a white bed, Luffy was sitting right beside her and chopper hugged her waist.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my friend's house, Luffy brought us here in a rush after you started having those horrible nightmares"

"Nightmares? I was sleeping?" Sora than contemplated, yes she was sleeping, on the best pillow, the dreams started so sweet as she went on dates with her female friends, oddly enough, Luffy was accompanying her, then she was about to kiss Nami and Robin, and make sexy time with them, when, her past invaded her dreams, however during the middle of the nightmare, someone saved her it was Reiju, and Luffy? She did not understand much of her dream, but she would let it rest, for now, it was time to ease the worries she saw in her Captain's eyes.

 **Inlet**

Cheering and giggling were heard as the merman dragged himself and his two comrades out of there.

"Those mermaids are sure annoying" He gasped as blood dripped from his mouth.

"...Now, what should I do with these guys?" He looked at both of them being held by his tentacles, they had bled too much, he didn't know if they were going to survive.

The man grabbed his sword in a threatening position as another tentacle brought a bottle of sake to his mouth, he started to sway as he went to the Fish-men district, he had six massive orange octopus tentacles in place of legs with large motifs vaguely reminiscent of eyes on them, making eight limbs with his two arms. He had an average, slim pink upper body and two human arms. He had unkempt, black medium-length shaggy hair. He had a sleepy look on his face and an unusually large mouth that protruded out from his face, he also had a toothpick in his mouth, he wore a blue shirt covered by a black dirty suit, this was a hitman called Hyouzou, he was a very strong swordsman in service of the fish-man pirates.

 **Madam Sharley home**

"How is the blond girl?" a large mermaid asked she was a beautiful lady with purple nail polish, red lipstick, and blue eyes with slanted pupils that resemble shark eyes. She had short black hair that covers over the right side of her face. Her tail is dark blue with a dorsal fin on her lower back where her human and fish halves meet, a white patch below the dorsal fin, smaller fins on the lower front and back, and a lunate caudal fin, telling that she was a shark mermaid.

She wears a hooded purple blouse that is only buttoned in the middle, revealing her cleavage and stomach and has a belly-chain around her waist. She was 'smoking' a pipe, although instead of smoke she was releasing bubbles.

"She is fine now! Thank you for letting us use your room Madam Sharley!"

"...I see" She smiled.

"Let me properly introduce myself, I am-"

"Monkey D. Luffy, the man who has achieved Godhood"

'Godhood? Luffy-chin is a god?" Camie asked confused

"...!" His surprise was clear on his face as he looked into her blue slit eyes, he unconsciously rubbed his bracelets.

"...How did you know?" He looked curious, after all, while he wasn't afraid of other people knowing his power, he hadn't revealed it's information to anyone that his crew, and some of the Kuja.

"I dabble in fortune telling, it was a hobby of mine until a few months back, but… the future is best left unknown"

"I see, in my opinion, the future might be predicted, there is nothing wrong with that, however, the future can be changed, everyone has the power to do it!" Luffy replied.

"Well, let's leave it at that… Camie, you can take the day off, show your friends the island" Sharley had a different opinion from the boy-god when it came towards the future, but she would leave it at that after all arguing with a god seemed foolhardy, you would always lose.

"Really are you sure?" Camie asked excitedly.

"Of course, we haven't had any human pirates here for some time, there is almost nothing to do, the girls from the inlet will come here soon so we will have enough star waitresses to handle the customers"

'No humans, but there are enough ships from Saobondy to here every month, at least that's what Ray said, but they are not arriving? Nami told us that 70 percent don't arrive, but what about the other 30 percent, I see… they are getting stopped by those Fishmen pirates, thinking about it they wanted us to go with them, perhaps to Fishmen district? But what is happening down there?' Those were Luffy's thoughts as Sora walked out of the room fully clothed, they greeted her, and she smiled, although you could see she smiled, even more, when she saw her Captain's eyes.

"Star…. Oh no! I have to deliver the clams to Pappagu! He must be starving!" Camie exclaimed, she entirely forgot her

"If you are looking for monsieur Pappagu, he's here in the cafe, he said he bumped into an old friend"

 **Mermaid Cafe**

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell this beforehand but, when she was young Madam Sharley predicted that many pirates would come to this kingdom, and next year the Age of the pirates began, she also predicted the death of Whitebeard as well"

"Wow!" Usopp and Chopper were thrown off by this revelation.

"I'm impressed" Sora exclaimed, Luffy was strangely quiet at this revelation but then again the tiny drool escaping his mouth, his eyes focused on the entrance to the cafe, and his sniffing might have something to do with it.

"This is the main entrance to the mermaid cafe" She opened her arms showing the strange reef-like building, it was a very gaudy entrance with the logo on top, it had also some seahorse graffiti on the white walls.

"...Hah… I'm hungry… need food… what is this smell…" He sniffed the air, he smelled a lot of seafood.

"It's a cafe man! "

"Ah, but it serves food as well as drinks, the specialty is cake and fruits from the ocean"

"...I see…" Sora smiled.

"What about meat?" Luffy asked.

"Mermaids don't eat meat or fish so that menu is off the table, what we have are things like kelp Brulee, seaweed tart, and kelp souffle"

"But those things are deserts are they not?" Luffy asked confused.

"Ah... oh..., if you want meat, we have shellfish! Scallop sandwiches, clam pizza, shrimp and lobster, and some species of crab as well"

"Hmmm, I like lobster and shrimp but crab is sooo goood..." He grabbed Sora in a side hug as they went to the cafe.

"Crab~~"

"Mermaids~~" Both went singing towards it.

But before they could enter the cafe, Brook exited it with two mermaids and a familiar star shape on his shoulder, he had kiss marks on his face, Luffy smiled, it seemed brook had some fun as well, but wait… how?

'Well, I guess there are things better off not knowing…' He looked over to the horizon, an understanding, enlightened face came over him, Usopp in the back asked what his captain was doing.

"Luffy-san! Usopp-san! Chopper-san! Sora-san! And oh my goodness! Camie too!"

"Hi, Brook-chin!"

"There you are!" Usopp said.

"Straw hat, everyone! I missed you guys! and…" The starfish on Brook's shoulder was Pappagu, he did not change much, except for the sunglasses he had. He saw Sora and had a puzzled look on his face, Usopp grabbed him and talked to him in a corner about Sora's basic situation.

"Come again, Soul King! You were wonderful" the beautiful mermaid kissed his bony cheeks, while the other nuzzled his afro

"Yohohoho! I will, I definitely will, my lovely mermaids!"

"What?!" Usopp was shocked at how much of a ladies man brook became, while Luffy was understandable when he knew first hand how charismatic the future king of the pirate was, Brook he never guessed, while Brook was quite perverted before, no women gave him the time of day, Usopp guessed it was the fame for being the soul king.

"Ahh… It feels like they took my backbone!" Brook exclaimed

"Wait, but if I lose my backbone I will have nothing left! Oh, but I don't care if I die today~ Wait I am already dead!" Brook twirled around.

After they stopped Sora approached both and started seducing/ molesting them both in the background with a dark lusty look on her face.

"Ufufu~are these F cups~," she said as both started to moan.

"He got that worked up over the cafe?!" Chopper was shocked.

"What happened in there?" Usopp asked.

"Hold on! You guys aren't leaving today right?"

"No, we will probably remain here for a week or two, there is no point in traveling if we are not going to explore"

"Then you can go to the mermaid cafe later! Right now I was about to take Bones here back to my mansion, come with us! You like sea beast meat right?!" Luffy salivated if it was meat, only two fish beat sea beasts, sea monsters and sea kings.

"You have some? Sora, will you cook sea beast meat for me?" Luffy asked.

Sora returned, nodding happily, straightened her formal business shirt, she left both mermaids panting and moaning on the ground after a great orgasm, her lusty high was mostly gone.

"Of course I have some, I am a wild man! I don't eat no seafood! My main diet consists of savage sea beast meat!"

"Oh, Pappagu! Here's your clam for today!" A blissful look came upon the starfish face as he looked over the clams.

"Yay! Camie's delicious calms!"

"You are eating shellfish!" Usopp raged over the lie.

"The mermaids don't really eat meat and fish, but fish-men eat them all the time! There is plenty of cuisine around here in the Ryugu Kingdom."

"That's a relief!" Luffy cheered.

A taxi approached the street, it was a fish with a bubble to allow flying it had a conductor's hat and the lips were a v upside down.

"Huh? Look!" Brook pointed at the wall it had a wanted and danger poster, but this was different from the standard issue from the world government, it had a Fishman face with an ugly hat, he had sharp teeth and had a mustache, his skin was an orange-brown, Sora and the others realized that it was probably issued by this kingdom and the fact it was the same guy they met before the volcanic eruption.

"Ahh! It's Vander Decken! Why is there a poster for a ghost here?!"

"Ohh wasn't the guy from the ghost ship we saw?" Chopper asked.

"Get on!" Pappagu urged them as the others were already on their seats on the taxi, Sora as always at close to Luffy, and Usopp was by his other side as they discussed their sightseeing, they were amazed at how comfortable the seats were, it was equivalent to those soft clouds back in Skypiea.

"Why is that man, Vander Decken is wanted?" Luffy asked.

They were flying towards Pappagu's mansion.

"He sends a love letter to the mermaid princess every week, he started off with letters and packages, but after a while he sends threatening letters, demanding her hand in marriage, nowadays he sends dangerous weapons aimed at her. The mermaid princess is too scared to do anything now." Pappagu answered

"That's right. And her mother, Queen Otohime got really mad and sent his three sons to look for him- You know the guys we saw earlier. they 've got the army with them and yet they can't find him anywhere!" Camie cut through Pappagu speech, leaving him sobbing in the background.

'Well, the fact that he was wandering around the sea floor with a ruined pirate ship might clue us in a bit, I think he was looking for treasure of sunken ships, and perhaps he also wanted to hide, he had an Umibozu with him to guide the ship so I guess that's why they won't find him" Luffy responded after careful consideration.

"And while the sea here only reaches 10 km of height, the seafloor is vast, we traveled a total of 700 km to reach here, if it weren't for the cascading current we would arrive a day later you know?" Sora complimented the response her captain.

"The ruler of this land, the sea goddess, Queen Otohime, she has four children… the mermaid princess is the youngest at 16, the three princes are her older brothers, the army is named after the deceased King Neptune" She

"But isn't Vander Decken a cursed pirate from hundreds of years ago and whatnot?" Brook asked.

"Probably not, sea kings are very old and they had that certain quality about their presence that is probably due to their age, I met some other creatures with this distinct quality… The fact that man did not have this quality, even if he was a bit less weak than the rest, means that he is not centuries old Brook - and for the record, I sense the same quality in you Brook" Luffy responded, the others nodded, not really understanding the presence thing, but if Luffy said so...

'Speaking of presence, ever since we arrived the seafloor, my observation has been over encumbered by the thousands of millions of sea kings that live in the depths -they are monstrous in strength, while I believe that my crew can handle the weaker sea kings one on one, the most powerful ones can give even Zoro and Sora a decent challenge - Not to mention, ever since I reached this island, i sensed something enormous in power- a hidden power it feels like - and like me, this power can destroy the world, and there is another presence in the kingdom, it's very strong, stronger than Zoro and Sora? Perhaps it is Jimbei? No, It doesn't feel like him, this one has a very gentle and feminine disposition'

"I can't wait…" Luffy grinned in anticipation, he couldn't wait to meet this person or thing.

"Yes Straw Hat is right, legends always grow with time, the crazy captain Vander Decken actually existed, but after sinking his ship and everyone in it, he ended up here in fish-men island… and then he died here, the ship you just saw is probably the legendary flying dutchman all right, but the current captain is a descendant of the original-"Pappagu told the story.

"- He's Vander Decken IX!" Camie completed leaving the starfish sobbing leaning on the bubble of the taxi.

"Descendant… I see so that's what happened, I thought he was a real ghost!" brook was

"Huh, I found one, it's an old mermaid" Luffy pointed, she was perhaps 50, she had fin legs instead of the mermaid tail.

"She has two fins just like granny Kokoro, when you turn 30 you will grow legs too right, Camie?"

"Not necessarily, mermaids will have three paths, they can grow fin legs just like that, they can stay with their tail, or even grow human legs, however, the third case they will be able to switch their legs for a tail anytime they want" Camie answered.

"I see, the third case is best because fins aren't as powerful as tails, and being able to switch between legs and a tail is great!" Luffy surmised.

"But does age matter at all Camie?"

"No, this transformation can happen at any point in their life, but it is true that mermaids are always born with a tail!"

On the way they also taught the diversity of race that the fishmen and merman had, they entered the highway, it was a bubble tube with a fast current.

"What is that?" Usopp asked it was a giant building with a giant pirate flag the Jolly Roger was a skull with thick lips and wearing a pirate tricorn on a fluffy background with several candy canes crossed behind it in place of normal crossbones. A tree is seen coming out of the cane on the bottom right.

"That Jolly Roger…" Luffy pondered.

"That's the candy factory Usopp-chin"

"But why is there a pirate flag on it?" Usopp asked Luffy and Sora's eyes were shadowed as Pappagu started to explain.

"There's one at the entrance of the port too, this island is now protected by that pirate flag, it belongs to Charlotte Linlin of the new world, She's also known as Big Mom! One of the four emperors…."

"Before the war, we were under the protection of whitebeards, other pirates didn't dare attack us, but now big mom has taken over, in exchange for her protection she asks for loads of sweets every month, that's what the factory is for"

"Sweets?" Chopper asked his eyes blinking like stars.

"It goes to show how dangerous this place can become, with so many pirates coming and going, we need someone to protect someone strong to protect us"

"But, she protects you in exchange for candy? That's very generous of a Yonkou" Sora asked with skepticism.

"Yes, Whitebeard never asked anything of us in return, maybe it's just business" Pappagu replied.

"Big Mom… Charlotte Linlin, she is one of the yonkou, the strongest pirates in existence right now, I wonder if she is an alright person…" Luffy hoped she was a good person, he really liked the Ryugu kingdom so far, however he could feel the inkling inside of him, he wanted to challenge the Yonkou so bad, to become the pirate king he had to defeat each and every last one of the Yonkou, well he hoped he wouldn't have to fight shanks, but if both were serious about becoming pirate king, then it would be inevitable that he and Luffy would come to blows in the future.

"Look up ahead, that's Fishverly hills, where the rich folk live!"

"That big mansion you see in the front is Pappagu's home!"

"That?! But he's just a starfish!" Usopp whined.

 **Coral hill**

"-What happened madam Sharley?!"

"Huff… Huff… I can't seem to understand, why?" Shaley grabbed her head.

"-What's the matter?!"

"-It's the owner of the mermaid cafe"

"- Madam Sharley, what happened to you?"

"Find him! Find the young god with the straw hat…. Huff… huff"

"-What's wrong did you see the future again?"

'I didn't intend to look, but I sensed something terrible in him, I saw two futures" She closed her eyes in pain, she saw him with the most practiced ease annihilating the island, the mermaid princess by his side, her face was blank, her eyes were blank, but you could see a hidden obsessive adoration in her eyes as she gazed him even while he killed her family she did not even care, the other future was very different, it portrayed him as a savior or a prophet, all the fishmen reached towards him as an idol of adoration, their salvation, the royal family supporting him by his side, the mermaid princess looked at him, there was still an unhealthy obsession in her eyes, but they were hidden by her teary eyes full of love.

"What will happen?! It's best if we drive him away, but he is a god, there is nothing that can be done… Find the young god with the straw hat, please! Straw Hat Luffy… He will bring ruin or salvation to FishMen Island!" She was sweating, her forehead was banging with pain, she was delirious as she said her last.

20 meters away from her was a mermaid with a height of 14 feet, a little bigger than Madam Sharley, she had a golden tail, a belt made only of precious pearls that ended in a silk cloth covering her navel, her belly button and torso was on display, she had quite a bit of lean muscle hidden underneath her soft skin, she had creamy white skin with a few rosy blushes on her shoulder and elbow, she had a bikini made of flowers, that softly held her giant breasts, she had a ruby stone collar around her neck, with blue gemstones attached, she was a beautiful mermaid with golden wavy hair, her golden blonde hair was partially held up in two loops behind her head, her eyes were a kind sea blue, she also had a ruby stone tiara in her hair, she also carried a huge twelve foot trident, it was violet in color and had a corrupted look, the eye in the base of its three tongues did not help with its appearance, the three tips had a reddish white glowing metal, giving it a deadly exotic look, she had it in her left hand, hovering over her shoulder, behind her were some bodyguards from her Neptune's army, this formidable woman was the Queen of the kingdom, the leader after the death of Neptune, she was Queen Otohime, after the death of her husband she has changed a bit, while she still looked for peace, she was not a pacifist as she used to be, in fact, she became the greatest warrior of the Ryugu kingdom, she had to become strong to protect her children, although she was still limitlessly kind to everyone.

Behind her was the biggest shark, standing at 65 feet in length.

"Sharley-chan?" The Queen closed the distance between them, and supported the young lady.

"-Queen Otohime!"

"-It's her!"

"-She is so pretty!"

"My queen, Monkey D. Luffy…"

"Monkey 'D.' Luffy, what about him? He is an unusually powerful pirate if i remember, what about him?" She asked with care.

"H...He will be the salvation or ruin of this country, and he is not a simple pirate or human, he is a fledgeling god my queen, he has arrived on the island not too long ago, please drive him away, the possibility of him destroying the island terrifies me!" She petted the young lady's hair, even though she could see the future Sharley could not make an educated decision, she was too young.

"Drive him away? Did you not say that he will save us?"

"But that's one of the possible futures, the ruin is too terrifying…" She cried.

"There is no need for you to be scared, there is no need to consider this disastrous future, the other one is what we need to focus on, I firmly believe that this is not the end for our people!"

"A tree is known by its fruits, a person is known by his or her deeds, a good deed is never lost! Those who sow courtesy reaps friendships, and those who plant kindness will receive love in return!"* Sharley raised her head, the queen never considered destruction as a possible future, in fact she was not even putting the blame on Luffy, it would be so easy to put the blame on him and try to drive him out, even she, after meeting the man himself, wanted to drive him away Sharley knew when she saw him, he was a larger than life figure, not to mention he was a God himself, then she remembered him speaking.

" _in my opinion the future might be predicted, there is nothing wrong with that, however the future can be changed, everyone has the power to do it!" the conviction in his eyes were true, he believed that everyone had the power to change the future._

So what Otohime thought, it was true, the blame did not lay with Luffy, it laid in the hands of this kingdom, the queen did not want him ostracized, but instead received with kindness, as every act of kindness shall not go to waste…

"God is not cruel, this I believe! It's time for us to show our passion... are we a doomed race? Or do we still have something to give to this world?!" She raised her trident, her army behind stomped they tridents on the ground as people started making cheering noises, ignorantly the queen did not realize that this conversation was being heard by the whole country, a recording den-den mushi delivered Sharley prediction and , Otohime was a most beloved even before she became a ruler, but after Neptune's death the people were awed by her inner strength, her actions brought awe and adoration, only those who were hardcore human haters despised her, to them her words were worse than poison.

"Now it's time our civilization prove to this God, to Monkey D. Luffy that we are worth living! That we deserve salvation, not destruction!" Her trident stomped the ground causing a shockwave that was felt in the entire Ryugu kingdom, it gave everyone a chill down the spine, even the three princes who were searching for the Straw hats, however Otohime's words weren't heard by Luffy, Usopp, Sora, Brook, Chopper, Camie, and Pappagu, however the other Straw Hats scattered around the kingdom heard it well, they smiled and grinned in excitement.

 **Noah, The Fish-Man district**

"Damn that poisonous mouth of hers" Hody ranted, he looked towards an underling, he was angry at her speech.

"You are telling me that they ran away"

"-Yes boss"

'Shit, the straw hats have arrived and we couldn't capture even one of them, not to mention only Hyouzou came back alive the other two bled out, now this speech from that viper woman, now some of my slaves are running away'

"Hah… What a bad day…" He sighed.

"The humans run all the time…" This was Zeo he was a tall and thin Fishman with a strange body, covered in wavy light blue and indigo stripes, and "02" tattooed on his chest. Tentacle-like whiskers hang from his face, and he did not have a mouth, nose or ears, only eyes remained.

"Let's tear them limb from limb Kya Kya!" He had circular eyes, a flat nose, and sharp teeth; his arms are notably larger than his hands and his skin is red, he was very small perhaps 3 feet tall. On his right arm is a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger, he wore jean pants, a green vest and a black and gold hat, he was Daruma.

"They ran away dosun? They never give up Dosun…" He was Dosun a hammerhead fishmen, his mouth is full of sharp, triangular teeth. His chest is wide and his arms very large, with extremely prominent, round forearms, his hands and thin legs being quite small in comparison. He has light blue skin and long, wavy, light-pink hair reaching down to his shoulders and to the dorsal fin he has on top of his back; as a Fishman, he has gills on his large neck. On his left arm is tattooed his crew's, Jolly Roger.

He wears an unbuttoned, dark short-sleeved shirt with many dark yellow T-like motifs on it, simple light pants and sandals, he also has a sash tied around his waist, and a large buckled belt hanging on his chest from his left shoulder.

"Hahaha! Fine! We'll make an example out of them again." Hody said with a smug look.

"Much! Then allow me to take care of them!" he was extremely tall, towering over every other member of his crew he was a squid fishmen called Icarus Much, and possesses eight arms. Each pair of arms seems to have a corresponding pair of pectorals, as eight of them are visible on his chest. He has a long beard complete with a mustache, white skin, and a bulbous nose. On both his topmost forearms and on his belly he bears swirl-like tattoos, and on his right shoulder is tattooed the New Fishman Pirates', Jolly Roger.

He wears a round helmet with goggles, with a dark stripe on top of it, and a large loop earring on each ear. He's bare-chested but has a pair of suspenders-like belts reaching down from both of his shoulders to his waist. These are attached to a pair of rings, supporting some sort of light apron around his waist; he also dons dark pants reaching down below his knees and sandals. Each of his arms has a bolted wristband and holding a long spear with a tassel right below the head.

"You don't have to go Ikaros!" Hody said.

"Much! Understood!"

"I'll go!" Hody picked four red and blue pills from a giant stack.

"What?!" All of the executives said.

"Get the bubble ready," Hody said as he put those pills in his mouth.

"You are taking too many at once again!" Daruma worried.

"Ugh…. mmmm! ….. Aaaaahh!" He grunted as his veins popped, his muscles were flexing beneath the skin, his heart was beating loudly for everyone to hear, and his eyes were red.

"Ja ha ha ha…"

 **Fishverly Hills**

"And we are here!" Pappagu exclaimed, in front of his mansion and shop.

"-Welcome back master"

"This is my place!" Pappagu exclaimed.

"-It's Straw-hat Luffy, he's being accompanied by monsieur Pappagu!" The murmurs started as they gazed at the incredibly handsome man walking near one of their celebrities, he was the 'savior' they heard about, seeing him up close they did not know how to treat them.

"-The Savior"

The murmurs continued as Luffy looked around, Sora also looked around to see what they were going on about, finally, they looked at each other, they tilted their heads as question marks started appearing behind them.

"I am the president and celebrity designer of the criminal brand here."

"She is inside," Luffy said pointing to the store.

"My designer clothing is all over the world-" Pappagu continued but was promptly ignored.

"The first floor of the criminal store Luffy-chin, but who is inside?" Camie said.

"I'm telling you, everything in your store is overpriced - even if it's really cute!" A fuming voice reached their ears

"Who's complaining so loudly?" Usopp asked, he had a hand on his forehead as he looked around, but Luffy already had a happy disposition, Sora also was happy as they had sensed her presence since they got into the taxi, she licked her lips.

"I'll give you 10,000 berries! And I'll add fifty articles of clothing extra, it's my last deal!" The fuming voice was Nami.

"-That's less than half miss! and you are adding even more?!"

"She is the complainer?" Usopp whined.

"Hey, Nami-chan!" Luffy arrived in the store, he and the others were greeting her from the distance, she rushed forward and gave a tight hug to her Captain.

"Luffy! You came, here let's show this man how to do business… Oh and Camie is here too! Hey!" She dragged Luffy towards the counter.

"Here, now this gentleman wants some more discount, the last price is 5,000 isn't that right?!" She glared at the cashier.

"-B...But miss" Luffy put his forearm on the counter, the weight of his muscle causing a stomping sound on the wood, his intense eyes focused on the cashier

"-B...B….But" Luffy's eyes became even fiercer as he glared at the man, Nami leaned by Luffy's side, her bountiful breasts pressing against his left side, while Sora did the same in the other, Luffy's iris glowed a grey hue intimidating the man even further.

"-Hiiii!"

"What is happening here?!" Pappagu arrived with the others as the rest of the straw hats facepalmed in the background as Nami used her Captain for intimidation tactics, the fact that Luffy went along with it and sora as well, something was wrong in their head, was what chopper brook and Usopp thought.

"-Phew! Monsieur Pappagu! You came at the right time! I have some difficult customer on my hands." The cashier was relieved to see the owner right here.

"What's wrong with your store? Everything is such a rip-off!" Nami swiftly grabbed the starfish cheek and pulled his body to her height.

"Y...You have to pay a premium for the brand name. Designs. And I'm very popular"

"-Monsieur!"

'I want a discount!"

"Come on, girl… You don't need a discount! We owe you big time for what happened two years ago take whatever you want for free!" Pappagu cooly replied.

"For free?! Really?!" She clasped her hand her eyes were stars and a blush of happiness appeared.

….

The sound of rustling was heard as Luffy put a dark blue waistcoat over his white formal shirt, the waistcoat had two pockets, a star on the left chest, and a decorative gold chain, both it and the shirt were extremely form fitting, showing his amazing muscles even behind them, the long sleeves were raised until the elbows, leaving his forearm in the opening, he also had black leather gloves, he also wore a dark blue pants and dark leather shoes, finally he had proper footwear, he also put his hat on his head.

Finally, he lifted four giant sacks full of clothing as everyone had their own huge sack.

"Good for you guys!" Camie expressed, seeing them clean shop.

"-Monsieur, the shop is empty!" The cashier exclaimed.

"You guys don't hold back, do you?!" Pappagu cried.

'What's is going on?" Chopper asked.

"There seems to be a commotion outside" Brook exclaimed, both Luffy and Sora had serious expressions on their face, all of the straw hats now had similar outfits but now with the criminal brand logo.

"-It's her"

"-She is here"

"-Monsieur, it seems that there is trouble outside."

"What?"

"The Queen…"

They reached outside and a stunning mermaid came flying through the sky through her circular bubble around her hips, the guards followed her from behind but they were out of breath, some even were exhausted.

"Hey!" Pappagu exclaimed in shock.

"What is she doing here! I never saw her in person before!" Camie said her piece in shock as well.

"-Is she here because of the Savior" The murmurs continued as all of the straw hats were outside, Luffy gazed at the beautiful golden mermaid, and in his mind he was anxious.

'I thought she was only slightly above Zoro and Sora's strength, but she… she is leagues stronger than World, and that guy would give an admiral a run for his money, how the hell? They won't be able to handle her at all if she attacks'

She gazed at the straw hat, she was still very distant, in fact she was perhaps 4 km away but she instantly arrived in front of him, everyone was shocked, her baby blue eyes gazed at him, they were full of emotion and compassion, that Luffy couldn't help but lower his guard, he knew by just looking at her that she would not attack him, she would never raise her weapon against him, that was the feeling transmitted.

"W...Why is the sea Goddess here, why is Queen Otohime herself here?" Pappagu exclaimed shocked, she looked at those glowing stormy eyes, and a goofy grin appeared on her beautiful face, Luffy couldn't help but give a grin back at her.

"That's one big mermaid!" Usopp exclaimed.

"But very stunning if I say myself!" Brook exclaimed.

Sora just looked nervously, her observation told her she could not defeat this woman, well, not that she would attack a woman even if it killed her.

Behind her came a great shark, it was the same that was rescued from the Kraken.

"Megalo, were those the ones that saved you?" A heavenly voice came out from those lips.

The shark nodded.

"Monkey D. Luffy, let me invite you to the Ryugu Palace"

 **The seafloor, near Noah**

Someone on the human ship shouted for them to hurry up or they will be noticed.

Someone else says that it is hard to catch a current in the Deep Sea and adds that they should have fixed the ship with a paddle.

Two crew members noticed something in front of the ship. It was Hody Jones. Hody held his wrists to show he was handcuffed.

"-What's going on, he's handcuffed"

"Jahaha…" He stretched his arms outwards and it gave a clang sound.

Ikaros Much commented on how the Energy Steroid, a power drug, is a real treasure that they acquired.

Meanwhile, Jones slammed into the ship and bored a hole in the port side hull of the ship.

One human pirate calls for them to take out the Fishman, as he is all alone. Jones then burst up through the deck, catching a crew member in his teeth and sending two others flying, he chomped down and he was crushed by the power of his jaws.

The Captain then stated he has fought fishmen before and overcame everything in front of him to come this far. He attacked Jones with his claw and Jones bit off part of the Captain's fake arm, breaking the claw, his weight slams down on the Captain, killing him.

The crew then fired on the Fishman, but he emerged largely unscathed. He then bit into the mast of the ship and threw it away. A crew member realized why Jones wore the handcuffs, to show that he could beat them without using his hands.

Zeo, while holding an Energy Steroid, stated that fishmen are naturally born with ten times the strength of humans. One Energy Steroid raises their power two-fold, and taking two would boost their power another two-fold, so four-fold, and since Jones took four, he is at least 160 times stronger than a normal human. In exchange, part of their life is shaved away but... They do not care, as they will carry out their plans without the fear of death. Jones goes on to talk about how Fisher Tiger's life was destroyed by humans, as was Arlong's will. He goes on to say that the Fishmen will end their dark history in this generation.

The mast that was bitten off is now thrown upside down back through the deck, impaling the ship which is now trapped in a bubble. As he breaks off his handcuffs, Jones gives the order for the bubble to be sent back up to the New World, exclaiming with some disappointment that the whole crew did not die.

He then says he needs them alive, he wants them to go back up to the surface and tell the humans what happened to them and who did it, and spread fear.

"We will take the throne of Fishman island away from that weak goddess Otohime! Then we'll drag humanity into the darkest abysses of the ocean! And the whole world will know that the fish-men are the superior race!" Hody exclaimed, taking in the cheers and praises from his underlings.

* Quote modifed from Saint Basil

 **Thoughts? Leave a reply!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One piece belongs to Oda, I am not profiting from this!**

 **Hello again Thanks for all the good reviews**

 **From the ship decks around the world vol 1**

A bunch of news coos soared across the sky, a news paper flew by, in there where all of the photos of the Straw hats, but the wind blew and nothing was seen.

 **From the ship decks around the world vol 2**

On Fushia village, the mayor sat down as he glared at the news paper, behind him all of the men and women were celebrating with the booze in hand, the little boys were inspired by him, the little girls all had hearts in their eyes as they saw the 600 million berri man, Luffy.

Looking to the sky with a open smile was Makino, she cradled a baby as it cried.

 **From the ship decks around the world vol 3**

In the busy home of the mountain bandits in Goa kingdom, all of the members were partying and raising their glasses as the news were passed around, sitting in the floor, Dadan had various newspapers splayed in a crate, a makeshift table, she puffed a bit of smoke as she traced the poster of Luffy.

"Luffy, all grown up" Her eyes watered, in the side were a stack of files each with the label Ace or Luffy, Dadan surprisingly kept documents, news and photos of her 'sons', even if she wanted to look stern, seeing her 'youngest' again was too much for her, and she started crying in earnest, for she now knew that he was alright.

 **From the ship decks around the world vol 4**

In Shells town, the marines base a young girl called Rika was preparing a lunch for the marines, working part time, her hands grabbed the poster she had been staring for a few days, there was a picture of Luffy, the other was Zoro, she blushed a bit when she looked at Luffy's handsome features, a young crush was forming as a blush overcame her.

 **From the ship decks around the world vol 5**

In the frost-moon village, a man with glasses smiled to the sky, besides him was a grave with the name 'Kuina' a newspaper was in one of the gifts.

 **From the ship decks around the world vol 6**

In the orange town the mayor smiled with his dog as he saw the news, around him the town bustled with activity.

 **From the ship decks around the world vol 7**

 **Ryugu kingdom part 2**

 **Shirahoshi~~**

"I invite you to the Ryugu Palace" Otohime declared.

"W… Will there be a banquet waiting for us? " Luffy asked.

"Yes your friend is waiting for you there, of course all of your friends are invited as well" Otohime declared.

"But it is the Queen! " Camie exclaimed.

"H… How?! " Pappagu exclaimed.

"Well I doesn't matter" Sora said.

"If the ruler is so gracious to invite us to a banquet then we will have to go" Luffy declared.

"Then let's move post haste, Megalo can you give us a ride back to the palace" Otohime climbed on the shark, all of the straw hats jumped as well, Luffy looked back, both Camie and Pappagu were still sitting there shocked, he reached his hands and invited them to come with him, they reached him and soon all of them were flying towards the sky.

"- they're gone…" A Bushy haired Fishman exclaimed.

"-I can't believe they were invited to the 'Ryugu Palace' By Queen Otohime herself." A Mermaid with a long mouth said.

"-My Queen!" The soldiers who trailed after her, exhausted by her speed only now arrived, and only saw her on top of the shark, their tears and snot running down as they crashed on the ground.

"-She left!" All of the soldiers went on all fours with a rain cloud above their heads.

"-We are supposed to be her bodyguards but…" One soldier stomped his fist on the ground.

"-We are so utterly useless we can't even accompany her!" They looked to the horizon as a waterfall fell from their eyes as they screamed to high heavens.

"-My Queen! We are sorry! We will train harder from now on!" They screamed in conviction, their desire to become stronger had finally revealed itself, a light came and illuminated them.

The pedestrians all sweat dropped at the silly situation that was being displayed by the Neptune's army.

 **On the back of Megalo - the giant shark**

"Let me properly introduce myself my name is Otohime, I am the Queen Regent of the Ryugu kingdom, well at least until m firstborn reaches 25 years old" Otohime said with a smile, she was in the front with the Straw Hats by her side, she was a very tall golden mermaid reaching 12 feet.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become Pirate King!" Luffy declared with true conviction.

She giggled softly, Luffy smiled back, it would seem they would get along well, the others also introduced themselves after him.

 **Deep sea**

A Fish taxi was headed for the Forest of the sea, in it only one person, it was Robin.

'This information is good, there is a poneglyph here, this perhaps will be a key to the void century' Robin thought as she saw the underwater scenery.

 **Coral Hill**

"-Prince Fukaboshi" A Blue Fishman asked.

"Hmm ... And madam Sharley about what you said earlier… did you really see those two kinds of future? Where the pirate Monkey D. Luffy destroys or saves Fishman island?!" Fukaboshi asked his brothers were by his side.

"..." She sat in silence for a while, she leaned on her tail as she sat on a coral, her hoodie was covering her head, she had a sad smile on her face.

"-Have some water Madam Sharley" A Green haired mermaid had a cup in her hands, she gave it to the madam and Sharley gulped it down.

"...Yes. I really saw it...those two futures… one of them will definitely happen!" She said after drinking the water and thanking the considerate mermaid.

"...Madam Sharley… Word of your accuracy has reached even the Palace, If one of those futures is to happen, then we must make sure 'Salvation' is the correct future..." He put his hand on his chin as he thought more about the case.

"But my prince your mother…"

"I know, trying to change a prophecy is wrong in of itself, after all most prophecies are self fulfilling… I fully agree with my Mother in this case… Kindness never will let you down" He reached the same conclusion as his mother did ... After his father's death Fukaboshi had the weight of the kingdom put on his shoulders, even though his mother ruled in his stead - He couldn't be more grateful that she assumed the throne, he was too young when his father died, only thirteen years old, there was no way he could rule at that time - There were still several responsibilities passed on to him as he was the eldest, he had to cope with the expectations of his kingdom had for him, after all King Neptune, and Queen Otohime, they were big shoes to fill, not to mention the three brothers vows to protect their little sister and make her happy in sad times- however they could not make her truly happy- after her father's death she was inconsolable... she buried her feelings deep down for fear that her powers would destroy her people, now, she was content, but you could see whisks of depression setting in her eyes, a sixteen year old girl, already suffering from depression.

 **On the back of Megalo**

A giant gust of wind blew in the direction of the shark throwing off Chopper, however his worried self was swiftly picked up by the Queen.

"Be careful not to fall off!" She said grinning, Chopper exhaled in relief.

"You must be wondering why I invited you to the palace" Otohime said.

"Y...Y-y-yes my Queen, us lowly mortals-" Pappagu nervously continued but was stopped by Luffy as he pulled the Starfish cheek, Sora and Nami by his side joined on the fun, and Pappagu was being pulled by three hands, he pleaded for them to stop but they continued, eventually he got out of his hold and started lapping Luffy at a comical speed, yet Luffy's body wasn't even fazed, In fact he looked at the baby blue eyes of the Queen.

"While I will never refuse a free Banquet can you tell me the reason for it" She looked at his glowing grey eyes, truly this man was stunning to look at.

"Ufufufu~ This shark 'Megalo' is my daughter's precious pet, when he disappeared, she truly showed her sadness, she kept silently sobbing in her room when she thought we couldn't hear her I didn't know what to do! - Getting attacked by a Kraken like that must be truly terrifying for the poor guy! It was why I invited you to the Palace… When Megalo told us some heroes saved his life, It was the first time in 8 years that my precious daughter, Princess Shirahoshi truly smiled" Queen Otohime said with a depreciative smile.

"Sha Sha" The Shark nodded, Luffy petted it's head as they headed towards the castle.

Luffy laughed.

"Well, It was just a coincidence I noticed this guy on one of it's arms, but I'm glad we were able to help!" Luffy said.

'Well, If we hadn't noticed and he became stuck there he would probably be cooked by Sora… well let's not go towards this line of thinking' Were Luffy's thoughts as he sheeply scratched the back of his neck

Even after 8 years she could not cure her daughter's state of mind, she became unbelievably strong, raised the livelihood of the populous, turned her sons into great, inspiring leaders, however she could not help her daughter, she did all she could, but after awhile she settled as a silent pillar of support, however everytime she would look into her daughter's eyes, and saw the whisks of depression she would break a little on the inside, honestly what would her husband do if he was still alive…

Luffy noticed Otohime's State of mind and him, Nami and Sora cheered up her spirits in a silent conversation, soon the Boisterous spirit of the Straw Hats warmed her heart as she laughed at Luffy's bad jokes, Sora's innuendos and Nami greedy exploits.

"The mermaid's Princess pet huh?" Pappagu said.

"Huh? Pappagu-san, If I recall correctly… weren't you once best friends with the mermaid princess?" Brook asked appearing behind the starfish with his body in a 280º angle, which meant the his head was on the back of the shark and his body was upwards.

"Ssssssssssssssh ! Sssssssssssssssh!" Pappagu said with a shocked look, his body was pale and white, a contrast to his orange 'skin'.

"...Oh, I forgot to tell you, but we already found one of your companions." Otohime said.

"Eh?" was Chopper's intelligent response.

"He's already begun drinking, I told him that it'd be more fun if we all drank together but he wouldn't listen!-" Otohime said.

"Zoro…" Nami and Chopper said with a blank look.

"Tch… Mosshead" Sora said with a loathing look.

"Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"-I think his name is… **Zori!** " Otohime said ignoring all other comments her finger pointed to the sky, she grinned, and Luffy laughed.

" **It's Zoro!"** The Straw Hats said with shark teeth.

"My soldiers will go find your other companions, and invite them to the castle so no worries on that front!" Otohime said happily.

Afterwards Luffy asks Nami if she knew where the others went. Nami told them that Franky went to look for one of Tom's relatives and Robin went to look up some important history, so the three split up. She tells them that they did not really have too many problems.

Nami then asks Oto-chan a question, causing Pappugu to comically bit her on the head and tell her to call her Goddess of the Sea, Otohime-Heika. She asked why Fishman Island is so bright despite being 10,000 meters below the surface. Otohime told them that Fishman Island came to be when fishmen began living on the seafloor where there was light. She explained that the roots from a tree called Sunlight Tree Eve reach down to the seafloor and transfer light to Fishman Island. Scholars have come up with a scientific reason behind how it works, but it is still considered a mysterious, sacred tree whose roots emit the light it absorbs from the surface. The roots also supply air to the ocean floor by breathing.

Usopp then considered it like the boss of the Mangroves at Sabaody. When the sun is out, there will be light on Fishman Island, which means it will also be dark at night. Otohime considered the sun a blessing that many take for granted. Usopp took notes about it to tell Franky later as the Sunlight Tree Eve could have a connection to the Treasure Tree Adam.

"The Sunlight Tree Eve" Otohime pointed.

"Hey Otohime-chan I am hungry, are we there yet?" Luffy asked, his hand holding his roaring stomach.

"Come On! It's Otohime-Heika Straw Hat!"

"It's fine! Well… we are almost there!" The Queen said looking at the entrance to the palace, the outside of a giant, dark bubble right on the edge of the Main Kingdom Bubble, The entirety of the Ryugu Kingdom consisted of the mainland, Fishman island, surrounded by two bubbles, the population was of 5 million Fishmen and Merman, of various species and characteristics resembling species of Fish-for example Goldfish mermaids, salmon mermaids, sark mermaids and so on - The other pieces of land were the Fishman district, it was a giant city besides the ship of the promise ,Noah, and the last was a smaller bubble on top of Fishman island, inside was the Ryugu Palace.

They reached a round entrance and Otohime ringed a bell.

"-Yes?" A neutral voice sounded from the speaker.

"It's me!" Otohime declared, the man from the speaker immediately recognized that heavenly voice.

"-O...Otohime-Denka, Ma'am! We will put down the corridor at once!" Inside the two bubbles a corridor of high speed water was formed and connected to the entrance.

Luffy who was beside Otohime looked at her, she smiled as she started fondling her boobs, she moaned silently as she continued, Luffy who was the only one paying attention, she enjoyed giving him a show as she showed a peek into her rosy nipples, however it was soon hidden by her purple petal bikini, her pink full lips lustfully chuckled as she drew a pink sponge from her plump breasts - The fact that she was twelve feet tall made her curves even more pronounced, she, giver her size was actually O cup if it ever existed being a Bust of 70' a waist of 37' and yet she was incredibly lean and Hips reaching 57', while these incredible proportions would not occur in a normal woman, the fact was that her body was perfectly proportionate to her size making her one hell of a curvy woman, He silently growled leaking a bit of his Conqueror's Haki, it had the effect of giving Nami and Sora who were besides him as well as the Queen some shivers of pleasure.

Otohime then gave Luffy the pink sponge she retrieved from her chest - Honestly what was with busty women and hiding their possessions on their bosoms?- were Luffy's thoughts as he remembered Nami doing similar things.

"This Sponge is able to produce a bubble just squeeze it!" Otohime pointed out.

Luffy did just that and soon a bubble the size of a bus was formed on top of the Giant Shark, they entered the water tunnel and after a few moments arrived in the entrance of the Ryugu Palace.

 **Ryugu Palace~Entrance**

"We are here!" Otohime smirked at their stunned expressions.

A red giant staircase in front that made megalo look small led to a giant green gate with twin dragons circling each other the gate had a huge hole in the middle, the walls of the castle were green and they could see several towers with a wine colored roof, the palace was supported by huge pillars and on the top floors were open archways leading to various rooms, all of it was submerged in water, around it was the most beautiful flora and fauna they ever saw under the sea, and encircling all of the palace was a yellow green dragon statue, the face was roaring on top of the central tower, to finish it off they had the symbol of the dragon written on the center of the palace.

"Woooow! This place is sooo coool!" Chopper raved.

"Whoa!" Nami said.

"Now this is a view, right Captain?!" Sora pulled on his clothes as she raved, Luffy grinned in response.

"It Makes Pappagu's estate look like a flea!" Brook said.

"Don't compare it!" Pappagu bit the afro in rage after saying his response to Brook.

"-The Queen is back! Open the gates!" A guard said after scouting the gate.

"-Queen Otohime has arrived!"

"-I wonder where she went!"

"-Now Opening the gate!" A voice said from within as the gate creaked open.

"This looks like a fun place!" Luffy grinned, the world destroyer's presence riddled his senses, Nami, Chopper and Sora all jumped on him in excitement, behind Brook and Usopp awed at the palace, Camie and Pappagu behind went from awe and a strange feeling of not being worthy, it was pretty comical to see.

Luffy grabbed the sponge, utilized his power to raise it tenfold, then a bubble came fourth and expanded until it covered all of the interior, Luffy and the jumped into the now dry palace, Camie just floated with her bubble ring, and Otohime jumped and after a flash of gold she landed on her feet…

"Wait, your tail...where did it..." Luffy said as he looked at Otohime, she now had feet, thighs, legs and all, she looked human, well that is if you ignore the golden scales adorning parts of it, the fact that she was twelve feet tall would be also strange if not for the fact that Luffy saw many people taller and they weren't even giants, her shame was covered by her pearl waist collar with silk cloth down her navel and posterior, however it did nothing to hide her ass and her side hips.

The others were shocked however after a bit of time Luffy, Nami, Sora and Brook understood.

Otohime smiled stomping her feet on the ground without force however all who were in the hall felt the gale wind that waved from her stomping.

"Luffy-chin that's what I talked about earlier…" Camie said a bit intimidated by the force of her Queen.

"The fact that some mermaids can have fin legs, tails, human feet or have the ability to transform between having a tail and feet, isn't that right Camie-chan" Sora said, Luffy and the others nodded in understanding.

"That's right!" She winked at them, The shark went outside of the castle and went off in another direction.

Just then two distinct merman walked up to the queen, they tried to scold her however she was not even listening to them, Luffy then smelled food and was lead outside from the hall to the corridors, he was subtly watched by Otohime's baby blue eyes and Sora's caring chocolate eyes, both while a bit worried, they trusted Luffy with their life, having being in the crew of Luffy, it was hard not to trust him with his or her life, but for Otohime who only met this man now, she shouldn't have the trust she had, but in just a few minutes she had the feeling that she would trust him with her life, perhaps it was because he held the fate of her kingdom with his hands but who would know.

After Luffy left the noise continued from the two, until Otohime banged her Trident on the ground.

"Even if you two are the Ministers of Right and Left that does not give any reason to reprimand myself in any form, I am still the ruler of this country! If you dislike my whims ministers then you can see yourself out!" Her hard persona came out.

"B...But! You went out of this castle when, in a time like this!" The minister of the Right said.

"But nothing minister, you can't even believe in the strength of your ruler!" Her eyes turned cold as a gust of wind emanated from her, knocking all the guards in the vicinity, even the ministers were light headed, the Straw Hats behind were shocked.

'Conquerors haki, she has it, as I suspected this person is really strong' Sora thought.

"Now, Look these people saved Megalo when he was attacked by the Kraken, we must provide a feast of welcoming, where is my precious daughter minister?"

"-About that your Majesty, we just heard that…" The minister of Left continued whispering, his body was still sweaty from the exposure of Haki.

"..." Otohime listened to him, her eyes showed no emotion.

"So she retired to her room of course without me here she cannot defend herself from that man's attacks…" Otohime clicked her tongue, as she gripped her spear harder.

"My Queen, we received information from Prince Fukaboshi, It's about Jimbei…" He continued his speech in silence.

After hearing him, she nodded.

"Bring the swordsman, Zoro here… I think it's time" Otohime said, looking unfocused.

"Where is Luffy?" Nami asked.

"I can't wait for them to bring the feast!" Brook said throbbing.

"He was just here, can't our captain sit still for a second?" Usopp asked looking around.

"Huh?" Chopper asked, looking around for Luffy.

"What is he thinking wandering around the sacred sanctuary?!" Pappagu raged on as he said.

"Hmm… The food and the world ender are here…" He said as he walked towards a giant steel door, A guard was just delivering food as he closed the door, he turned around.

"-Bastard, who are you, what are you doing here!?" the guard pointed his weapon at Luffy, but the space tore around Luffy, a gale wind blew the Guard as he foamed at the mouth and dropped to the ground.

"Can't have you interfering" Luffy passed the fainted guard and entered the door, it was dark as he followed the smell of the food, he started walking towards it, he jumped and landed on a soft surface, it was unbelievably smooth, he walked and caressed the surface, it was the best thing he felt for awhile, he reached twin mountains as he started gropping the soft surface, it was so warm, he jumped on the soft surface to relax, it was like laying on a soft pudding, however one part of it was silk, so he removed the silk part with his hand, he was laying face down so he smelled the strong vanilla scent, he followed it and reached a soft protrusion, it smelled so good he latched his mouth and started sucking on it and licking it, he enjoyed the flavor way too much as it resembled honey.

"Hyaaa~~" A very soft voice moaned.

"Nyghaaaah~~" She continued to moan hard.

"I….Is… hyaaa~~, Is someone there?" She started softly groaning as she turned on the lights.

She was a huge mermaid, bigger than a giant, she was 8 times bigger than Luffy

She has very long, flowing pink hair with a taiyaki-shaped hair grip. Her breasts were very large, even relative to her giant-like size, they spilled towards the side a bit, but were very firm, if she was normal sized then Luffy would bet she was the bustiest girl he ever encountered, and did not sag at all, much of her upper body is exposed. Her broadly striped tail ends in a ruffle around her waist. She had blush marks on her cheeks.

She wore a cleavage baring silk yellow halter top covered in pearls with a strap that widens and sticks out on the back of her neck. She also wore clam earrings and belly chains with a silk cloth hanging down in front and the back. She has a very long light red and pink striped tail, denoting her race of fish, yes she seemed to be a sea king mermaid, if her size was anything to go by.

One of her breast had her halter pushed to the side exposing her soft pink nipples, Luffy was latched on as her pert nipple throbbed from the attention, her soft hand gave support to luffy as he continued, she moaned, until she twitched and came.

Luffy then noted that what he was sucking was not food, but a nipple, he sweat dropped as the huge mermaid hid it beath the bikini, her face was full of shame as an atomic blush came to her face.

"W…who are you?" her eyes started tearing a bit.

"A...are you here to kill me too?" She asked softly, she could hold her sobbing, her eyes while they had shame they were almost dead, her baby blue eyes were very different from her mother, she could see straight because of the tears leaking out, she could make up a man wearing a suit, he was sitting on her soft hands.

"No, I'm not here to kill you" He looked at her, so this was the world destroyer he felt, looking at this mermaid he couldn't help but feel stunned, this was perhaps one of the most beautiful creatures he had seen.

She started wiping her tears with the forearms as she softly clutched the man with her hand.

"U...um, who are you? M...My n...name is S...Shirahoshi" Shirahoshi said with a soft whisper, she was painfully shy, and for what he could see she had no real desire to live, she continued wiping her tears and finally had a proper look at the man she was holding.

"My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become Pirate King!" Luffy words carried strong conviction, Shirahoshi saw the man's appearance, He was a bit stunning, Shirahoshi who only had her brothers to compare to found the man to be gorgeous beyond belief.

Just then Luffy turned around and glared in the doors direction, an axe coming right for them, or more specifically Shirahoshi, it was still far away, but Shirahoshi also sensed it

"Not quick enough!" Luffy yelled.

"Huh" Shirahoshi said as her hands moved, dropping Luffy in the mattress and rushed her body to close the door but it was not quick enough, the axe passed the door at incredible speeds.

It headed right for Shirahoshi's heart as she squeaked, Luffy closed the distance at stood in the air in front of her left breast, he stopped the axe with one hand enhanced with haki, but the axe did not relent and started grinding on Luffy's hand, but eventually the black haki won and the axe was shattered by its own grinding, the pieces fell on the floor.

While this was happening Shirahoshi saw how dangerously close the axe was to her heart, her hair was flowing by the wind caused by the man blocking the fatal attack, she looked on to the muscular back, her heart thumped as an unfamiliar feeling came over her, her dreary eyes came back to life for the first time in many years, yes, that feeling is something many will never experience, love at first sight, those were her feeling at the moment as she caught the falling man with her soft hands, she brought him closed to her face as her hot breath came over him, she smiled a bit and he turned around a hand in his hat and grinned with her, His stormy eyes were so pretty to look at.

"That was a close one wasn't it Shirahoshi?" He smirked.

"H...Hai, Luffy-sama..." Shirahoshi said suddenly self concious, the memories of him suckling her breast made her die of shame.

"Awawawa..." she started getting dizzy, her eyes became swirls as she wobbled a bit, her tail cutely bashing the bed, well it would be cute if it wasn't for the incredible force she had, honestly Luffy could see some whirlwinds forming in the massive sheets of her bed as she stomped.

"Hmm, -sama? Now that I remember the amazons always called me that after the incident with World" Luffy murmured.

Looking around he could see the room was very lavish in appearance, it had lots of furniture with golden decorations, mostly it was white pink and gold in appearance, it was fit for a giant, now looking well at her he could surmise she was at least 60 feet tall (18 m).

"U...u...um, awawawa, Luffy-sama! I...I must thank you f...for saving me e...ever so much" She put the other hand on the bottom of the other one, she raised her hands bring Luffy to eye level as she blushed a bit more, her pink lips curved into a pout and her eyes teared up as she fought her shame.

"Uuuuu~~" With a cute sound she stopped tearing up and put an incredibly cute brave face as she faced those stormy eyes with every bit of courage left in her bones.

'Wow, she is an enemy of all women, she was born naturally cute - her appearance is very stunning, sure, but Boa can still give her a run for her money - no, this girl's personality is what is the problem' Luffy thought.

"Y...you are the one that save Megalo are you not?" Shirahoshi said as she started smiling.

The giant shark came from the corner of the room and nodded with a shaa.

"Uh-huh, this guy was very lucky" he petted the shark.

"A...and you will become the pirate king… does this m...mean that you are a bad person Luffy-sama?" Shirahoshi asked as she remembered her mother saying something to her.

" _Listen well my child, you are now entering puberty, you will someday find a boy that you will form a crush on, but be careful of bad boys, they will bring you nothing but pain, find a nice boy"_

"Awawawa~" her head started spinning.

'Does this mean i started falling for a bad boy, save me Okaa-sama' however she could not stop looking at him, her heart beat faster than ever, Shirahoshi herself might have realized unconsciously that this was no crush, this was full blown love, and that spending more time with this man was dangerous.

"Shirahoshi, I might be a pirate but i never considered myself to be a bad person, but I am not a good person either..." He smirked as he put his next line.

"I am… roguish, perhaps" He gave the most arrogant smirk she ever witnessed as he waggled his eyebrows, Shirahoshi started laughing at his comical expression, soon Luffy also started laughing, it was a very poor joke but he wanted to break the tension between the two, but even so her laughter was incredibly pleasing to hear.

"But in reality I don't know the answer to your question Hoshi-chan, you can decide that for yourself" He huskly said.

She blushed.

"Luffy-sama, you are roguish alright" she murmured, then after her gears worked.

"Wait, Hoshi-chan?" Shirahoshi asked.

"Yes, I like you but your name is too long, Hoshi-chan it is" Luffy said as his blunt nature came over.

"Like you, Like you, Like you, Hoshi-chan, Nickname" Shirahoshi murmured as her circuits fried again from embarrassment.

Luffy looked at her confused, so he picked the ends of her pink lips and started playing around with them making her face show silly expressions.

"Guuuuuh~~" Shirahoshi muttered as she put her face down in shame a bit, it was a bit embarrassing for Luffy to touch her, but her obsession started surging, like a very small candle, she already unconsciously allowed him to touch her casually.

Their personalities were completely opposite, but that's why they had such good chemistry, Luffy was very strong willed, very dominant, blunt to a fault, and very selfish, she was selfless most of the time, very submissive and while she did have will it was suppressed from years of isolation.

"Luffy-sama, do you desire anything, I will give you anything in my power to thank you for saving me"

"Well, I don't want anything, we met the shark by coincidence really, but what was that axe that flew in just now?! I don't sense anybody nearby that could throw such a thing" Luffy looked down at the broken pieces of the axe, in the middle was a flower petal engraved in the metal.

"I believe… i know the one responsible, It is a man named Vander Decken… he seems to have a grudge against me since I refused his proposals of marriage… from the information i have, he seems to have eaten a devil fruit, it grants him the power to target me at any time, any where, as such, I am only permitted to travel outside when Okaa-sama is with me" She explained softly.

"It's been ten years now, ever since I refused him when I was six" Shirahoshi put luffy down, and both started to dine from the food.

"10 years in isolation…" Luffy murmured.

"That means you are sixteen?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Luffy-sama, if you don't mind answering what is your age?" She needed to know her crush's age, even if age of consent was 11 years old in the Ryugu kingdom, in fact Shirahoshi's mother married when she was 11 to a 21 year old Neptune, Otohime then birthed her eldest at 12, making her now in the beginning of her thirties.

"Hmm, I'm 19 years old" Luffy said after eating a piece of sandwich with shellfish meat.

She smiled, they were only four years apart.

After eating her fill she leaned her body on the table seeing the man eat more, she pushed her bust forward as she admired him with a hand on her cheek, she mashed her boobs giving a nice view point of her cleavage to Luffy.

They started talking with such familiarity, once her shyness disappeared and her curiosity took over, she asked of his adventures and he told mostly everything, leaving out the violent parts, she also told of her past, her struggles with isolation, her tail swinged around madly creating tornadoes in the room, she was smiling happily for the first time, as she laid face down, she pushed a pillow in her chest, it enhanced her cleavage as she listened as Luffy explained the sun, the animals, forests, flowers and his adventures, there was a lot she did not know, soon Shirahoshi started tentatively flirting even if she did not notice it.

"Hey, Hoshi-chan, is there any place you'd like to go?"

"W...well of, course there are many places.. But" her hands came and started touching him.

"Hmmm there must be huh?" He caught one finger and nuzzled with it drawing a very large blush.

"Then! Let's go for a walk! If anything comes flying at you again, I'll send it right back where it came!"

"Eeeek! I… I could not possibly!" Shirahoshi said.

 **Back to the palace hall**

'Hmm, Luffy-kun is with my daughter, Shirahoshi, if I know you…' Otohime thought as she used observation.

"...If Jimbei-san said it, then I'll relay the message, minister is the swordsman not back yet?" Otohime asked.

"-the swordsman is here" A guard came, Zoror was behind yawning and drinking from a barrel of sake.

"Zoro!" The straw hats said.

"Hmmm, yo! You guys are alright then!" Zoro said.

"Of course dumb marimo" Sora said.

"Hahn? You want to fight?"

"Bring it on you moss head!" Sora said.

"This is not a time to be fighting, where is Luffy?" Nami asked after diffusing the fight.

"He is with my daughter right now" Otohime said as she approached them.

"I am sorry, but the banquet must be delayed."she said as she adjusted her blond hair, giving Sora a great view of her cleavage, Spora had a lustful smile as she saw the twin peaks jiggling.

"Really, such a pity.. I was looking forward to tasting the palace wine" Nami pouted, Zoro launched a barrel at her and she picked it, she smelled the wood.

"It's sake, well it doesn't matter, booze is booze" Nami punched the barrel, made a hole in it and started drinking faster than Zoro, she finished in record time and threw the barrel away, causing raised eyebrows from the soldiers as a maid picked up the pieces.

"Puahh~~" Nami puffed after the good drink, but she was not even a bit tipsy from that.

"Yes the reason for postponing, is that Jimbei-san asked to meet you in the sea forest, he stated that he wanted to meet Luffy and his crew, let's leave post haste" Otohime said as she leaned on her trident.

"Then let's find Luffy," Usopp said.

"Don't worry about your captain, as I said he is with my daughter, and if I know her she will want to visit her father's grave, it is also in the sea forest so let us meet there" Otohime declared as a giant goldfish appeared outside of the gates.

"Well, let's go then" Zoro said as he jumped on top of the goldfish, a bubble already formed on top, Chopper was on his shoulder, the rest of the straw hats also jumped on it, But Sora hesitated for a moment as she looked back for her Captain, but she followed suit, soon Otohime and the straw hats barring Robin and Franky started their travel.

They headed towards the corridor of water, and went out of the palace bubble.

 **Noah, the Fishman District~**

Jones was informed of the arrival of Vander Decken IX.

"He is here then" Hody's deep voice resounded across the noah

Vander Decken IX tells Wadatsumi to stay put on the bottom of the giant ship.

As he is led to Jones, Decken apologized for being late, as he ran into some volcanic activity, and asks him if he is talking to the infamous Hody Jones.

Jones said that they are both infamous. Both say that they are pleased to do business with the other. Jones goes in for a handshake, but Decken tells him to wait a moment as he puts on a glove.

This puts off Hody a bit but he beared with it as he knew how his power worked.

Jones then spoke that their alliance is toward a single goal from which they would both profit. Their goal is to crush the Neptune Army and take Otohime's head.

"Now we have a chance against that miserable Queen" Zeo spoke.

"Of course kya kya~ Now two of the most powerful people in the ocean floor have united after all" Daruma spoke.

Jones and Decken declared the complete collapse of the Ryugu Kingdom starts now, they just needed to take Otohime's pretty little head off her detestable body.

 **Ryugu Palace, Shirahoshi's tower**

"Let's go Hoshi-chan! We are going outside!" Luffy declared.

"B...But if I were to do such a selfish thing… It would be a terrible bother for my mother and my brothers, as well as everyone in the palace! And..." she looked to the side as she huffed in pleasure, she breathed hard as her bust expanded and contracted, sweat came down her bosoms, the reason she was so hot was because Luffy was nestled in her cleavage, her eyes were blurry as she faced her crush, she couldn't believe they were already this far, she was dying of shame, but her submissive nature would never say no to Luffy.

"But you want to go don't you" Luffy said as he comfortably pushed her breast closer, the overpowering scent of vanilla nad her creamy skin was heaven, this was motorboating on another level, she looked around as she raised her shoulders and lowered them, they were pink with how much she was blushing.

"Luffy-sama…I" Shirahoshi said after calming down.

"Where do you want to go?" Luffy grinned.

"…..." She looked to the side as her eyes dropped.

"..."

"..."

"Well…" She said after a few moments of stressing over it.

"Hm?" Luffy prodded.

"...The Ocean Forest… awawawa! no , I just went and said, b...but that's just a dream… In truth I could not do something so outrageous as leaving the tower…" She started tearing up.

Luffy fondled her left tit.

"hyah~~ " she moaned loudly as she stopped her crying.

"Hoshi-chan, there is no need for you to cry, you can be selfish if you want, I'll protect you!" He laughed.

"But it took all my courage to say it…" she whispered softly.

"I've always longed to visit the ocean forest, for all of these ten years, but everyone besides my mother always warned me, I didn't have the courage to ask her, they warned me that is too dangerous to leave the tower without my mother… and the thought scares me terribly" Shirahoshi said, now she had Luffy sitting on her palm as she put him in eye level with her.

"Luffy-sama… will you really take me out of this place?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said.

"... You truly promise to protect me?" She whispered softly the question, her eyes were misty, she looked uncertain as baby blue eyes met glowing grey.

"Yes, leave it to me… it'll be fine!" Luffy declared, his stormy eyes were giving her a bit of a dizzy feeling.

Shirahoshi smiled at his response, her eyes watered and she started crying for joy.

Both hopped in the 65-foot shark, Shirahoshi laid face down on the back of the shark and Luffy held on to her shoulder, they barged form the door and headed for the exit of the castle.

'Mother, brothers, everyone, forgive me for my selfishness, I'll be back by dinner time, I promise' Shirahoshi thought with a brave pouting face.

"Now! Let's go for a walk" Luffy pointed the way for Megalo, he concentrated a bit extending his senses.

 **Near a coast, heading for the Sea Forest.**

"Hachi!" Sora screamed, Zoro noted as well, Otohime who was on the goldfish along with the straw hats, jumped in the air, her legs turned into a tail again, she located the man, he was floating ashore with various wounds on his back, it seemed he was hit with arrows, she picked him from the water and headed for the sky, where the goldfish was, she used another sponge to create a bubble around her hips to fly and soar with her tail, finally she reached the goldfish and with caution dropped the man on top of it, Chopper started treating the injured man.

"Hachi!" All of them yelled with worry as Otohime eyes held concern for the Fishman

"Hachi! What happened?!" Sora yelled.

Hachi looked up his eyes lay on the Straw hats.

"Hachi! It's us!" Chopper started cleaning his wounds as they headed for the forest.

"Who did this to you?!" Usopp screamed in rage.

"Nyugh~It's you guys… I'm so glad to see you… Is Straw Hat with you?"

"No, Fishman, the young God is not with us" Otohime put her hands on her heart as she talked with him.

"He's not here right now, but you need treatment fast!" Nami screamed as they started helping Chopper.

"Get your people together right now, Huff… huff…" Hachi grabbed Sora's collar.

"It's better if you guys don't get involved weez… with Fishman Island, Leave now! The new Fishman pirates are about to invade! The Ryugu Kingdom will be laid to waste!" Hachi warned them.

"Who are these pirates?! If there is a plot to take place I need to know!" Otohime hovered over Hachi, right now he realized that he was in the presence of the queen.

She gripped her trident spear, the Violet color of it started violently shifting in shades, the corrupted eye looked around frantically.

"Hody Jones and Vander Decken made an alliance, they will attack soon," Hachi said and then passed out,

'What do I do? Should we return? No! I can leave the defenses to the kingdom with my sons, they are strong, but the fact that the contents of the tamatebako were stolen not too long ago, now it is best if I reunite with Jimbei, perhaps he can call the sun pirates for help, yes, having that competent group will be an added safeguard, we are almost at the Sea Forest, Shirahoshi is safe with the young God, I trust him with my Life, be careful Fukaboshi… Don't let your rashness make decisions for you… the full might of Neptune's army is with you' Otohime's thoughts were all over the place, as she bit on her finger and sucked in frustration, even now the seeds of prejudice worked against her peace.

 **Above the skies of Fishmen island~~**

Luffy caressed Shirahoshi's soft pink hair.

"So how does it feel to be out after ten years?" Luffy asked as Shirahoshi unconsciously nuzzled him closer to her, she opened her eyes, her body trembled a bit.

"It's exciting Luffy-sama, but I feel like I'm doing something naughty" Shirahoshi confessed her feelings to him.

"There is nothing bad for wanting to go outside, don't worry Hoshi-chan I will shoulder all responsibility" Luffy reassured her.

"Is this what they call an adventure?" Otohime asked her eyes held a childlike innocence and curiosity.

"Hahaha… yeah… if you are this excited about it then it's an adventure, so this Forest of the sea? Is there anything interesting for us to see?" Luffy asked.

'Now that I remember those mermaid girls said some rumors of Jimbei being there' Luffy thought.

"There is a grave Luffy-sama… a grave I've never been able to visit, It is the place I've wanted to go most these last years" Shirahoshi said with a big smile on her face.

 **Deep Sea, the forest of the sea**

An 8' Fish-men sit on a hill overlooking a massive monument, around him was a beautiful fauna and flora, the monument was a grave for the Sea God, Neptune, a blue whale merman and late King of Ryugu.

The Fishmen was none other than Jimbei, he paid his respects as he drank cups of sake.

"... Ten years ago… that incident shook the Ryugu Kingdom… An assassination meant for Otohime-sama, and yet you protected her from that poisoned spear… A year after your death, Otohime-sama returned with the same spear, reforged into that 'aberration' she was stronger than ever… her Ideals were steadfast and she has been ruling the Kingdom with a firm but gentle hand, you need not to worry about the future… The princes have grown to be hardened warriors, princess Shirahoshi has grown even more beautiful, but she is still confined to that tower…"

"...None of us has forgotten our debt to you King Neptune!"

 **Deep Sea**

Luffy was encased in a bubble as they left the Fishman island, he looked back and was astonished, 150 humans were being launched at them, however, the pressure of being ten kilometers under the sea killed most of them, but their bodies were still being attracted to them.

Luffy put his forearm outside the bubble, he jumped from Shirahoshi's back.

"Heh, Luffy-sama?" Shirahoshi asked as he jumped.

He aimed well, clenched his hand in a punch, and before Shirahoshi saw anything a big circular wave around Luffy blew apart when he punched, this was Luffy punching in ultra hypersonic speeds, it caused a water shockwave cannon that blew the launched corpses, however the area of the water cannon was small so it only hit a few of them, obliterating all of those who were hit.

Luffy clicked his tongues as more approached.

' _ **Tenfold power'**_ He aimed again now he had infused Haki he punched again, the shockwave cannon blew again but this time it was several times larger, hitting everything in its path, it was as big as the Bubble in Fishman, in fact, it reached and deformed the first bubble for several seconds, it obliterated all of the human bodies, he then went back to Megalo and Shirahoshi.

His hand was in his hat as he was in deep thought.

"Luffy-sama?" He petted her hair in reassurance.

'What was that all about? Is that the same guy that threw the Axe?' were Luffy's thoughts as they approached the forest.

 **Fishman island~30 minutes later**

"Ryugu palace! This is the border patrol! Fishmen island has been entered by dangerous individuals from the Fishmen district! We're making this announcement as a public service! Do not worry our soldiers are stationed for your protection!" An announcement blew from the boxes around the isle and all of its cities and towns.

The forces of the new Fishmen pirates, now were sighted above the cities, they were heading for the palace, on top of various sea beast, all of them ingested pills, it was a very addictive drug, even Vander swallowed a couple, their eyes were blood red as their powers multiplied, the time of reckoning has come.

 **In the Sea Forest~ Northwest of Fishmen isle**

Someone explained how the area they are in is called the ship graveyard, as all the ships that get caught in currents end up there.

Franky approached the Thousand Sunny, and the man talking was on the deck. The man said that he has been researching the Sea Forest that stretches along the ocean floor.

Franky said he cannot believe that he is seeing a place like the forest in the deep sea. He adds that it is the same as Fishman Island. The man then compliments Franky on being able to find wood from Treasure Tree Adam to build the ship. Franky told him it is the same material that Tom used to make Gol D. Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson.

He added that Thousand Sunny was also his magnum opus. The man says that he will take care of the necessary coating, with a don. Franky thanked him and asks him his name. The man replies his name is Den.

He is a Bering wolffish merman, and Tom's younger brother. Franky asked Den why he does not resemble Tom at all, as his brother Franky figured Den should at least look a little bit like Tom.

Den then tells Franky that it was a very human way of thinking about it, but does not blame him, since families of species on land bear lot of resemblance to each other. Den explains that fishmen and merfolk can have genes that can stay dormant for generations. He gives an example, if a shark merman is born from an octopus mermaid, that would mean that at least one of the parents has an ancestor that was a shark. He goes on to say that no one on Fishman Island really cares what type of children the mother gives birth to. He also adds that fishmen and merfolk cannot understand why humans have the need to categorize people.

Den then asks Franky if he had a robot for an ancestor. Franky tells him he is a human. Den mentions that he received letters detailing everything about Franky and Iceberg. Franky then remembers that Kokoro used to write letters. He adds that he also knows about Tom's passing, saying that he lived with a don until the very end. Den tells Franky that if he came all the way to Fishman Island just to tell him, then Tom picked the right disciple, much to Franky's embarrassment as he presses his nose to make his hair stand up. Franky then remembers that he saw someone sitting a ways away and asks Den about it. Den tells him it is "boss" Jimbei, explaining that he appears to be waiting for someone, but since he is technically a wanted criminal he cannot enter the island itself.

 **In the entrance of the palace**

Fukaboshi fell unconscious as blood started dropping from all over, his brothers all fell from the sky defeated, his spear had blood in it, the blood of Hody, the man himself was kneeling on the Sea beast, he held his stomach in pain as there were three holes in his side, his medics already put some bandages over the wound, yet Hody kept munching on the steroids.

'Shit, we Couldn't open the Palace, Shirahoshi is not there, that Vander Decken ran away as soon as he heard the news, that bastard only cares for that mermaid, well at least we took down the princes, it should drive the Queen out'

"Jahahaha! Capture the princes, we'll make a public execution in 4 hours, now it's time to start our plan, men! Hunt down all of the soldiers stationed and start it!" He roared as his commanders went to different places, he picked another stack of pills and put in his mouth, he screamed in pain and started laughing maniacally a red outline, or afterimage appeared behind him for an instant.

 **On the skies of Fishmen isle**

A man was on a huge coral, flying at incredible speeds he also had a bubble around him.

"It's not going to the tower! Shirahoshi, if I know you-you wouldn't venture out of the palace, that means you are with someone! I think!" Vander Decken screamed.

"Shirahoshi! I am incredibly jealous! I've loved you for these past ten years! Till death do us part!" He screamed as he chomped on another pill.

"Bahohoho! If I can't have you… no one will! I will kill you!" He screamed in rage.

 **Sea Forest**

"This is the forest of the sea!" Otohime showed them the landscape" The straw hats were looking at the landscape in wonder, it was really beautiful almost as stunning as the palace.

"This will be a good place to treat Hachi!" Chopper looked at the place as they approached the Sunny, the Ship itself was in a giant bubble spanning across the forest while the tomb was underwater.

The straw hats greeted Franky and Den, and they disembarked the goldfish, while Otohime went towards the hill where Jimbei was, she joined him in mourning for a while,m this was where her husband was buried.

'he died because of her weakness…' were some of the ugly thoughts passing her mind.

 **Deep Sea**

Shirahoshi laughed at one of Luffy's jokes, he also laughed out loud, she saw his form, a tiny inkling of obsession started to surface as she looked at her 'darling'.

"Aha! Wow! Is this the Sea Forest? This place is incredible" He saw the underwater forest with wonder, there were a lot of whales hanging around the place.

"Waah! Thank you so much, Luffy-sama" she held his body with her hands in gratitude as she cried.

'I've always wanted to see it" she pushed him in her bosom as she hugged his body.

"Sha Sha" Megalo was also excited.

"Hey, It's Sunny!" Luffy exclaimed after enjoying the sensations of her breast.

"Zoro! Sora! Franky! Brook! Usopp! Chopper! Nami! Hey!" Luffy waved, Shirahoshi also saw them from the distance.

"So these are Luffy-sama's friends" she spied cutely and murmured.

"Yo Luffy!" Zoro replied.

"Luffy!" Nami replied, waving around doing wonderful things to her breasts.

"Luffy! You finally arrived!" Usopp replied.

"Luffy! He is here!" Chopper replied, he went towards the deck with his medical tools.

"Luffy! Just like Otohime-chan said, and… what is that incarnation of beauty?" Sora shamelessly ogled both Luffy and Shirahoshi.

"Yoohoo! Captain! I've waited for you! And who is that pretty lady?" Brook asked.

"Hey is that Luffy? Hm, who is the gorgeous babe with him?" Franky asked.

"Let me introduce her you guys, this is Hoshi-chan!" Both landed on the bubble

"Hmm like as a star?" Franky asked.

"I'm sorry, actually my name is Shirahoshi, sir" She murmured but she was heard by all of them, then the Straw hats each introduced themselves.

Jimbei in the distance arrived, Otohime behind him with a smile on her face.

"Luffy-kun! I almost didn't recognize you!" Jimbei had a huge smile as he approached, finally meeting Luffy again was very rewarding, especially from the bond they formed during and after the war.

"Jimbei?! Is that you Jimbei?! Finally!" Luffy cheered as they closed the distance.

"Big boss Jimbei," Shirahoshi said with a smile, however, her eyes sometimes darted to Luffy's back, her eyes turned blank in those times as she fixed her stare.

"Oh! Shirahoshi-hime is with you, it's good to see you again princes-" Jimbei continued.

"EEEEEEHHHHH? Princess Shirahoshi?!" A comical look of surprise overcame Jimbei.

"Ufufu~~ That look is unbecoming Jimbei!" Otohime approached and told him of her allowance to leave the tower with Luffy.

Jimbei then noticed Hachi with all of the wounds.

"Hachi, EEEEEH?" Jimbei had the same look of surprise when he saw the man bandaged with blood on his clothes.

"Ergh, Jimbei-san" Hachi replied.

"Bahohoho! Shirahoshi!" Vander yelled in the distance

"Vander Decken!" Shirahoshi murmured

"Why, I am jealous Shirahoshi! Why would you not accept my love?!" He held an Axe with his right hand.

"I'm sorry but you are not my type!" She screamed, the straw hats face vaulted, Luffy and Otohime laughed, Vander Decken had a deathly pale shocked look, as he trembled.

"Then! Die! Shirahoshi!" He threw the Axe at her.

"Luffy-kun!" Otohime yelled as she closed the distance with the man, Luffy followed suit passing the air bubble, he punched the Axe destroying it into bits, however, the burden put on his body by the 10 km deep pressure was a bit much, he could not move well.

"..." Shirahoshi meanwhile had an unhealthy stare directed at Luffy, the straw hats all looked in silence as Robin appeared from the forest.

Otohime closed the distance with Vander Decken in an instant, she brandished her corrupted spear and pierced Vander right side, the force launched him and the bubble around his body to a reef.

"Grahhh…" Vander coughed blood, the bubble had not been destroyed yet, but the blood was pooping inside of it, he felt his liver and lung pierced, however, he was strong enough to pick a stack of pills and he ate them to numb the pain.

'Yosh, I pierced him' Otohime cheered in her mind.

However the unexpected happened as his hair started turning white, his eyes were pure red, his body grew two feet in length, his muscles bulged in fury.

"Bahohoho!" He laughed maniacally as he raised himself, his wounds closed for the instant but he was still bleeding internally, but now he could fight.

"Huh?" Otohime was astonished by the obsession of this man.

"Bahohoho! Ughhh!" Vander collapsed to the ground, his stomach had marks glowing an aquamarine blue from the wound.

"What is this?! What have you done? You bitch!" He asked, his eyes bloodshot as he unleashed an unbelievable killing intent, he now was transformed with a terrifying visage because of the power drug.

'The corruption is spreading Vander Decken you can't fight it, in a few hours you die! This is punishment for ruining my daughter's life!' these were Otohime's thoughts as she grasped her spear, it was no devil fruit, but the properties of her own trident, proof that she could still swim.

But surprisingly Vander raised himself from the ground clutching the corrupted marks, he crushed a coral, and with a giant part of it he touched with his left hand, he grasped the stone as it was launched, in the direction of Wadatsumi, the Umibouzu, Vander was meticulous, he marked his subordinate earlier as a means to escape if the situation went south.

Otohime rushed towards the stone, but she could not catch it, his power was faster than she could swim, she could not believe it, was it because of the power drug?

"Grh" Otohime tried her best to pursue but she could not reach no matter how much she tried.

" **Bahohoho! This is not over yet, you whore!"** Vander yelled with an unbelievable rage, the killing intent was tangible even to the straw hats who were in the giant bubble in the forest, Otohime then gave up on pursuing him, she cursed to herself, but now there was a death sentence hanging over his head, he would not survive for long.

Otohime swam back and picked Luffy as he was still standing in the water having difficulties moving, she embraced him pulling his head to her breasts and dragged him in that position towards the bubble where sunny was and the others.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know, but I know who he was, his name is Vander Decken, he is wanted in this country, but that transformation..." Sora paused her explanation, Nami then did her best to explain the situation they learned from Camie to the others.

All of this time Shirahoshi was not focused on any of the happenings, only on Luffy,m her gaze did not relent, in a span of a couple of hours her love, at first sight, was turning into an ugly obsession.

"Hoshi-chan are you alright?" Luffy asked taking off his suit, and shirt, then put them to dry, now he was only in his pants, with his top exposed, Shirahoshi shamelessly traced every curve of his torso.

"Eh? Y...Yes, I'm alright, Luffy-sama Okaa-sama!" She was distracted looking at him so she took her time to answer, her face was red with shame.

'W...what's happening to me? Am I a bad girl for having these thoughts?' Shirahoshi thought with her hands on her cheeks in shame.

After a while of discussing, both Shirahoshi and Otohime went together to the giant monument.

"So that's the grave she was talking about" Luffy looked at Shirahoshi, she was in a praying position, her gorgeous face was full of tears, but a soft smile was in her face.

"She has been there for a long time" Luffy started getting worried.

"Her father, King Neptune, rests here on this tomb, The princess fell victim to Vander Decken at the worst time, She was unable to attend her father's funeral, and spent all of these years on the tower or the palace with her mother's supervision… Shirahoshi has much to say after so many years" Jimbei explained to Luffy.

Both then returned, Otohime informed Jimbei about Hody Jones and Vander Decken plans of invading, not realizing her dear sons were now captured and her kingdom usurped.

"I'm sorry, you have been troubled enough" Jimbei apologized and Otohime followed suit.

Sora prepared a feast and all of them were sitting in a circle on a coral bed, Shirahoshi was by Luffy's side she leaned her face to his side.

"There is little time left, but there is a lot I want to talk about… I want to talk about the life of a man called Fisher Tiger, a Woman by the name of Otohime, and the sacrifice made by Neptune" He faced Luffy with an intense stare, Otohime gripped her spear in a sorrowful mood.

"I was very grateful to those who stopped Arlong rampage on the east blue, It was you Luffy-kun, was it not?" Jimbei asked, then Luffy nodded in response.

"But now you must allow me to apologize," Jimbei said, Otohime closed her eyes in sorrow, her observation was so strong it picked the emotions and the nature of a person and their intentions - however for some reason, she could never see into her daughter, nor this young God in front of her-.

"Jimbei…" Hachi stared intensely at him, gritting through the pain.

"Eleven years ago, the one who released Arlong into the east blue…" Jimbei started, Nami in her desperation grabbed Luffy's shoulder for support, sweat was running down her body.

"... Was none other than me!" Jimbei Finished.

 **Thoughts? Leave a review!**

 ***W/N:** Love at first sight, honestly I wanted Shirahoshi to join the 'Harem', but I had too many ideas, maybe after the arc was over she would start falling in love, but then the last chapter the future told that Shirahoshi would have a bit of obsession, so I juggled many ways to do this, and Love, at first sight, was what stuck with me, I always wanted to write about it if I had the chance, I guess not many stories use it.

 ***W/N** : By the way, the first love was a combination of Luffy's charisma + her depression and isolation + him saving her life.

 ***W/N:** Last chapter I think I said eight years, but canon is ten years, I will be editing that later, it was my mistake, and about how Otohime married at eleven, it is more of a feudal marriage thing, this plot point will not be so important at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**One piece belongs to Oda, I am not profiting from this!**

 **17k words**

 **Hello, again Thanks for all the good reviews!**

 **Decks of the world vol 7~~**

In the island of the rare animals, a girl in a barrel fed the man inside of the chest as they looked on the newspaper.

 **Decks of the world vol 8~~**

On Syrup Village, the three subordinates of Usopp, the kids he was friends with raved excitedly over the news, they were a lot taller now, after all, they were almost entering their teenage years.

 **Decks of the world vol 9~~**

On Syrup Village, Kaya was studying for her medical career, outside her room a pile of suitors was being warded by Merry, her butler, many suitors were perhaps handsome but Kaya couldn't care less, they were probably after the family's money after all, her mind was only filled with medical theories or a silly story Usopp used to tell her.

 **Decks of the world vol 10~~**

Yosaku and Johnny proudly displayed their catch of the day to the citizens in orange town, they were masters of fishing, after leaving bounty hunting behind, they looked at the newspaper in pride.

 **Decks of the world vol 11~~**

Redleg Zeff looked to the paper in surprise, Sanji had become a woman… he did not know what to think of it really, he looked towards Baratie, now it looked like a skyscraper in size, things were going very well.

 **Decks of the world vol 12 and 13~~**

The Baratie now had two connecting restaurants, the dessert submarine 'Sister Anko' and the teppanyaki ship 'Nasugasira'

 **Ryugu kingdom part 3**

 **Otohime~~**

 **The connecting passageway, Ryugu Palace~**

Thousands upon thousands of soldiers dropped from the Gate of the palace into the land, their freefall was impeded by their bubbles created by simple sponges.

"How could this happen, right now when our Queen is away, the cowards!" The minister of left gripped his staff.

"There is no choice, squadron we will aid our people, defeat these pirates and reclaim our prince's men!" The minister of right yelled his orders to the soldiers, they scattered into groups to gather their forces and combat these pirates.

 **Fishverly Hills, Wealthy area, Fishman Island**

"-Waaaaah" Screams and cries were heard in the middle of a street.

"-Do as I say muchh!" Ikaros, one of the executives gripped his many spears he glared at the woman in front of him, around him the populace was gathered, as well as the fishman pirates.

"-Stop this please! Aren't you from the Fish-man district?!" A man yelled.

"-Why are you doing this?" A mermaid cried in fear and a bit of anger.

"-Much! Shut up! This kingdom belongs to Captain Hody now-ch! Now step on this picture!" Ikaros ordered, lest they face the punishment they had to comply.

 **Candy Factory Town**

"-waah!"

"-Do it! Now!" Daruma yelled at the man.

"-Stop! I can't step on it! Not on her face!" The citizen implored.

"If you can't step on her face then you want to be friends with the humans huh? Kya Kya~ and that makes you our enemy!" Daruma screamed as he went for the throat.

 **The Fish cultural center**

A man put a batch of pills in his mouth and picked up a gourd full of sake and chugged it down, he spasmed a bit as his power shot up.

"-Simple, right? Step on that picture or leave the island… if you don't do it either I'm supposed to cut you down, hic!" The octopus swordsman slurred.

"-What but…"

 **Marine shopping mall**

"-You want us to leave our home?!" A merman cried out.

"-But there is no light anywhere else in the deep seas…" A Fishmen anxiously said.

"-And we can't live in the human world either!" A mermaid argued back.

"-See? You already know they are a menace!" Zeo grabbed a Fishman who was complaining by his throat.

"-Peace between Fishman and humans is a fantasy! Just shut up and bow before your new King Hody! We will conquer the humans and change history, now step on it!" He ordered as he choked the man, but before he could pass out he released them .

Beneath the man a photo of a young 11 year old Otohime in her wedding dress, her serene smile gave the population pause, the shame felt by them having to step on her was too much to bear, they knew that she would save them like she always did, perhaps then they would apologize to her and grovel to the ground.

The other side of the population wouldn't step on it, no matter what they did so they were cut down, or blackmailed into doing so, threatening family and friends makes easy compliance.

"- Hmph, I don't know what she did to gain such loyalty! She is just a whore who will spread her legs for every human after all!" Zeo screamed at them, they could only glare at him in impotent rage, they could not believe the lies spread by this man.

 **On the sky**

"That miserable prince, Fukaboshi, haaa… haaa…" Hody clutched his bloody side, the skin was turning purple underneath, the pierce attack he endured was now causing an internal bleeding.

"-Boss, y...you c...can't… hiii" A man tried talking his captain down but was immediately silenced by Hody's glare.

"Jahahaha Jahahaha~" Hody laughed as he started devouring more and more pills, the wound miraculously stopped bleeding, in fact it started scarring already, the pain was now numb to his senses, just like Hyouzou, Hody was using the pills to stave off the pain, and he could feel growing more powerful by the minute.

 **All around the Fishmen island**

The soldiers worked tirelessly to rescue the cut down victims, Both ministers accurately predicted the strength those executives of the new fishmen pirates had, so instead of charging through and losing, they performed small rescues and ambush operations, to capture stragglers and to save victims.

 **Deep sea, the Sea Forest**

"My beautiful ladies~~" Sora said huskily as she twirled around like a pirouette, her beautiful thighs were on display as she approached Luffy, Shirahoshi, Nami, Camie and Otohime, Luffy shamelessly ogled her thighs, he had no shame doing things he wanted to do, he was probably the most blunt person one could meet, and he would never change his nature even if he 'grew up' in the last couple of years.

"Have some tea~~" She stopped with her back turned against them and leaned backwards, her hands had a tray filled with cups, three of them were a lot bigger in size for Otohime and Shirahoshi, During all of this because of her leaning Luffy could see her chest straining against her button up red shirt.

All of them picked a cup and thanked her, the last one she presented towards Luffy.

"Here, Luffy," Sora said as she blushed a bit, he picked the tea and thanked her.

"Thank you Sora-chan, but straighten yourself, we are talking about serious stuff," Nami said sternly as she pointed at her.

"I love it when you are so stern~~ perhaps you are also that demanding in the bed~~" Sora whispered as she looked at Nami with a lusty gaze, she licked her lips as Nami blushed a bit.

Nami cleared her throat.

"Jimbei, what do you mean he let Arlong loose… in the east blue?" Nami asked, her face was neutral, but she leaned closer to Luffy for support, Zoro, Sora and Usopp looked on, their memories of arlong park were not pleasant ones.

"Urgh… Jimbei-san…" Hachi moaned in pain as he spoke.

"It's true" Jimbei confessed.

"I remember it, That's what Yosaku told Luffy and me… the first time we heard of you Jimbei" Sora pointed out.

"Huh?" Nami asked confused, Luffy had already finished drinking his tea and now Nami had her hand on his chest as she fed a bit of her cup to him.

"Hmm, this is mint and peaches" Luffy murmured as he tasted the tea, Nami afterwards drank from the same cup as they exchanged an indirect kiss.

Luffy thought well on the past and a memory surfaced.

" _In exchange for becoming one of the warlords, Jimbei the firstborn of the sea released a terror on the east blue," Yosaku said seriously._

"Jimbei if you want to give us an explanation we'll listen…" The crew nodded at Sora's words.

"But be warned. The home of our gorgeous navigator, Nami was destroyed by Arlong, she suffered terribly because of him" Sora said with a sorrowful face, an ugly lump formed on Jimbei's throat, cold sweat poured over him, having been the cause of their navigators suffering in his mind was too horrible, Jimbei could not properly look at Luffy, no, facing Luffy and the possibility of perhaps seeing the disappointed, betrayed or hateful look was too much for him.

For people who meet Luffy, betraying him or disappointing him is the absolute worst, it was almost enough to mentally kill someone, The crew had experienced this first hand, when Usopp dueled Luffy, it was almost unbearable to see the look of rage and betrayal in their Captain eyes, for Usopp, depression settled in the following days, for Robin, running away in the Galeila mansion was the hardest thing she ever had to do, she could not even face Luffy, after that, she wanted to crawl in a hole and die of shame, at Enies lobby it took all of her courage to look at her captain in the eye as she screamed for her life.

"Based on what you say, even if you are Luffy's friend… I will never forgive you" Sora said with a warning glare.

"It's true, Jimbei, the anguish we caused that girl… is unforgivable" Hachi lamented.

"..." Jimbei was silent.

Nami looked down.

" _A map of the world? That's wonderful" Bellemere smiled and winked._

 _They were in their house after a great crop._

" _Then this is the map of our island is the first step towards your dream!" She puffed a bit of her cigarette as she admired the piece of art that she was holding, it was a complete replica of the island and neighboring regions around it, Nami's nautical, cartography and navigation talents were on another stage._

 _In the middle of the plaza, an army of fishmen invaded with all they got._

" _Hello, human scum! This island is under my control now!" Arlong yelled, his hands stretched outwards as he laughed, his crew behind, brandishing their weapons._

" _Don't die Bellemere-san!" Nami screamed in terror and sadness, tears fell from her face as she reached with her hand in desperation, Arlong had a sadistic smile._

 _They were in front of Bellemere's house, Bellemere herself was kneeling in front of Arlong as the sound of a trigger being pulled echoed throughout._

" _Die for your foolish love." Arlong smirked._

" _Bellemere-san! AAAAAAAHHH!" Nami screamed as the sound of shots permeated the island._

 _ **Arlong Park**_

" _-No food for you human! Hahaha!" A fishman kicked her stomach as her tiny body was throw on the floor of her room._

 _She screamed and gurgled as she frothed and spit blood from the kick, she was just a small child being kicked in the stomach by a man ten times more powerful than a normal human._

 _She screamed in pain._

" _-Shut up and draw those nautical charts!" The Fishmen sipped from a bottle of booze and then sprayed some of the alcohol in the bottle above her, staining her body with booze, the others behind him laughed as they closed the door leaving her to cry alone._

 _ **Nami's room**_

 _She looked outside her window as one of the moons graced the earth, she continued drawing maps as she cried in anguish._

 _ **Unknown isle, an alleyway**_

" _-A thief! Our treasure's been stolen!" Nami huffed as she escaped her pursuers._

" _-It's a girl!" Nami was not even a teeneger at this point she only had dark pants and white shirt._

" _-Who cares?! Shoot her dead! Kill the brat!" They unloaded countless bullets in the direction of the girl._

 _She escaped and rested on an alley as she grabbed her left arm, a bullet grazed her and opened an ugly wound, blood ran down her arm as she endured the pain, she shivered and shaked constantly, as bruises formed on her knees._

' _Only seventy million to go' She thought in anguish._

 _ **Arlong Park**_

" _You are back, but then, you have nowhere else to go…" Arlong laughed sadistically._

" _Welcome home, the great navigator, Shahahaha!" He laughed at her condescendingly._

"...!" Nami blood was pumping fast as she put her lower lips on her mouth, a stopgap so she would not cry, Luffy embraced her feeling her discomfort and gently caressed her tattoo, Otohime looked to the side as she cleaned a stray tear.

"... It seems you've endured a great deal." Jimbei said seriously.

"Is that all you have to say?!" Sora raged.

"... yes. After all this time I still wouldn't pity Arlong no matter what happened to him… but… before I went to Saobondy archipelago two years back… I never thought the mighty fishmen had been relentlessly persecuted by humans… then those kidnappers managed to get Camie… I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw Saobondy park! It was exactly like the Arlong Park that was built!" Nami said after receiving comfort for her Captain.

"... He always admired it, Saobondy Park, I mean, we all did, I'm not saying this because I want you to forgive me, Nami, Arlong really hated humans… we went too far… but… when we were children, we envied the humans and how they lived." Hachi said as he remembered the time where he, Arlong and their friends went to the surface, at night and saw the incredible lights of the archipelago, the wonder of Saobondy Park were addictive to see.

"Haaa… until 200 years ago, Fishmen and mermaids were categorized as 'Fish' rather than people. When the Ryugu kingdom joined the world government 200 years ago we made peace with the humans and the king was allowed to participate in the Reverie World Council… but the humans continued to hate Fishmen." Hachi continued his speech as the crew continued their work paying attention to the story, Den had a sad defeated look as he worked, Shirahoshi had misty eyes, Otohime's eyes were shadowed, Camie slumped down, but Jimbei continued to look on sternly.

"... the worst time of all… was when the great age of pirates began, human pirates wreaked havoc here, I remember like it was yesterday" Den and Jimbei had shadowed faces as Hachi finished.

"...The late old man Whitebeard was our savior." Jimbei continued the story.

" _This island belongs to me now!" The imposing man yelled, his height reaching 18 feet tall, Many pirates fled for their lives as he swinged his halberd cutting their bodies down with extreme prejudice, the flag of the Whitebeard Pirates stood proudly swaying in the winds as he continued his attack, the fools who dared wreak havoc on his friend Kingdom would pay in full._

"He restored peace to the island… but that doesn't mean the humans stopped hating us! You all saw the truth back in Saobondy archipelago" Jimbei said as all of the Strawhats burned with rage at the human auction, and Grove one was not the only place they visited, there were many underground places that sold slaves, their poor condition was still fresh in their minds, the bidding in the Human Auction that some witnessed was also nauseatingly horrible to remember, right now all of the straw hats were easily triggered by slavery of any kind, if they met any slaver, the possibility of the crew killing them was high.

"Nyu…" Hachi lamented, Camie had a sad look on her face, being treated as a slave for a short time was a bit unbearable, but she endured it, she had for Luffy's sake, and his only.

"...It's almost ironic, those with the greatest power, fear change the most..." Jimbei continued as Luffy and Otohime stiffened, both tried to search deep into themselves, and try to disprove Jimbei in their minds, Luffy hoped that he was not a Hypocritical asshole, he searched and searched, yet he could find no evidence to prove or disprove Jimbei, and Otohime grabbed her forehead in shame.

'I am probably the most selfish being in the world, my Ambitions are great, and to accomplish my dreams I have to stomp on the dreams of others as well, no, on my journey I stomped on the dreams of many already, some may consider me a hero, but others consider me a villain, i ended their dreams in a most cruel fashion, yes, that's how it should be, I am a pirate, not a hero, I will do what i want, and continue doing so until the end of my life, for I am selfish and greedy, My crew is the same, they will crush others to make their dreams a reality, but that does not matter at all, no it doesn't' Luffy's thoughts ran rampant in his mind, he was not a hypocritical asshole, he will do what he desires, he will not try to reason his desires with a skewed sense of morals or justice bullcrap.

'Yes, I will do what I want, I will not put the blame of my actions in a sense of justice or morals i've supposedly built, because I have no morals in the first place, being raised by that sociopath pretty much guaranteed it.' Luffy thought.

'In the first place why am I having such thoughts in the first place, i never thought like this before' Luffy's thoughts were interrupted as Jimbei continued his story

"The core of the government decided to join hands with the Fishmen, but under the surface, the roots of their racism still run deep, entrenched and unyielding… On recent history, two people tried to change the tragic course of history" Jimbei continued his tale.

"One of them even now is trying her absolute best, She is standing right here, Queen Otohime!" Jimbei said as he looked at her, She sank her face on her hands in guilt and shame.

'No… Jimbei-san… I am not worthy of your praise, I am guilty of crimes that shouldn't be spoken, I am not the one that should rid the world of prejudice when I befell the same curse ten years ago' She buried her anguish in her hands.

"...She even now is trying to convince the citizens to live in peace with the humans..." Jimbei continued his praise.

'No Jimbei, I am the worst hypocrite in history, I-I can't…' Otohime raged in her mind.

"And the other… was Fisher Tiger, the hero who freed the slaves, He insisted on setting himself apart from humans, he rose up and broke the great taboo… by attacking the holy land Mariejois and freeing the slaves!"

"Fisher Tiger…" Luffy murmured, Luffy was indebted to Tiger for freeing Hancock and her sisters.

His crew had interrogation marks above them as they tilted their head in the direction of their Captain.

"Afterwards, he took the Fishmen who had been slaves, and the brothers he made on Fishman island and set sailed beneath the sun, He was the former Captain and the one who formed the Infamous Sun Pirates! Arlong, Hachi, and I were among their ranks" Jimbei spoke as he revealed the Sun mark on his chest, Most of the crew had seen the same mark in the various Fishmen they encountered, Luffy knew very well what that mark signified.

"But, having defied the government, the Fishman pirates hindered Queen Otohime's efforts to unite with the humans" Jimbei spoke, he very much lamented this fact.

Shirahoshi was listening to every word with a saddened look, The sun pirates were representing the Fishmen, after all, they were the ones on the surface, and their actions reflected on their race, and since the paper almost always put them in a bad light, it caused a lot of hardships for her in the long run, however she did not blame them, she looked up to Fisher Tiger so much, her sons always spoke of him, Jimbei and her husband, Neptune always invited Tiger to the palace to share his stories, he was a great friend of the Royal Family indeed, Fisher Tiger ' the adventurer' .

"While Queen Otohime endures the pains of the present to make a better future Fisher Tiger threw away his future to save his enslaved brethren, Even today I'm not sure which side was right, but…"Jimbei started the tale, Otohime helped him fill the blanks.

 _ **Grandline, 15 years ago**_

" _Enemy ship sighted!" Hachi screamed._

 _The ship he was on had a figurehead of a fish, with flames around the neck part, while the rudder resembles a fish tail. The cabin on the middle and the back of the ship also resembles fishes. There were cannon ports on the sides of the vessel. Its overall appearance is a giant fish. The ship had five sails. The front two were dark blue, and they bore the Jolly Roger of the Sun Pirates. The middle one was dark blue, but was blank. The second one from the back was light blue. The last sail on the back was striped between blue green and green. The flag of the crew was on top of the foremost sail._

" _Captain, Captain! I see an enemy ship!"_

" _Captain! Captain! Captain!" Hachi opened the door to the hall where Fisher Tiger and the crew was gathered._

" _Shut up Hachi!" A younger Arlong said calmly._

" _What's with all of the noise?" Tiger said, as a sea bream Fishman, had round eyes, salmon-pink colored skin, a flat nose, wide lips with slight peach fuzz, a thick dark beard and sideburns, and a spiky dorsal fin on the back of his head, sprouting from under his long, curly hair. He was an exceptionally large fishman, being at least a full head taller than Jimbei._

 _As the captain of the Sun Pirates, he wore a camouflage patterned bandana, paired with a sleeveless, open shirt, revealing his muscular chest and his crew's brand, and black pants, on his feet he wore sandals. He also wore a captain's coat which hung from his shoulders like a cape, and sported the crew's jolly roger on the back._

" _Captain Tiger we got trouble! "Hachi yelled, Jimbei Looked at Hachi with curiosity._

" _Is it the Navy?" Fisher Tiger, the Hero who saved the Slaves, the One who saved the Future pirate empress asked with a commanding voice._

 _ **Fishman island, 16 years ago**_

" _-We have a thief!" A merman cried out._

" _-Somebody catch him! He stole my money!"_

" _-Outta my way! I've got a gun! And a Hostage too...!" The thief had a mask over his head, on his arm was a mermaid, on his back the sack of money stolen, he was armed as he passed the crowd._

" _-My queen wait! Please wait! You mustn't involve yourself in such matters! This is our job!" The soldiers rushed trying to catch the Queen who ran forward, grabbing the hem of her dress, her wavy blonde hair blew in the wind._

" _-Queen Otohime! Wait!" The guards yelled._

" _-Who's That? Huff... huff..." The criminal saw the woman rushing forward to him._

" _-I warned you!" He pulled the trigger two times, the screams were silenced by the boom of the pistol._

 _Yet the queen dodged both shots with extreme ease, her eyes were closed during the attack._

" _-What?" The criminal screamed, but moments later he was slapped with extreme force, by the lady, her eyes remained closed._

" _-Oof!"The criminal spit blood from the mouth and nose, and dropped to the ground._

" _AAAAAAH!" The queen screamed in pain as she held her hand, the palm was completely purple, it had tears in the skin as it bled._

" _-Wait, you're the one injured?!" the crowd yelled in surprised._

 _The queen was 6 foot tall, extremely small compared to the present, she wore a white dress with golden orange scales, her face was a bit more oval than now, however she was still beautiful as ever, she was in her leg form, she was at 17 years old a very awkward teenager, her three sons and her daughter were already born._

" _Doctor!" The guards called, the man did an examination of her hand on site._

" _You have a compound fracture and horrible bruising!" The doctor exclaimed._

" _I don't care, I am a big girl!" Otohime pouted as she looked towards the fallen man._

" _-Queen Otohime!"_

" _-Queen Otohime!" the crowd cheered in surprise._

 _But her screams and wails of pain were deafening._

" _-The Queen?! Huff... huff ….?!... huff..." The criminal cleaned his mouth of blood with the back of his hand._

" _Why would you do something as senseless as robbery?" She asked her baby blue eyes full of emotion._

" _Shut up! You royals wallow in luxury! What do you know about the hardships of life?! I got ten kids waiting at home to feed!" The man redied his gun, the sound of the trigger being pulled, however, Otohime swatted the gun out of his hand with the same injured hand._

" _That's all the more reason!" She slapped the criminals face with the same fractured hand._

" _?!" She continued slapping him._

" _Oof!"_

" _Your majesty! Please stop! Your body is much weaker than an average person!" The minister of right screamed._

 _She raised her trembling and flinching hands, it was a dark purple palm with a ton of blood running through it._

" _I don't care even if my hand shatters!" Her hand trembled and flinched._

" _Do you think your children would want to be raised with dishonest money?!" She continued slapping the man._

" _!" The man huffed, the side of his cheeks were bloody and bruised, but most of the blood was not his._

" _Why must you force your children to live a life of shame?!" Otohime continued her interrogation._

 _But I… I owe you an apology too." She said as the crowd cringed at the guttural sounds of her hand breaking apart._

" _?!"_

" _I'm sorry!" Otohime started crying in earnest._

" _You are my subject… a...and I failed to notice your pain!" Her tears dropped to the ground as she continued to sob her heart out, the man in the ground was speechless as the others in the crowd looked away._

" _The cry for help from your heart… cuts deep inside me! Oh! You must have suffered dreadfully to be driven to this…"_

 _The man started to cry as he remembered what he went through, he grabbed his forehead._

" _-Ugh! I didn't want to do it! But… I… I had no choice! My shop, burned down, it was arson! My money was stolen! There weren't any job! My debts kept piling up and my kids were hungry! I couldn't bear to see them skin and bones like that!" The crowd's heart went to the man._

" _But you can't steal! If you do, you are part of the vicious cycle! The chain of misfortune and wrong-doing! She slapped the man again._

" _-Boof! I'm sorry!" The man apologized._

" _But I'm sorry! It's our fault as your leaders for failing you!" She wailed._

" _-I don't deserve such compassion! Really!" The skit of her crying, him apologizing, and her slapping him continued for a long time._

" _-I've had a change of heart! Thank you for crying for me your majesty!" THe criminal now in chains said with an innocent face, golden stars behind him as he was reformed._

" _Your welcome! Take care!" She cried holding her broken arm with bandages wrapped around._

 _The crowd all clapped at the happenings, all of them praised her compassion, her willingness to go out of the castle and interact with the population, truly there was no one quite like her._

"Queen Otohime, awkward teen extraordinaire, young mother of four, the embodiment of Compassion, Love and Understanding, called out to her people everyday, she held speeches of moving the Kingdom to the surface, she spoke that they couldn't wait for the more prejudiced humans to come around, they had to go to them,the separation and contact were great barriers to overcome, the fact that the fishmen had come into contact with a small group of humans, these called 'pirates' and 'nobles', She spoke of the Reverie, and her desire to start emigration, she proposed a petition, that everyone could sign so they could move to a place where there was the sun, however even if the crowd loved her, the idea was frightening, their hesitation was clear in their faces, I who at the time was in the army, saw her speeches as a load of tosh, History had already shown them the answer, human and fishmen will never see each other eye to eye..." Jimbei said, Otohime took a hit to the feelings and was comforted by Luffy.

 _ **Ryugu Palace**_

" _Ohh! Shirahoshi, you bring me such peace of mind, I am sorry I'm late, oh, one side of your nose is still running… but you're still adorabuu~~" She nuzzled baby Shirahoshi as she slept, she was already bigger than two of her, she was in her daughter's tower, Shirahoshi slept soundly as she felt her mother's warm body comforting her, Otohime's baby princes were all around her as they excitedly jumped around._

" _We were looking after her Okaa-sama, you don't have to worry!" Fukaboshi said excitedly._

" _Yeah Yeah" Ryuboshi and Manboshi agreed with their brother's words._

" _Thank you, my handsome princes" She embraced all of them, even if she gave birth to her eldest at 12 years old, her motherly instinct was still strong, being a teenager was not a bother at all._

" _I will forge a bright future for you my darling babies..." She said with a tone full of love, her thoughts filled with ridding the world of prejudice against her race, a foolish dream, but she did not care, she would fight to the bitter end, that's what she decided, her resolve and will were set, and she felt that her resolve was unshakable, and yet an incident would break that fragile resolve, her teenage sense of invincibility blinded her, and it would set her in a path full of regrets._

 _ **Throne room**_

" _Queen Otohime should just use the transmitters for her speeches" The minister of left complained, having her wandering around the kingdom was problematic for security._

" _It's her natural color of observation, My hime insists on being close enough that her voice can touch people's hearts, not even I can stop her" A deep voice was heard, expansive and powerful._

 _The voice came out from the man with sitting on a giant throne he was Neptune a 65' tall and muscular coelacanth merman. He had a red nose, small eyes, and long thick orange curly hair and beard. Both his chest and arms were covered with hair. He was bare-chested and had matching black tattoos on both arms, which looked like a spiral with wavy protrusion designs around it._

As king, he wore a gold crown that resembles a tulip with jewels embedded, a golden bracelet on each wrist, behind him a gold trident with an elaborate design.

" _But there are many human pirates recently..." The minister of the left continued._

" _...We may be protected by your friend Whitebeard… but we must still take precautions"_

" _She is prepared for anything, Minister of the left, the world Otohime seeks is exactly like the one our forebears sought to create long ago, she is trying to achieve what they did!" His voice permeated the room as he thought back on Noah._

" _What do you mean?" The minister asked._

" _I can't stop Otohime, minister, so we must protect her at all costs! That's what I mean!" He ordered._

 _ **One day**_

" _-Give them back, how many petitions do you need?!" A beautiful mermaid reached for the pieces of paper in the hands of the Fishman, the crowd behind, scared._

" _How many, all of them! Shahaha, what good these pieces of paper can do!" The Fishman waved the petitions in his hand._

" _-Hey! Stop that! Aren't you Arlong from Fish-man district?!" A soldier recruit said._

" _What? Not exactly" He grabbed the recruit by the throat and lifted him._

" _I am Captain Arlong of the Arlong Pirates!" He smirked._

" _I make a living feeding off that inferior race that cannot even breathe underwater, I am hunting down those human pirates for you! The Neptune army should give me a reward Shahaha!" Arlong was young at 25 years old._

" _..." A man was sitting down watching the show with boredom._

" _-Big boss Jimbei, please don't just sit there! Help!" The recruit cried._

" _..."_

" _Jimbei?" Arlong asked a familiar face came into view._

" _Let go of that recruit you hoodlum! He is one of my men you see" He puffed a bit of his pipe releasing a bit of bubbles?_

" _The petitions mean nothing to me, but they are dear to the Queen, so hand them over." He asked calmly, he also jabbed the queen on the petition aspect, honestly emigration, what a terrible idea, humans would never accept them, these were Jimbei's thoughts, Jimbei did not hate Otohime, nor what she stood for, but her ideas were completely foolish in his opinion, being a high ranked warrior, made him meet her quite often, because of his opinions he always held a passive-aggressive attitude towards her, that franky disheartened her and scared her sometimes, Jimbei was very strong, probably stronger than her husband the Sea God Neptune._

 _Jimbei, age 30, a soldier of Neptune's army, a whale-shark Fishman reaching 8 feet tall and beyond._

 _The crowd cheered as 'Big boss' Jimbei arrived to save the day._

" _Shahahaha! 'Big boss'?! That's a nice Title Jimbei, you don't see a soldier like that everyday! You look like you belong to the mafia instead!" Arlong kept laughing._

 _A dangerous glare came to Jimbei's stern face._

" _Do as I say Arlong!" Jimbei exclaimed._

" _Fine! Here!" He threw the man and the papers on the ground._

" _Don't get upset brother! It's been a long time, but we're all orphan brothers from the Fish-man district! We are comrades!" Arlong stretched his arms in welcome._

" _I'm nothing like you… Pirate Scum..." Jimbei murmured for him to hear._

" _Don't call me that brother!"_

" _How about waste then?"_

" _-Hey! The adventurer Fisher Tiger is back!"_

 _Both Jimbei and Arlong perked up a happy smile overcame them as their big brother came back from his voyage._

" _Jimbei! Arlong! You two look well!" A mountain of a man came into view, he wore a blue T-shirt and had a bag full of maps and journals on his back._

" _-It's Tiger!"_

" _-Tell us about your adventures!"_

" _This voyage was a long one!" Jimbei exclaimed._

" _Aye! And Eventful! I have some business in the Ryugu Palace, but you need to come to my Ship later on!" Fisher Tiger said as the mountain of a man greeted his little brothers._

"The fishmen district… began as an orphanage, but it soon fell into chaos and the managers of the orphanage lost control, it became a lawless zone where outcasts from all around Fishman island gathered, At the time Fisher Tiger was the boss of the Fishman District… but he soon sailed off in search of adventure, I was his second in command, I became one of the king's elite soldiers, Arlong was the fiercest of warriors, he became a pirate and terrorized the sea floor, Macro became a cheat and a kidnapper, we all went our separate ways, But a major incident occurred that made everyone wonder"

" _-Tiger defeated the Celestial Dragons!" The crowd roared at the news._

"It was Fisher Tiger's raid at Mariejois, after that he was hailed as the hero who freed the slaves and reviled as the greatest criminal in the world at the time… even though it was a hyperbole… With the world government after Tiger's head… The citizens of Fishmen District rose up to help him, and protect him..."

" _I am resigning from the army henceforth, thank you for everything!" Jimbei bowed his head in gratitude, Otohime looked at the man sadly, as her husband picked up Jimbei's red trident and uniform._

' _I was not able to mend our relationship, Jimbei… Please, take care, you are more important to this kingdom than you yourself know' Otohime thought._

" _Come on, Men!" Arlong partied with his crew in a bar as they decided to join their big brother Tiger._

"...So that the liberated slaves might blend in more easily… everyone received the mark of the sun, a brand that covered the brand of the slaves from the Celestial Dragons..." Jimbei remembered the Sizzle as his chest was marked by the brand.

"...And thus the sun pirates were formed..." He remembered the time where they proudly displayed their jolly roger to the world.

"...Warships of the Navy…"

" _-Take Tiger's head" The marines roared as they fired._

" _Shahaha, this is terrible!" Arlong smirked._

"Kept attacking and were sunk by us one after another..."

" _Hold it Right there Brother! He's already unconscious" Arlong yelled._

 _Jimbei held a marine by the throat, he crushed the man's windpipe with his incredible strength._

" _It's legal to own slaves… but freeing them is a crime… How can you still tell us to love humans… Queen Otohime?" Jimbei said the name with a bit of disgust dropped the man on the ground, the deck of the marine's ship was filled with groaning marines defeated as the Fishmen cheered another victory, Tiger looked at Jimbei in shock._

"...The onslaught of the Sun pirates continued..." Jimbei spoke.

 _ **Fishman island**_

" _-He showed up those celestial bastards!"_

" _-Nobody did that before!"_

" _-Fisher Tiger Is the hero of Fishman Island!"_

 _The people cheered at the news._

 _ **Ryugu Palace**_

" _Did he really do it?" Neptune asked, holding Baby Shirahoshi, his sons floated nearby as Otohime looked to the ground._

" _..." Teenager Otohime looked on remembering Fisher Tiger._

"Fisher Tiger, The great adventurer, one of the most celebrated heroes of the age, here in the Ryugu kingdom, when I was younger, before marring, I had a bit of a crush on him, after all, he lived the dream, he was an adventurer, he had seen places most people had never seen before, having him as a guest in the palace was a frequent business, me and mine husband loved to hear his stories, my sweet princes always idolized him… he was a really great man..." Otohime spoke.

" _I can't stand it! Being a Slave is a living hell! It is not right to treat people like cattle!_ _ **I made up my mind!**_ _"_

"The reason he attacked Mariejois, was simple, he could not stand slavery, after all, he was a victim himself!" Otohime revealed.

" _What did you see…. On your last journey Tiger?" Neptune asked._

" _Human nature!"_

 _Otohime put her hand on her face as unbridled tears came down her face, she saw all of the emotion the man had,_

 _Later that day when both she and Tiger where alone in a balcony in the palace, Fisher Tiger spilled everything he suffered for her to hear, he knew she was the most compassionate person he met, he wanted to vent, he wanted to get his suffering out, soon Otohime grabbed his body, and hugged his head on her chest, he continued his tale as he basked in his Queens almost motherly comfort - even though he was older- her warm tears bathed his head as she cried enough for both of them, it was a relief for Fisher Tiger, he felt himself worthless for a long time, but at least this little Queen and her family saw something in him, which is why he felt like the world's biggest asshole for this, he was still going to invade Mariejois, putting the Royal family in a very bad spot._

 _ **After the attack**_

" _...The status of Fishmen island is worse than before, we will not be able to attend the reverie anymore..." Neptune lamented as he played with baby Shirahoshi, Kid Fukaboshi was already paying attention to the world and Studying kingcraft and Statecraft so he more or less what was happening._

" _But…" Otohime's face was full of anguish as she remembered what Fisher suffered through._

" _I couldn't stop him that day… The voice I heard inside of his heart was full of pain..." Otohime swam towards the sleeping Shirahoshi, her small finger intertwined with Shirahoshi's big cute fingers._

 _Otohime had the happiest smile as she gazed upon her precious daughter._

" _Shirahoshi...Please... Give your mother strength…" Otohime prayed._

"My speeches continued as always, however with Tiger's accomplishments, less and less people wanted to sign, even without the reverie if we just waited then, our privileges of participating would be answered, so I continued and continued to push the idea forward, you can call that a foolish dream… but I still firmly believe that prejudices can only be overcome with cooperation, being distant from the world above did not help dissolve the rampant racism, the criminal activities from the Fishmen Pirates did not help as well, for the surface world they were what represented us, and the news did not paint them in a favorable light" Otohime continued with her story.

 _In the Fishman district, young teenage minds were filled with the accomplishments of the sun pirates, growing in such a place riddled their minds with hatred towards humans in general, the nurture was very bad and young minds formed prejudice early, one such mind was a teenage Hody Jones, he was fifteen at the time as he cheered on the Sun pirates with his friends, he wanted all of the humans gone even if he never met one, his friends followed his mindset, as the older generation poured them with stories of hate and disgust towards humans._

"Fisher tiger admonished us, both me and Arlong killed a lot of humans and he did not like it, he always said if we kill we lose, that our purpose was not to avenge centuries of persecution, that he did not attack mariejois for it, he broke the laws of the world not for selfish desires like revenge, but to free the oppressed! The sun pirates fought for freedom and liberty, not for revenge and petty crimes! Their actions in the surface could reflect really poorly on the Ryugu kingdom and bring retaliation to countless innocents…" Jimbei lamented as he remembered his early day killings, Tiger was not opposed to killing, but their actions reflected on their island, they couldn't afford to paint an even worse light on their kingdom, they couldn't be the ones who moved the cycle of hatred even further.

" _...But big brother, didn't you kill dozens of Celestial dragons?" Jimbei argued._

" _I did what was necessary at the time!" Fisher pushed Jimbei down he pointed his finger at him, holding him by the scuffle, Jimbei was shocked at the seriousness in his Big brothers face._

" _Do you hear me Jimbei?!_ _ **WE**_ _fight and rob those who attack us… but we never must cross the final line…_ _ **we never kill!**_ _" He yelled his orders out, Arlong heard everything as well as the crew outside._

 _Arlong tried to argue against his Captain, saying that it was okay to kill, it was okay to give out retribution, however, he was brutally beaten down and lectured all day._

 _ **At night, The deck of the sun pirates.**_

" _Jimbei… Queen Otohime's quest… is an idealistic dream… Does she see any difference between me and a person like Arlong? I want to believe that she will succeed… but my logical side says her dream is impossible, the thing I fear the most is the Rage inside of me… the Demon inside of me..." Tiger vented as he drank more booze, his heart went out to the little Queen, but he was still the scum of the earth._

"Fisher tiger's war and Otohime's quest continued, after a while, I received my own bounty poster as second in command of the Fishman pirates… My strength was recognized"

"I was poorly successful, I couldn't gather enough signatures… I was getting frustrated, but my baby girl was there for me, to give me strength" Otohime smiled as she lovingly gazed at her teenage daughter.

"In no time three years went by, it was at this time, the Sun Pirates met a girl, a little one called Koala, she was only eleven years old, a girl who escaped Mariejois, three years prior, we were tasked with delivering her to her family… At the time I finally surpassed the Captain in power… all of the crew knew that to be true, however, in a Pirate crew, the strongest is not necessarily the Captain or the Quartermaster… we all still respected and admired him..." Jimbei said somberly.

 _ **Grandline**_

" _It's a human brat! This is too much! What's_ _ **It**_ _doing on a ship with me!?" Arlong raged._

" _-It can't be helped." A merman sighed._

 _Arlong glared at the child, she had a permanent grin on her face, Arlong hit her and raged over the infernal grinning, he was stopped from harming the child further by Hachi, the child started scrubbing the floor, cleaning the blood that fell from her face because of the bruise, Jimbei approached, asking her what she was doing._

 _The child did not want to be killed, so even bleeding, even after being hit hard, she worked to clean the deck, she wouldn't cry no matter what... so she wouldn't be killed, she was brave enough to enter the ship so she could see her mother... so if she worked hard for them, perhaps they would not kill her, Aladine, by Jimbei's side commented on her Slave training and how ingrained it was within her._

 _Fisher Tiger approached the girl, picked her up, brought her to his cabin, A scream to high heavens was heard as the crew waited outside, Tiger opened the door, showing Koala naked with a sun pirate mark, recently added on her back, it still sizzled as she fought the pain but fainted._

" _Bandage her up, it was a harsh cure, but she would have never gotten better with that brand there"_

" _! Oh… I passed out! I'm sorry!..." Her grin in place as she woke up, her face was sweaty with fear._

" _...But I didn't cry!..." Fisher tiger glared._

" _...so please don't kill me! No matter what you do to me I'll…"_

" _Cry If you want to cry! We are not like those bastard Celestial Dragons" Fisher Tiger yelled as he held her shoulders._

" _..." She still grinned._

" _Look!" Fisher drew a gun, she grinned harder and trembled a tiny bit at the sight._

 _Fisher Tiger threw it towards the sea, it splashed as it sank further down._

 _Koala watched the gun sinking._

" _..." Her grin started faltering._

" _We… will never kill anybody! Let's go Men! We are taking her home!" The pirates cheered, Koala watched the back of Fisher Tiger, her grin faltering, Tears ran down her face as she tried to grin, but her emotions wouldn't grin, her mouth changed position as she wailed, between a fake grin and a cry, her eyes had a whisper of hope reignited after a long time, she started screaming and crying in earnest, she could no longer hold the ugly grin, Jimbei by her side clutched her tiny shoulder in comfort, a lot of feelings and thoughts passed his mind._

 _The Sun Pirates rejoiced that they found an Eternal Pose to Koala's home island, and she was seen after being cleaned up and put in new clothes which Hachi comments on, saying how much better she looks. She is bashful, saying that she could never accept something like the eternal pose. Hachi asked what she was talking about, since they went through the trouble of buying it and getting her a haircut, saying he thinks her mom would like the new look better. Koala then begins to clean the deck. Hachi told her not to clean, that she is not in Mariejois anymore._

 _Aladine, the crew's doctor, told Hachi to let her do as she pleases, saying it is best to take trauma recovery slowly. Hachi seemed surprised by this. Arlong comments that Aladine knows what he is talking about, having been a former slave, and would understand Koala's feelings better than anyone else. Arlong then goes on to say that what Aladine really wants is to kill her, since she is a human, just like his enslavers, to which Fisher Tiger tells him to stop. Arlong tells her to show them what she is truly like on the inside, to show them how her parents taught her to look down on fishmen. Arlong then goes on to say that all humans think they are the greatest, and their children will inherit this mindset, and unless someone dismantles those beliefs, the cycle will never stop. Arlong added that surely everyone knows what he is talking about, as he has seen the way humans look at them, saying he does not know what he would have done to them if Tiger wasn't there. Jimbei argued that is only one portion of humankind and they do not all think that way. From what he can tell, humans are more scared of fishmen than anything._

 _Jimbei sits down next to Koala and asks her what makes humans afraid of fishmen. Koala simply replies that it is because humans do not know anything about fishmen, which immediately makes Jimbe recall Queen Otohime saying the same thing about humans, for these past years, he became wiser, and now, now he regretted doubting Otohime, his_ passive aggressive _relationship with her was one of his regrets. He then told Koala there could be some change if she got to know them better, to which she agrees. The few weeks Koala befriended most of the crew, their adventures were fun to be in, and she formed a special bond with them, especially the Captain Fisher Tiger_

 _A few weeks pass, and the crew arrived at an island called Foolshout Island. This island is where Koala's_ home town _is located. Macro and Gyaro say tearful goodbyes and an annoyed Kuroobi tells them to control themselves. Tiger asks where her village is, saying he will take her as far as the entrance. Koala says goodbye to the crew and everyone waves back, as she leaves with Fisher Tiger, playfully holding his hand. Arlong comments that Koala will grow up to be like any other human, Jinbe_ and _Macro both tell him to stop. Arlong tells Jimbei he has changed over the last three_ years, _and asks him if it really makes a difference if one person believes that fishmen are good people, saying Otohime's beliefs fell on deaf ears the same way._

 _Meanwhile, Tiger and Koala have arrived at her village. Everyone was stunned to see she has returned, and her mother started crying. She runs to her mother as Tiger keeps his distance, smiling at the reunion as Koala and her mother hug, although everyone else gives Tiger mean or uncomfortable stares. Tiger turns to leave and waves goodbye without looking back. When Koala waves back, he turns around to wave. After getting a little ways away from the town, he is intercepted by a Rear Admiral. The marine tells him that they were tipped off that he would be coming to this island, saying the people in Koala's village were okay with the Marines capturing him, in exchange for the Marines being willing to overlook the fact that Koala was property of the World Nobles, and charge Tiger with evasion and assault for the attack on Mariejois, Fisher Tiger looks at the sky, a betrayed look overcame as he charged forward._

 _Back at the ship, the Sun Pirates hear gunshots coming from the direction of the village. They then look out to sea and a Fishman exclaims that they are surrounded by Marines. The Marines start firing and Jimbei ordered everyone to abandon ship and make for the ocean floor, realizing Tiger is in trouble._

 _Tiger was on one knee and covered in blood. One Marine exclaimed that he just will not fall while another reminds him that Tiger was the one who attacked Mariejois. Tiger then attacks a soldier, knocking the gun from his hand and sending him into a rock. The Sun Pirates call out to him, and a marine alerts the Rear Admiral that they have arrived. The rear Admiral simply comments that the pirates have been quite the topic of conversation recently. While Jimbei was leading one faction of the Sun Pirates to fight the Marines, Arlong was still under water with the rest of the crew, saying they will steal a Marine ship to compensate for theirs being destroyed. Back at the town, Koala asks her mother if she heard something just now. Her mother, without looking at her daughter, simply replies that she had not._

 _Fisher Tiger was critically wounded from the ambush, but the crew was able to steal a Marine ship. Inside the ship's sick bay, Hachi cannot understand what Tiger is saying. Aladine says that he is losing too much blood and they need to perform a transfusion. Unfortunately, no one in the crew had usable blood for Tiger, as he possessed a rare S- type. Someone asks if the blood stock on the ship could be used, and Aladine states that humans and fishmen have the same blood, assuring Tiger they can use human blood to save him. Aladine is about to start the_ transfusion, _when Tiger yells at him not to put human blood in him. He calls it dirty blood that has the hatred of fishmen flowing through it and he does not want to owe anything to humans. With tears in his eyes, Tiger professes his will to not give in to humans._

 _Tiger then admits to them something he had been keeping secret. He reveals that on his last excursion, he was never on a voyage. He was captured, and had spent the several years time at Mariejois, and tearfully bellows that he had been a slave. No one can believe what they are hearing from their captain. Tiger describes the human madness he went though, He had barely escaped with his life and could not abandon the other slaves._

 _He then told them to listen carefully. He told them that he always lived by his beliefs, making things truly difficult for Otohime's ambition as a result. He admits that Otohime is right, that everyone should try and live in peace. The ones who can change the world are people like Koala who do not know about hatred. He begs the crew not to tell anyone about what he told them about their rage or their tragedy. He knows the world is full of kind-hearted humans, but that they are a dying breed, and soon all that will remain is hate. He tells them that he knows all of this, but a demon has taken his heart, which would make his body reject the human blood. Crying hysterically, he tells them that he has tried, but could never love a human._

 _Jimbe begs him not to talk like that, saying he has to live. Aladine confessed that all the slaves he freed owed him a massive debt they will never be able to repay, saying he was still the hero of Fishman Island. Tiger tells him he is happy to hear that. Tiger remembers when he became boss of the Fishman District, right before he died. The crew is cried uncontrollably._

" _Captain…!"_

"... And so, The leader of the Sun Pirates died, The great Fisher tiger… Arlong returned to the village and try to kill them all, they betrayed Fisher Tiger, it was a quest for vengeance, however, he was brutally beaten and captured by Kizaru who was a vice admiral at the time… The new of Fisher Tiger, betrayed by humans, driven to death because they refused to give human blood… the last part came out as a lie, Arlong lied while being captured, he would never admit that Tiger, who was the one who refused, nor would he reveal that Tiger was a slave… 'Humans refused to give blood' was the lie that was printed for convenience… After that I took the mantle of Captain, with Aladine by my side, I took Otohime's lessons and Tiger's to heart, we never killed anyone, we knew now, that we represented how the world saw Fishmen..."

 _ **Ryugu Palace**_

" _At the very least… I wanted you to know the truth, so I took the up a pen and wrote this, Jimbei, Captain of the sun pirates" Neptune read the letter addressed to Otohime, she was beside him in his throne, her face had a faraway look she was now twenty years old._

' _Jimbei' Otohime thought back towards him, he always had an aggressive view towards her, but now his words were caring in nature directed towards her._

' _What happened Jimbei, what changed your mind so much, what shook you so much?' She asked in her mind, her compassion worried about him._

" _...I've made up my mind..." Otohime repeated Tiger's words from that day, her voice was serene as she remembers him fondly._

" _There was no other way for Tiger…" Neptune lamented the death of his friend._

" _I finally understand a bit more of what he felt that day, the way you act when you die is often your true self…" Otohime spoke._

' _Then, how will I act, when it's finally my time' she lamented, uncertain of herself._

" _Don't worry I'll be alright my love, I will not fail!" Otohime grinned at him, he smiled a bit in relief, however he had a bad feeling in his gut, Fisher tiger's death was a certain blow towards his family, he was good friends with him so this was bad, he also knew how much Otohime looked up to Tiger, as an older brother, even when he went against her wishes and attacked the Holy Land, he worried for his wife, both for her life and for her mental state._

" _My little eldest loved him, he idolizes you, Jimbei and Tiger too much…" Otohime pouted._

" _Hmmm, his dream is to be a great general and warrior after all…" Neptune commented._

" _A general huh…" Otohime lamented, he would never become one, he was to be the next king after all._

"My quest for petitions continued but right after Tiger's death, I could not find success any longer..."

" _Not one person signed today…" She leaned and laid down on Shirahoshi's soft body._

" _Okaa-sama, are you alright?" Shirahoshi cutely asked, she now was four years old._

" _You look very tired" Fukaboshi commented._

" _My precious darlings, you are my peace of mind~~" Otohime grinned._

" _It will be alright" all of them joined their pinky fingers._

" _Let's promise to make a better future" Otohime regained her drive as they nodded._

"I struggled day after day, to realize my dream, I organized operations for wrecked ships… I taught children about the surface… I circulated petitions, I gave Speeches in all of the streets… but…" Otohime held her breath as she spoke.

" _-Queen Otohime, we would like to make a request" a crowd gathered._

" _...Oh, you are the ones who signed the petition..." Otohime smiled._

"-… _I know this is very selfish of us but we like to take back our signatures" The crowd spoke._

" _What?" Otohime exclaimed… her frustrations and fears came and formed a lump in her throat._

 _She grasped the box there were some left as the crowd filtered out shame in their faces._

 _"..."_ _  
_

"- _My Queen…" The minister of Right grit his teeth in frustration._

" _.. Hmmm oh hello children…."_

"- _Um, you know… that paper we signed the other day…. My mom says…"_

" _...Hello!..."_

"- _...I listened to you because you are the Queen but…"_

" _..."_

" _...The problem lies with the humans after all…"_

 _"..."_ _  
_

" _...Please…"_

 _"..."_ _  
_

" _...Stop giving speeches…"_

 _"..."_ _  
_

" _...We had enough…."_

 _"..."_ _  
_

 _The box with the petitions now laid empty, she smiled sadly, years of work undone._

 _ **Ryugu Palace**_

" _I worked very hard today!" Otohime stretched her hands as she said with a fake cheerful voice._

" _Welcome home mother!" Shirahoshi greeted her with a smile._

" _I'm home, my little angels~~ would you mind giving me some time to myself today?" She asked sweetly._

" _...?" Shirahoshi tilted her head cutely._

" _WAAAAAAAAAAH!" She wailed for all the palace to hear, Shirahoshi watched her mother from the door, hiding cutely._

" _..." Neptune leaned his fist to his temple as he heard the wails of his wife, this was going to be his entire day._

" _ **They are all liars!"**_ _Otohime cried, her hands holding the microphone, connected to all towns and cities of the kingdom_

" _Queen Otohime, that was the broadcast throughout the kingdom!" the minister of left warned._

" _Shut up minister!" Otohime screamed_

" _Are you drunk?"_

" _ **I said shut up! I'm not drunk!"**_ _Around the kingdom, the populace was confused, the queen spoke from the broadcast instead of her usual speeches, her drunken slur also clued them in, she was piss poor drunk._

" _ **Yes, you are!"**_ _The minister cried out in frustration._

" _ **Given that we can live anywhere in the water, of this vast ocean and on the dark sea floor why do we choose this place to live? Isn't it because we enjoy a little light, the surface has even more light and an endless sky! Why our children love to sneak to Saobondy Park? there are many wonderful places in the world, none of them should be off-limits to us! Aren't we just making excuses so that we don't have to try?! Please gather your courage and go after what you want the most! If the humans form an obstacle to our dream we should find a way to overcome it together! If we did that… we might change the future of our children for the better!"**_ _Otohime cried, her tears fell, she really wanted to accomplish her dream, her resolve was not yet broken._

 _The Fishmen around the kingdom bowed their heads in shame._

"... One day, leading the Sun Pirates a message came to me, inviting me to be a warlord of the sea, if I accepted they would pardon the slaves, and they all could return home, Aladine, my friend would return home, influenced by Fisher Tiger and Otohime I returned to Fishmen island and discussed the proposal with Neptune, It was a chance for redemption, if I were to take the position it would bring us closer to the government and make up a bit for the way we Sabotaged Otohime's dreams… the king agreed with me, he said things were really hard on her at the time… However, the title came with the pardon for Arlong as well, he rejected me, what i stood for, he couldn't accept that i became a 'government dog', so in time the Sun Pirates split into different factions altogether, I couldn't bring myself to kill Arlong..."

"By the time Jimbei-san became a warlord of the sea, another incident took place in the Ryugu Kingdom… A Celestial Dragon crashed the ship ashore of Fishman island, he was a tiny green haired man, plump with green hair, his face was mostly disgusting to see, he was the only survivor, miraculously he survived with no life threatening injuries, however, he would never walk again, even so, he held his arrogance as he challenged and ordered a mask first and foremost, he did not want to breathe the same air as us, to be treated was his second priority, the man bled but did not cry as he pointed the gun at the populace, he felt entitled to everything..."

"...My subjects stayed in inaction, a few soldiers wanted to kill him even… it turned out the man wanted to collect his slaves which had ran away when Tiger-san attacked, since all of them became Sun Pirates and returned home when Jimbei-san became a warlord, they quickly confronted the man… The slaves, who were used and abused by that man took up their weapons… They aimed their guns and arms at the fallen noble… here in the bottom of the sea, there was no danger present… the admirals won't travel here, the voyage is too risky for their warships… so the power wielded by the noble was null and void… he was just a shipwrecked victim, and if the population kept a gag in their mouth about the issue, there would be no problem… the crowd supported the former slaves with all they had… they started lynching the man..."

" _-Kill him!"_

" _I know I'm supposed to forgive and forget, but I will never forgive you!" He pointed the gun at the man, the jeers were very loud in their ears._

" _Wait!" Otohime soft yell was deafened by the bloodthirsty screams of the crowd._

" _Stop! Rotten Fish!" He cried and snot fell, he feared for his life._

 _The Fishmen shot the noble, however, Otohime put herself between the world noble and the bullet, receiving a wound on her back._

" _...!"_

" _Huh?" The crowd looked on, their Queen protected the noble, her dress had a huge blood patch, a lump formed on the throat of everyone, their minds were in denial._

" _Q...Queen Otohime" The man who shot started to cry, their gaze fell on the Bloody form of Otohime._

" _Ugh!" She clutched her side, the bullet pierced her organs for sure._

" _The bullet hit the Queen!" The crowd started to cry, in frustration or sadness._

" _Queen Otohime!"_

" _Put your guns down right now! if not for me, do it for the children, they are watching!" She huffed in pain, the man had an instant regretful look and all of them dropped their arms._

" _Aladine, what happened to the celestial dragon?!" Jimbei asked rushing to the scene._

" _I just got here"_

" _Big boss Jimbei our mother rushed out of the palace so…" Fukaboshi rushed forward, his siblings behind him_

" _Princes, Shirahoshi" Jimbei exclaimed._

" _What's a celestial dragon, brother?" Shirahoshi asked feeling the tense situation._

" _They are humans Shirahoshi, one of the scariest types" Fukaboshi lectured his six-year-old sister._

" _It only grazed me!" She chewed her bottom lip as she lied through her teeth._

" _Of course not, Look at that wound, you need immediate treatment" A man worried._

" _Queen Otohime, why are you protecting that man, do you realized what things this demon has done?" One of the slaves argued._

" _I feel the suffering in your hearts…" she started crying._

" _I know that this man is hateful, that he is the worst humanity has to offer, but please, don't let yourselves hate humans… and don't teach the children to hate them! They will meet them one day! Then they will learn and form their own opinions… please… please don't continue this cycle, I… I beg of you…" She cried in earnest._

" _..." Jimbei looked at Otohime's crying figure with a shocked look._

" _Don't say anything to the people of the island! Don't tell them of our tragedy… of our rage against humans!" Fisher Tiger bellowed out as he was dying, those words every single one of them was engraved in his mind, he looked at Otohime in a complete different light._

" _M...Mother, be careful!" Shirahoshi yelled in fear and shock, the Celestial Dragon held a gun to Otohime's head._

" _NO! MY QUEEN! Unhand her this instant she needs treat-" Jimbei rushed forward ready to send the man to hell._

" _MOTHER!" Shirahoshi screamed a sound wave blew across the entire seafloor, hundreds of thousands of kilometers._

 _The shipwreck behind sank with extreme force, as if pushed down by a gravity well, the force caused a large splash that rained down on the beach, shockwaves thundered across the island._

 _The world noble looked behind him, Giant columns raised as eldritch abominations rose from the water, five of them, they were titanic in scale, easily reaching thousands of feet tall, each of them had an unhealthy stare at the man, their eyes and mouth open, these beasts were Sea Kings, one of the most powerful organisms nature had created, each was different and the biggest recorded abomination was ten kilometres in length and three across, that one could devour islands._

 _All of those who were in the plaza died of fear, as they gazed the monsters that stared at them, The Noble fainted, Hody feared for his life, Jimbei and Aladine were unresponsive and Vander Decken was shocked, but had a greedy look on his face, soon the Sea-kings submerged._

' _It's the legend!' Vander thought._

" _What was that? It can't be a coincidence" Jimbei gazed at the crying Shirahoshi somberly._

' _Shirahoshi, are you…' Otohime's concerned look locked on her precious daughter._

" _Ugh!" She clutched her back, the wound was big and she was losing blood fast._

" _Aladine!" Jimbei yelled, as they rushed and supported their Queen, Aladine started treatment of her wound, then he shifted his attention towards the world noble._

' _Long time ago a mermaid princess had the uncanny ability to control sea kings, the legend that lured the first Vander Decken to the sea floor, I finally found her' He grabbed the chance now that they were occupied with the queen and he touched the princess with his right hand._

"A few days later, we were mostly recovered from our wounds, We gave the noble a ship to sail and all the help he needed, I grabbed the chance and went with him to the surface, if my words were not enough to sway my people then my actions would… a weakling as I was, if I could survive, then it proved that it was safe for everyone to go…" Otohime spoke reminiscing.

" _Otohime!" Neptune said concerned._

" _Believe in the woman that you love… and in the humans too" Otohime said with a grin._

"It was a hard time after Otohime left us, most of us could not sleep properly, worried, the entire kingdom worried about you, a single week felt like hundreds of days as most of us settled in silence, the speeches you gave, the lectures, the attention and care, it all felt missing in our hearts… yet you returned… A woman born with a weak body but the strongest heart, returned intact, for a moment there… I wanted to perform a Fisher Tiger and Climb Mariejois to save you" Jimbei joked, all of the crew laughed.

"That week was harsh on me, there is no doubt that the celestial dragons are the worst humans imaginable, however, no harm overcame me… although there were times where I was almost kidnapped in the holy land!" Otohime joked the crew released their tension, Shirahoshi laughed as she cried, the story was had too much emotion to a complete empathetic being like her, to get past the bad parts she focused her gaze on Luffy and her Mother, both sometimes noticed her gaze and reciprocated with a caress or a pat.

"Holy Land…" Luffy murmured, he looked down, his grey eyes glowing with unbridled fury.

'Perhaps she has met my maternal 'family', my uncles, my maternal grandmother, that utter whore, and my grandfather, that piece of shit, Ohh family gatherings will be so much fun...' He focused his rage inside of him, Otohime focused her baby blue eyes, that rage, it was the same she felt ten years ago, it was the same rage she still felt today, she could relate so much to this gorgeous man.

"After some days of negotiation Queen Otohime returned to us She was able to appease the high handed world nobles, we honestly did not care, all of us were in knees crying in relief, for the return of our Queen, The population of Five million Fishmen came before her and cried in relief, that's how much we loved you, and that love has grown since then, now every citizen here idolizes you" Jimbei exclaimed.

Otohime dropped her head in shame, perhaps she deserved that love a long time ago, but she did something so horrible, she was not someone that deserved forgiveness nor love, not anymore, she leaned on her corrupted Trident, Jimbei looked sternly at the spear, a spark of disgust flew by, he knew that spear very well, and what it caused.

"Otohime returned holding a piece of paper, and that piece of paper would become the hope of Ryugu kingdom..."

 _Otohime grinned, as she waved towards her subjects, she finally returned after negotiation with those hard-asses_ _now it was time to follow her dream once more._

 _Sometime later Vander plotted to steal the Tamatebako, it was then he sent the first marriage proposal to Shirahoshi, a six-year-old girl._

 _ **Concorde Plaza**_

" _...A statement from a world noble carries immense weight… even at the reverie, the conference of kings! And this is one statement from such a noble!"_

" _This is what it says 'I too approve of the friendship between men and fishmen as stated in the petition' in other words… if we present lots of signatures at the reverie this one piece of paper could make our dreams a reality, we could all emigrate!" Otohime preached as the masses heard her._

" _-The signature of a celestial will make that happen?"_

" _-I'm not sure about that"_

" _All we need now… is as many of your signatures as possible, It's all up to you… please show me your willingness to live with humans… show me your willingness to emigrate to the surface! show me your willingness to end this prejudice once and for all!" She yelled, she trembled, her voice almost cracked during the speech, she was afraid, she'd fail, minutes passed as she looked at the box in apprehension,m her eyes showed desperation, her lips trembled, however, several children rushed forward, they each put their petitions in, Otohime's eyes became misty, as she smiled bravely._

" _Children… you always bring me such hope… you won't ask for it back later will you?" she asked them softly._

" _-No way! And mom said she'll sign too!" Her eyes became misty, as the child innocently declared._

" _What?" She asked baffled, soon hundreds of applications were put on the humble box she was holding._

" _-Line up everyone!_

" _-Hey wait for your turn!"_

" _-Quit pushing!"_

 _The crowds kept coming to the stage delivering their petitions with a happy smile, Otohime put both of her tiny hands in her face as she gazed at the box, Jimbei in the distance smiled at Otohime's dumbfounded face, a stray tear fell from his face._

" _Big brother… do you see this… we are moving towards the future…" Jimbei watched the proceedings with Aladine._

" _-Queen Otohime! You are going to need a bigger box!" A person good naturally said as the box overflowed with papers, the crowds behind him also agreed._

" _-Don't you know you know how many people are here?" He mentioned the hundreds of thousands gathered, still waiting for a turn._

" _What?" She whispered in shock, she could not understand, tears started rolling from her face._

" _Excuse me! Put them in this box please!" The people brought a giant box made of straw, it was twice as big as her._

" _Queen Otohime, this is no time for tears, why don't you rest a bit over there?" The minister of right motioned_

" _But…" She protested._

" _If you approve of the Queen's passion, come here and give us your signatures!" The minister of right yelled as the public cheered._

" _Waaaah!" Otohime balled her heart out, the minister of the left behind her a hand comforting her._

"...After seven years Otohime's trials and tribulations finally bore fruit… and all of her subjects loved her" Jimbei remembered Neptune's proud face, as he cried a bit after bragging about his wife, he remembered Otohime happily embracing all of her children, true happiness radiating from her.

"... people from all over the kingdom gathered at the plaza with their signature in hand, day after day" Otohime said excitedly grasping her trident.

" _At that moment… i felt a surge of courage… i knew this island could really change" Otohime said to her baby princes, no they were not her babies anymore, they were her darling boys._

" _At what moment?" Mamboshi asked._

" _When the sea kings arrived" Otohime pointed with a smile._

" _Oh, that was a real scare!" Ryuboshi replied._

" _...Shirahoshi summoned them..." Otohime said as she closed her eyes._

" _...!"_

" _What?!"_

" _We merfolk take talking with fishes for granted… but none of us can speak with the Sea-kings, your mother, for example, can only speak with small carps and goldfish, I don't even have luck with small schools, pitiful isn't it?" She raised her palm as a small fish landed on it and started nibbling on her skin._

" _your father, on the other hand, can communicate with whales, yet Sea Kings are out of his reach, but according to the royal legend, there was a mermaid who could communicate with the Sea Kings… this mermaid is born once every few centuries… along with that special mermaid will come one who can guide her to use her power for good, and when the time comes the world will change! That's what the legend says..." Otohime told them the legend with an air of mystery and playfulness._

" _The world will change?!" Fukaboshi returned to his thoughts._

" _And that means this island will change as well" Otohime pointed out._

" _Then we can only hope that this change will be a great help to you mother, as well as your dream" Ryuboshi replied._

" _Yes, I'm sure it will, the power of love can save millions… when used correctly, but if used maliciously it can sink the entire world, It is a formidable power that can utterly destroy… your sister is not yet aware of her powers… nor can she hope to control it yet, If anything traumatic would occur and she unwillingly calls the Sea-kings to run amok…" Otohime said seriously._

" _The Fishmen island would be wrecked! What should we do mother?" Ryuboshi asked._

" _I will take care of that, for now, we are safe, but that's why my gorgeous little princes must grow up to be manly warriors, as her elder brothers and protectors… you must defend your baby sister with your lives!" Otohime said as they immediately agreed, their love for family was too great, and their dreams to be brave warriors like their father, Tiger and Jimbei was on the forefront in their minds._

" _Thank you!" Otohime grinned._

"The incident occurred without warning, the greatest tragedy Fishmen island had seen" Jimbei spoke, it was hard for him to talk about it.

 _The box with the signatures burned, the soldiers moved to try and put the fire, they carried some signatures that were not signed, as Otohime begged to put out the fire, the soldiers worked tirelessly as such they missed a bang sound that echoed throughout the plaza, Otohime's trembling head looked down, her chest was pierced as blood spurted out, her heart and lungs damaged, she collapsed, her hand holding her chest wound as her heart pounded, the crowd screamed._

 _She huffed as she clutched her wound, she looked at her palm, she saw the pool of blood staining her hands, she collapsed forward._

" _HER MAJESTY HAS BEEN SHOT!" The crowd yelled and screamed in fear._

" _Who did it where did it come from?!" Aladine screamed._

" _There is a bastard sniper somewhere! Protect the royal family!" Jimbei screamed out orders, his eyes were red with rage._

 _The princes screamed, Shirahoshi looked at her mother with a shocked look, she could not move, the warriors and medics gathered around her, the ministers as well, she could feel her husband approaching from the distance._

" _Princes, return to the Ship!" Jimbei roared, however, they neglected the order._

" _Mother!" The sibling approached her body, she looked at them misty-eyed, Otohime huffed, clutching her wound, the medics worked on her._

" _Thank god! It missed the artery, you'll live, just hold on my Queen!" The medic screamed, hysterically crying, but his movements and hands were steady and graceful, he was in a state of shock._

" _Who did this!?_ _ **They will pay!**_ _" Fukaboshi raged._

 _Otohime looked sadly, her misty eyes gazed upon her darlings, she huffed in pain, she opened her mouth however only whines and gurgles of blood came out of her mouth, no voice at all._

 _She composed herself._

" _Calm down my little angels, I let my guard down,...mgh... I was so happy about the signatures, being hit like this is embarrassing… the culprit..." She whispered, she coughed a few times as her voice cracked squealed and whined._

 _At this time her face assumed at shocked look._

" _FUKA-"she tried to scream but only a whisper came out, and her voice completely died during her warning, she tried to move, but her body was suffering from shock, she saw the spear, a white spear being launched, right in the direction of her eldest, It was going to hit Fukaboshi, It was going to hit her darling son, a shadow came and shielded Fukaboshi, King Neptune blocked the spear with his body as it pierced his back, as he embraced his family, Otohime's baby blue eyes gazed at her husband in shock, her eyes opened to their maximum as her baby blue became dull and lifeless a glint of rage befell her as she looked at her husband screaming in pain._

' _No, not him, I LOVE HIM! please, PLEASE… plea-' Otohime prayed to the gods, this was not happening, not to him..._

 _the last she saw was her baby princes cheering Shirahoshi, they took her lesson to heart, the trauma of both parents being assassinated was too much, however, Shirahoshi, the ever strong and steady Shirahoshi controlled herself and buried her feelings deep down as Otohime passed out._

"The man who shot Otohime down and who threw the spear meant for Prince Fukaboshi was a human, Otohime lived through the bullet, a surgery was scheduled late at night, however the spear that pierced the Kings back was poisonous, it contained toxins from the blue-ringed giant octopus, the monster box jellyfish, and the death-touch giant squid, the quantity in his blood was enough to kill twenty blue whales immediately...the King, The Sea God Neptune... had three days to live… Everyone was told of these news… even the Queen who was in the ER in the palace… despite being sedated, she kept awake, an abnormal situation… she fled by herself from the ER, with the bullet still lodged in her chest, she stole the same spear used to pierce the King, it was held in the palace as the ministers and the King himself discussed, and with it she invaded the dungeons of the castle, the human who attempted the assassination was already scheduled for death row… it was the law for the crimes of that magnitude… yet despite this she broke into his cell and killed him, mangled him, brutally chopped his body with the spear... she took vengeance with her own hands, after all she just received news that her husband was to die" Jimbei had a long look in the direction of Otohime, her eyes were shadowed, a Hypocrite, she preached about peace, and in her rage, and state of mind killed the man in the most brutal way possible, instead of a normal decapitation in which the criminal did not suffer for long.

The Ryugu kingdom, like all kingdom, boasts of a death sentence, in this country it is only given to those with heinous crimes, their attempt of assassinating both the Queen and the Royal Prince, next in line, constituted as one of the most heinous, death row inmates would be taken to isolated locations, and quickly decapitated, while brutal to see it was a painless way to go, unlike hanging or lynching that occured in other places, Originally it was hanging, however, Otohime wanted to change, she wanted to abolish the death penalty, however Neptune fermently denied it, it was a necessity for the country, so she changed into a painless death, and yet… she herself killed the man by her own hands using brutal methods to end his life...

"... She was not the Queen I knew, her eyes were dead, with a dangerous glint, she did that all without regret, however, one look upon her dying husband and her eyes returned to normal, that night… she… you ran away..." Jimbei fixed his glare on Otohime.

"You left that night, without warning, leaving your husband to die alone three days later… the funeral proceeded without you… you left us all stranding for a whole year, Shirahoshi and the Princes had to cope with the threat of Vander Decken alone... While I and the ministers ruled the country..." Jimbei said sternly, each time Otohime flinched, her body shivered with guilt, she abandoned them, she abandoned them all… she ran away.

"...You finally returned home, after a whole year, different, you were even more stunning, having grown several inches, and to this day you still grow larger, you were also carrying that spear, no... you completely reforged that spear into the trident that is today, I bet it doesn't even have poison anymore... what is it?... **you carry around the weapon that killed your husband!** " Jimbei said his piece as he raised his voice, Shirahoshi gasped as she looked at the weapon, her eyes became a bit misty.

"...All I want to know is what happened to you after you were shot, what happened that night, and what happened to you in that year. Then I'll speak about Neptune, his final days, and his ultimate sacrifice." They started at each other, her baby blue eyes focused on his obsidian ones.

"...Very well Jimbei… while I do not remember much I will speak of everything..." Otohime agreed to his proposition, she always wanted to hear what happened in her husbands final days, however, she felt the greatest shame and refrained for even asking, a person such as her shouldn't deserve anything... Even today as she looked on his grave, she did not know what her love did in his final days, she did not know the hardships her precious darlings passed when she was away… she was the worst.

"After I was shot…"

 _ **Ryugu Palace ER**_

 _She opened her eyes, it was so dark, she could only see the outlines of some objects, her ears were ringing and she could her hear heart beating full pace, she raised herself from the bed, pulling the needles off her arm tearing the skin with the force, her mind was screaming in pain, however her mind was filled at the moment her husband was pierced, she walked off the room, some medics tried to stop her, she could not see them, only sense them, she wanted them out of here she had to see her husband… a breeze passed her as the medics and guards dropped like potato sacks around her, she dragged herself, hitting walls and sharp edges, her body opened various wounds and bruises, she could not use her observation very well, the palace was dark, why, it should have light even in the night?_

 _Her ears rang her head pounded against itself, she finally discovered, she was temporarily blind, if one were to see her, they would see a mess of an upper body, full of wounds, her face full of bruises, and her eyes open, yet no baby blue colour, they were dead, lifeless grey, she hit another wall, however this time she picked voices, voices that were across the wall._

" _The Queen was shot today, the king is also hit…"_

" _What happened to her?"_

" _She is still in ER, they will do surgery tonight…"_

" _What happened to Neptune-sama?"_

" _He is in his quarters, the ministers and Big Boss Jimbei are with him… He… He was poisoned by that spear…"_

" _That one… huh…"_

 _Otohime could gather that they were looking at the spear, where was she, were they soldier, what about poisoning, her husband would be alright, right?_

"- _The poison will kill him in three days, that's what Aladine said…"_

' _What? What are they saying?' Otohime raged._

"- _Moreover the culprit was a Human, there is no justice in this world…"_

' _A human… why...why...WHY?' Otohime tried to make sense of the situation… yet all she could do was despair as her resolve was shattered..._

"- _He is the dungeons, huh? That bastard deserves the death penalty, how dare he trample on the Queen's feelings-" The soldier who was in the room looked towards the door, there bloodied and naked, full of injuries was Otohime, she looked directly at them, she shed tears of blood._

" _My Queen-" Both soldiers dropped down and fainted due to her presence, she dragged herself inhumanly, she could not see, she could not hear well, but she extended her senses of observation to the maximum as she picked the spear, she slowly made her ways to the dungeons using her observation to find the bastard, hitting objects, falling down, hurting herself due to her own confused mind, yet she did not care, her wounds opened as she bled and left a trail of blood for all to follow… she moved like a zombie… unrelenting._

 _Otohime opened the door to the cell, spear in hand, the human cried for forgiveness, he cried for innocence, even if her own observation banged her head that this was wrong, she pierced stabbed and cut the man, unrelenting, she avoided vital spots to prolong the pain, but when the neurotoxins numbed his body she pierced his jaw, ending the man's life, yet she continued, cutting the man into pieces, she bathed in his blood as her injuries worsened, a giant hand stopped her, she looked back, an outline of her husband entered her failed vision, Jimbei, and the ministers looked at her in terror as her vision slowly returned to normal, her eyes regained color, as she saw her husband, pale and sickly from the poison, his upper body full of bandages, as he sorrowfully looked at her state… He tried to embrace his wife, but she ran away with the spear, the ministers and Jimbei were shocked and she bumped into Jimbei on her way out leaving a huge patch of blood in his clothes._

 _She reached the throne room, she climbed the throne and sat down._

" _What now?...what did I do? Ugh…. hahaha... " She cried and laughed as she hugged herself, on her way she picked a giant coat, and she used it around her shoulders, she clutched the coat around her body as she shivered as her blood leaked out of her wounds and impregnated the white coat… she should be dead… her injuries and blood loss… and yet she was lively, she moved around like she didn't feel pain at all._

" _What did I do? what did I do? what did I do? what did I do? what did I do? what did I do? what did I do? what did I do? what did I do? what did I do?_ _ **"**_ _She kept on repeat, as she committed the greatest crime against her own ideals, she killed a human out of rage, out of vengeance, she could not even face her husband properly, she shivered as she turned around and rolled around on the giant throne, it was so big that she could lay down on the leather of the seat._

" _Hahahahahahahahaha…. The face of the man… NO! what did I do? what did I do?, hahahahaha Queen of the kingdom…. This seat is too big for me Hahahahahaha…. My baby princes come to me…. Hahahahahaha... NO! what did I do? I-I can't face them, MOMMY CAN'T FACE THEM, hahahaha…. My dear Shirahoshi,_ _ **please use your power to destroy the world!**_ _FOR MOMMY PLEASE! NO! No, NO, what am I saying? hahahahahah… p...please, forg-ive me…" Otohime started a crazy slur of words as she experienced a psychotic attack, she convulsed, she laughed and cried as her brain full of blood went on a craze, she grasped the spear close to her body and she caressed it with an obsessive streak, however after a while she murmured for someone to forgive her._

' _I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here' She repeated like crazy as she escaped the palace in her mermaid form, one she not used since she was a child, leaving behind a pool of blood in the Throne of The Ryugu kingdom… representing the tragedy that happened today and on the next few days._

"I fled the kingdom that night… for no other reason than of shame… I could not face any one, not anymore, I failed… I failed everyone, I failed my ancestors… I failed Fisher Tiger… I failed you Jimbei-san… I failed my Ministers… I failed my Husband… Most importantly I failed the promise I made with my darling baby boys and my darling baby girl" Otohime spoke of what happened, with clear unfiltered detail, what she felt, what she thought, what she said that day, Shirahoshi was crying, her empathy and kindness inherited showed itself, the straw hats were shocked at what she did, a kind woman like her did all of that, they couldn't picture it, Luffy, however, looked at Otohime with a look that did not judge her, that understood her, she was grateful to him, so grateful for being so understanding.

"You said I reforged that white spear into a trident, you'd be half right, however, I don't remember any of it, in fact, I don't remember the first three months, the first memory I have is me savagely eating a sea beast, the trident already looked like this, I do not know what I did to change this spear, but.. I don't want to know… -the truth might be too horrible… I am still afraid of learning the truth- "

"...mermaids do not eat meat… yet I did, I was on the North Blue, right next to the polar caps, under the dark sea, even with cognition of my mind, I continued to savagely live out in the darkness, hunting continental sized beast, the weak and frail Otohime, I became unbelievably strong… seven months in, I held onto a fragile hope of returning, however everytime I wanted to return back I was stopped in the calm belt by hordes of Sea Kings… I returned time and time again only to be defeated again and again by those kilometre wide beasts, I also did not want to kill them, they reminded me of my precious daughter, I... during those weeks and months I surfaced, and began exploring the kingdoms incognito, my sense of justice and morals distorted, I committed atrocious acts… " Otohime then went on to describe what she did, leaving nothing out, to the shock of everyone present.

"Until I put my head straight, my fragile hope grew, my resolve came back during those months… I was ready to come back, face punishment, jeers, and boos… I just wanted to see my children again, just that… this time I became strong enough to defeat these hordes of sea kings and traverse the dark floor of the calm belt without killing them… when I arrived…" Her voice died, her eyes rolled tears…

"Why? I didn't deserve it…" She started crying

"Why did they do that? Why did they bow down to me?… Why did they cry and laugh in relief? I am the worst… I don't deserve to be loved… why did they embrace me… why was I accepted back without jeers? Why? Why did my princes welcome me back with sunny smiles, why did my Shirahoshi cry in happiness...I-I deserved to be punished..." She slumped down as Luffy and Shirahoshi embraced her.

Jimbei looked to the sky.

"Love… you can't reason with love my Queen… The people loved you… it, not a false feeling, it genuine and pure… there is the saying that love and hate are divided by a thin line… that may be true… but it can also be false at the same time… the line can be as thick as the red line, to cross it can be very difficult, especially when the love they feel for you is so genuine… when you left everyone felt betrayed, the King's condition worsened… however when you came back the feeling of betrayal was completely erased by the feeling of relief…the actions you took after your self-exile confirmed our beliefs that it was okay to love you… that you try the hardest out of all to fulfill that promise..." Jimbei faced the incredulous blue eyes of the Queen, her self-worth was shattered for the longest time, but perhaps she could start to heal… time would tell.

Shirahoshi who heard how hard her mother worked all of these years after she left, flinched, she thought of her isolation, of how much her mother **neglected** her after she returned, how much her mother spent time with her brothers, training them teaching them, how much she spent giving speeches, how much she spent on various rescue operations, how much she trained to be a better 'warrior', how much she spent statecrafting with her ministers, while she wasted away in her little tower for days and weeks on end, her only pet for comfort, no! her mother gave her all, she was not neglected… yes… that right...

Shirahoshi's thoughts impeded that train of thought, her self-sacrificing and selfless nature denying any possibility that she was neglected in favor of her brothers…

'No it was just a necessity, mother spent more time with my brothers and the people because she is the Queen, I-I am just not worthy of her attention, she g-gives her b-best after all, I-i am j-just a bad girl for-t-thinking like this, Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama...' She flinched and shivered as her bad thoughts continued, she drew strength from the name of her darling.

Unfortunately, her neglect was a caused by the threat of Vander Decken, the heavy burden Otohime had with the administration… the time spent training her princes into great warriors… all to protect Shirahoshi… and yet…

Otohime, her sons and the ministers all wondered the cause of Shirahoshi self-destructive depression, they thought it was caused by the death of her father… yet… the answer was right there...even today they couldn't grasp the problem that was hidden well beneath Shirahoshi's selfless and self-sacrificing nature… but there was so much a person could take until they started breaking down, it was luck that she met Luffy and loved him at first sight, it was a flash of light in her dark life.

Luffy turned towards Shirahoshi and her flinching… his eyes widened in shock.

"I heard your story, it is time to tell what happened to your husband in his final days…the funeral... and what your children did in that dark year…" Jimbei said with a sad look, nobody noticed Shirahoshi and her tiny exchange with Luffy.

 **Thoughts? Leave a review!**

 ***W/N: Will Luffy use his fruit to grow in size for people like Otohime and Shirahoshi?**

Yes, sometimes, but dear readers, your humble author while 'researching' for lemons seems to have acquired a weird giantess fetish, so we will have normal Luffy as well.

 ***W/N:** This was a large chapter… and very story and character driven, I could have shrunk the backstory to one chapter even, but I really wanted to flesh out Otohime, who she is, what are her strengths and faults, and her personality, next time I will probably finish the backstory part with Neptune's sacrifice, and the Siblings struggles against Vander Decken, along with Jimbei's overall thoughts, then we'll move towards beating Hody Jones and Vander Decken.

 ***W/N:** Well, I have a small confession, during the writing of this chapter I got really emotionally attached to Otohime as I wrote her, something I didn't get while I read the chapters way back when, yes back then when I was reading fishmen island a few years back i got really sad and even cried when she died, but not as bad as this, what I am trying to say is that when you write a character you get attached, it is really hard to kill them, and a brilliant writer like Goda surely also get emotionally attached to the characters he creates, and it's really hard to kill them as a result, so I now know why he does not like to kill, I can't see any straw hat dying in the future, it will be hard for the man to write a character death on the main crew, which is why I feel like Jimbei is not dead yet, and will not die in the 'normal sense', but honestly he might have to write a character death from the straw hats, not on his own accord but due to the pressure from his editors and the public that consumes One piece, which is sad.

 **Tl; Dr:** I gained a new appreciation for the characters as an amateur author, and why oda dislikes killing so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ryugu Kingdom part 4~**

 **The start of madness part 1~~**

 _ **An assassin had fatally injured both King and Queen of the sea**_

 _ **Conchord Plaza~ After Otohime and Neptune were injured.**_

" _I got the Assassin! It's him! I know it's him!" Hody Jones who 'rushed' to the scene shot two bullets on the man, the bloodied man was on the ground, yet his constitution of being a pirate allowed him to survive._

" _Who is it?!" Jimbei asked, his face grave with eyes full of rage, his teeth sharp as he approached the roof, he walked calmly, yet the blue aura he was giving off as each step destroyed the ground he walked on._

" _-Jimbei-oyabun," A soldier said as they converged on top of the assassin._

 _Kimbei looked at the man, bleeding on the ground but still alive._

" _..." Jimbei looked shocked as Hody gave a subtle look in his direction waiting for something._

" _Hide him! Get him to the palace dungeons now!" Jimbei ordered after careful consideration, his eyes were shadowed._

" _-Jimbei-oyabun?!"_

" _We will decide what to do with him privately! There is no need for the kingdom to know of this do you hear?!" Jimbei turned around, he needed to get both royals into safety._

" _What will become of the Queen's dream?! An attack like this to our beloved rulers?! How will the people react?! This is too cruel!" Jimbei said as he walked away._

" _..." Hody had a somewhat disappointed look as he gazed Jimbei, he looked down at the bleeding human and grabbed him by the neck._

" _But this is the reality," Hody said with a deep voice as his face was shadowed, he started carrying the man by the nape of the neck._

" _No! he is a pirate!" Jimbei argued turning around and facing Hody._

" _It's a_ _ **fact**_ _Jimbei-san!" Hody glared at Jimbei intensely, Jimbei stopped in his tracks by the intense hatred Hoidy had in his eyes._

" _Stop! Hody Jones!" Jimbei yelled his orders yet he was ignored by the distinguished soldier._

" _ **It was a human… who fatally injured our King and Queen! Our beloved rulers were targeted by a Human!"**_ _Hody screamed for all that gathered to see, in his hand he held the bloodied human for all to see, a shaggy brown haired pirate with a scruffy beard and a low life attire, in his back he had other two spears, the pirate was out of it completely, his eyes were white as he fainted due to the pain of being shot twice._

 _The reaction for most of the hundred of thousands gathered was first shock, then people started falling into the ground, rage and tears were unimpeded, their frustration came as at that moment, their hatred for the humans ran too deep, having the great Sea God Neptune was heart crushing enough but to try and kill, sweet innocent Otohime, the same Otohime whom everybody loved with all of their hearts, ito them she was like a cute and innocent little sister, she was still in her early twenties, at the prime of her life, always trying her best to strive for peace, yet she was brutally, cruelly shot, by non other than violence, pure unadulterated violence, they were citizens of this Kingdom swearing fealty to their Rulers, yet for them Otohime was special, they really wanted to protect her but, each and every one of them failed._

 _Shirahoshi had her hands on her mother, her hands holding her tiny mother like nothing as the blood dripped from her chest wound, she cried silently as she gazed downward, she could not afford to raise her voice, her baby blue eyes so like her mother's, gazed at the man being held in the sky, she could not understand, why, what did her mother and father deserve to be hurt by this, weren't they good people?_

 _Manboshi and Ryuboshi cried as their shocked eyes locked on the human, Fukaboshi gritted his teeth in frustration and rage as he continued to cry, why was he so weak, why did his father have to protect him._

' _Why, why am I so WEAK? Am I not going to become the great general of the sea? I can't even protect my mother and now my father is hurt because of me'_

 _Neptune groaned in pain, his face was shadowed as his giant body stood protectively over his children and beloved wife._

" _Mother…" Fukaboshi gazed at the unconscious, beautiful but tragic bleeding figure of his mother._

" _...Father I-I… we'll gather te signatures a...again! W-we promise t...to protect y-your dream! The three of us will become great warriors like Father! Like Tiger! A...and we'll defend our baby sister with our lives so don't worry, just like we promised s….so!..." Fukaboshi stopped as he started weeping, Neptune supported his son._

" _So, please don't worry… just promise me that you both will l...live we will not break our… promise, so … please… don't break yours" Fukaboshi said after many tears, Neptune looked at his firstborn with a sad smile, the spear in his back did not dig deep in his back, and a pierced lung would not faze him much, much less kill him, however, he felt numb, a cold fever… he was badly poisoned, he looked at his wife, she had a small smile on her face even while sleeping, her beautiful face even marred by blood was gorgeous, even with his mind numb he could not help but appreciate a tragic beauty._

 _Fukaboshi seeing her smile, grinned between tears, hope rose in him, she would survive, that smile said it all._

" _My son… soon we'll look upon the real sun, don't forget my words" Neptune said with a deep voice, he picked up all of them with his incredible strength, the medics followed them to the flying ship, they boarded the deck as the spear fell from his back and stained the wooden deck with his blood, all of them were checked and given treatment, they went to the palace, where they would be treated…_

"Reaching the palace, the King and Queen were treated, she like I said was supposed to wait until surgery, and remove the bullet, Neptune had his bloodstream analyzed and proven positive for various toxins, the doctors estimated three days for him… normally with a poison, so lethal a normal Fishmen would be dead, but he was exceptional, truly powerful and had the endurance to match… but then…"

 _Neptune sat on his throne as he thought back to the past two hours._

" _You will… you will die soon… my king… perhaps three days, no more…" The doctor said sadly as Aladine confirmed._

 _He returned back as he heard a shift in the air._

" _Otou-sama?" Shirahoshi asked with a tilt of her head._

" _Move!…" He yelled as he tried moving his numb body, however, he fell to the ground in front of his throne, he held his bandaged chest, Shirahoshi who was close by tried to rush towards him to see what was wrong._

" _MOVE SHIROSHI!" He screamed in fear._

" _Heh?" She asked confused._

 _A piercing sound of flesh was heard in the hall._

" _Hiii…" Shirahoshi dropped to the ground as a dagger hit her back, a letter pierced near the handle was seen as it stained with her blood._

" _Shirahoshi!" Neptune yelled._

 _However the blade, the sharp dagger was pushed back and fell to the ground, on her back was a tiny surface injury, it bled a bit as Shirahoshi shivered a bit, she looked to the side where the blade was._

' _That sharp dagger could not hurt her? Why? What is happening here? Where did it come from?' Neptune thought as aid came fast as the King's yells boomed throughout the palace, his sons were terribly exhausted and passed out earlier, only Shirahoshi was still up as she had a strong mental fortitude, so strong it was almost scary._

' _Shirahoshi…' He gazed sadly as medics put a large band-aid over the superficial wound and reassured her._

 _Neptune picked the bloodstained letter._

" _A love letter and a marriage proposal… Shirahoshi is only six! Who is this bastard Vander Decken?"_

"After the attack on Shirahoshi, he locked her on Shell's tower for protection with her pet… but then a report that Otohime escaped ER reached the ears of the king, I who had dealt punishment to Hody and brought the culprit to the palace dungeons joined the search for the Queen, we followed the trail of blood down to the dungeons and you know what we met down there…"

 _All of them were paralysed, as they gazed the prison cell, it had blood on the walls, on the cealing, the culprits body parts were all over the place as most of the soldiers avoided looking at the displayed organs, the only ones with the courage to look ahead was Neptune, Jimbei, and both ministers, there in front was a bloodied woman, carving happily on the decapitated skull of the prisoner, she was using the spear which previously pierced their ruler, she turned her head around instantly, her beautiful face was marred by ugly bruises one of her eyes had blood in them, it was a hard scene to watch, especially seeing those blank grey eyes staring at them as if she was blind._

 _They could do nothing as life came back into her eyes, as she fled the room._

 _After five minutes the ministers ordered to follow her, the soldiers compiled as they headed out, however, both Neptune and Jimbei gazed at the human's remains with shock, Jimbei grasped his clothes, he brought his palm to eye level, there was so much blood staining his shirt where she collided, this was her blood, the blood of his Queen, he started having a panic attack and anxiety, he started trembling in fear, no she could not die._

" _Neptune…" Jimbei muttered after the panic attack left him._

" _...Otohime, why?" Neptune started to cry, his hands reached the bloodied floor._

" _..."_

"' _Killing someone only makes you a part of the cycle of murder', those words were hers when she was only ten, she said that to me, Jimbei, she despised me, as a warrior I killed hundreds, if not, thousands of humans, Fishmen and mermen, to either avenge my brethren or protect my home, That's why I felt that I had no right to help Otohime with her movement, So I just stood by and watched over her… but recently I had a bad feeling welled in my gut, I had since sneaked out of my palace to watch over her, and my fears were confirmed today, someone tried to assassinate my family, I could only arrive to save my son from death, my wife had already been hit…" Neptune said with slumped shoulders._

" _When we married… Otohime was a rebel at age 11, she did not want to marry a killer like me…"_

" _..." Jimbei looked towards his King._

" _After all she was promised to my oldest brother… the one who would inherit the Ryugu throne at the time…" Neptune revealed the secret as Jimbei had a cold sweat_

" _-My King! We had found traces of blood leading out of the palace from the throne room… we organized a search party of the best swimmers, and shark mermen in the army, we followed the cloud of blood on the water, however after few kilometres the trail became too dispersed…" The soldier arrived and gave his report_

" _Otohime… no wonder… she is the fastest swimmer in the Kingdom… all of you wouldn't be able to catch her even on her worst day… she left… Soldier, stop your search…. You won't find her… not anymore..." Neptune lamented as he clutched his chest._

" _-But.. about her extensive wounds and her loss of blood…"_

" _Soldier… I don't know what happened, but, with her like this…" Neptune pointed at the blood and gore in the room… the soldier was nauseated…_

" _With her like this… I believe she won't die now… not so easily…"_

"Distraught by the news, the King became saddened and I had to lead him to his quarters… there he told me the full story of your wedding and your origins Otohime…" Jimbei told them the story, when he spoke of Otohime she became saddened for a moment, remembering her early years…

" _Jimbei…" Neptune started speaking as he covered himself with a warm blanket, to combat the numb, frostbite feeling in his body._

" _Otohime was bred and nurtured to be a prize for the next King, a frail but a long-lived mermaid… that's the traits the King before me wanted for his eldest son…"_

" _My family and I, we had a lot of strife back then… the fact that my brother was next to the throne made me free… just like Fukaboshi, I wanted to become a great warrior of the sea… I never bothered with politicking or mingling with 'high society' like my parents did or my brother…my goal and Father and Mother displeasure of it… eventually we clashed… both sides stubbornly refused to back down… it lead to a very bad rift… I became even more independent and started to roam the surface of the New World alone, it was back in the era of pirates like Gol D. Roger or Shiki… the era of the hero Garp… all of these great names… among other criminals… I've… sigh… at the time I murdered thousands of warriors that came to duel me… I've sank thousands of pirates, privateers and navy ships trying to prove my mettle… I was never wanted because I never let anyone live… even facing vice admirals and such… the only ones who knew me… were Whitebeard pirates and Roger pirates… after all I challenged them for a duel no less,m although I lost in both instances…." He laughed at how horribly outmatched he was._

" _The rift between my family caused mother to be sick and distraught… leading to an early death…She died when I was only seventeen, The Funeral was one of the hardest things I had to attend… while there was no love between me and mother all of the people there silently blamed me… even brother who was the pillar of goodness… had a very pensive mood… he could not look me in the eye… a few days later he finally faced me and told that mother had called for me even during her last breath with a look of regret… I couldn't understand that woman even after her death… Blaming me, screaming my name in rage… Disgusted or disappointed eyes gazing at me when I was young… looks of praise towards my kind, compassionate, leader-like and peaceful brother… and in her death she called to me with sadness what did that woman want from me?! Am I to forgive that woman just because she called my name in regret when I hadn't seen her in 7 years? Regret doesn't bring back my bad childhood… the only good thing back then was my elder brother… He understood me, he supported my dream… he was there for me… my parents weren't" His voice cracked with emotions, while Jimbei listened, some parts were actually shocking to him, as back then he was still young living around the Fishmen district, behind the Door, both ministers were listening with their heads looking at the ground… they were there through all…_

" _I returned to the surface after a couple of weeks, father and I could not see each other or a fight would break out… my size was of a giant and my family all of them were the size of a normal human so my father always got out of those fights seriously hurt… we couldn't stand each other so I left… Years later I returned I was in the middle of my twenties, and my brother would inherit the throne...his wedding was in a few months time and right after that the coronation would happen, I wanted to participate in the proceedings as I held respect and loved my brother… he was somewhat happy I supported him… It was in those months that I met his bride Otohime…the first meeting was a disaster we had different view of the world and we clashed constantly… but unlike mother and father she actually talked to me… tried to understand me… tried to hear my tales of war… what was like to kill someone… all of this she learned from me… she tried her hardest to convince me to leave my ways… but I was stubborn and she also hated me..."_

" _Otohime hated you?" Jimbei asked shocked._

" _Yes… she hated me with every fiber of her being… she never called me by my name for a long time, always calling me Murderer-san… or another derogatory name… she felt that I who killed thousands for the pleasure of combat… was unworthy of having the same blood as my elder brother… now that I remember she idolized my brother and his view of peace, I guess he was her first love in her young life… having been nurtured to marry the next king in line she spent much of her young years in the presence of my brother and he agreed with her views and dreams made her form a big crush on him"_

" _Tiger-aniki told me a bit of what happened a few days before the wedding but I don't remember as I couldn't care less about the royal family at the time, what happened?"_

" _A few days before the wedding he was assassinated by a rival faction… he was poisoned… traces were later found in his drink in one of the galas we had a few hours prior… On the day of the promised Wedding Otohime cried on his coffin as he was carried away… The investigation continued pointing which faction killed him… with the information in hands I arrived in their homes as an executioner and destroyer… I killed every last one of those bastards… destroyed their business and besmirched their name and families for the next generations… this sparked a lynch mob that killed the remaining survivors such as their wives, elders and children all killed and hanged on the streets… to show the displeasure of the population... everyone praised me for my actions of vengeance, all but Otohime and my Father… she slapped me and tried to pummel my body with her weak and frail hands… all the while crying 'This is not what he would have wanted!' I disagreed with her and pushed her aside… for me it was not what he wanted for me to act… I valued freedom… while I respected my brother I would do as I pleased, not what I was told… as for my father… he stayed silent, looking at me, with blame in his eyes… his old, decrepit mind blamed the death of his favored son on me as always, even when I was not there… I decided to stay in the Kingdom this time as my father health deteriorated… having the presence of such a powerful well learned warrior, Prince Neptune the young Sea God made the kingdom rejoice… support for me to inherit the throne skyrocketed as I was the next in line… my brother dead… my mother dead and father dying of old age and grief…" Neptune continued his story._

" _The responsibility of being the next ruler weighted heavily on my mind… Otohime, even in her hatred for me, even if she was a rebel, accompanied me during those times as I prepared for coronation… hah… Father finally left the world as he blamed and loathed my existence, I didn't even show up on his funeral, hmph what is wrong with me… even during mother's funeral i didn't shed a tear for her, the only time I was genuinely sad was my brother's"_

" _After the coronation the contract drafted by the old king forced Otohime and I together… after all she wasn't bred and nurtured for my brother, she was born to marry the next king… that was me…"_

" _On the wedding, we didn't look at each other as we exchanged vows… we didn't even kiss…The same night we consummated our marriage, but it was more of an obligation , there was no love or effort involved… however with her I learned patience as we spent time with each other… her pregnancy, surprisingly -or perhaps unsurprisingly- drew us closer… hate arguments became heated discussions...and heated discussions became casual talks, we even went on friendly dates and became tentative friends... we were opposites... One was a berserk seeking battle, the other was a kind girl seeking peace, the tentative friendship eventually lead to a passionate love, and lust, a burning desire for one and the other… and from that love we became best friends even before Fukaboshi was born… when I first held him in my hand, I-I started believing in her dream, I-I wanted a world of peace, free of prejudice for my child to live in, so I supported her from afar…"_

" _Today… she did the same as I did when I avenged my brother, she mercilessly murdered that death row prisoner, the same prisoner who shot her and poisoned me…" Neptune said with regret._

" _We are the same as humans… we are not perfect… emotions can get to the better of us, hatred can get to the better of us… nobody is truly free of this… not even Otohime… having said that I still believe in a world free of prejudice Jimbei...If we all took the effort to cooperate, to learn and better control our emotions, to balance our selfish desires, we will not have this cycle of hatred… maybe it will not happen today… but at least down the line humans will be able to better comprehend one another… for now we can only seek for acceptance… Jimbei… with my wife gone… I want you to lead our people until she returns, Fukaboshi is much too young to inherit the throne, he is barely our teenager, you are a warlord, you'll do fine, if you ever need help you can ask our ministers for help, they will aid you with all their might " Neptune concluded after much talk, the night grew old as he went to sleep, Jimbei in the room sitting cross legged absorbed every word that went out from the dying man, Jimbei started meditating and resting as well, until Neptune wakes up tomorrow._

 **Deep Ocean~The Forest of the Sea**

"The next days were hard as the king had to say his goodbyes to his children, breaking the news that their mother ran away was heart-wrenching… sigh… however all of them were strong of heart, especially you, Shirahoshi-hime, you took the news very well even though you were attached to your mother, having your father on his deathbed at six years old must be traumatizing… and yet you endured… you have an impressive mental fortitude!"

"N-no, Jimbei-oyabun-sama, I...I just held back my tears, b...buried my feelings deep inside, I was being targeted… my family crumbled, however, I knew that I-if I was to lose myself, I would become someone who I am not… if I gave in… I might have bad regrets…" Shirahoshi softly spoke, Jimbei and all of them smiled.

"It's a bit lonely, but…" She softly muttered all while discreetly looking at Luffy.

'I...I Luffy-sama...darling' Shirahoshi softly smiled, her heart thumped in her chest, she did not know why he evoked those feelings in her but, she never felt more alive, from what she could remember.

Meanwhile, when Shirahoshi spoke, four people tensed at the 'lonely' part, they were Luffy, Sora, Zoro, and Otohime, Nami herself had some questions floating in her head, but she didn't have observation to get a deeper understanding.

'Was she?' Zoro thought with his only eye open with surprise.

'No, sweet and beautiful Otohime-chan wouldn't do this to you would she? Shirahoshi-chan?' Sora thought in denial.

'Shirahoshi what's wrong?... And why does my chest hurt so much?' Otohime thought as she cluelessly stared at her daughter, as much as she studied State Crafting she did not study reading other people much, why? Her entire empathy was linked with her color of observation, so she did not know how to read a person's body language or eyes as her observation fed her everything about the person's emotional state and more since birth… so her empathy was stunted to her ability basically, and seeing she could not read her daughter at all, made her oblivious of Shirahoshi's mental state, but having read both the confused state of Sora and the surprised but saddened state of Zoro, she did not know what to think… looking at Luffy she tried to read him, but, Unlike Shirahoshi's which Otohime could not even do anything, it's like her ability canceled, his was an endless miasma, which she could not find anything, she was eternally lost in him until she turned off her observation and activated again.

'Hoshi-chan… you were…I see...' Luffy looked a bit saddened, he was the most selfish person, that he knew but, while he did not realize it himself he treated people he liked as his personal possessions, he was the future king, his crew, his friends, his allies, and his lovers were his, that's what he unconsciously thought, having said that he was different than the world nobles - even if he had half their blood through his mother, and the arrogant, boisterous attitude that came from being from the Monkey family- he treated his possessions with care, giving them freedom to grow, achieving their dreams, but his possessive attitude was subconscious, he did not know he had this trait born from his selfishness, but eventually he will start to notice.

The point being at this time when he looked at Shirahoshi, he saw her as his already, no questions, he would not let anyone but him have her, and seeing her bury her feelings of isolation, of abandonment even deeper, was bringing him sadness, to know that another one of his possessions Otohime was partly responsible… he would have to punish her later, after them both reach conciliation, he would not push it, 'his' Otohime would have to notice it herself and seek forgiveness for her neglectfulness for these past nine years since she returned.

"M-my father was in such a bad condition, yet he had time for us, he talked and talked, he spilled his story to us as well Jimbei-oyabun-sama, it was hard on us especially my older brothers, I was just six at the time, my father was going to leave me like mommy did… those were my thoughts, those were my feelings at the time, days later and we couldn't even attend his funeral because of the threat of Vander Decken, the ministers ordered for us to stay in the palace, but Fukaboshi-nii-sama took hold of the broadcasting, we passed the message, a message we brainstormed, our mother leaving us stung harshly, but we wanted to continue that dream, the dream our mother had, Fukaboshi-nii-sama pulled us through the whole time, he took the lead and addressed the whole country gathered here plus the guests from the surface… he looked very kingly and cool after mother returned she and my brothers started collecting signatures again, and… finally…" Shirahoshi soft voice spread across the plain as everyone smiled towards her, everyone was already finished with the food but Luffy sneaked in a few pieces of meat in his mouth.

"Finally the reverie will arrive this year, the council of kings, this time we have everything we need to end this prejudice, and I finally gathered strength to protect my people…" Otohime flashed a grin, all of them were heart warmed and Shirahoshi smiled serenity, seeing her smile Luffy…

'Hoshi-chan… your self-sacrificing nature is showing again, you might think all of your suffering and sacrifice is okay if your mother's dream is achieved, as long as your mother is happy then you are happy? Stop! You'll only get hurt even later down the line, your mother's dream is not your dream, is it? You've barely had contact with humans, I'm willing to believe I'm the first you actually had any conversation, Shirahoshi, you need to find your own dream first then grasp and follow your goals to the skin of your teeth.' Luffy thought while giving a meaningful look at her, she noticed it immediately and then started to shiver.

'Luffy-sama, don't look at me with those intense eyes, I-i'm feeling a bit funny,-i-'ll go crazy…' Shirahoshi's face was stuck alternating between a grin and a pout, it was comical.

Luffy wanted Shirahoshi to put herself first then others second, but she kept her selfless attitude naturally, as if it was common occurrence to just give and grin and bear the pain, she was a complete opposite to him, in many ways Hancock was quite similar to him, selfish, a bit arrogant and very blunt - well when she was not dealing with him- so it would be agreeable that they would end up together, however someone like Shirahoshi who was his antithesis should get on his nerves, irritate him, but he couldn't help but be drawn to her, to her beauty and personality, to her voice and her smells, to her mannerisms and her beautiful tragic eyes.

"Hmm, the last thing I wanted to tell you guys about his death was that the man prepared his own funeral, he did not want to be buried with his father mother and brother… while he didn't mind his brother he very much minded the old royal family so instead of being buried in the palace like all the others he asked to be buried here, in the sea forest, here where the whales gather, here who is most verdant, here which the riches are abundant… the man was part whale as well so it was understandable… many people from the new world also visited the funeral, including Whitebeard. It was a surprise, him and all of his crew here with us…" Jimbei said with a reminiscing smile.

" _Hey, Jimbei where is that Shrimp queen?" Whitebeard asked, his imposing self brought the admiration from the children and a bit of fear in the older fish-men population, after all, it was a human who killed their King, and drove their Queen away, having a human presence this early made the people cautious._

" _Now that you talk about it I'm not seeing her either yoi" Marco spoke lazily._

" _Old man, she escaped the castle, the last trace found was north of the grand line, our soldiers can't cross the calm belt safely and now I'm saddled with running the kingdom, Me a pirate running a country?!" Jimbei asked sarcastically._

" _Hrm… There are a lot of warlords with their own country to run don't be so hard on yourself like I said Jimbei this is my territory, so any problems further down the line you can count on us to aid you" Whitebeard told Jimbei with sincerity in his eyes._

' _The problem with Vander Decken… He already fled the country and is roaming the sea floor… there is no way a human could hunt someone at the bottom of the sea, it is so large and so dark, it could take years upon years to find him… I can't trouble the Old man with this…. But his advice might be worth listening' Jimbei crossed his arms in thought._

" _Even so… for that little Queen to evade all of the soldiers… and escape like this…." Marco commented._

" _We can't do anything, mermaids are the fastest swimmers and it may not look like it but Otohime is the fastest swimmer in recorded history, she is as fast as a thousand ships," Jimbei told them resigned._

" _Oi, Oi… that's… a normal ship is 30 knots, are you saying that she is as fast as 30000 knots?! Swimming?!" Marco said incredulously._

" _To swim as fast as 50000 km/h… that is not only impressive but incredibly monstrous… she could cross the entire world in a few hours or less… to think that frail little girl has such swimming abilities is very out there… true there are far faster individuals up there on the surface but they are in the air, not water… Marco is also quite fast as well as me, but we can't test swimming because we are devil fruit users and such…" Whitebeard commented…_

"So the Old man Whitebeard was friends with Neptune…" Luffy commented.

"Yes, we were great friends, but… as you know we couldn't aid him in the war of the best… in fact, we hadn't heard about the second commander Ace, … until it was too late for help…" Otohime lamented the deceased Whitebeard.

The instant she commented about Ace, all of the crew turned discreetly to watch their Captain's reaction, they wanted to confirm he wasn't sad or upset by the mention of his brother's name, thankfully Luffy was way past being triggered by peaceful comments made about his dead brother, but make any bad comment and you would be in a world of hurt, no correction, you wouldn't realize you were dead.

"This might be heartless… but how did Neptune die?" Usopp asked with concern, his eyes a bit red from crying about some parts of the story, the same thing could be said for some members of the crew.

"Yes, you've skipped that part... although I understand why you did" Franky commented with red eyes as well.

Shirahoshi flinched a bit from remembering.

"Haaah, he did all he could in the first day and a half however, by the end of the second day, he was convulsing, hallucinating, he couldn't have any sense in reality anymore, he remained bedridden until the morning of the third day and died in the noon, there is no grandiose death for those who are sick… or in this case, poisoned…" Jimbei stopped with a grave tone.

"Father… in his last hour, I remember… he was full of life… energetic and he started playing games with us… I was so happy that he was well that he recuperated from the poison… but that was his last spurt of life he died peacefully afterward" Shirahoshi softly said facing Luffy.

"I see… I think all of us here know what this is…" Luffy said.

"When a sick person is going to die, they always look healthy before they die… It's almost like…" Zoro commented.

"The last spurt that the body gives the person to spend their final moments?" Sora asked.

The rest of the group gulped a bit, they, in their life had seen such cases, not in the wounded, but in the sick and poisoned, Usopp also had seen this, his mother was the same, it was cruel because it gave the people closest to them a hope that they would survive but in the end…

"Hrm… this is all you have to tell us Jimbei?" Luffy asked.

'He didn't go into detail of what Neptune did in his last hour, but that is a private thing for him and the royal family only, he already told us enough already'

"No, Luffy-kun, this was the story of this island and it's sixteen years of prejudice and racism… and the origin of the fish-men pirates, the responsibility for Arlong's reign of terror in your homeland rests entirely upon my shoulders as his sworn brother!" Jimbei faced Nami as he said it.

"It was my intention to stop if he ever ran amok..." Jimbei continued.

Nami leaned on Luffy's arm and nuzzled him a bit as she mulled over.

"...But Arlong bribed the local navy officers… and made sure the information didn't reach the navy headquarters nor the news"

Sora who was holding back wanted to kick Jimbei's head off, did he know how bad Nami actually had, she raised herself to lop Jimbei's head off, or at least teach him a lesson, but she was grabbed by Luffy, his warm hand on her belly as he pushed her back into his lap, she blushed a bit as her back touched his muscular chest.

"Sora, I know you are angry, but trust Nami on this, she is the one that's got to make a decision, I know you are a kind girl, but you don't need to be so angry for her," Luffy said calmly.

"Yes Sora, Jimbei didn't mean any harm" Nami said.

"Yes, but still…" Sora pouted angrily in Luffy's lap.

"I will accept any punishment!..." Jimbei lowered his head.

"Jimbei-san" Otohime worried.

"Jimei-oyabun-sama" Shirahoshi clutched her hands in a praying position.

"Stop it! It's Arlong that I hate! I'm just glad you weren't an accomplice to his atrocities, you are Luffy's close friend right?" Nami said as she sat on Luffy's lap as well, she put her head on his chest as a pillow and hugged her knees as she closed her eyes, Luffy started to caress and pet her head.

"It's true that I suffered terribly because of Arlong… but I met some great friends because of that!" 'As well as the man I love'

"You mean me Nami-chan?" Sora caressed Nami's cheek.

Nami pushed the hand away bashfully.

"It's all connected JImbei! I can't hate you because you are a Fish-man..." Nami said smiling.

All of them had a happy expression, but Jimbei was surprised, Luffy smiled proudly at Nami.

"...So please don't apologize to me about my struggles in life… It's not all that bad… Actually, I'm having the time of my life right now… I've never had so much fun in my life before you know" Nami grinned.

"You words touch me deeply! Thank you!" He started crying a bit as he lowered his head.

'His conscience was tormenting him' Nami thought.

"I totally get you brother! You are a man among men, Jimbei! That Tiger guy and Neptune or whoever, I love you all" Franky cried, his arm blocked his face as he mispronounced Neptune's name.

"Shut up Franky!" Sora said as she kicked the sleeping Brook.

"Hey, you how long are you going to sleep?!" Sora trembled with rage.

"Huh? Oh! Jimbei-san so what happened to the robber the Queen caught?" Brook asked.

"That was like the first scene! You slept through the whole thing you mannerless skeleton!" Sora cried in rage, everyone chuckled at the scene.

Luffy raised himself, he looked towards the forest.

"Time to find Robin-chan," Luffy said.

Luffy talked with everyone and departed deep into the forest to find Robin, she must have found someone interesting, while their captain was gone, the group familiarized themselves with the Queen, the princess, and Jimbei, they talked about the threat Hody Jones would be and when was he going to attack, not knowing he already usurped the kingdom.

Luffy eventually met with Robin as she finally read the entire poneglyph, he sat on a stone as she approached him, she sat on his lap as she told all about her findings, this poneglyph was a letter of apology towards someone, about a broken promise, this was written by a person name Joy Boy, she told him her theories and in turn he told her a summary version of the story told by the Queen and Jimbei, in the end he told her his opinions about the whole thing, during his talks she silently listened to his explanations, but on occasion she made a remark or inquisition for him to explain better, he wasn't the biggest story teller even if his charisma and confidence more than made up for his lack, but this was only because he had been deprived of society for too long, only having beast to fight daily had stunted a few his social skills, but he believed he was born to be a natural leader, regaining his social skill would be easy, just give him a week or two.

"Let's return, the others are waiting, and it seems something will happen to this kingdom soon, that's what the climate I've been seeing is telling me" Luffy said with a grimace, he patted Robin shoulders as she agreed with him, they walked at a leisure pace, observing the scenery, looking up and seeing the whales swim, they were much bigger than the whales Luffy normally saw, after all, they were completely new species, being able to swim 10000 metres below sea level, Robin was by his side as they enjoyed the pleasant walk back.

 **Forest of the sea~Sunny**

"Hachi you were at the Fishman District… do you know of his plan?" Jimbei asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I know," Hachi replied.

"Hody hates humans more than even Arlong does, he is the embodiment of the hatred accumulated in that place, Fishman district, while Arlong is cruel to his enemies he never hurt another Fishmen, but Hody will kill any who sympathizes with humans… in cold blood!" Hachi said with a cry.

"Hachi-san, this is the year of the reverie, we have lots of signatures! This year Okaa-sama intends to tell the world that the people want to emigrate, it is our dream to end this prejudice…" Shirahoshi said in a soft pleasing voice, however it had a tone of concern.

"...Hody wants to prevent that?" Jimbei asked in a low voice, his face glared into the distance with rage.

Otohime gripped her spear, the corrupted eye twitched and looked around.

"... well… not only that…." Hachi said panting from his wounds, the bandages were being reapplied by Chopper.

"Huh?!" Chopper cried out in surprise, all turned to the forest, their Captain went looking for Robin there but had not returned yet, instead, a giant snail crawled out of the forest.

"There is a huge transponder snail. In the forest.

"A broadcast?" Nami asked Sora and she nodded.

"It's a video transponder snail, look! The monitor is activating!" Den said to Franky as Franky pushed his sunglasses to the crown of his head.

" **ZZT...ZZT...ZZT"** The monitor activated in the sky, showing Hody Jones with the microphone in hand, his eyes were bloodshot.

" **Testing…"** His deep voice boomed.

" **Attention all citizen of Fishmen island… can you hear me? I am… the Captain of the Fishmen Pirates… Hody Jones!"** He grinned showing rows of diamond-sharp teeth.

"Hody!" Jimbei yelled in surprise.

'He… he hijacked the communications… how? No this is not the time for how's, I have a really bad feeling' Otohime twitched with worry.

 **Candy Factory~Town, Fishman island**

A citizen raised his foot off the photo of Otohime, in her wedding, his tears fell down as his mind trembled with unadulterated rage, while his heart beat with unbridled sorrow, the photo was already a bit dirty, but it still showed the beautiful visage of the Queen, 11 years old bratty and all, her wedding dress was peerless, and her eyes showed a lot of love, he clenched his fist in hatred of the new Fishman pirates.

"Alright next…"

Stomp!

"... next…"

Stomp!

"... next…"

Stomp!

"... next…"

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

"..." The citizen cried as they held their head.

'-I had no choice, they'll kill my family if we don't step on it, no, once the Queen returns she will forgive us, definitely!' He looked back at the fishmen executive and concealed a glare '-You'll get yours, she will definitely execute you people for this'

"-You pass! Next!" A grunt said pushing a random civilian away.

"...! Hey, Captain Hody is broadcasting!"

A huge screen lit in the Candy factory town

" **Testing…"** His deep voice boomed.

" **Attention all citizen of Fishmen island… can you hear me? I am… the Captain of the Fishmen Pirates… Hody Jones!"** He grinned showing rows of diamond-sharp teeth.

All of the pirates cheered loudly and people flinched in fear.

" **To the citizens of the Ryugu Kingdom on Fishman island, I have an announcement to make!"**

"-So he is the mastermind"

"-Isn't he the man who captured the 'Royal assassin'" The citizen thought of the man who killed the king and almost killed the Queen and the first prince.

"He's a former member of Neptune's Army!"

" **This kingdom will fall! And it will be reborn! Behold your new… heh… King!"**

The people worried about the Queen as they witness a coup happening.

" **Those who want to be friends with the humans… will have to go!"**

" **Soon the new citizen from the Fishman district will be coming here, they all hate humans and eagerly await the new order"**

The general populace worried about those outlaws that lived there, that lawless zone produced the worst of the worst, rapist, murderers, not a shred of empathy.

" **You all witnessed the Royal assassination, you all saw how a human destroyed the royal family! Even then you welcome humans with smiles… all that awaits you is betrayal! Why can't you understand that?!"**

"..." While the hate speech was certainly moving, the speech Otohime gave earlier was still fresh in the citizens mind, and she was a lot better than him in pure charisma, they completely rejected this 'new king's' idea, even though they didn't realize a person with Conqueror's haki was vastly different than a person without, they are born to be great leaders of the world at large, their vastly commanding presence and charisma is almost overwhelming, so it is almost impossible for a normal person to ever win a battle of words with them that was the quality to be a King, So Hody Jones, for all of his strength and intimidation lost the Battle of ideologies from the beginning.

 **Chonchord plaza**

"...How dare he…" Fukaboshi struggled and looked up, he was bounded on the ground, chains around his body, he flexed and tried to break the chains but he was weakened, perhaps a drug.

"Don't bother you'll die soon" He looked around and saw a group of grunts, an arrogant one came forth and kicked him in the face.

"I've always wanted to do that, you wimpy prince… wasn't being a warrior great as Neptune or Jimbei your dream brat… but you were so easily defeated… hahaha" THe others laughed with him, Fukaboshi glared at the outlaw, the man raised an eyebrow.

"Guess that wasn't enough…" He went for another kick as the others cheered, however in a show of unbelievable speed Fukaboshi grasped the thighs of the man with his mouth, the difference in size was apparent and then… just like a crocodile munching on a frail rabbit he closed his jaw with such strength it but a great white shark bite in shame… the force of his jaws crushed the man's leg completely as his shark teeth carved the blood vessels, muscle and bones like nothing, in an instant the man cried out a horrible screech in pain, however Fukaboshi didn't relent, the teeth started digging in his femur and knee, blood poured out like a geyser out of his mouth as the man tried desperately to free himself, begging with a frothing mouth, the others watched helplessly in fear as Fukaboshi started shaking his head, and the grunt shook like a prey, the force behind the swings was so great that it finally dismembered his leg right at the pelvis, the force was so great that it threw his dismembered body across the plaza his body hit the floor and bounced multiple times until stop, the man was dead, blood leaked out from the stump in his pelvis.

Fukaboshi then spit out the leg from his mouth, blood and saliva leaked out as he panted a bit and glared at the rest, they were fearful now but Fukaboshi couldn't move but…

"-H…. He needs to be killed now!" a grunt advanced with sword in hand, Fukaboshi glared again.

"-Don't!" the others warned but it was too late, the prince chewed something in his mouth and spit a sharp piece of femur in the direction of the grunt, it pierced his heart and five others behind him, killing them instantly, the others flinched from the attack.

"...Goban!' Fukaboshi was blindsided and hit with a giant iron hammer in the head courtesy of Dosun, he started bleeding from a gash in the forehead and fainted due to the concussion.

"Guarding them is a chore… dosun" Dosun ate even more pills, they were becoming physically and mentally addictive, not to mention the high after having their strength multiplied was great, he looked to where the other two princes were and they were still out cold.

Dosun looked towards the chair which Hody was seated, giving his speech.

 **The forest of the sea**

" **The royal family you down a path towards death! Open your eyes!"**

"No…" Shirahoshi said as she cleaned her tears.

" **Behold!"** Hody walked with the camera he approached three bodies on the ground, he grasped the head of the one in the center, it was Fukaboshi, he was passed out and had a deep gash in his head bleeding, Hody laughed as he showed the three princes captured, beaten and broken.

" **Here are you 'handsome princes' they are nothing but trash!"**

"Brothers!" Shirahoshi cried in shock, Jimbei had the same reaction, the others in the kingdom cried, but Otohime slumped her shoulders, her eyes shadowed, suddenly an aquamarine aura extended from her body, it lashed out angry, then both Zoro and Sora moved they stood in front of their crew as the aura from Otohime extended, the malice and hatred was palpable as Zoro picked up Shunsui, Sora raised her legs, ready for combat, the aura reached unimaginable levels as her killing intent soared, the crew hid behind Zoro and Sora prepared for combat, some even in fear.

"Don't go waving your killing intent towards us…" Zoro said as he put his bandana, soon a verdant green aura surged forward, however, it was not as big as Otohime's, Sora also surged forward a golden aura, both combined had at least the strength to nullify the effects it was having on their crewmates.

" **It's time to say farewell to the old Kingdom of Ryugu!"** Hody continued his drivel in the background.

"If you want a fight I'll give it to you… even if you are stronger, but you are not leagues above me… I can still last you for weeks… " Zoro said with complete confidence as he drew his swords out.

" **The crown prince Fukaboshi, the hopes and dreams of the populace in his burdened shoulders… hahaha, the future of this kingdom!"**

"I'll not let you hurt a lady Moss head, but I will protect my friends with my life! I'll protect them without hurting her moss-head…" Sora said in anger.

"Tch.. doesn'1t matter, in the end, our Captain will arrive soon oh Queen… if you attack us are you ready to face his wrath, I can guarantee you will be dead by the end of the day" Zoro warned her, and soon Otohime returned to normal, her empty rageful eyes returned back to normal, she didn't mean to threaten them, she was just angry for her son, and couldn't control her emotions… she dropped to the ground as her eyes twitched in absolute terror, she imagined the punishment the young god would give her, and she started trembling in palpable fear, her mouth opened but only throaty sounds would come out, Shirahoshi looked at her mother with unending worry.

" **Three hours from now… in the Conchorde plaza… I will execute all of them! I will execute your future! Queen Otohime do you hear me, BITCH! I will kill your heirs!"**

"...what is happening here….hrm?" A low voice came from the forest as Luffy approached 'calmly' as in his feet cracking the ground as he walked, Robin had one of his arms squished in her cleavage as she leaned towards him smiling at the scene and what was about to happen.

" **I've also acquired something very interesting,"** he picked up a box of signatures and picked one of them

" **The list for emigration, so many signatures, more than half of the citizens, so many fools want to be friendly with the humans! These are the names that would defy my orders… in other words…"**

" **THIS IS A LIST OF TRAITORS!"** Hody screamed in rage as the majority of the population flinched in fear.

" **You can all stop stepping on the picture already! It's easy to lie and step in Otohime's face."**

'-No it wasn't you bastard' was the sentiment of many of the citizens.

" **These signatures are concrete proof of whether you're against me or with me!"** Hody picked a stack of signatures and made a showing of passing the papers between his fingers as his lust for killing darkened, those who signed feared for their life.

" **...I'll execute each and every one of you personally! And lastly the straw hat pirates!... Straw Hat Luffy with the 600-million berry bounty! I will take your head and make you an example to the humans on the surface...Now! It's time for the spring cleaning of the old kingdom to begin, in three hours this land will be reborn as the proud Fishman island, no longer we will bow to the humans, no longer will we allow discrimination, no longer we will allow humans to live! JAHAHAHA!"** The display then closed.

 **Forest of the sea**

In the forest you could see Otohime put her spear in the ground by her side and she prostrated herself on the ground, her hands reached out and touched the ground open showing no threat to Luffy, she cried and could not even look him in the eye, she was so ashamed of herself.

"Please you can kill me, but don't take your anger out on my children or my people, it was my mistake, my emotions got the better of me, so take your anger out on me…" Otohime said resigned to her fate, she made a mistake and angered a true to life God, remembering the prophecy she made a bit for him to kill her and only her, there was no need for her people to die because of her.

"Please Luffy-sama, please forgive my mother she didn't mean any harm" Shirahoshi implored in a gentle voice, her baby blue eyes were fixed on him with love and worry.

His eyes were still glowing as he looked down on the kneeling mermaid, he reached his hand for her head, Jimbei surged forward however he was blocked by Zoro and Sora.

"You will not take another step Jimbei, this is our Captain's decision, whatever he decides you will not interfere," Zoro said brandishing his Shisui forward with one hand and pointing it to his neck.

"The moss-head is right, the lady already resigned to her death, it is a bit frustrating but I respect her wish, but I also trust our Captain… he is not cruel... Believe in him… **but if you take another step...** " She stomped on a rock and it turned into dust.

Jimbei sweat profusely with worry, he was more or less even with one of them but if they attacked together he would not last long, perhaps a few days if he didn't make any stupid moves, but that's beside the point.

"Luffy-sama please!..." Shirahoshi cried her heart out as the hand of death approached her mother, even if Otohime was a neglectful parent Shirahoshi didn't wish for her death.

Luffy's hand caressed Otohime's head gently and he grinned.

"Why would I kill you? If you know what you did was wrong then you shouldn't worry… Shishishi" He smiled gently as she was forgiven, it lit an honest smile in everyone's faces as the matter was concluded.

The turn from absolute fear to elation in both the Princess and the Queen, made them fall in love again with Luffy as the rollercoaster of emotions was addictive, Otohime jumped in his arms and sobbed silently, twitching in relief.

He caressed her cheeks and leaned closer to her ear and started whispering, his conqueror, greedy and selfish side appeared for a second, and he roughly whispered in her ear.

"I've spared your life… and it belongs to me now… but you still must be properly punished later…" He huskily said in and he growled the word punishment sending shivers of lust down her body.

"I will inflict the most pleasurable pain in you, so much that you'll become addicted to it… you'll become my hopeless masochist, always wanting to be punished by your master and you'll take it like a good girl…" She trembled as her body became cold, all the while the areas his body hugged her were unbelievably hot, he passed his hands on her body warming her like a hot iron, it was addicting and orgasmic touch, she felt lost in lust as her heart imagined receiving pain and pleasure…

'Was I always a masochist?' she asked herself as she became moist in her nether regions.

'Hehe, I want him so badly what is wrong with me?' She grinned and a bit of saliva escaped her mouth as she had a mini-orgasm from his voice and touch alone.

He then separated her leaving her behind wanting more of his hot body on her cold, shivering one, however eventually the sensation passed and her body started to produce heat again and her body warmed naturally.

"Wait when did my bounty raise again it's 600 million now" He scratched his neck in embarrassment as Nami slapped his back in mock anger.

'Not to mention this time the photo was different, it had my hat on it, unlike last time' He put his hand on top of his head as he was lost in thought for an instant.

"This is no time to celebrate, turn that happy grin off!" Nami said with shark teeth.

"This asshole Hody is trying to pick a fight with us, is he so foolish to think that he can win? Or does he have a death wish?" Sora said looking towards the sea above as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Yohohoho, well a battle might be entertaining to participate..." Brook twirled his cane in excitement, in fact, the others were also anxious for a battle as well, no...

They thought that a little exercise of their power on fodder was therapeutic.

"Beating them up sounds like a good idea, I don't like his condescending voice at all," Franky said.

"Ara, killing after so long might be good," Robin said chuckling a bit darkly.

"Hii, w-well that man on the screen can't handle the might of Usopp-sama, let's go beat the crap out of him already!" Usopp said with false bravado.

"Now that this matter is closed, let's fight this Hody guy, if it is a fight he is looking for I'll give one he'll never forget even in the afterlife, he pissed me off!" Luffy said as he punched his palm, the punch was so strong it pushed the wind on the pack of his hand with extreme force causing a temporary typhoon to their side.

'Luffy, how strong have you truly become in these two years?' Jimbei asked in his thoughts.

'I need a bit of stress relief as well' Luffy said.

"Manboshi-niisan, Ryuboshi-niisan, Fukaboshi-oniisama…" Shirahoshi breathed those names with worry.

She started stomping the ground with her giant tail, the force was enough to force a crater on the affected ground, and she continued stomping and deepening the crater behind her.

"I… Megalo!" She jumped on Megalo as the shark made a sound of approval.

"I-I have to go help them!" Shirahoshi cried as Megalo started to swim away, however...

"Wait! Shirahoshi-hime! Stop Megalo!" Jimbei shouted.

"Stop it! You are not allowed to go! What you are doing is foolish my daughter!" A shadow passed in front of the shark blocking its way, it was Otohime as she admonished her daughter, Megalo came to a dead stop in the middle of the air.

"Nyuu… I don't think the princess should go either… The people Hody fears the most in the Ryugu kingdom is… Otohime and Shirahoshi… after all one it would be futile for him to build a kingdom of Fishman here into his ideal nation… if one can destroy his army and the other can summon Sea Kings to completely destroy his kingdom, Holding the princes and the crown prince hostage is a way to prevent you both from doing that! Nyuu… Hody wouldn't even think about taking the princess hostage in order to use her power for himself, no he is too fearful of your power… he joined forces with Vander Decken because he can strike at her at any time! Hody's way is to kill anything he disagrees with or gets in his way..." Hachi said after careful consideration, everyone had a thoughtful expression.

"...I've heard of this power of mine… but I've never spoken to a Sea King before… I'm not sure if this power is real or not…"

"Either way the fear in Hody's mind will be gnawing at him," Jimbei said.

"Shark! Take me to the whatever plaza, let me kill the guy" Luffy stepped forward.

"You guys take care of Shirahoshi for me"

"Wait! Luffy! I can't allow you and your crew to fight him!"

"Because we are human?" Chopper and Franky replied.

"Oi, Oi" Usopp facepalmed at the irony.

"Things get complicated if you say that!" Sora said with shark teeth.

"That's right, many Fishmen and merman still harbor a bit of hatred towards mankind, Let me handle this" Jimbei said.

"Jimbei-san..." Otohime looked at him in disapproval.

"You'll handle this? You, true you are even stronger than before, you have grown very strong after Ace's death, but you know what Jimbei, one person cannot fight an army of thousands without overwhelming strength... alone, you may be able to beat all of them eventually, but what about the princes captured? What about the population of the kingdom, can you tell me that you alone can defeat all of them before they ravage this kingdom?"

"..." Jimbei was at a loss for words.

"Luffy-chin…"

"Nyuu…"

"You can't say anything huh…" Luffy put his hand on the Straw hat in his head, it leaned over one of his eyes while the wind blew on his soft silky raven hair, his one uncovered eye glared at Jimbei it glowed tempestuously.

"...Let's see by the time you take all of them down, perhaps 500, perhaps a thousand deaths of civilians would be on your hands Jimbei, a man cannot fight an army alone if he is protecting something, as someone who faced the same war you should know this well, after all how many pirates and prisoners died in Marineford? Our hand could not reach them, all of it was bigger than all of us, how many letters the marines had to sent to families whose husbands and sons died as "proud marines"? There was little pride in that day, instead of dying like heroes they died like rabid dogs being put down swiftly, there was no heroism for those who didn't have the strength"

"Luffy…" Nami said with her fist on her chest.

"..." Painful memories flooded Jimbei's heart, the war of the best, it was a nightmare for all sides...

"It was the same in Alabasta if you guys remember… while the civil war there was small compared to what happened in Marineford… People still died… Vivi-chan wanted nobody hurt, she held on that idealistic dream that nobody needed to die… remember?"

Yes, only Franky and Brook were not there even if they had been told about it, all of the others experienced it first hand.

"Hrm, even with all our strength there were people we could not reach, people that died in the dark where we did not look, people who died in the past because of the greed of Baroque works… seven people alone trying to stop a civil war was a crazy endeavor, we couldn't be everywhere at once and save everybody"

"Vivi's ideal dream was cut short…" Zoro said crossing his arms in thought.

"Yes… eventually, she saw the truth, but in the aftermath, I said something to her…" Luffy turned his back and tilted his head slightly to look at everyone, his eyes were distant.

" I said as I held her crying form 'Even if you couldn't protect everybody, your heart grasped the dream everybody so tightly that you wished and took every action possible to make it true, that drive made you work harder than anyone else, and we stopped this war with so little casualties… it's because of you and only you that the war stopped when it did, because you've dreamt the unattainable, countless men and women will return safe to their homes, because you've relied on others, because you've inspired others with your foolish ideals you can be proud, you are the princess of this kingdom, but tonight you are the hero that brought salvation to this country' Hrm, if it wasn't for that foolish ideal, perhaps thousands, perhaps tens of thousands would have died at the foot of the palace"

The seven who participated in the conflict could only nod in agreement, this man was the future King of the pirates, and all present could see why he was ideal for the position, the overflowing charisma in his speech was off the charts.

"People are only that, People… we can never reach a perfect answer to all problems, all our achievements always fall short of the best outcome… because we are not and never will be perfect there were many Marines who tried to save their comrades in arms but they fell short... you've been a King of this land for a year if your story is to be true, as a King would you be willing to sacrifice 1000 civilians for simple resentment?..."

"...No…" Jimbei whispered in confused, his own mind was jumbled after the speech.

"You alone going would end in tragedy, not to mention this is a trap… To save everyone by yourself you need overwhelming force, an example would be me going alone with Megalo, I would then drop down and I would brutally kill every Fishmen Pirate there, this is one of the worst outcomes, because it would be the most brutal and heart-rending things a person could witness, the plaza would run dry with rivers of blood after I'm done… however, the aftermath would not be pretty… the mindset of this kingdom has is this "Humans are horrible" ..." Luffy said.

"'Humans are brutal creatures' 'Humans hate and despise Fishmen" Otohime's voice cracked as she continued Luffy's speech, however talking about this mentality cracked her voice with emotion as she teared up.

"What would happen if I were to kill all of Hody's men right in front of the kingdom… you don't need me to tell you…. You or I going alone are the worst possible outcomes… so let's sit down and think of a better plan" Luffy said as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Luffy's right Jimbei-san, you are probably thinking on the line that if we kill Hody, he would only a martyr, another Fishman struck down because he rebelled against a human, right? History would only repeat itself! That's what they would believe, and down the line, another one would take his place! But you know what Jimbei-san, We've got some great friends on this island..." Sora looked at Shirahoshi with a smile, then looked at Pappagu and Camie and lastly Hachi.

"...And if we don't do something this beautiful kingdom will fall, My Captain will not let that pass by, he likes this place too much, I see in his eyes, he goes to unbelievable lengths to protect what he likes and those he likes, that is a trait he will not discard, he is selfish and stubborn like that…" Sora smiled as she said kindly.

"..." Jimbei looked at her with apprehension.

"Luffy-kun, you two are friends so you shouldn't fight, Sora-chan you too" Robin approached with a teasing smile.

"Hrm, I'm sorry, but I needed to tell this idiot how bad it is to go on alone…" Luffy said.

"Ara~the pot calling the kettle black…" Robin teased Luffy.

"Ok, ok I'm also dumb, I've spent minutes and minutes on a speech driving a hard point to his head, wasted everyone's time, went off topic in the middle of it and almost didn't get to the point… Gee, I'm stupid!" Luffy threw his hands in the air in mock frustration, although it was true he was frustrated… he was out of touch with civilization, his social skills were still a bit stunted.

"Hm~, ara~ Captain, you are perhaps right on this point but… you were training in isolation in this past couple of years, only visiting the island of women right? Your socially stunted, but it's nothing bad that can't be fixed, more importantly, your charisma pulled you through it all and it drove home for a lot of us" Robin said calmly as she sat beside him.

"Hey, Hachi… you've kept refusing to tell us who put you into this situation… but from what I've gathered...Did they attack you because you sided with us?" Sora asked gravely.

Her question put a stop in all of the straw hats.

"Was it our fault?" Usopp asked rhetorically.

"Urgh…" Chopper tried to hold his emotions for his friend, he was in this situation because he was friends with them.

"Hachi…" Nami said as she seized.

"..." Luffy stared at the injured octopus Fishman.

"Jimbei you are here too… you are a friend that Luffy holds in high regard… **we have a reason to fight!** " Sora said seriously and Jimbei sweat rolled from his cheek.

"Jimbei-san, even if you are an outlaw right now… you are still **my** subject… you've wanted to resolve this conflict alone and conveniently forgot about my presence…" Otohime said with a low voice.

"Even if you are a pirate I am still **your Queen** you will follow with what I decide!" Otohime said with authority.

Jimbei, cornered, bowed and offered an apology.

"Now let's come with a compromise and a solution, in fact, I have a good plan cooked up that relies on the strength of your crew as well as mine and Jimbei's"

"Jimbei, what about the Sun Pirates, can they answer our call?" Otohime asked.

"No, Aladine and the others are on a mission for Big mom, even if they were to answer they would arrive only in a few days we don't have that time"

"I see, then here is the plan…" Otohime gathered them around in preparation.

 **2 hours later on Fishman district.**

 **A lawless zone started as an orphanage.**

"Gurh… that bitch, that whore…" Vander Decken, walked unsteadily as he put countless more power pills on his mouth… "how could I...This will not stand…" the previous 6-foot man, transformed, his body reached 15-foot tall, each of his four legs was muscled his body ripping the clothes he was previously wearing, his eye turned a vibrant purple, he bulked up massively, his skin turned from brown to blood red.

He walked forward to the district, Wadatsumi at his side, Vander was enveloped in a bubble to protect him from sea water.

 **This lawless land had the population over 800 thousand Fishmen.**

' **How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore, How dare that Whore'** He went on repeat as he imagined the face of Shirahoshi, while clutching his 'wound' with his massive arm, the wound was gone, healed, there were three punctured scars, however the skin around it was aquamarine blue, it now even reached his face, the corruption.

 **On, this day on this hour, there were less than half, approximately 368031 inhabitants**

'I will not die, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, **she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, she is mine'** He continued walking as his body pumped even more strength and power inside, he kept eating the pills as he was addicted to it, every executive and him had a stack of these, he didn't count but there were more than hundreds of thousands inside the sacks as it was manufactured quite easily.

" **Bahohohoho…"** He kept laughing.

 **Boasting 123000 male adults, right now, which meant the rest were only children of ages 0-18.**

' **If I die then so does she, I will kill her even if I am dead, nobody can have her but me'** The power from the pills reached an unimaginable threshold of power, and pushed beyond, the Man known as Vander Decken started leaking unimaginable levels of killing intent it blasted off and paralyzed everyone in the district, they could not move or made a peep, this was a large city and yet the monstrous presence of Vander affected it all, he glared the underwater city, He unsheathed a rosy double axe from his back, he gripped the handle in rage, and roared in pure hatred, the sound vibrations boomed across the ocean, he took a step forward…

 **On this day, two events would be marked in history, the salvation of the Ryugu kingdom, and the biggest genocide committed by the monster Vander Decken, who by his own hand wiped the Fishmen district of life, killing hundreds of thousands of innocents and children.**

 **1 km above the Fishman island.**

 **Three hours later.**

She opened her blurry eyes, she looked down at her body, two deep gashes in her abdomen leaked copious amounts of blood, she was being held by her daughter, her memories were fuzzy, but even then she looked on towards the falling continental ship, on the deck of the country sized ship was the man she's come to love and respect… he faced a white giant freak of nature, pure white skin and hair, blood red eyes, purple lips and rows and rows of giant shark teeth, the monster was bruised and battered, it missed an arm but it didn't care as his killing intent was felt kilometres away, his laugh haunted her mind as she trembled in rage, bleeding even more in the hands of her daughter, she could no longer fight… not with these wounds.

Then, the man she loved closed his fist, and he grasped the sun with his hand, she could not believe what she was seeing, soon a blinding white light enveloped the Ryugu kingdom as the sun in the man's hand illuminated the sea floor, she could no longer bear to see the light and before she closed her eyes she saw the monster rushing forward fearlessly to his demise, no that wasn't the correct word, the monster no longer had thoughts, he was insane, off the bent, he did not have a conscience any longer, so he didn't have fears or courage anymore, only a single overwhelming drive, the blinding light reached a peak and then all she saw was black… all around was the void.

'Is this death?' were her penultimate thoughts.

'How did it come to this?'

Otohime thought as her fuzzy head thought back on the last 5 hours...

 **Give your thoughts, and leave a review!**

 **Man I really Have no Time, the end of the semester is harsh**


	9. Chapter 9

**One piece belongs to Oda, I am not profiting from this!**

Hello again Thanks for all the good reviews

Decks of the world vol 14~~

Nami's family and friends learned of the Straw Hats' return, Genzo was once again outraged by Nami's scantily clad appearance.

"What is she doing? Straw hat better treat her right!" Genzo screamed at the newspaper.

"You worry too much Genzo-san, but even so Luffy-kun became very handsome, don't you think?" Nojiko said, teasingly, holding an orange from the new harvest

"Hrm, is that so? I don't see it" Genzo said, in denial.

Bell-mère now had a stone memorial at her grave.

 **Decks of the world vol 15~~**

Ippon-Matsu, the man who sold Zoro's swords in Loguetown shows his wife a cleaned up bathroom with a huge picture of Zoro on the wall in his house, he became a closet fan of Zoro ever since that day.  
 **  
Decks of the world vol 16~~**

Crocus was talking with an unknown person, with Laboon in the background at Twin Cape, he pointed at a picture, showing Luffy's face, he served sake to the unknown person with a huge conical straw hat.

 **Decks of the world vol 17~~**

Mr. 9 and Miss Monday, who survived their encounter with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, were now bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak, They also had a child that Mr. 9 was playing with, meanwhile, Miss Monday was reading the newspaper, with the picture of Zoro in it, now valued at 150 million berries.

 **Decks of the world vol 18~~**

Dorry and Brogy were still fighting in Little Garden. Now out of weapons, they had resorted to fists.

They knocked each other to the ground as papers flew in every direction, as their fists blew mountains apart, they saw Luffy's photo on the newspaper and smiled, returning to glorious combat.

 **Decks of the world vol 19~~**

Wapol had gained the support of the World Nobles and had become king of the Evil Black Drum Kingdom.

He laughed at his new position of power, and what awaited him at the Reverie

 **Decks of the world vol 14~~**

Dalton had made the Lapahns into peacekeeping troops as he saw the newspaper, the excitable bunnies thrashed the training regime.

Ryugu kingdom part 3

The battle at the Plaza~~

Fishmen Isle ~ Fishmen district

(Dark and gory content ahead)

As his red hands picked his double-edged axe, his hands stretching inside of the personal bubble around him, his bloodlust waged all over the dark sea floor, soon all inhabitants that dwelled in the district, felt their heart stop with fear, all of their muscles that were related to the movement of the body, froze, unresponsive, they couldn't feel a muscle, they almost couldn't breathe, as their pores started producing more sweat, only a lone man approached, the lone Umibozu stayed by the edge of town, frozen in his tracks as he watched his captain, Vander was holding an axe, swinging like a madman, on the open streets, hitting young and old, the axe was sharp and could cut through even the hardest bone in one's body, and the strength of the pill-enhanced pirate known as Vander Decken was too much for a normal FIshmen to bear.

Soon streets were filled with crimson, viscous liquid in the water as he cut all of them apart, he cut a man right in his eyes separating the skull in half, he cut another, with an upwards slash cutting his crotch all the way to the head, he punched another in the face, dragging and breaking the spine in the neck and caving the skull, the skull pierced the brain, as it gushed blood from the gashes formed near the cheek and the forehead.

Another he bit right in the face, gulping down part of an eyeball, leaving half still in the socket, as the uneven wound spurted blood and filled the socket to full as it leaked, however that wasn't the end of it, the teeth pulled a bit of the skull open leaving the brain exposed as it spilled out from the body, he swung his axe and cleaved one of the legs of the man, leaving the poor fishmen to bleed to death from the head and the leg.

The genocide continued as Vander's rage and insanity reached new heights fueled by the pills consumed, soon he opened houses, all of his victims stuck in place, as their eyes turned to him, they couldn't even move, even when faced with brutal death, their flight or fight instinct fizzled out because of this monster's overwhelming bloodlust, their only bodily instinct was to freeze in face of danger as the man cut down their family, friends, and enemies indiscriminately, soon most of the houses and all of the streets were empty of intelligent life, the only buildings remaining were orphanages, however the monster did not care, he put more and more pills in his mouth, each increasing his strength tenfold, they soothed his corrupted wound, and they were so addictive, he felt powerful, he felt he was better than anyone, he felt murderous.

-The drugs caused extreme insanity and dementia.

He entered the orphanage, each containing newborns to young adults, yet the monster did not care as he cleaved their bodies in half... as he cleaved their heads of at weird angles for his enjoyment... as he approached innocent children of 8 years of age and dropped his axe on top of their heads, as it carved their heads until the jaw or the nose, picking his axe and withdrawing from their young skull produced a sickening squelch that was music to his ears... as he approached nurseries full of newborns, and babies that could not even walk, he played a 'fun' game, using his massive strength, he pressed his open palms on their chests and watched it as he caved their little chest, smashing their internal organs, as if he was pressing a softball, it was so 'fun' he did it again and again, either in the chest or their head, and watched as he caved their little heads, crushing their still forming and soft skulls, until they were all dead.

Soon the genocide finally ended, only he and Wadatsumi remained alive, however, the Umibozu seemed in shock, the water swallowed all of the blood and the blood was only seen by the light shining from the lamps in the district, as the district was not illuminated by the word tree Eve... no it was covered by the eternal darkness of the sea floor 10 km deep, Soon the 'monster' walked towards Noah, the promised ship, the ship who witnessed this tragedy, this full-blown genocide, he dragged the now bloody axe, lazily on the floor as it produced sparks from the friction, he gazed at the ship with an insane smile.

(Gore end)

Fishmen Isle ~ Fishverly Hills

The army in service of the ministers did guerrilla warfare against the New Fishman Pirates, however their efforts were not good, the executives with the power of the pills counterattacked and wrecked their forces, even now embers of destruction could be seen all over the place, more notably the destruction of the factory of candies and Fishverly Hills, and now the rest of the forces were beaten…

"Can't we do anything against that?" A soldier stood up his body being supported by his spear, fresh blood spurted from a gash in his forehead.

"Blast!" The minister of the right said his body kneeling as he tended his bruises and cuts.

"We're helpless against a single sea beast. That thing is not normal!" The minister of the left said holding a bloody wound on his stomach.

The White bear sea beast roared as it crushed rubbled on its jaws, his eyes were red with rage as it had consumed a pill of power soon the soldiers looked up and surely another beast approached from the sky, there was a 20 foot tall man riding it, his skin was pale white as was his hair, his irises were crimson as he unleashed his bloodlust on them, the sea beast stopped rampaging and looked towards the sky where the man was, the soldiers could barely breathe, as the minister of the left saw his visage.

"I...Is that Hody...?" He saw the man who started this uprising, he was completely different, he was several times stronger and taller.

Hody glared at them and ate another batch of pills like he was eating popcorn, his transformation happened after the speech, his wound - given to him by Prince Fukaboshi - bothered him so he kept eating more and more of those pills until it gave him this new power, Hody laughed, he was now in a new stage, he was better, faster and stronger than all of them, now it was time to show.

He moved his hand as a water bubbled surged from his pores, he frowned at the gathering of the Neptune's army, and launched the bubble, and in less than a second, the whole area exploded, dismembered bodies thrown around by it like trash as Hody admired his new powers, soon he went to other pockets of resistance and did the same thing, he also told all of his executives to gather in the plaza for the show, it was almost time to execute the royal princes.

The minister of the right who survived the blast cried, his tears marred his bruised and bloody face.

"So close… we were so close...your dream...is finally coming true with this year's reverie...what can we do? Queen Otohime?! Please come to save this kingdom...else in one hour the Princes will be dead! Please! Save the crown prince!" Were his last words as he passed out.

Fishmen Isle ~ Conchord plaza

"-We can't get in! The entrance is blocked!" A citizen cried as he punched the gate leading to the plaza.

"-Prince Fukaboshi…" A woman murmured, as her tears fell.

"-I hear pirates roaring!" A man pointed.

"-Let's climb up! We should be able to look in!" One said as he started climbing the reef wall surrounding the plaza.

The citizens all climbed the corals leading to the top there they saw the entirety of the new fishmen pirates, all of the sea beasts and even the Kraken, all of them were menacing in appearance, having consumed the pills most of the beast had red sclera showing their rage, there on the ground lay the Neptune's army along with the princes raised and chained to Stakes, made out of wood, defeated, and ready to be executed.

"-Hahaha, they tried to save their country and look at them now!" The pirates jeered and laughed at the fallen soldiers.

"..." A soldier of the army stood up swaying his legs due to injuries, he glared at them in rage.

"...?" the pirates all looked with confusion.

"Hody…" The soldiers murmured, huffed between his sharp teeth, he glared at the leader sitting on a leather chair, The soldier's eyes were as if he accepted death.

He grasped several explosives in his hand, they were close to TNT in appearance.

"That Soldier is trying to do something." Zeo, the wavy light blue and indigo stripes Fishman noted with boredom.

"Hya Hya! Where?" Daruma the tiny red shark jumped, he clashed his teeth together with excitement.

"Hic! Oh Iz 'EE?"

Were the drunken slurs of Hyouzou as he drank his sake and gulped even more pills, to dull the pain from Luffy's air strike, his hair turned white, his body was more muscular as he gripped his sword with a murderous drunken smile.

"He probably wants to blow us up with that dynamite! Gabon!" Dosun said with a loud voice.

"Much! I'll turn him into Dry squid!" Ikaros said gripping his squid spears, the spears moved, as if alive.

Again Hody held his hand outward, a small bubble of water was formed in his palm, he lazily gazed at the soldier.

"-If I can take any of them with me...Before my Queen comes I will have done my duty!" The soldier said as he tried to light the fuse, and yet all he heard was screams of worry from the civilians watching, he snapped into attention.

 _ **"Water Shot,"**_ Hody said with a powerful voice.

He threw the water shot and it pierced the soldier's body, dropping the unlit explosive on the ground as the shot traveled, hit a mountain...Hit a house...Hit another mountain, and kept going at full speed until it stopped near the sea, then it dropped like a normal water ball, affected by gravity, and the water mingled with the sea - however, amazingly it traveled the whole country destroying everything in its path.

Fishmen Isle ~ Conchord plaza

"-I thought a water shot was as strong as a normal punch…" A pirate said in awe.

"You were rolling on the ground in pain from taking too many steroids earlierch!" Ikaros said as he played with a pill, he glanced at the Captain with worry.

 **"..."** Hody stood in silence.

"Your hair is all white and your body has completely changed too. How do you feel, Captain?" Zeo said also playing with a pill.

Hody looked at his hand and said.

 **"Perfect,"** Hody said, with a very stern, but surprised expression.

 **Fishmen island ~ Sky**

"Hurry, Megalo!" Otohime said as she gripped her Trident, purple tentacles shot out of where she was gripping it, and soon the spear completely disappeared, or retracted to her hand, only an eye remained in her palm, soon the tentacles retracted to the eyeball, and then the eye turned into a purple substance, sinking into her arm, the Trident completely disappeared.

"Shaa!" The shark cried in confidence.

"Fukaboshi-niisama, Ryuboshi-niisama, Mamboshi-niisama, please be alright..." Shirahoshi said with worry, her hands in a small prayer.

"Don't worry my daughter, we shall not fail! Look there is the trap..." Otohime said with a grin.

Fishmen Isle ~ Conchord plaza

A few minutes later both were captured... according to the plan, Both had chains around their body as they crashed in the plaza, Hody gloated about capturing both his targets at the same time, Jones thought it was his lucky day, as the two he wanted to kill the most have fallen right in front of him. Shirahoshi apologized for falling into such an obvious trap, But Otohime calmed her down, the acting must have felt real to everyone else, now anxiety reached a new maximum as the citizens saw their Queen in chains, their all-powerful Queen... just like that.

The princes who were captured and held by a stake were shocked and furious, Fukaboshi watched with regret.

"This was easier than expected...The only ones left are the Straw Hats, but they have no reason to come here...The Sun Pirates are away and weak…"

Hody said mockingly.

Soon swarms of fishmen gathered around the plaza.

"We don't need to fear Strawhat Luffy any longer...Weapons-trained Fish-men 500 thousand strong…"

Hody gloated motioning to the outlaws that left the Fishmen district earlier today, the pirates gathered smirked at the numbers, as they gathered in droves to fill the plaza.

"Human slaves captured over the course of 2 years 200 thousand strong…"

Hody motioned to the beaten down slaves he captured, they were bruised, bloody and slouched...however, their eyes were dangerous, as they wanted freedom by any means, and having accepted the deal with Hody, they were promised freedom, and a few 'traitorous' mermaids for their pleasure after all of this.

Otohime looked at the numbers, with worry and affirmation, as expected of the young God, he knew this would happen, Jimbei-san could destroy everyone here in the plaza, but by the time he'd finish the kingdom would be in ruins, to fight an army without such repercussions they needed another army of even greater strength or a group of army killers.

Otohime calmly closed her eyes as she heard the roars from the outlaws, she focused on Hody, trying to see his emotions but she couldn't, just like Shirahoshi and Luffy, she couldn't read him, Shirahoshi, was like there was nothing there to see, she drew a complete blank, Luffy's was an infinite black mist or miasma, there was no way to go, she would be forever lost, but Hody, was like a red-black storm of rage...Otohime closed her eyes in disappointment in herself, she couldn't read someone again, her observation failed again, the ability she was born with, that made her think she was infallible, failed time and time again, it was almost enough to make her cry, one thing hadn't changed about her, she would always be such a crybaby.

"We'll get more human slaves soon…. But for now, we are 700 thousand strong..."

Hody glared at the citizens perched up in the coral walls watching the spectacle.

"You people are the shame of 'my' country. either run away or DIE! Decide now!"

Hody yelled in rage.

"Creating a commotion in a public plaza...you boys have no grace, you are so vulgar!... Aren't you getting a bit carried away? Don't be so cocky...Hody Jones!" Hody looked at the sky, the speaker was a very familiar mermaid.

"Much!" Ikaros was shocked for an instant as a familiar woman graced their presence.

"Well, well...how nostalgic...long time no see 'Big Sis' What the hell do you want with us?"

Hody asked the woman with a snarky tone.

"-Madam Shirley!" The group of citizens near her exclaimed - The woman was the Madam from the mermaid cafe, she smoked from her pipe as she looked on, she sat neatly on a bubble with a high and mighty attitude.

"Since you are here acting like a big boy in control… I figured I needed to tell you something... you are way in over your head!" Shirley said with a smug face.

"Shirley-chan…" Otohime murmured, worried.

"I once made a prediction 'A man will come and destroy or save Fishman island'..." Shirley continued, in a matter of fact tone.

"...Well, in essence, I'm destroying this kingdom and saving our people-so was it me you saw in those visions?"

Hody smirked.

"No. The man who will save or destroy Fishmen island is Straw Hat Luffy…" Shirley raised her voice.

"...What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hody exclaimed.

"The only thing I know that it will definitely not be you!" She exclaimed condescendingly.

"-I...I know Shirley's predictions are never wrong!" The citizens agreed with her nervously.

"Hody, you were never destined to rule this kingdom!" The madam exclaimed.

Hody gritted his teeth as a water shot pierced Madam Shirley's torso.

"...!" Shirahoshi cried at the spectacle, seeing the blood flow from Shirley's wound wasn't pleasant to watch.

"Shirley is still alive, my daughter…" Otohime said as her observation picked the health of Shirley.

"-Kyaaa!" A mermaid screamed in fear.

"Argh!' Shirley crashed into the ground, bleeding.

"-Madam Shirley!" The crowd near her rushed to help

"This is nonsense! Did you say that to spite me Sharley? What did you want to accomplish with this spiel?... Is this your poor idea of revenge?!"

"-Madam!"

"I'm different than your older brother! When I was a kid...Arlong was admired by all of us in the district! But we obtained power, we surpassed your brother Shirley! Now the name 'Arlong Pirates' is nothing more than an empty symbol to unite under! Look at what we can do! Just look at our true strength! My plan was put into action ten years ago!... Shall I tell you how I started….?!"

Hody smirked.

"I was but a soldier at the service of the Neptune's army… but even so, I was the one who burned the Signatures! I was the one who shot Otohime... and I was the one who killed your beloved 'Sea God', The one who you love so dearly, King Neptune!"

All of the princes looked on with rage towards Hody, Otohime looked at him shocked and started to cry...her heart tore to pieces, Shirahoshi closed her eyes with sorrow, her fears were confirmed.

"It was simple, I just paid a human pirate to snipe the box holding the signatures, setting it ablaze, while everyone was busy I shot Otohime in the chest, I was the one who shot the spear I had crafted towards the crown prince, the same spear you now wield Otohime!..."

"The pirate pansy, I shot him dead! but Jimbei arrived and retrieved the wounded man before I could finish him, but it was okay, I had set him up as the assassin, the blame fell on him!"

Otohime felt even worse, she had killed the wrong man, and so brutally too, she cried for her loss of innocence, that her moment of deadly rage has led her to flee the country with shame, and yet she killed the wrong man all along.

"It was a pity that you, Otohime and the prince survived, but I got Neptune instead, the biggest warrior this land had ever seen, lucky me!"

Hody approached the Queen in chains, grabbed her hair and pierced her stomach with his hand, his strength, multiplied hundreds of times.

Otohime coughed blood, spraying Hody's cheek as Shirahoshi flinched, Hody still gripping her hair, pulled her body with him, showed her shivering body to everyone, like a sick prize he won or a game that he hunted, soon he showed the Queen's crying face to Shirahoshi.

"The reason I targeted this bitch...She was in the Way Shirahoshi! She made everyone think it was wrong to seek revenge against the humans! She tried to persuade the citizens of this country to make peace with their oppressors! And she almost succeeded! Your Mother and Father deserved to die! That's why I tried to kill them all! "

" **I'm the assassin!"**

"...I knew that…." Shirahoshi said between tears.

Otohime looked at her daughter in shock, her hair was still being pulled as she sobbed in pain.

Fishmen Isle ~ Fishmen district

Vander Decken walked towards the ship, he carried his bloody Axe with his left hand as he approached the continental ship 'Noah', behind him was a scared Umibozu... Wadatsumi saw all the death Vander Decken caused and could only cry.

"See Wadatsumi? I touched it, Noah, the ship made long ago by the people of the Ryugu kingdom, I touched it with my 'Right Hand' You know what this means, Right?! RIGHT?! BAHOHOHO!"

No answer was given.

"Hoh, I see...I see...I see...I...I SEE!... I SEE!... Bahoho, I guess I need to explain it better, In other words, this ship is going straight to Shirahoshi...That's right I threw it! Baho! Bahohoho! Noah is as big as half of Fishmen island, there is nowhere to run, and no way to stop it...Soon it will be farewell to my beloved Shirahoshi! And farewell Fishmen island! And farewell again Shirahoshi! Shirahoshi f-a-r-e-w-e-l-l! Fare thee well!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He spoke with such insanity - He laughed at the deaths that would occur, the corruption from the spear, turned a beautiful aquamarine into an ugly purple contrasting his red skin, only two hours left of life in him as he jumped on the ship and Wadatsumi followed, having no other choice.

Fishmen Isle ~ Conchord plaza

"What do you mean?... You knew I killed your Father, Shirahoshi?"

Hody asked, incredulous.

Shirahoshi held her tears in.

"Ugh…" Otohime coughed more blood as Hody let go of her golden hair, she crashed again on the floor, hitting her chin in the hard concrete.

"...Shirahoshi?" Otohime raised her head, gazing at her daughter.

Otohime looked at her daughter, feeling a betrayed.

'She knew, and did not tell me…' Those thoughts permeated Otohime's mind.

"A few years after the incident…" Shirahoshi started telling her tail as a few drops dripped from her cheek.

"A few years after the incident…"

Hody glared at Shirahoshi.

"Megalo told me the truth. He used to be the Neptune's army mascot...He saw everything that happened that day…"

Megalo roared at Hody, with vicious rage.

"Megalo…" Otohime said.

"Why didn't you tell me, Shirahoshi If you had…" Otohime said feeling betrayed.

"If I had…" Shirahoshi tears fell freely.

"...you would have killed sir Hody in revenge just like you executed that human pirate that day...And that would have made Father even sadder" Shirahoshi said, crying.

"...What?" Otohime said.

"It was the last promise you made with me! when I held your body in my hands and tried my best to hold your wounded chest... You said that no matter who killed you...I wouldn't hate them!" Shirahoshi cried.

"But you are different now, mother, you've changed...and I understand it, but...I will still uphold your old values"

'You refused to hate this man that almost killed me, that killed my husband, that almost killed my son...you followed my wish, to not hate the culprit, even when I brutally killed the man I thought responsible...you are...' Otohime thought with a grimace, shame filled her mind again.

Fukaboshi looked on shocked and said.

"You've been faithful to mother's wish, all of these years...you knew this fact...and you held it inside of you all this time, all alone in shell tower?!"

"Yes...I've been **alone**...all this time" **  
**  
Otohime couldn't feel anger towards her daughter any longer, she accepted her reasons, it was true she had changed her core values...but this was the furthest thought she had on her mind.

Otohime's mind froze when she heard that her daughter had been alone, her heart sank, as she tried to remember the times she spent with her daughter, they were only a few instances every year, Shirahoshi was almost never let out, only when she wasn't politicking or spending times with her sons did she manage to spend time with her, self loathing started to fill Otohime's heart as she basically let her daughter stew in isolation.

"Jahaha! Megalo! I'm so, so glad you picked this stupid little girl to talk to! If you'd told anyone else, Jahaha...My plans would be in ruins! Jahaha!"

The bloodthirsty grin Hody had when he said it permeated throughout the plaza.

"Listen Shirahoshi, in this world, we call that stupidity! Because you wouldn't allow yourself to hate me, this kingdom is finished! - Jahaha! If you only told your mother...She would have hunted me like a hound… And the ending wouldn't be pretty for me would it? However, because of your stupidity, I will now execute your brothers...and then your mother! After that, I'll kill all of your subjects for good measure"

Shirahoshi, sat still as Hody continued his speech, demeaning her, and her decision, however, she was not wrong, she never felt that way, the reason she sat frozen was because a minor twitch of her arm cracked a part of the metal chains, behind her, holding her down, she couldn't move, in fear of the plan going awry because of her natural strength, her tears that fell down were now tears of pity, for the insane man standing in front of her.

Hody, in his sadistic glee, threw a volley of shark arrows, made out of water at the brothers, chained to a stake, the force of thrust was so strong that they fell down, crashing into the floor, stake and all, soon Hody approached Fukaboshi, the crown prince.

"-This is terrible!

"-The crown prince is about to be executed!"

"-There are no warriors left in the Neptune's army! And the enemy has over 700 thousand criminals!"

"-Madam Sharley! When will the pirate with the hat come ave the island?" A child asked her.

"What?... I don't know. I can only see what happens, I don't know if it will be tomorrow or a year from now." Sharley responded

"-I...I hope he comes now!" the same child answered, a group of kids behind her also agreed

"-If he saves the island then he will beat the bad guys won't he?" A girl said smiling behind tears.

"-I want him to come now! I don't want the prince to die!" A small boy said his wishes

Soon the crowd started wanting the Straw Hats to appear too.

"-Me too!"  
"-Me too!"  
"-Me too!"  
"-Me too!"

"-You're right."  
"-I want him to do it now too!"

"-STRAW HAT LUFFY! IF YOU ARE GOING TO SAVE THE ISLAND, DO IT NOW!"

"-STRAW HAT!"  
"-STRAW HAT!"  
"-STRAW HAT!"

Fishmen Isle ~ Coast

The straw hats, were making preparations for the battle, the ship was almost ready for launch...however Luffy jumped off the ship, landing on the surface off the water, the surface waved from his bare feet, as he stood on water.

"Oi Luffy! What are you doing?" Zoro asked leaning on the rails of the ship.

"I'm going ahead, seems there is unforeseen trouble," Luffy said stretching his legs, he never sank.

He lowered his 6'8" form, he had a bare torso, as he didn't have clothes fit for fighting, and only dressed beige pants ending in the middle of his shin, the hat was tucked in behind his pants, held by a string.

"Later…"

Luffy jumped forward, dragging the wind around him as he formed a column of water 10 feet up and discharging a 12-foot tsunami around the area that he jumped, he traveled faster than sound, missiles could not compete with his speed as he traveled right to the plaza.

Fishmen Isle ~ Fishmen district

"Are they all imbeciles? I've heard of grasping straws, but this is pitiable, in the first place, the Straw hats have no reason to be here in the first place…"

Hody said, pitying them all, forgetting that he challenged the Straw Hats to a fight a few hours earlier.

"'Big Sis' prophecy has to be wrong this time."

"What futile cries for help" Zeo said with contempt, hearing them chanting 'Straw Hat'.

"Have you all gone insane?! Jahaha! WELL! I'll bring you back to reality!"

Hody yelled with rage, he was the true insane one, as he grabbed Fukaboshi's head, he charged water onto his hand as he prepared to execute the crown prince.

"Now! WATCH! As I blow the head of your crown prince! The future of this kingdom Jahaha!"

"-Aaaahhhh!"

"-My prince!"

"Luffy-sama! Please save my brother!" Shirahoshi cried to the heavens, for Luffy to come, her feelings of love reached the peak of normal love.

'Please, Luffy! Save my son!' Otohime prayed in her mind.

"This is the end of your disgraceful kingdom!"

Hody's hand swiped down, bringing forth his attack, strong enough to completely obliterate the head of one of the strongest warriors of the sea, the crown prince.

However the wind blew, a gust so powerful, it affected all of the plaza... A strong boom as Luffy arrived from the heavens, like a missile, he closed his fist... faster than the eye could see, and pummeled Hody's arm going for the execution, all Hody felt was pain as his arm contorted, caved, and turned, the force was so strong it ripped the skin muscle, dislocated the shoulder, and finally the arm ripped out of its socket as the bone was shattered in a million pieces, the arm flew away in a bloody mess, however Luffy's fist did not stop there, it travelled, a bit deviated from its course, hitting Hody's right side, it blew off a round chunk off of his lower ribs, the hit was so hard it imploded Hody's liver out of his body.

'Tch, I wanted to blow his heart out, but the arm got in the way' Luffy thought, with excitement running through his veins, the straw hat billowing on the back of his pants, being held by a string.

His arrival and his initial punch lasted less than a second until physics caught on what was happening... The force launched Hody's body back into the wall of the plaza, crushing the reef without mercy, as a cloud of dirt invaded the plaza, hundreds of criminals gathered as the army of the new Fishmen pirates were blown away by the air boom and funnel of the punch, yet they didn't incur major injuries, the force rebounded to Luffy as he countered the backlash by stomping his feet on the ground, forming a crater, the hard and pointy rocks pressed on his skin, yet they weren't hard enough to pierce the skin of his feet, nor even hurt him with their sharpness.

'Hrm...Since the liver handles such diverse processes as glucose metabolism, protein synthesis, bile circulation, and excretion of a variety of waste products. There will be a massive buildup of ammonia from ingested protein, it will eventually lead to coma, a loss of clotting proteins, eventually leading to life-threatening bleeding, and eventual vascular collapse due to an absence of albumin. For a human, Hypovolemic shock would settle in 5 minutes, yet, this guy's constitution...He is going to last several days.'

Say what you will about Luffy's intelligence, however from his lessons given by Ray, he was a prodigy in the fields of politics and biology, especially animal biology, and even more specifically, how to kill someone, he was a pure genius, he knew countless ways to kill someone, quickly or otherwise.

"-HE REALLY...STRAW HAT LUFFY REALLY SHOWED UP!" Soon, surprised and relieved cries were heard from the public, as the arm that was ripped off got hidden under the rubble, hiding the gore, Luffy was somewhat relieved, as promised by the Queen they couldn't show much brutality, after all this was a spectacle needed to save the country, and not further alienate humans from the common fishmen's mind to that end he couldn't kill the criminals gathered here, even though he could kill everyone here in a few minutes, he had the ability and might to make it so, but he needed to restrain his strength and disable or knock them out, it was fortunate that they were 10 times stronger than an average person, that means their endurance was amplified and they wouldn't die quickly.

Even if he couldn't kill the army, he could kill their commanders, such as Hody, and even if these outlaws wouldn't be killed now, they would be captured and summarily executed later on in secret.

"-He saved Fukaboshi-sama!"

"-Princess Shirahoshi asked for his help!"

"He came out of the sky!" Zeo said, a bit nervous, however, his bravado won over.

'Thank you, Luffy' Otohime thought with a smile.

"Darling!" Shirahoshi cried his name in relief, showing her true feelings, it shocked her mother as she heard the endearing term, Luffy looked at her, a bit confused, but gave a confident smile, it was alright now - He was here.

"Nami?" Luffy called, with a commanding tone.

"Right here" Nami appeared beside him with a swipe of her staff, revealing her body.

"Mirage cancel" She called out with a smile as her invisibility was canceled, on her hand was the documentation from the Celestial Dragon.

"Is this what you've wanted, Otohime-chan? I've already given Robin the keys~" Nami said smiling at them, as Luffy pet her head, as a job well done.

Soon petals appeared out of nowhere and hands sprouted from the chains, each holding a key breaking free the royal family.

A ship fell out of the sky crushing the ground, giving the outlaws that were gathered there a great fright as they were almost pasted to the ground, it was a relief that nobody got squished by the weight of the ship, all of the Straw Hats jumped out of the ship, organizing closely to their Captain.

"-The Strawhats!"

"-They are all here!"

The people cheered as the 'Saviors' from the prophecy arrived, completely forgetting that the prophecy could lead to destruction or salvation.

Otohime raised herself as Jimbei joined her side, She put a hand on the hole in her belly, then looked at her palm, bloody, she closed her fist as she whistled...soon a goldfish the size of a building came flying down, picking the princes, who were terribly hurt, but nothing serious, soon the fish left the plaza with the princes.

Soon chopper approached her, getting the medical equipment necessary to treat her wound.

Otohime did not care much for the wound, her body was a duality, she was frail, receiving wounds very fast, a jagged rock could rip her skin easily, however it took a lot to actually kill her, even if she would be a bloody mess after the battle she would still press on as if she didn't receive a wound.

-She had the lowest endurance, but she had amazing vitality, it was like a character in an rpg with maximum vitality and no defense.

A few hours earlier

"Luffy, I shall be captured, along with my daughter, giving hope to the new fishmen pirates, and despair to my people...then you and your crew shall arrive to save me from being executed, after all, I am probably the most hated and despised person on their list, this will turn despair into hope for my people…"

"What about the new Fishmen pirates, can we kill them...or?" Luffy asked for all of them, Chopper and Usopp gulped, Otohime shook her head in denial.

"It's best if we don't resort to killing...this time our fight shall be displayed to the kingdom, to children, I hope to tone down the brutality if possible"

"But still, there is a lot of enemies aren't there, you can't hope to shackle them all after this, a little jail time won't give any results," Zoro said, tending to his swords.

"I concur, they will not learn their lesson that way, just beating them down will not change much," Robin said after careful consideration, Sora also in a rare mood agreed with the Mosshead for a change.

"Yes...Will you exile them or execute them?" Sora asked.

"..." Jimbei and the others had no answer, Shirahoshi felt uneasy talking about death, and the other Straw Hats stayed silent, they weren't against to killing, but they weren't pro to it as well, but whatever their captain decided, they would follow through the decision, its just that they weren't as bloodthirsty as Zoro or Robin.

Sora was very kind and disliked killing, however, she also held pragmatic ideals, her mind and heart were in eternal conflict between her empathic side and pragmatic side, creating a very strong duality and hypocrisy, however, Luffy knew all about and loved her for it.

As for Luffy, killing was a given for his life, the road to being Pirate king was bloody, and he knew it, he didn't care for fodder, but in all of his fights, against Crocodile, against Enel, and against Lucci, he really aimed to kill them, he attacked them with his all, they survived by their incredible endurance, however a normal man would be dead in their place, After Ace's death, he became very bloodthirsty, perhaps it was a side effect of going through puberty, he found that he liked killing very much, battling and crushing opponents with just his body was very satisfying, and he knew that this love for combat, for conflict, came from his blood, his grandpa was a great example, the Hero of the marines...his hobby was bringing captured pirates, and other fodder, and executing them in front of his 5-year-old grandson, he drew much enjoyment from that...That psychopathic old man...Dadan who took on the duties of a mother for him wasn't a great role model either, as she frequently kidnapped people from the Goa Kingdom for ransom, the corrupt nobles often went back on their accord, often leading to deaths of officials, the kidnapped, and the family involved...So yeah, his childhood was filled with bad role models, and the only good ones were his 'sister' Makino and a pirate, a Yonkou of all things as a good role model, it was comical.

...Did he care about all of the killings his dysfunctional family committed? Of course not, he did not care for the lives of fodder, of unrelated people, even if they screamed for his help, like that little noble girl Dadan kidnapped that one time, he did not care one bit when Dadan bashed her little head in rage, he did not care when she cried, bleeding with her skull deformed, he continued eating the precious meat from the tiger he had hunted while she crawled towards him, stopping midway as she died, he only protected the things he liked, and destroyed things he hated, he was selfish like that, and perhaps the most selfish person in this world.

Yet people loved him for his selfishness, his charisma hiding his ugly side, He agreed to protect and save this country, because he liked it, he liked the people, he liked the Queen and princess, he liked how the island looked, he liked the mermaids and the kinky sex he had performed with that group, in his mind, This kingdom was already his land, as well as any other land in the sea, after all he would be the future Pirate King…

That possessive behavior, viewing everything as his, came from his Mother, she too viewed everything as hers, at least from the report he read... he couldn't blame her, because of her 'circumstances of blood and birth'.

"...We shall execute them, as per laws, they attacked and kidnapped royal family members...there is only one punishment...however there is no way to execute all of them...we shall banish most of the humans involved, as well as some Fishmen, the rest shall have their heads lopped off in a secret location… Making a public execution of hundreds of thousands of criminals isn't great for the government after all" Otohime said with pity in her tone, her harsh side appearing.

"Luffy, you shall be this island's hero, for that goal to be achieved, you shouldn't show too much brutality, understand?" Otohime asked.

"Mhm," Luffy nodded, however, he sighed.

"Hero? I don't want to be one…" Luffy complained.

"Why not?!" Jimbei asked.

"We are pirates, you know...I love heroes, but I don't want to be one..."

"Huh?" Otohime was confused.

"For example, you have some meat, right? Pirates will feast on all the meat, but heroes will share the meat among the people...I want to eat all the meat!"

"What with his strange standards…" Nami said, sweat dropping, but in the end, she looked over Luffy caringly, Robin laughed at his antics, Franky, Usopp, and Zoro nodded in agreement, somehow understanding his logic, Chopper mumbled about wanting all of the cotton candy, and Sora was mumbling all of the meat recipes for the next feast.

"Um, I will give you all the meat, so just listen to the rest of my plan Luffy," Otohime said, sweatdropping.

"Got it!" Luffy responded without delay.

"Yosh!" Otohime cheered and grinned at him.

"Just like that?!" Chopper said, shocked.

"I want you to infiltrate the plaza, the document of Saint Mjosgard, which was stolen a few days ago, no doubt it was them, they will also have the key to the bindings of my three sons, I want you to steal both of these."

"Hrm...Nami, can you do it? you are the only one who can turn invisible after all, and you are a stealing genius!" Luffy said with a praise, in the end, making her feel a little bashful.

"...Don't worry, you will not be hurt while I'm around." Luffy affirmed her.

"Un, I can do it, leave the stealing to me, Captain! And if Robin comes along too it will be fine!" Nami said smiling, Robin by her side nodded.

"When my princes are released Shirahoshi shall call for your help, Luffy, you will then make a showy entrance… This will shift the public's opinion favorably by your side, morale will be high as you aid me and Jimbei deal with the threat" Otohime said grinning, leaning her 12-foot form in a friendly and charismatic manner.

"Hah...I'm only doing this because I like this place, but I'm telling this upfront if anyone cheers me on It will be a turn-off," Luffy said with a fake reprimanding tone.

"If those busty, sexy mermaids cheer me on I'll even take on the Demon king!" Sora said as she lustfully dreamed of a night of pure debauchery with the mermaids, heart symbols comically appeared around her head as a pink aura surged forth.

"Everyone...You have my sincere thanks!" Otohime, unbefitting of her position bowed to them, the crew became bashful at the thanks, like always, they were weak to praise.

Luffy got into a thoughtful pose.

"Hmm…"

"...Still worried about something?" Jimbei asked.

"A strategy name is important!…."

"Like we need that! Hurry it up!" Nami cried as they made preparations.

And now back to the present

In the vicinity of Conchorde Plaza

"..."

Hody looked at the sky as he chugged fistful of pills rapidly, he put his remaining arm on the ground and raised himself up, cracking the ground, he glared in hatred.

Outskirts of Conchorde Plaza

"-Straw Hat Luffy might be a pirate and a human, but he is on our side right? He is our ally right?" A citizen asked, with relief on his tone.

"-Shirahoshi-sama asked him to save us!"

"-They've come to save the country with Jimbei-oyabun!"

"-Straw Hat! Straw Hat! Straw Hat! "  
"-Straw Hat! Straw Hat! Straw Hat! "

The public cheered eating up the badass entry, as he saved the Royal family from being killed.

Conchorde Plaza ~ Center

Zeo heard those cheers and got irritated.

"Fufufu! …. Quite the popularity you have there!" Zeo said with a high and mighty attitude.

"Don't get carried away just because you took back the Royal Family for now! You human trash!…." Zeo said with pride.

"Shishishi, at least I arrived on time," Luffy said, putting his hat on top of his head.

"Oi Luffy, don't go ahead, we need to follow the plan!" Zoro said.

"Hrm, there is no helping it now!" Jimbei said.

"Oi, Hoshi-chan, are you okay?" Luffy asked.

"WANNABE PIRATES!" Zeo screamed, continuing his spiel, but was ignored completely.

"What's with the goldfish just now?!" Franky asked.

"I am alright Luffy-sama" Shirahoshi answered, a little bashful as she smiled lovingly at him

"It was the same goldfish that lead us to the palace along with the Shark!" Usopp answered Franky's question.

"Luffy!' Nami came close to him, grabbed his wrists, and pulled the muscular arm with all of her strength.

"How dare you do such an attack, what if it hit me when I was invisible?!" She ranted with sharp teeth, she was in the plaza when the giant gust of wind blew and Luffy punched HOdy, so she was undeniably frightened that she would have been caught in the attack.

"Don't worry, I knew where you were, and I'll never hit you Nami-chan" Luffy answered petting her orange hair with care.

Soon Nami blushed, and looked down, hiding her eyes and entering her little world.

"Hey, we got two new weapons, anyone wants to ride?!" Franky asked, drawing some attention from the crew.

"Whaaaat? New weapons!" Usopp asked with stars in his eyes.

Soon they started chatting like normal day to day life, ignoring the 700 thousand strong, 'menacing' army around them, we saw Luffy talking to Nami, Sora and Zoro, with Shirahoshi, shyly interjecting their conversation, she was so isolated that she didn't know how to interact well with people, Jimbei was conversing with Brook and the Queen who was still in a bit of a shock while Chopper was caught in treating her, and salivating at the prospects of a new weapon, Zeo tried to interrupt their conversation by yelling louder and louder, but was summarily ignored.

"They've ignored us, kya! Kya!" Daruma said clenching his teeth.

"That's because I said it quietly on purpose!" Zeo said with a strong voice and a glare, crossing his arms in pride.

"Here the letter!" Nami said, giving the letter to Otohime, who snapped back into attention, she picked up the documents with her non-bloody hands.

"Thank you!" Otohime said with a genuine smile, despite the circumstances.

"...My daughter, Shirahoshi… did I neglect you?" Otohime asked the hardest question she had to ask in her life, a lump was caught in her throat, her heart seized.

"..." Shirahoshi, she couldn't answer, so she turned her face to the side, avoiding looking at her mother.

Luffy, grabbed his hat in silence as his crew didn't know what to say.

"...I see…." Otohime closed her eyes.

"...Vander Decken was useless!"

Hody said approaching the plaza once again, his wounds were steaming, as the hole in his right side healed, the bleeding of his dismembered arm stopped, he was without his right arm, imbalanced, he walked, not caring.

"-Captain Hody!"

"I need Shirahoshi to be taken care of as soon as possible. I fell right into your trap, right Otohime? I should have noticed when you let yourself get caught so obediently"

Hody said in hindsight, it was obvious.

Hody looked at Jimbei in loathing, him mingling with the humans so casually it was revolting.

"You sure are friendly with humans huh? Jimbei! I can't stand your sort the most, Traitor like you need to die!"

Hody said as Jimbei faced him.

"You grew up in the Fishmen district with Fisher Tiger and your oath brother Arlong! And they were both taken down by humans! And to choose to side with humans instead of avenging your brethren?! You are a coward worse than the late Neptune!"

Hody said with rage in his eyes.

"But when I become king, everything will change! The reverie that will be held this year is the perfect opportunity! I'll murder all the kings of the world At Marie Geoise...And the legend of the Undersea Kingdom will be born! Humans all over the world will be dragged down to the bottom of the sea and made into slaves!"

"And before long, no one will be able to oppose my kingdom anymore."

"Look at these human pirates under my hold!"

Hody motioned to the defeated looking humans with collars on their neck.

"This is your future, Straw Hat!"

Hody said, and after a pause, he continued with the wrong declaration.

"I'll be the true pirate king!"

Hody said to the most selfish person in the world.

"Pirate king…?' Luffy said in a deadly serious tone, his eyes were shadowed by the hat.

 **"Jahaha! What can 10 measly pirates and an injured Queen do?! I have 700 thousand people here! Have a look at them! My new Fishman pirates!"**

"-UWOOO!" The pirates raised their arms, carrying all manners of weapons and charged forward, encircling the ship.

"-How does the Straw Hats and Jimbei-oyabun plan to win with just 10 people?" A citizen asked worriedly.

"-It doesn't matter, they need to win, for the future of our country" A reasonable person watching commented.

"Kill them all!"

Hody gave out his orders **.**

Chopper screamed in fright of the numbers, crying rivers in fear as he finished the gauze around the Queen's stomach, soon she lifted off the ground, completely shrugging of her wounds, and transformed her tail into scaly legs, she extended her right hand as purple tentacles shot out from her hand, soon an eye was formed, and there her corrupted trident surged forward,m however the three-pointed tongues retracted, leaving the trident as a staff, she maneuvered the staff.

"It looks like we will be crushed before we even get the chance to fight," Robin said, aloofly crossing her arms ready to attack.

"Crushed? Scary!" Usopp leaned his body as he cried in fear.

"So 700 thousand enemies, it is certainly an astonishing amount, it almost makes your eye pop out! Ah! But then again, I don't have eyes to pop out, yohoho." Brook said, unsheathing his blade as a frosty air came about, he narrowed his eyes, ready to battle.

"It seems my time has finally come," Franky said, posing.

"Supeeeer! Armored me!" Soon a tiny yellow hand came out of his larger blue and red one, it mentioned for all enemies to come at him, he taunted them.

"Now, come at me wherever you want!" Franky glared at them.

"700 thousand huh? This is going to take a while, I can't kill them!" Sora sighed in exasperation, however, she gazed at the Kraken perched on top of the wall, her Captain ordered her to capture it for his feast, A Rivabella, perhaps a Takoyaki, Sashimi, Sushi? Dish ideas burst forth from her imagination.

"Numbers don't matter, they aren't the Marine elites or anything…" Zoro gripped his Wado Ichimonji.

However, as their numbers approached, Luffy wasn't amused in the slightest, he walked forward without a care in the world, ignoring the calls of his crew, ignoring the men wielding swords, axes, and daggers aimed at his direction, he frowned as his grey eyes turned pure glowing white for a second, as a wave of black lightning with red outlines boomed in the plaza, the lightning dispersed a huge shockwave that trembled the earth itself, as all men facing him fell by his will, their eyes widened in fear, dropping their blades, and soon their bodies crashed into the ground unconscious, their mouth frothing blood, their eyes rolled to the back of their skull, this was his terrifying will, his Conqueror's Haki.

The enemies crashed unconscious in droves, soon enough Luffy could only detect more than 100 thousand pirates still conscious, including the main leaders of the enemies, he caressed the three metal bracelets in his arm, they blocked the use of most of his More-More fruit powers, as well as his God God fruit model Indra, as well as a good portion of his physical prowess and haki, he wanted to take down every fodder here, but this was his limit being chained down, it was a good thing his Haki was chained down, after all his conqueror's haki was quite dangerous, in full force it could kill a person of fright, literally, their heart starts to beat erratically and then it starts quivering instead of beating, adrenaline pumps too fast causing death, while he hadn't tested his strongest Haki on humans yet, but testing on animals who were a lot stronger than a normal human proved that it was deadly, he smirked, it was time to see the growth of his comrades, he did not feel any pity for the enemy, they were only stepping stones to the dreams of his crew.

Only silence remained as the whole kingdom watched as 600 thousand criminals dropped unconscious just like that, the citizen's eyes lit up as they picked up their jaws from the ground, the children could only cheer.

Hody widened his eyes in dread.

Soon the remaining troops started screaming and blaming each other.

The public was very confused, but also happy.

"You can do it if you want to can't you, young God," Madam Sharley said, smiling.

"This is Haki…" Robin said as the Straw hats had their jaw dropped.

"He got this far in just two years?" Jimbei exclaimed.

"So he had Conqueror's Haki after all" Sora said smiling.

"If he couldn't do this much, then we'd have to get a new Captain," Zoro said to her with a smirk.

"Amazing Luffy-sama…" Shirahoshi said, surprised.

'He has the same power as me…' Otohime thought.

'In hindsight it was obvious, he is a young God, after all, a God's ambitions are stronger than a king's huh?' Otohime closed her eyes, she faced her daughter again, showing a bit of sadness, her daughter was strong, but she had to mend their relationship.

"Hody or whatever it was, I don't really care either way, You can play kingdom all you want by yourself, however...There is no need for more than one king of pirates" Luffy said frowning at him, his eyes returned to the stormy glowing grey it was before.

Luffy jumped, disappearing from the enemy view, his jump leads him to a cluster of enemies.

The pirates looked up at his menacing form, shadowed by the light as he descended like a catapult.

"-HERE HE COMES!" A pirate screamed with fright.

He landed on the ground, splitting it apart in a huge boom, knocking many people like an earthquake, his left heel was trapped to the floor, but a quick lift and the leg was free from the crater formed, as many as 200 soldiers were knocked out.

"Hmph, 700 thousand, a million a billion, bring as many as you want, it will not change the result in the slightest" Luffy's hard voice boomed across, terrifying the enemies.

"Ok, let's go!" Jimbei said, adjusting his stance.

"Yes," Otohime said, spinning her staff causing a large gust of wind.

"Will they surrender first, or be annihilated before that?" Zoro said excited, smirking.

"I won't let you destroy the Mermaid's paradise, I still have to bed as many mermaids as I can," Sora said, buttoning her formal red shirt and adjusting her tiny tie to her bust, she lifted her long legs, as she prepared to destroy these fools.

"There are many priceless artifacts and treasures that lie here, I will not allow you to destroy them," Robin said, smiling.

"It's getting so hot, the ideal day for a concert, are we ready baby~?! Hoooyeah~~!" Brook swiped his blade as a chilly air overtook his presence.

Inside the Sunny

"Let's go Sunny! The new weapon of the 'Soldier Dock System'..."

"Now I'm getting excited," Nami said, pressing her shoulder on Usopp's face unintentionally, making him hard to breathe.

"I'm the pilot!" Chopper said as stars blinked behind him.

"It's showtime!" Franky said.

"600 thousand may have fallen, but don't fear, 100 thousand still remain!"

Luffy stepped on a mountain of bodies, as the crew gathered around it.

"600 thousand, are you serious Luffy, let some of them for us," Zoro said removing the top of his green kimono, and putting his bandanna on.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Luffy said, stepping on someone's toe and crushing it.

"The Straw Hat pirates are the greatest obstacles to our proud ambitions!"

"Jimbei is the biggest traitor of all, he betrayed both his brothers and searched to mingle with the disgusting humans." Zeo continued, being ignored by the Strawhats.

"And Otohime, she is destined to lead this Kingdom to ruin, don't falter now soldiers, our dreams are almost complete!" Zeo said with pride.

"HAAAAAAHHHHH~~~~~~!" THe crowd of pirates cheered.

"Hey leave at least 70 000 for me, I'll also kill that Kraken, we need a feast after all" Sora said, her grey low heeled shoes stepped on a man's balls as she walked among the unconscious bodies.

"Shut up shitty cook!" Zoro said.

"Say that again moss-head, and it will be your head flying off!" Sora said.

"So, you think you can protect that huge princess, right in the middle of the plaza" He lifted his left arm, the only remaining arm and prepared a water shot, the same that pierced through the country earlier.

"Then go ahead and try" He winded and threw the shot, aimed at the princess.

 _ **"Water Shot!"**_

Luffy smiled.

The bubble traveled at extreme speeds, Jimbei wanted to intervene, but Luffy stopped his hand, who was holding his own water shot.

"Oh…" Shirahoshi watched the bubble of water travel towards her and extended a hand, the water shot splashed into her open palm, and did nothing, no wounds at all, it was like a drop of cool water fell into her hands.

Hody's jaw dropped, Shirahoshi, was also a natural born monster, she was born as a world destroyer a simple water bubble wouldn't do a thing to her.

"She is not that weak Jimbei…" Luffy said, and then jumped towards another cluster of enemies, grappling their arms or legs, crushing their bones, and punching their stomach as weakly as possible, he danced around the enemies, as his 6'8" muscled lean frame avoided any and all attacks, while his own attacks, not meant to kill, crippled every enemy he encountered, after all why need arms, legs or spine if you are going to be executed later on.

Brook rushed towards a group of enemy shooters and slashed them all before they could even see.

 _ **"Santouryuu: Kokujou: Ootatsumaki"**_ Zoro made whirlwinds with his blade, reverse gripped so it wouldn't kill them, the three whirlwinds traveled across the plaza, seeking enemies and swallowing them, they didn't stop, continuously hunting enemies to oblivion.

Sora had the same idea as Luffy, she kicked the enemies arms or legs, dislocation and crushing their bones, sometimes she would hit the small of the back, severing the spine, they were all debilitating hits, that made them scream into unconsciousness, however soon she was surrounded by spiky Fishmen, she did a small jump waving her long left leg in 360° fashion, a slice of wind took them all out, this was Rankyaku, or at least her bastardised version, she also managed to hold back - a full force would just slice them in half as well as the whole kingdom - Her weakest Rankyaku was just enough to cut their stomach and put them into unconscious, they would survive a few days without care, but they would eventually bleed out, while the men fell bleeding she graciously touched the ground with her pretty shoes, and jumped again, this time was not a light jump, no she went 20 feet into the air and kicked the air again, making a foothold because of the force, she eventually faced the merman with bubbles and spears coming to attack the princess, and then she kicked the air in front of her, causing an air cannon that popped their bubbles and crushed their spine and tailbone, as they fell towards the ground 60 feet up, that was to their deaths.

A comical dust cloud hid their bodies as they crashed, and to be honest, they weren't prohibited to kill, they were only prohibited of showing brutality and since the crowd was so, so far away they could still kill a few of them if absolutely necessary.

She waved at Shirahoshi and the princess waved back, calling her name.

 _ **"Deux Mille fleur: Crunch!"**_ Robin chanted as two hands appeared in every soldier in a cluster of a thousand of them, they choked them into unconsciousness, or broke their backs, or even pulled their arm, dislocating their shoulder, soon she took a thousand, all by herself, then continued producing more hands without stopping.

Then it was time to unveil new weapons of the sunny, a large motorbike and a huge tank, both were incredibly efficient at destroying the enemy crowd, the bike was being manned by Franky as he ran over a lot of them, the tank was being manned by Chopper Usopp and Nami, Chopper in command and Usopp aiming, while Nami shot thunderstorms across the field.

Jimbei and the Queen joined the fray, the Queen's incredible speed, as well as grace with the Staff, made short work out of everyone who approached her daughter, while Jimbei's crowd control and water manipulation were superb as always.

"Sea beasts go!"

Hody ordered the 11 sea beast that he kept as pets, among them was the White bear fish monstrosity that destroyed Neptune's forces, they all roared and rushed forward but Luffy stopped his rampage, seeing the animals, he could use Haki again to take them down, but he had a more fun idea, he put his fingers on the floor, pushed the fingers into the stone ground, piercing it, soon he hand five fingers dug into the ground, he then dragged the fingers on across as if he was dragging his fingers across sand instead of hard rock, that's how strong his fingers were, breaking the earth and forming gravel and small stones in his hands, he grasped a handful of gravel and closed his fist, he raised himself up and looked at each of the beasts.

 _ **'More more'**_ Luffy thought and he threw the gravel at the beasts and in the middle of the travel they expanded to be the size of small meteorites which hit all of the beasts and crushed them to death as each formed a crater on the ground.

\- The way his fruit worked was that he picked a value of **the way he** _ **perceived**_ **nature** and then exponentially rise it to whatever value he wanted, be it 2, be it 6, be it a 1000 and then adding it to the original value, for example, the small rocks he formed on the ground were only 5 cubic centimetres, he put this value to the exponential value of 6, calculating it to a little more than 15 cubic metres, transforming small pebbles into truck-sized meteorites, that rained down on the unfortunate beasts, well it at least killed them instantly -

Outskirts of Conchorde Plaza

"-They are incredible! They really are, they are only above 10 people and taking on 700.000 enemies without breaking a sweat" A mermaid said as she watched Luffy fight more cluster of enemies.

More and more statements of awe were spoken as they watched the spectacle, the distance helped mask the more brutal strikes that the Straw Hats gave to the enemy, leaving only the spectacular combat that the Straw Hat crew gave them, their theatrics in combat was entertaining to watch, their antics made them laugh, it was all to mask the brutality occurring in the battlefield.

"-Straw Hat!"  
"-Queen Otohime!"  
"-Big boss Jimbei"

Conchorde Plaza ~ Center

"...Ignorant fools…"

Hody became ever impatient with his decreasing numbers.

"Kraken!... Enter the plaza! Crush them underfoot! put an end this farce!"

Hody ordered his frustration was made clear with his expression as he periodically put more pills in his mouth, it was his newly found addiction.

Luffy tore through the army like a bullet, picking up two people by their shins with one hand and throwing them like ragdolls across from the plaza, he kicked a person in the knees, making the leg bend until the feet touch the hip, he elbowed another in the back and focused his attention on the Kraken.

"That Octopus…." Luffy drooled.

Sora saw the Octopus approaching,m and just like before, she jumped towards it so fast that she raised a white wind cloud behind her, as she instantly approached the Kraken and hit its head with a concasser, the Kraken once again fainted from the blow, as Sora wanted to kill it before cooking so that the meat remained fresh for serving.

Dropping gracefully near the unconscious octopus, she picked one of its eight tentacles full of sharp hooks, and dragged its body to the center of the plaza, near Shirahoshi and the ship, when it was done she returned to the battle.

"Tch…." Hody glowered at them, as his troops took massive hits after massive hits he put his one remaining hand on the healed stump in his arm, his rage started to peak.

"-Damn! The Kraken that was controlled by captain Hody." A Fishman pointing his blade forward sweat bullets.

"-It was defeated that easily!" Another pirate next to him said, however, their attention was suddenly grabbed by the dark shadow approaching them at extreme speeds, their hearts sank as they saw the Raven hair, the grey eyes, it was Luffy coming at them, he smirked as he kicked one in the hips breaking all of the lower bones as well as the spine, one he punched in the shoulder, turning muscle and bone into dust, one he grabbed in the midsection and kicked his thighs,m bending the leg by the femur, another he threw like a cannonball towards another group, then in a show he picked one by the neck, lifted his body and dropped him on his head, this one was dead, one came with a huge sword, finally this group started to fight back, he easily avoided the sword thrust, and punched the elbow of the extended arm, finally he swiped his feet, dislocating the ankles as the enemy fell.

It was unfortunate that he couldn't kill here, it wouldn't be such a labor to hold back, his lightning powers were so strong that even a small discharge from his fingers could stop a man's heart, as well as burn their bodies to ash, depending on the heat he would output, truly his whole body was a death machine that could barely hold back.

"Huh? What? Everyone's avoiding us?!" Chopper looked around as the cannon shot again, blasting another group into oblivion.

"So you must hold fear for the might of our fleet!" Chopper said in a serious commander voice or tried to.

"Hmph! Comrades, we shall use this chance to attack the enemy leaders! Forward, full throttle!" Chopper ordered as the tank moved.

"Huh, Commander Chopper, the tank is trembling for some reason," Usopp said, Nami was lying down in the back.

Soon a pitfall appeared right under them and swallowed the tank, Daruma, the tiny Fishman dug his way out of the ground, he explained that he dug tunnels on the ground with his teeth to booby-trap the area, he then focused his attention on the giant Bike Franky was piloting, however Franky saw that the crew inside the tank were having some trouble and rode there and he fell on the same pitfall, bike and all, Daruma was shocked by the sheer stupidity, however soon Franky threw Usopp Chopper and Nami out of the hole, disregarding their complaints, he fired up both machine as they combined in spectacular.

"Now it's time IRON PIRATE: FRANKY SHOGUN!" Franky yelled as the giant machine was unveiled, the metal shined in the sunlight.

Franky Shogun was a giant robot 40 feet in height modeled after Franky. It was made by combining the Bike Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V. Though several times the size of the average person, It was built out of Wapometal. It bore the BF-38 on its left collar and a black Straw Hat Jolly Roger in the middle of its golden chest.

The head, legs, and torso were wide, the torso was cylindrical, while the arms were thick, the giant robot made machine and piston sounds as it moved.

"Esteemed genius, Vegapunk! Your dream has come true! I succeeded in developing a shape-memory alloy - Wapometal!"

"-What's that?" The enemies screamed in shock.

"Awesome!" Luffy said, his eyes turned into star as he kicked someone in the waist, and threw another corpse at another crowd, he was so taken by the Robot he forgot he was combating fodder, a spear came at his neck aiming to skewer him but the spear shattered on impact, the man was so shocked he didn't pay attention to Luffy colliding with him, the sheer force and speed, as well as Luffy's weight in muscle, crushed the man, -It was like a person getting run over by a bullet train really, the guy just flew off in a comical bloody mess.

"The combined robot of our dreams!" Usopp and Chopper.

Nami stared at it, bored.

"The marauder's sword! **'FRAN - KEN'**!"Franky Shogun drew its blade it was as big as its body.

The giant mech slashed the giant blade and split the plaza in half, the shockwave lifted thousands upon thousands of enemies in the air, The pirates hadn't the time to be shocked at the mass of metal jumped so fast like it didn't weight 100 tons, it rushed towards the battlefield, rolling around and jumping, flattening the enemies under its weight, the sheer comical sight of it steamrolling the enemy retracted from the gore it produced, and while jumping around holes opened in his shoulder and body, the ones in the shoulder had missiles and in the body there were mini cannons aimed at the outlaws, and now you had a metal construct steamrolling the enemy, jumping around effortlessly while it launched guided missiles as well as shooting cannonballs and exploding in the enemy's face.

"Cannon from the body and missiles from the shoulders" Luffy looked on, stars blinked behind him showing his excitement that betrayed his stern look.

'That thing is pretty destructive, you've built yourself a weapon of war didn't you Franky?' Luffy assumed an extravagant art critic pose as he examined the Franky Shogun.

'Oi, What did I say about holding back and not killing?' Otohime looked at the death and destruction it caused, and then looked at her citizens, they were still cheering like it was an action performed on a theater, the good guys beat down the bad guy and win, they were eating it up, the cool explosions were also a huge bonus for them, or so Otohime thought.

'Well, I'll let it slide' Otohime bashed the next group of enemies, they were becoming increasingly sparse.

"That's so cool! Too cool man!" Usopp praised as chopper jumped around in excitement.

Robin stared at it dispassionately, more flowers appeared near the enemies, creating hands and crushing them.  
A group approached Nami, as one slashed his blade, she sidestepped the blow, bashing his head with her Clima-Tact, he dropped to the ground as she split the staff into three parts, pointing one part at the group she smiled.

 _ **"Gust sword"**_ A giant spear of wind traveled across the battlefield, piercing everything under the power of wind.

"Crap, I ended up outside!" Usopp said as he saw an army full of soldiers rushing at him, they closed their distance rather fast.

"But stand your ground Usopp! You're not like you used to be!" Usopp said as he psyched up.

Usopp also joined the fray, he threw pop greens into the battlefield with the help of his sling, the plants that surged forward were poisonous in nature, with a knockout gas effect, as well as carnivorous plants with grassy tentacles and a strong acidic substance in their mouth, that did not cause death, but it would hurt like hell as your skin would melt, so much that it would make the strongest of persons faint.

"Heracles~un-sensei! Those death-defying years in the bandit forest are something that I'll never forget! The prologue on the 'Great Adventures of the mythical warrior of the sea Usopp' is over! It's time for the first chapter on this man's adventure, full of tales of sorrow and loss, full of tales of happiness and adventure" Usopp screamed to the heavens.

"-Those pirates fight with such fervor," A citizen said, completely eating up the action

"-Its like they are addicted to battle!" Another said cheering.

Daruma was digging tunnels upon tunnels underneath, he thought he was safe, however he was suddenly impaled and forced out by a huge horn, He was still fine despite a hole in his shoulder that was bleeding profusely, soon a creature got out of the hole, it was Chopper, transformed into a horned form, he approached Daruma faster than he could react, instantly transforming into arm point, his biceps, triceps, and shoulders became extremely muscular in a human-esque form and he retained his hooves.

 _ **"Arm point: Kokutei Roseo"**_ Chopper punched the opponent with such a force that his hoof left an imprint on Daruma's caved chest that looked like a sakura petal, the Fishmen flew in the air until a bamboo shoot grew on where he would land, impaling him by under the jaw until the head, killing Daruma.

 _ **"Pop green: Bamboo Javelin,"**_ Usopp said, smirking.

"Nice, Usopp, now to kill the other enemy leaders," Chopper said transforming into Walk point, his four-legged deer form.

Soon most of the conflict was resolved, most of the enemy grunts were defeated or dead, as the excitement grew their imposed self-control waned as they started to kill more and more, however, it was of no concern as the public, in general, was eating it up, and not focusing enough on the gory parts, they were also far away so it helped a lot in that regard.

In total Franky Shogun won in the contest of defeating more people if you don't count Luffy instantly defeating 600 thousand enemies in one go, as he defeated more than 19 thousand and killed more than 120 thousand, as it steamrolled through the already defeated enemies.

Second was Zoro defeating 15 thousand followed closely by Sora and Luffy, each with 14 thousand, Zoro pulled ahead, despite lazing around because his reverse grip allowed for non-deadly attacks and he had a better grasp at crowd control than the other two, Luffy's and Sora's skill relied on very deadly blows because of their immense physical prowess, while true Zoro who had an equal physical prowess, he also boasted of a finesse while handling his blades, that made him control his strength so as not to kill many of them, Luffy, Zoro and Sora killed very little, their total body count didn't reach a hundred combined.

Brook came in fourth due to his unbelievable speed, his nimbleness and little weight made him faster than the eye could perceive, he defeated 12 thousand, and 9 thousand died from his strikes, while the rest lay bleeding, waiting for death, he mostly disregarded the order of not to kill, early on.

Robin came fifth, her abilities made short work of everyone, defeating 11 thousand enemies, she mostly observed,

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper combined efforts with the Brachio tank, Usopp's pop green and Nami's thunderclouds landed them in sixth place with 9 thousand defeated, and very few were actually killed by them, but they were more than a thousand dead or dying because of the brachio tank.

Otohime, who mainly protected her daughter and didn't participate much in the conflict, defeated 6 thousand.

Luffy calmly walked, shrugging off his rampage, closed the distance between him and Hody.

"..."

Hody stared at him, a bit of sanity left, as most of his troops laid defeated, the only remaining grunts numbered in the hundreds, some tried to flee but he hit them with some Shark arrows.

"Here he comes….Monkey D. Luffy"

Hody said, passing his hand on the healed hole in his right side, it was healed, but the skin was purple-black, contrasting to his white skin - he still missed a liver and a few ribs from his body, never to heal.

"-Kill him!" A few men tried to rush forward but they were stopped by Dosun.

"You guys can't, Kabon!" Dosun said, winding his hammer.

"Leave it to usch!" Ikaros said, preparing to skewer Luffy as he passed them by.

They struck, but both were blocked by Zoro and Sora, Dosun's giant hammer shattered in contact with Zoro's blades, and Ikaros had his jaw kicked so hard it fell off his head, bleeding profusely as the lower part of the skull fell on the ground with a wet sound.

Zoro and Sora sidestepped as a big ball of storm produced by Nami hit Ikaros and at the same time a feminine leg sprouted from the ground by Robin, bigger than any giant hit Dosun, both were launched into the air and as a final execution, both were hit by a homing missile from Franky Shogun, ending them completely.

"He's Coming!"

Hody said, not paying attention to his subordinate's death.

Soon Luffy disappeared from view, kicking him hard in the lower stomach, causing another hole in the wall behind Hody as his body was buried by the rubble produced.

Luffy, then looked back, his focus was on the horizon, his eyes sharpened as his body was filled with rage, his wrath turned the world black and white, literally.

Otohime also looked back, as a shadow approached from the Horizon, a giant mountain of a ship made its way to the island.

"That's the Ark of the promise, Noah!" Otohime said between gasps of surprise.

As the meaning ship encroached the island, with no signs of stopping.

~~To be Continued.  
Thoughts? Leave a review!

*There seems to be a problem with bold font, the fanfiction editor seems not to be working properly.

A/N:

Harem members (as of right now):  
Boa Hancock  
Shirahoshi  
Otohime  
Nami  
Robin  
Sora  
Viola  
Rebecca  
Vivi  
Carina(*gold)  
Baccarat(*gold)

*However Luffy will have sexual relations with even more women, even without romantic feelings.

A/N:

Strongest to weakest Straw Hat in my fic:

Luffy

-Luffy:

A freak of nature, with unbelievable healing factor, a body strong enough to break mountain ranges, has two fruits, each capable of destroying the world, his zoan fruit is capable of turning him into an avatar state, and a God form, his body cannot be hurt normally as he trained armament to be passive and on at all times, his observation has very far reach and it is precise to a fault, his conquerors in full force can kill instead of faint people,  
He is also a born battle genius, as well as mastery over 100 martial arts, learned from combating his master, Rayleigh, every day.

Very selfish and mostly oblivious, he has a strong personality and charisma needed for a leader.

Zoro/Sora

-Zoro:

He trained under the most powerful Warlord for two years, his physical prowess is only a bit inferior to his captain, his fitness with a blade is among the best in the world, he is no-nonsense and very bloodthirsty in battle, a genius with a blade able to slice countries in half, has a rivalry with Sora, but they often tie, making unclear who the strongest actually is.

Very stern likes to sleep a lot and he is a person who gets lost even in a one-way tunnel.

-Sora:

Turned into a woman by Ivankov for her training, for unknown reasons she remained in that form even after Ivankov offered to turn her back.

She mastered the new kama, as well as self, taught many different leg stances and attacks, her physical prowess almost matches with her Captain, being able to turn mountain ranges into dust with a kick, her cooking is to die for, famous for bringing her Captain, Monkey D. Luffy down with foodgasms, she enjoys cooking for her friends, she loves cooking for women even more, and she is in true bliss every time she feeds Luffy and he praises her.

She is very kind, however, her pragmatic mentality often fights with her merciful heart, it leads to a conflict and duality inside her.

She loves women and isn't afraid to show it, bedding many along the way, however, she also harbors confused feelings for her Captain, making her wonder if she was bisexual all along and not a lesbian.

Franky Shogun

-Franky Shogun:

A war machine created from the blueprints of Vegapunk as well as Franky's innovative mind for building weapons, the design was modified to fit Franky's taste.

It offers a lot of protection from the memory shape alloy wapometal as well as concentrations of sea stone, making it a huge enemy for devil fruit users, it is terrifyingly agile for its size, able to traverse the battlefield in seconds, it can be used on air and the sea, is able to fly, and has a self-sustaining guiding missiles and turret system as well as cannons all over its body.

Truly a weapon of mass destruction that very few can ever stop, and it's even harder to destroy.

Robin/Brook/Franky

-Robin:

Her powers make it too easy to kill people, being able to sprout limbs everywhere she wants and with enough force to kill people, her power is extremely versatile, her intelligence is second to none and she is very bloodthirsty sometimes.

She likes her friends and wouldn't give them up for the world, She loves her Captain romantically as well, she is clumsy in that area and doesn't know how to approach Luffy about her feelings, as her life of constant running never left time for a love life before, so approaching 30 years of age and she is still a virgin that knows very little about romance besides the saucy books she reads.

-Brook:

Undying, he is all bones, and that is a plus in his book, it makes him extremely agile, faster than sound, faster than the naked eye can perceive, he plows through enemies extremely fast, his fruit allows him to have powers from the soul, fight against him and you'll find yourself in the cold embrace of death.

The oldest Straw Hat, in his nineties, he was very lonely before, however, he finds solace and company between his newfound friends, he has a lot of loyalty towards Luffy as well as respect.

-Franky:

Shipwright and maker of weapons, his armored android body has many weapons perfect for killing.

Like any other straw hat, he has an eccentric personality, he is very grateful to Luffy and will follow them to the ends of the earth as the shipwright to the Sunny, the best ship in the world

Usopp/Nami/Chopper

-Usopp:

Surviving the training with Heracles'un-sensei, he is now changed, having a new weapon pop green at his disposition makes him a dangerous threat, and his diverse arsenal has everything needed for every situation, his sniping skills are second to none.

Is very loyal to the crew and wants to prove himself to be a brave warrior of the sea, currently, he has romantic thought about his childhood friend Kaya.

He thought that his friendship with Luffy would wane since the Captain seemed more mature and wouldn't put up with his childish, however, he found himself enjoying Luffy's newfound sarcastic conversations, he had nothing to worry about, both he and Luffy were growing up.

-Nami:

Master of weather, her knowledge of geography and cartographic are second to none, her skills with a staff are very dangerous, and her scientist mind can change weathers with the help of her Clima Tact to attack enemies and to aid comrades.

She would go to hell and back for her friends, even if they frustrate her sometimes, she is in love with Luffy, and has been for a long time now, and want to be by his side, helping him everywhere she can.

-Chopper:

An accomplished doctor searching for the cure for all diseases, he specializes in turning into different points for combat, each form being deadlier than the last.

He is very loyal to his friends and currently has a pet and master relationship with Luffy, although both are not aware of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**One piece belongs to Oda(Go D.a), I am not profiting from this!  
**

 **W/N:** Vacation in France went very well, I had posted Chapter 9 before I traveled, and when I got back I started writing this chapter, however this semester encumbered me with projects and homework from college, so updates will be a bit scarce, well I hope It will be fine since my chapters are very long.

I started a new story, it's about persona 5, only with anti hero(villain) phantom thieves, I guess I'm the first to tackle this Idea, I hope you check it out, It's called **and the world breaks**.

 **Hello again, thanks for all the good reviews!**

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 21 ~~**

Doc Kureha, stood over the peak, her smile was proud as she saw chopper on the newspaper, behind her was 100 skilled doctors, she managed to recruit 80 more doctors in the two years past without chopper there, now instead of the Isshi-20 it was now the Isshi-100.

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 22 ~~**

Kohza arrived at Yuba, carrying a knit sack, he straightened out his checked button up shirt, and adjusted his glasses, he walked forward with a smile, he was now the environmental minister of Alabasta, it was his job to keep the climate and environment livable for everyone, it was a tiring job, but that's what he dreamed of doing.

To the poor he was a hero saving them from droughts, saving children elderly and more like a damn superhero, how ironic that he was leading a terrible civil war.

He convened with the mayor of Yuba and they discussed the great situation that the city was in, it was dramatically different town years past, this town was two feet deep in sand.

It was all thanks to Luffy and Princess Vivi, he was very grateful, and to see that the straw hat was making headlines on the paper made gave him a festive mood.

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 23 ~~**

Chaka, Pell, and Igaram were getting new clothes fitted for this year's Reverie. A Kung-Fu Dugong photobombed the photo they were in, however they got a laugh out of it.

Pell, the man who survived a nuke! He traced the blast scar on his chest with a sad smile in remembrance, however the others gave him a pat on the back and pointed to the news, his face lit up in recognition.

On the back of the shop, browsing clothes was a hidden legendary figure, he was lanky and had a purple ponytail on his super receding hairline, he had almost no muscle at all and seemed hunched over in a nervous stance, his clothes were ragged and he wore sunglasses, overall his appearance screamed weakling however, this was no weakling, instead it was the most powerful straw hat to walk the earth, on par with the captain himself, he was solidified as a legend among legends, he was sir Con D. Oriano.

He now waited and bided his time to one day return home, towards his legendary crew, so they could one day rule the world with all of his help.

In a second the man disappeared, like he was never there, no vestiges of his presence there, no evidence pointing to pure speed, no he just vanished out of thin air, this was all in the reader's imagination or was it? There was never a Con D. Oriano here, however a single white feather dropped to the ground where he was browsing clothes, a mystery to never be resolved...

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 24 ~~**

"Luffy~" She stared at the newspaper, her heart started beating faster as she saw how much he had grown, he now was worth 600 million berries, and the photo showed him staring at the ahead with enchanting stormy grey eyes, Nefertari Vivi couldn't help but romantically sigh, he was just so dreamy, she couldn't believe it was two years already, she met them when she was sixteen, now she was eighteen.

She looked to the sky and sighed while smiling, Carrue the duck and eyelashes the camel watched her eating some apples.

Vivi gazed at the picture again, and giggled like a girl with a school crush, however this went far deeper than a crush, she stopped giggling and just blushed like a young maiden in love, the people around her, her subjects just smiled at her, this was young love, something so precious that couldn't be taken away from anybody.

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 25 ~~**

Vivi entered her father's bed chambers, he was sickly and his hair was turning white, however he was still full of energy and joy, he looked at her with a smile, she arranged a flower pot for him to get better, bringing the new flowers that bloomed here, with great weather affecting Alabasta as a whole it was drastically different, than the arid and dead land it was before, more and more pockets of permanent oases were blooming every month, gold mining became a very prominent business with more desert mines being found full of rare minerals.

State sanctioned casinos were all the rage nowadays, as training for her eventual coronation, she mostly administered the country, and let her dad rest, she became enamored with the casino she visited when the straw hats undermined Crocodile's business, she felt they were the answer to economy, all the profit went to the state, redistributed to her key members of her government, applying it in education, health, environmental innovation, science and infrastructure, the cost of maintaining and building new casinos was surprisingly lower than she expected.

However casinos brought a whole slew of problems, addiction was one of them, she couldn't be sure about this, but as long as the money was used to raise the standards of living of the people and drastically lower the costs, while maintaining the inflation low and increasing agriculture and exportation and importation, she felt like a little addiction could be controlled, she also put strict rules on them, she didn't really want to bankrupt her own people this way.

Another problem was corruption, after all embezzlement and money laundering was hard on the country if it happened and it was tiring and hard to find, that's why she had a hands on approach on all her state casinos and held a very tight control of all the banks in the nation, so no corruption scheme could be born, key members who proved to be greedy were instantly replaced from her rule, she had no tolerance for it, either you supported her rule and prove very hard to corrupt, or you would be replaced and would have to find another job.

Another problem surging was illegal casinos run by cartels, however her warriors usually took care of them, she really hated cartels and rings, especially when they dealt with prostitution and drugs, she had no mercy for those people.

Nefertari Cobra was bedridden, he couldn't fully govern his country, however he was still the king, however the true ruler of the kingdom was definitely the princess Vivi.

"Otou-san, will you really go to the reverie this year, I can go in your place as well, it will be easier on you" Vivi said.

He just smiled, and both entered a discussion, Cobra truly won and convinced his daughter, he would go, even if he was a bit sickly, there were some things he needed answers for, and only Marie Geosie would provide.

She smiled and left the room, giving her goodbyes to Igaram and her father.

She headed for her own chambers, it was a lot more girlish than her father's room, well she was a little princess and she liked cute things, it was to be expected.

She climbed on her bed and put the covers on her, her hand reaching her panties from beneath her white short dress, her dainty hands touched her small pussy, she needed to relieve herself, and seeing Luffy, so handsome in the photo triggered her hormones in a way she didn't expect, however before she could insert her finger, there was a knock on the door, the voice of her maid called for work, she sighed and put the panties back into place, hiding her pussy beneath the fabric, she got out of bed and cleaned her hand, it seemed there was no time for herself, she was a busy ruler nowadays.

 **Ryugu kingdom part 4**

 **Conchord Plaza ~ Ryugu Kingdom.**

"-Captain Hody!" The remaining pirates, still lucky not to be hit by the unbelievable speedy mech that Franky had built.

"-Even after swallowing all those energy steroids and becoming a total monster, how could he lose like this!" A criminal said, putting his hands on his head in desperation.

"-No, wait! Look! His body has become really tough! He can handle this kind of attack!" One said pointing at the direction Hody was thrown by the kick.

Hody lifted the stone blocks that were on him like nothing, he launched them across the battlefield in rage creating a bit of wind that reached Luffy, blowing the hat, his hair and his clothes a bit.

Hody roared in rage, glaring at him behind the shadows.

'That ship is approaching the island fast, I need to do something about it...' Luffy thought with a tiny bit of worry.

'This guy is built like a tank, to think he could handle two blows from me, he seemed as weak as Arlong at first, so…' Luffy, thought trying to figure Hody out.

Hody picked more pills and gulped them down, Luffy saw it as the shark fishman grown even more in strength.

'*Sigh* So that's it, those pills make him stronger every time? It feels a bit familiar with one application of my More-More power, however it seems a bit weaker, so instead of potentializing it is multiplying? It multiplies his body's potential, strength speed endurance and other things as well, however it seems to be costing his sanity...' Luffy thought while watching the huffing Hody getting rid of the rubble.

His body had some blood marks and bruises, the stump that was previously his right arm had healed so it stopped bleeding, the area that he was hit with the kick had a large purple swelling and bruise around it, signs of trauma and inflammation all over it, Abdominal, spleen, pancreas, gallbladder, ribs, intestine, all of them had received some sort of damage and internal hemorrhaging... Luffy could bet on that.

But no amount of organ damage would stop this guy, his endurance seemed unbelievable.

" **Straw Hat! Do you know what Fishmen Karate is?!"** Hody said huffing as his bruises bled, and his mouth spat blood, most of his skin was marred by some kind of injury by this point.

Hody closed the distance between them in an instant, arming his remaining arm into a palm strike, with overwhelming force he struck, making a whiplash, a ring blast of air surged around his palm as it hit Luffy, however…

" **?!"** Hody made a throaty sound of surprise as he saw the palm strike being blocked by Luffy's fist, Hody couldn't even move Luffy an inch of where he was standing.

"that's not going to work on me…" Luffy said as they both lowered their hands.

'Fishmen Karate… Ray used that against me in a week, I saw everything, it's strengths and weakness, Hody, if you can't match the skill that Ray had with it, then you can't hope to hurt me...you aren't at his level and he had shody knowledge of it at best, he wasn't skilled enough in that area to battle someone like Jimbei who excels at it...Although Ray is stronger than Jimbei in everything else.' Luffy thought as he prepared for an attack slowly as possible.

" _ **Armament"**_ He aimed his right fist, as a black obsidian color permeated his knuckles like a black ink, just a tiny bit portion, it was Luffy's quirk with armament, he rarely used it to cover limbs, and even rarely to cover his entire body, instead he made small applications of it that were hard to see and very difficult to control, the armament was also incredibly uneven, making it harder to maintain, he liked it this way, it made using armament more fun and challenging.

He also hardly used the second level of armament that he discovered, it was just too strong to use it casually.

" **Iron Shell Squad!"** Hody yelled as Luffy aimed the attack, his soldiers came to his protection using iron shields or shells, yet Luffy didn't stop the attack.

"-Fool You'll split open your fist on these shells!" the men laughed behind cover.

However their laugh didn't last as the previous slow punch snapped like lightning and hit them with incredible force, so much so that their shields smashed and broke into a tiny million pieces, the metal produced such a horrible and loud sound that it completely muffled the screams of those behind the shields, who were unfortunately impaled by the shards, making them bleed fiercely, however that was not all, their last view of their life, for those lucky enough not to be pierced in the eye by their own shields was Luffy's fist coming straight at them with no sign of stopping, it reached flesh organs and bones, as it traveled without remorse, as his enemies were ripped to mush, their insides burned as the fist was so hot because of friction, vaporizing even blood along with it, as the blast wave was felt miles away.

\- The so called Iron shield squad was irreparably dead.

"-The Iron shield formation was destroyed in a single punch?!" The remaining outlaws said in shock.

However from the dust cloud created by the punch, Hody emerged behind Luffy, intent on hitting him with a heavy kick to the face, however he was blocked by Luffy's forearm, the little part where it was affected was covered in the black ink of armament, it wasn't to protect Luffy, instead it was to hurt Hody even more, it worked as Hody felt it even on his bones, Luffy in a display of power grabbed him by the right calf, clawing the muscles with his fingers and swinging the 15 foot Hody around faster than the eye could follow, and then threw him against the same wall, completely collapsing it on top of Hody.

Luffy dropped the whole calf muscle that was clawed out with his grip, his right hand was red, as the blood from Hody dropped from his palm.

All of the remaining soldiers were awed and humbled at the incredible physical strength and ease that Luffy had when dealing with their leader, this was the man worth 600 million in the eyes of the world government.

"My goodness… Luffy-sama is so terribly strong." Shirahoshi put her fingers on her cheeks in a shocked expression.

"-You are amazing Straw hat Luffy!"

"-So this is the power of these world-famous pirates!" the public cheered on, being awed at the amount of power displayed.

The pirates that were in awe were so caught in the battle that they missed the missiles coming in their direction, and with a boom most of them died, leaving only a few stragglers left.

"He is truly amazing…" Otohime said after seeing what ludicrous physical prowess Luffy had.

The sound of chains was heard as Otohime looked up, seeing the Noah, the ship had three large chains, each with a monstrous size, they fell towards the ground, dragging the earth with them causing large scale destruction across the landscape.

The shadows cast by the ship reached the square darkening it, Luffy looked up clicking his tongue.

"-Huh?!"

"-What's that? The square got dark all of the sudden..." The citizens said and looked into the sky, their expression going from happy to shocked and fearful.

The ship was already above the Fishmen island, it was already pressing hard on the bubble, trying to break it.

To rip the bubble apart would cause tremendous damage to the kingdom, it would do irreversible damage not only to the structures, but to the ecosystem if water rushed in too quickly, water pressure difference would make the surface of the island explode.

"-What the-?!"

"-?! Isn't that…"

"-... **Noah** from the Fishman district?!"

"-Why is Noah floating above Fishman Island?!"

"-It's heading straight for the plaza!"

Meaningless blabber reached Luffy's ears as he regrouped with his crew.

"What is that ship?!" Nami said, sweating a bit as she swung her staff, breaking the head of an unfortunate soul.

"Noah?" Jimbei said, picking up a pirate by his shoulder and crushing the shoulder and lungs with one squeeze.

Franky Shogun who stopped his rampage approached them with big robotic steps, his auto-missile launchers and auto cannons stopped firing, the golden hatch in the middle of the giant metal monstrosity opened and Franky peered out from it.

"-That Ship could obliterate the entire kingdom!"

"-Who's Actually moving it?!"

"-No _one_! **Noah** has no means of moving itself, does it?!"

"...Chopper-san what is that?..." Brook said swinging the blood off his cane sword.

"It's huge!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I don't know what's going on, but if that thing hits us we're doomed, we can't survive the water pressure like the Fishman can!" Usopp said screaming in fear.

"If it flattens us all, will the sea be dyed red with our blood?" Robin said, not giving any emotion in her face, as always the words that came from her mouth were pretty morbid.

Luffy turned around to his crew and got into Captain mode, putting orders out and discussing and reassuring everyone, while the heated discussion was going on the citizens riled up even more.

"-Everyone, evacuate, we must evacuate the island!" A citizen said as the people started running for their life.

"-Flee! Flee to the water outside the island!"

Luffy and Robin went back and forth as she nodded every once and a while, he also switched to Franky and Nami, bringing the discussion to them.

All of them smiled at him as the discussion ended, they believed in his words because of his charisma, he truly deserved his crew.

Zoro looked towards the ship, a bleeding pirate raised himself from the ground and attacked his flank with a blade, thinking Zoro was distracted, however the master swordsman was never distracted, not in battle, with a swing of his Sandai Kitetsu it blocked the swing of the enemy's blade, cutting through metal and decapitating the fishman as the head shot off far, flipping in the air, giving the dying Fishman a nice view of his body before the inevitable death a few seconds in.

During this Zoro never stopped looking at the ship.

Sora stepped on an enemy's back, crushing the spine, lungs and heart, her ears picked up a scream and her eyes witnessed a body falling out of the sky.

"?! What is that?" Shirahoshi asked looking at the sky, a body fell, screaming.

"AAHH!" The body screamed as it continued to fall.

"-Something else is falling" A citizen said, looking back.

"Hwogaah!" The thing exclaimed as it fell headfirst into the plaza spitting blood from both the mouth and nose, as its eyes bulged from the impact, causing a crater.

"It's you! Decken's subordinate, Wadatsumi!" Zeo, the last remaining survivor of the executives, said.

\- If you didn't count Hyouzou the poisonous octopus, however he wasn't even an executive, he was just a contracted mercenary.

"Owiee! I slipped!" Wadatsumi said, holding his massive head bruise.

"Capp'n Vanner Nekken~! I fell dooown went booom! Stop da Shiiip pweaaase~!" The way that the creature spelt their language was a bit aggravating, the wrong spelling plus the nasal tone made it very hard to enjoy listening to the creature.

"-DECKEN?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I Don' wanna die!" Wadatsumi said, screaming to the ship.

'So that guy is still alive, being skewered by that Queen's spear…I've got to commend his willingness to live' Luffy thought, remembering the fool Vander, his observation picked the man on top of the giant ship, but his observation told him that Vander was a lot stronger than before somehow.

'Perhaps he also has those pills?' he thought.

" **What is the meaning of this?!"** Hody asked, his voice boomed throughout the plaza.

"-Captain Hody! Are you okay?!... Is this a new part of the plan?! It looks like Decken is riding that ship!" One, of the few stragglers said.

"Shut your worthless mouths!" he said as his left hand destroyed the rubble on top of him, he tried to get up, however only his left leg moved, his right was paralysed, he couldn't move it.

' **First my right arm, now my right leg'** he thought as he saw that his calf muscles were completely removed, a giant wound that spurted more blood, he couldn't leave it that way, he popped more pills inside of his mouth, it was a stopgap for the bleeding.

" **Damn that infernal straw hat! *Huff Huff*..."** He said with wrath running through his veins, he dragged his useless leg with sheer power instead, yet he still was very disabled.

'That guy is made of tough stuff, he got up from three blows from me, well...' Luffy looked at the nonexistent right arm, the huge purple mark on the skin of Hody's abdomen, denoting a large internal bleeding and finally a torn leg.

'Well, he might be tough but he is on a death timer' Luffy thought.

" **There is no way for you to be saved Wadatsumi! Well... Too BAD! You should have slipped you fool! You are going to join this kingdom in the biggest watery grave of the century, no, of the whole history! Bahoho!"** Decken said over the Den Den microphone, he was in the deck of Noah, on a bubble , his body seemed even more muscular, his hair was now completely white, and his whole eye, even the sclera was red, his clothes were torn and bloody, he carried an axe full of blood two times his size as if it was nothing, his skin had seen better times, it was now completely covered in the corruption of the spear, as nodes and bubbles started popping out, he looked like a complete monstrosity.

" **Now to finish off Shirahoshi"** Decken said as he waited for the ship to completely smash the kingdom.

"That man, I dislike him so much!" Otohime said, holding her corrupted spear, she said with a frown, unbefitting of her gentle face.

All those years of isolation for her daughter, just because of this man's obsession.

'He said Shirahoshi, so he threw the ship as he threw those letters and weapons?' Jimbei thought, closing his fist.

A giant earthquake, blasts of wind and a sound like thunder invaded the plaza, as people were knocked out it continued for 50 seconds until it stopped.

"What was that?" Jimbei asked, as people panicked over what it seemed an explosion.

" **So you come to me, Shirahoshi"** Decken said as he looked to the sky.

"Wait, where is Shirahoshi?" Jimbei asked.

"I'm right here!" Shirahoshi said near the top of the bubble of the kingdom.

The giant blast of wind came from her beating her tail to swim in the air, the earthquake came from her hitting her tail on the ground, completely destroying half of the plaza.

Luffy looked at her physical prowess in awe, truly a world destroyer, he had to work for his physical power and she could do similar but weaker feats than him with just her sedentary strength, it was truly inspiring to see, and enforced that no living being is born equal.

Shirahoshi stood in front of the massive ship threatening to burst the bubble, her hands outstretched and a determined look on her face.

"-Shirahoshi-hime!"

"-Princess!"

"-When did she…?" The citizen looked to where she were and only a massive crater was there.

"Mermaid princess!" Brook said surprised.

"Shirahoshi! What are you doing up there?!" Nami asked, yelling at the skies, she was worried about the princess as everyone else

"That ship is targeting her… I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!" Jimbei said.

'To think she would be stronger than a giant warrior, I bet she never did training all her life, and to have this kind of strength since birth, she truly is a world destroyer...' those were Luffy's thoughts as he saw the crater she form with one swing of her tail.

"..." Otohime just looked to the sky worried.

" **Ahhh! To think my beloved would come for me!"** Decken said with a crazy smile.

"Your target is my life alone is it not?! I cannot allow you to endanger the lives of the people of the Kingdom, You can take my solitary life instead, I am right here!" Shirahoshi said, determined.

Otohime couldn't hear anymore, she tried to find a sponge so she could form a bubble and help her daughter.

"-Hime-sama"

"-No! She's giving herself for our sake!"

"-Shirahoshi-hime!"

"-Is there no way we can help her?!"

" **That's my Shirahoshi! Beautiful beyond compare in both body and mind, your kindness is without limits, you would try to protect your own country... by giving up your life! What a riveting story, Bahoho!"** Vander laughed.

On the destroyed walls Hody raised himself, dragging his useless right leg, crippled as he was he wouldn't let his dream die so soon.

He munched on another stack of pills making his body grow 5 more inches, as he became even more stronger.

" **...So that crazed fool thinks he can destroy the entire island with us in it? He has betrayed our pack, the fool betrayed me!"** Hody said, gritting his teeth.

" **You will die, so your beauty may be immortalized forever!"** Vander said as he threw a knife with his right hand, aimed at the princess.

It hit it's mark as it knicked the skin out of Shirahoshi's shoulder and drew blood, the knife didn't have sufficient hold as it could pierce deeper than the skin, so it flipped and fell to the ground.

"Aaah!" She cried in pain, tilting her head to the side, even hurt Shirahoshi still looked like the most beautiful and graceful person in the world.

"How dare he hurt a woman, **how dare he hurt Shirahoshi-chan**!" Sora said with wrathful vengeance in mind.

"-Hime-sama!"

"-! Noah's turning off course!"

"-It's going for Shirahoshi-hime!"

"-Don't do it!"

"-Swim for your life Hime-sama!"

"...Hoshi-chan, _**I ordered you not wander off**_." Luffy's voice ever calm reached everyone's ear, in a commanding tone that made everyone flinch, even Shirahoshi who was in the sky flinched in fear.

However she continued to swim upwards, crying while ignoring the command made by Luffy-sama.

'So, she ignoring me huh? How dare she… Well I guess I must punish her once this is all over.' Luffy thought with a frown as he saw the beautiful Shirahoshi pass the bubble, he never even processed his possessive attitude.

"-Huh?! Captain Hody?!"

"-Hody-san is gone!"

"-Look, Up there!"

"-There he is!"

"-Right underneath Noah, on the chains!" one strangler said.

Hody held the chain with his left hand, as he only used one of his legs to climb and scale, the other was completely useless, only used as a balancing tool for him, in his back was his sharp red trident, now a bit small for his 20 foot size.

'That tough bastard is already there huh?' Luffy thought with a frown.

" **You, you really did play me for a fool Vander Decken…*Huff Huff*, however, this gives the chance I need... *Huff Huff*."** Hody said, scaling the ship as it went upwards, following Shirahoshi.

Otohime, finally found a sponge, turning her scaly legs into a tail she produced a bubble around her hips and swam to the top, following her daughter as fast as possible.

Sora, who was pissed at the wound Decken gave Shirahoshi was preparing to go too, however Luffy stopped her with a hand on her small shoulder.

"Wait Sora, I'll go! You guys take care of the stragglers!" Luffy said.

Sora looked at her captain, sure, he could swim, even with two devil fruits in his body, however he would still be weakened, and with here being 10 km in depth, the pressure was too great, however one look at her Captain's stormy eyes, she gave off a smile.

"I'm leaving dear sweet Shirahoshi-chan in your hands Luffy!" Sora said grinning at him.

Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, leave it to me!" Luffy gave a toothy grin, showing a nostalgic side for her.

Luffy made a weak jump at first to get a 20 foot vertical, then he jumped again using the air as a foot-hold, using the same technique as the cp-9.

When he gained some altitude he really kicked strongly sending a blast of wind down, it was so strong the wind was white in colour, as well as some circular sonic booms as he tried to reach the chains.

 **Top of Noah ~ Ryugu Kingdom.**

Shirahoshi swam faster. She passed the first bubble from the island, popping the bubble on her hips, she cried in despair as she couldn't swim in the air anymore, however she didn't give up, she flapped her tail again, imitating Luffy-sama and Sora-sama, the kick to the air was more than enough for her to continue going upwards and finally passing the second bubble into the wide sea,

This was her natural habitat, she dominated the seas, being a Sea king mermaid made her the fastest, the strongest for just being born, nothing could compete with her in the sea.

She flapped her tail traversing 1 km in just a few seconds, as the ship pointed upward to follow her.

 **Bottom of Noah ~ Ryugu Kingdom.**

Luffy passed Hody as he pushed the air as a foot hold, soon he passed the first bubble, he grabbed on a chain as he faced Hody, the ship was going too fast, soon they would be in the water, he needed to get rid of Hody fast, however with Shirahoshi accelerating faster than he expected soon they crossed to the sea, the pressure of ten thousand metres hit him like he was lifting 1000 ships with a finger, that type of pressure, he did everything to hold on the chains, as Hody came faster than Luffy gave him credit, swimming in the deep sea as fast as a cripple could.

" **In a world dominated by the sea...A human like you who can't even breathe underwater… can never rule the ocean! You will beg for mercy Straw hat!"** Hody faced Luffy, who was helpless in the deep sea.

Luffy faced him, a hand holding the chains as the ship went upwards, he faced Hody with his stormy eyes, full of repressed rage.

 **Top of Noah ~ 1km from Ryugu Kingdom.**

" **Shi-ra-ho-shi~~ Bahohoho! How does freedom taste baby?! No more shell tower walls to protect you, no longer they will protect you like they did for ten years, will you die being skewered first by my blades? Or will you die being crushed by the ship? What's it going to be?!"** Vander said, drawing ten daggers, these ones were special, made from a sharper metal, Shirahoshi's endurance might be high, but her skin and muscle won't be able to block these.

He threw five daggers at her.

" **I'll give you one last chance Shirahoshi! If you say yes, I can guarantee your life! JUST MARRY ME!-Shirahoshi!"** Decken yelled at her.

"Please forgive me Decken-san! You are not my type!" She said to his heartbreak.

"...A-And, I'm in love with someone else" Shirahoshi said cutely, trying to hide her blush, seeing her blush like this shattered his heart.

The flap of her tail knocked the daggers off with water pressure, making him angry, he picked one of his axes and threw at her with all the remaining daggers at his disposal, however Otohime arrived, using her corrupted trident she knocked them all off, blocking and breaking them.

"Don't think you can kill my daughter Vander! This is the last time, I'll send you to hell personally" Otohime said, her eyes becoming steely as she prepared to face him.

He chugged the final batch he had of the pills, and started transforming into a bigger monster, reaching 17 feet, his skin became a deep purple, blanding with the corruption, his sclera turned black as his iris turned white, slit pupils became red in color as his clothes were completely ripped off, his teeth grew in size as all bullhead shark features disappeared.

" _ **So the mother in law appears!"**_ Vander said, picking up another axe of his, preparing for a confrontation.

"You are mad, you only gave my family grief!" Otohime said.

" **Hmph, there is no need for grief, if only you'd let her marry me!"** Vander said, his voice was raspy, he had difficulty to talk now, however each word out of his mouth carried a heavy killing intent.

"You don't want to marry my daughter, you just want her power, humans tried approaching her for her body, for her position, for her beauty, for social standing, however you only want her for power don't you?" she said, her voice becoming emotional.

" **Don't be so harsh on me mother in law, I just love everything about her"** he said with a sickly smirk.

Otohime made a sad, stricken with grief face, her tears joined the sea as she started...

"You don't know anything about her, you don't know her likes, you don't know her dislikes, you don't know her dreams and aspirations, you don't know anything! You don't love my daughter you just want-"

" **-POSEIDON!"** Vander said one word, echoing through the sea, it shut Otohime up, her mouth quivered with emotion.

'H-He knows…' Otohime thought with a shiver.

" **I know what she is my 'Queen', my ancestors have searched for her all their life, and I! I have found her finally! To accomplish the dreams of your family! Such joy!-"** He said with an open smile.

" **-True, I don't know anything about her, I don't know her likes, I don't know her dislikes, I don't know her dreams and aspirations, I don't know anything, however…"** he closed his smile and made the biggest smirk.

" **You don't know anything about your daughter either… Isn't that true? Otohime?!"** Vander hit on the sorest spot.

Otohime started weeping as her cascading tears mixed with the deep sea, her sorrow was conveyed as her heart clenched, she needed desperately to fix her relationship with her daughter, she just wanted to return to those days where she would hold her baby daughter and shower her with love, however both Vander Decken and Hody Jones took everything from her, she would not let this go on any longer.

" **Even with all your charisma, all your experience as a ruler, you just can't win against me at a discussion… I'm tired of seeing you weep it's disgraceful, come! Enough talk! now I have the power to beat you!"** he said as he prepared his weapons.

Her tears finally came to a close, as her determined eyes opened, she faced him and unleashed her powerful conquerors haki, this wasn't to make him submit, it was just an expression that she would use her all in this fight, with this in mind she faced the monstrosity who ruined part of her life.

Otohime knew the monstrosity could not survive outside of the bubble on Noah's deck because of his devil powers, so she rushed to pop the bubble however before she could attack the bubble, Vander appeared on the other side as he jumped, almost instantaneously closing the gap, he raised his axe on the other side of the bubble barrier, the arm passed the bubble into the sea, dragging the axe in a crescent moon shape, she dodged it in the last instant, amazed at his speed, however the strike cut her shoulder, she swiped horizontally at the same time of his strike instinctually, it was not a conscious move it was muscle memory.

The crescent moon strike was so fast, so strong it created a water blade the shape of a crescent, traveling kilometres and kilometres, it even hit a sea beast on the way cutting it in two, finally reaching the roots of the tree Eve, however the water blade barely nicked the continental sized roots, meanwhile her attack, reactionary as it was, she wasn't expecting such speed from Vander at all, so her swing only grazed his chest, however it reacted with the corruption making it move like an ugly parasite across the skin, Both of them returned to their stances as Vander fell back the hard wood of the ship supporting his foot strength.

The reaction with the corruption was to cause untold amount of pain to the victim, however to a monstrosity overdosing on a power drug the pain couldn't even register in the nervous system, the monster had already passed the stage of feeling any pain.

The power drug acted one last time, making his muscles bulge and grow even more.

" **..."** Nothing came out of Vander's mouth anymore, the drug overdose destroyed any sanity left, he was like an animal in waiting, waiting for the Queen to make a move.

 **Bottom of Noah ~ 100m from Ryugu Kingdom.**

" **Die Straw Hat!"** Hody said, preparing a strike with his left hand.

Luffy, holding his breath thought of the possibilities, he right now was as weak as a tiny little termite, he could barely hold himself on the chains.

' _ **More More 100'**_ Luffy activated his power, boosting his strength, speed, endurance, all of his physical prowess by the power of 100, it was the hard limit with his bracelets on.

He put a finger on his mouth and bit it to release his blood, he put the bloody thumb on the Ruby on the first bracelet, the gem glowed as the sea stone bracelet unlocked into four pieces, the four pieces got separated faster than any living being could follow, being pushed by an electrical discharge, slightly violet in color,

The pieces traveled at the speed of lightning to all sides, one got throw west, missing a sea beast by millimeters, one got thrown south, cutting a part of the chain, the other got thrown north hitting a giant angler on its way, the other went straight for Hody, piercing his left collarbone, making a giant hole in his shoulder, the power unleashed by unbinding Luffy's power for just the first bracelet, made the ocean around him boil and form giant bubbles, it also made the pressure differ too much making it whiplash right in Hody's face, the Captain of the new fishmen pirates got blown away severely.

The pieces of his bracelet returned with the power of electromagnetism, linking the four parts together with the ruby in the center, the parts formed a giant circle behind his body, not touching him, it formed a metal halo behind him, like he was a God in a painting depiction.

' _ **More More 1000'**_ Again, Luffy increased his power however this was to get back to his original land strength, he was too weakened on water as it was.

Hody returned with a vengeance this time he swam with a blade attached to his fin.

Luffy turned the chain to the side to make it easier to strike Hody but Hody passed Luffy, going up towards the ship, Luffy tried to follow him however Hody cut the chains off at a higher point, making Luffy stuck, he tried to swim, however his body wouldn't let him do anything at this pressure.

'Damn, he cut my way up the ship!' Luffy thought angrily, he prepared his finger.

" _ **Assault series: Crash Bolt"**_ He aimed to finish off Hody, his observation told him where the fishman was and a bolt of lightning traveled instantly, however it couldn't hit Hody, in fact, because of the water the discharge spread out and it went off course hitting the back of the ship, making a huge explosion on a tiny part of the continental sized ship, it blew splinters of the hardwood as they burned underwater.

'Damn, it went off course' Luffy said, swimming in the superheated plasma exploding all around him.

He sat stuck on a few hundred meters, top of the Ryugu palace bubble.

 **Top of Noah**

"*pant* Upwards, I must swim upwards." Shirahoshi said as she continued to swim.

Otohime huffed in pain as her body was filled with cuts and wounds, bleeding on the ocean.

She looked at Vander, he too was filled with stab and cut wounds, their battle had gone for more than a while now, she wasn't all that tired, her body was just frail, she could continue this fight and win.

However before she could continue an individual entered the deck, entering the bubble, it was Hody himself, brandishing a red trident, he was also riddled with wounds, and he had a terrible bleeding on the collarbone.

" **Vander...Jahahaha, to think you would betray me"** Hody said approaching him.

" **..."** Vander brandished his axe, preparing for another fight.

" **What will happen to the ship once you are dead and gone? Well Vander…"** Hody said with a mocking expression.

" **..."** Vander roared, all sense of camaraderie and alliance was gone, it was time to face off.

Soon they rushed, matching blow for blow as Otohime waited for an opportunity, there was no talking anymore, she was completely focused on killing them both.

The infight was brutal, Hody had carelessly made the mistake of letting Vander touch him with his left hand, so his body was riddled with piercing weapons, the area that Luffy originally kicked was cut by Vander's axe, showing a giant gash that spurted blood, the wound was so big organs and muscle cloud be seen, his right shoulder was bitten with Vander's jaw still sticking there.

Vander didn't go without serious wounds, his left arm was now gone, bitten off by Hody, same with two of his six legs, they were skewered and then bitten off like someone would in a shish kebab, he had two jaws from Hody biting his shoulder and left side.

Ten minutes later, the chance came when Hody put his back to the bubble, Otohime, with a ludicrous swimming speed only beaten by her daughter approached him from behind and skewered him on her trident making him drop to the ground, as corruption sprouted from his back.

Otohime looked at Vander waiting for another attack from the man, however the time finally came, the corruption was too much and he tumbled, the ship was already vertical, so Vander fell towards one of the giant doors in the deck, getting thrown in one of the many stairs in the back, and his body laid on a room…

Hody looked down to the fallen Decken as the ship started to descend.

' **You're the one who betrayed me first, Decken when I saw the ship cover the sky, I felt terrified, Jahaha That's it die Decken! With you gone your power will die with you, the ship now is above the kingdom, the island will perish, but those in the Fishmen district will remain!'** Hody didn't realize then, that there were no living fishmen left in the Fishman district, it was completely wiped out by Decken himself.

He didn't know that trying to drop the ship on the kingdom would completely annihilate the Merman and Fihman population, with the only remaining members being slaves in Marie Geoise and pirates above the sea.

' **This ship will once more plummet down towards the island destroying every traitor in it, This is perfect, i can get rid of all the straw hats right here, my remaining subordinates might die, but I can get as many slaves as I want afterwards'**

Hody felt his body a bit sluggish because of the damn 'poison' Otohime put on him, So he felt some difficulty getting up, the fact that he missed his right arm and had a useless right leg also didn't help.

' **Damn that bitch fight cowardly like this, with poison, She'll regret this!'** Hody thought, gritting his teeth and frowning, he glared at the Queen, she was sitting there smugly holding the Trident with that understanding smile she always had, she didn't understand shit, she didn't understand their plight, she tried to break the racism with weak plans full of naivety.

" **Don't smile at me like that you whore, you don't know anything, you think some pretty words are going to cure our plight, humans will never accept us, you opening your legs for the Straw Hat will not change anything!"** Hody said as he prepared to rush her in the open sea, his dorsal fin equipped with a blade was ready and willing to cut anything.

Otohime focused on him, she would ask something she already had the answer to.

"What are you? You're perpetuating this 'vengeance against humans', and the wrath of Fishmen, and you are taking it all out on my kingdom! You had planned to take over my kingdom and rule over it, but now you only seek the destruction, you want to erase it from existence- you are throwing away all the lives of your comrades from Fishman district, people you grew up with people who are your friends..." Otohime shed a tear.

"You hate humans more than anyone else, however your overwhelming rage, where will it lead you?"

"What happened in the past? What did humans ever do to you, what happened for you to be this way?"

" **Nothing."** Hody responded.

And like two peas in a pod, Otohime and Shirahoshi started crying, they were truly mother and daughter, they weeped in pity for him, Otohime now fully understood him, she couldn't help but understand.

"We need to create a world with understanding, if we cannot understand each other there will be no peace, only eternal suffering." Otohime said smiling at him, a benevolent one.

" **Stop being stupid, bitch! Only by showing how much we suffered, only by reciprocating our pain will they understand what we gone through, only when their leaders feel the chain around their necks will they understand about our suffering for 800 years, the Age of Pirates, those bastards only came here to kidnap our women and children yet you can't keep your mouth out of Monkey D. Luffy's cock, can't you? You praise him like he is a God who's going to save you, yet he is selfish like all humans, he will never save your pathetic people even if you beg when you spread your legs like an obedient bitch!"** Hody said degrading her, and putting down all of her views.

"Hody Jones, I understand you very well, there were many who shared your view, yet they were as fervent as you were, so let me ask you something, can you understand me as well as I understand you?" Otohime asked, shrugging of his degrading words.

" **Understanding? I can't help but understand! I understand everything about you Queen Otohime, Jahaha, for example... The two Ryugu brothers you were promised to, one shared your views, one was the war hawk, you were fiance to both of them, yet one died, and the other was your husband for a long time, yet you didn't really love them with all your heart did you? Something was missing from both of them, since you sought peace for your people since your birth didn't' you?"** Hody continued as Otohime remembered both past lovers.

" **Something was always missing from them, the Older brother would never gain support from the people he was too flimsy, the younger was a charismatic warrior who would never truly support your dreams and walk together with you, am I not right?"** Hody said with a smirk.

" **You never loved them, you only cared for them...you resented Neptune deep down for not supporting your dream besides you didn't you, he always stood in the backseat... like a lazy King"**

" **I understand your view very well Otohime, I understand everything about you, that's why I HATE YOU! I hate all things about you! We shall never see each other EYE TO EYE! OTOHIME!"** Hody charged with his red trident now in hand.

"I see…" Otohime truly lamented this.

Two opponents who understood each other so much, however their views were so polar opposites that they couldn't stand each other they couldn't help but hate the other with all their might.

Because they understood each others view, they couldn't be swayed, wouldn't stray from the path they chosen, no pretty words would stop them now.

"I truly am sorrowful, however I shall protect my kingdom, my daughter and sons, and my dream!" Otohime said as she charged, both closed the distance and encountered in the middle of the sea, both struck, with their respective Tridents, one blocked the other as the underwater war of ideologies started, this time not with words, but with their actions and powers.

 **Meanwhile, At Fishmen isle ~ Choncorde Plaza~**

"Bwaaaaaaa~~" The creature cried and cried, left on the plaza to die.

"Capwtain Vannner Nekken-shama weft me heeere awoone" the voice was so nasal and the mispronunciation grated Sora's nerves.

"Hey! Large Bald Head Monster! You must have misheard your master! This is what Vander Decken said, 'Take care of the plaza for me'!" Zeo said, masterfully manipulating the creature to his whims.

"...?! Is...Is that true?!" The umibozu asked.

"Of course it is! Now hurry and swallow this!" Zeo threw a pill at the monster's mouth, it made an instant effect as it's skin darkened and his sclera turned red.

" **Woooaaarghhhh~~!~"** The umibozu roared, as his strength multiplied several times.

Its angry eyes squared over to any enemy it could find, it found Jimbei.

" **Da emeny over dere~~!~~!~"** It clenched its fist.

It aimed for Jimbei and the giant fist descended, waiting to kill Jimbei.

"Watch out, Jimbei!" Nami said, worrying for her new friend Jimbei.

" _ **Seven-thousand brick...Roundhouse kick"**_ Jimbei blocked the attack with a left roundhouse kick, using the fishman Karate the impact trembled inside of the Umibozu body, making it fly away and hit a wall, Wadatsumi lay down on his head, with another giant bruise, the pill's effects disappeared from his body.

The creature cried as the pain computed.

"Aah!" The wind blast of the creature crashing down made Nami lose her footing and fall.

"Nami-chan!" Sora called her in worry, and in an instant she supported Nami before she could fall on her ass.

"Sorry, Sora-chan" Nami said, smiling towards her, however Sora's hands were in inappropriate places, one was slid down her jeans, grabbing her ass as she didn't wear any underwear, the other hand was inside her bikini, Sora noticed her actions and smirked, she kneaded Nami's breast, pressing her own bust to Nami's smooth back, however one knead and one moan pushed Nami to the edge of irritation, she took off from Sora's grasp, fixing her bikini she pushed Sora's cheek as punishment.

"Sora-chan… you shouldn't do that in public you know, actually don't do that ever, understand!"

"But, Nami-chan you liked it didn't you?"

"Of course not!" Nami pinched harder.

"But, if it were Luffy, would you like it?" Sora asked with a scheming smirk.

"..." Nami squinted her eyes, to show her irritation,however the massive blush from ear to ear did nothing to hide her thoughts.

"I knew it, Luffy could fuck you anywhere and you'd like it" Sora said with a smug smile, Nami was shocked for a few seconds but gave a smug smile back.

"I bet you want him to fuck you, and you are just hiding your sexuality Sora-chan~"

"Eh?... N-No, I am born for women, I am a tool of pleasure for all women in the whole wide world!" Sora boasted.

"No~I am not doubting that you like women Sora, but perhaps you are hiding that you are bi, perhaps being turned to a woman made your hormones haywire don't you think?" Nami teased.

"I'm N-not! I don't like men at all!" Sora denied it with exaggerated motions, her blush increased.

"Hmmm~? Are you telling the truth?~" Nami tilted her head in a smug expression.

"No~! Anyway, this is not the time, first…" Sora said walking towards the Umibozu, passing Nami.

Sora gazed at the fallen Umibozu, fury untold burned within her.

She kicked the ground and vanished, she appeared on top of Wadatsumi as she glared down on the crying creature.

"Bwaa I can't fight the Fishie shark guy" The creature whined.

"..." Sora stayed silent on top of the creature's cheek.

"Hmm~~ who are you, are you enemy?" Wadatsumi asked.

"As I thought you, you're a child huh? You should be here" Sora said, her compassionate side appearing.

"Hah? Wazat?" the creature asked.

"Despite your size you are still not even an old child, tell me, when were you born?"

"Foor years ago" Wadatsumi.

'He's too young, We can't kill a child' Sora thought, her blue eyes looked to the creature in kindness, the creature was big and hairy, but that was just his species, the creature was dumb, but that was because of age and lack of education, so Sora wanted to resolve this issue, and except for that guy Hody and the giant Kraken, this kid was the strongest thing here.

'*sigh*, I feel a bit of a giant slayer, I only fought big things today' she referenced her one sided slaughter of the kraken, and now this kid, she thought as she walked towards his forehead, evading his fist without difficulty, it was too winded up, and nothing would pass her observation anyway, she reached his forehead and stomped down with her left foot.

" _ **Concasser"**_ Sora murmured softly, finishing her attack on the Umibozu, giving him a strong concussion, and putting him in a coma that would last for a week.

Wadatsumi's head hit the ground, and he passed out, his arms fell and it cracked the ground, his eyes turned into swirls as he entered a coma.

Sora jumped off Wadatsumi and walked past Zoro.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Zoro asked.

"He is just a child…" Sora responded.

"You are too soft" Zoro responded, cutting another enemy down.

"Well, sorry for not being as bloodthirsty as you are, Hmm… you talk tough but you would never kill a child either mosshead." Sora said with a bit of bite.

"..." Zoro didn't respond to the accusation, it was true and he couldn't respond to that, Sora gave off a smug smile.

"And, I feel like our captain would also choose not to kill a child either, none of us are that cold hearted." She said looking at the sky.

"Hmph!" Zoro mocked her.

"Don't you 'hmph' me mosshead, want me to kick your ass to kingdom come?!"

"Whatever... shitty cook!" Zoro said, not looking at her anymore, and clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Huh?! You are going to regret this!" Sora said.

"Bring it on!" both said at the same time, however Franky's voice returned them to normal, it was no time for disputes.

 **Choncorde Plaza~ Fishman isle**

Hyouzou, the 8 tentacled, swordsman started slicing like crazy, his blades cut through a group of his own allies, the blades hit stone, corals and other things, the man rampaged like never before, his comrades cried at him for betraying them, however Hyouzou did not care, he only smiled, his red skin hiding his drunkenness, he hiccuped and burped out loud, his body was almost jelly like, denoting his traits as being an octopus merman.

On his rampaging path was Robin, she used her ability to break the necks of another group, she looked at the octopus merman coming ever so closer to her, her face was blank, however her hidden bloodlust spiked, it was a strong opponent.

" **You, you will be my next, I just wanna slice people hic~"** He said as he winded his blades.

 **(Dark content ahead)**

Robin looked disinterested, she crossed her arms in the usual position to activate her power, flower petals encircled him as 2 Robins sprouted, one from the back and one in the front, the one from behind grabbed his mouth, putting her fingers and blocking the teeth, the second Robin, the one in the front put her sharp fingers under his jaw, pressing his skin, he tried to swipe his blades, however arms sprouted from both Robin's shoulders, they grabbed his arms, and tentacles, more limbs sprouted, from behind two hands flexed the index and middle finger, she then clawed both eyes from him, making moist sounds, red globs of blood filled the empty sockets as he started crying blood, crimson liquid spurted from his face, he screamed in agony, releasing venom from his body, yet to no effect, it needed to enter the bloodstream of the enemy to affect them.

Limbs pulled the gauze off his chest, seeing the wound that Luffy gave him earlier, and as an almost literal salt to the wound, the limbs digged their fingers in the stomach wound, opening it up in such a big way, two arms pushed the wound open as two more arms entered his body from the large wound, digging through his organs making sadistic squishy sounds.

The hands grabbing his mouth pushed the jaw down with so much force, so the fingers pressed on the underside pierced the skin and entered the mouth, pressing the tongue to the roof, another set of hands from the front started clawing his throat, another from the back started clawing the side of his neck, he screamed in pain and thrashed around to no effect, even ramming himself into the ground, didn't affect the Robin clones, they just smiled at him full of blood, as the slow clawing of his throat, and the piercing of his tongue continued, he coughed blood, as more and more limbs grappled his joints, cracking one at a time, five hands pulled and pulled, and finally removed one tentacle from its socket, it was like losing a leg as it spurted blood like a geyser on the ground, both grappled him again as the extra limbs continued their slow methodical work of removing his throat and tongue out.

The Robin from behind finally reached the carotid artery, puncturing it with her nails, more moist blood covered both, as they finally cut off his tongue, it was an arduous process, the fishman Hyouzou was almost dead now, just a little push, with both her hands, the front Robin pushed his neck, Robin from the back pulled his neck towards her, the strength and pressure put by both Robins made the last disk of the cervical curve give and split out of its socket, paralysing Hyouzou whole body, he couldn't breathe, his heart had stopped and he uncontrollably bled from the carved neck, jaw and stomach, he keeled over like a dead fish, the last sliver of life gone, he couldn't even swing a single strike against her, all of his limbs remained immobilized, both Robins, full of blood dissolved into a storm pink flower petals, stained by blood.

The storm calmed down and in the distance revealed the original Robin, pristine and with no blood or other gunk staining her like her clones had, she just gave a short smile as her bloodlust was sated.

 **(Dark content end)**

"Oi, there are some groups of pirates escaping the plaza shouldn't we go after them?" Franky asked.

"Oh no! They are going to attack the civilians!" Chopper cried in worry.

The straw hat's started worrying about it as Luffy warned about how an army can still cause untold damage even if they were on the losing side.

Groups of pirates rushed out of the plaza reaching the civilians who were evacuating.

"Hey why aren't you doing anything Zoro! Sora?!" Nami asked them yelling.

"..." Zoro didn't respond to her, he just sheathed his sword.

"Sora?! Can't you do something?!" Nami asked.

"Zoro do something!" Chopper pulled on Zoro's leg, however he was unmoving.

"Jimbei?" Nami asked, however the honored Fishman just stared at the entrance to the plaza, without any emotion passing on his face.

Nami rushed to Sora, and grabbed her small shoulders.

"Sora do something please!" She begged her to do something however Sora just petted her hair.

"No, Nami-chan, it seems we don't need to do anything, because-" Sora responded with a smile.

 **Plaza's Entrance, Ryugu Kingdom**

The mermaid ran, she ran, seeking to get out of the island, the people had finally scaled down the walls of the plaza where they viewed the amazing show that the Straw hats had put, seeing them defeating the villains made her very happy, when the pirate age began, countless pirates arrived in droves on her island, always looking to enter the new world, in search for the One Piece, however, in their mindless cruelty they started to hunt their race for enslavement and profit, her own mother was brutally assaulted and enslaved, she was only six years old at the time.

" _My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Look for it, I left all of it at that place!"_ A man with a curved mustache said, before being executed with a smile.

Those words spelt doom for her people, to be honest, she hated the man who spoke those words, Gol D. Roger, he brought misfortune towards her race, the terrible, terrible slave trade, they were only saved when Whitebeard came and claimed their kingdom as his territory, it stopped most people, however the slave trade still happened from behind the curtain, with mermaids, and some fishmen disappearing without a trace, those cases were rare, only happening occasionally, however their Queen always tried to find the culprits, having such a driven queen had saved more than thousands of lives from unfortunate slavery, Otohime-sama, she always asked for help, she always asked Whitebeard to help her find those missing people, however…

However, the pirates were always ineffective, often giving faulty information, and looking where they wouldn't be found, most of Whitebeard's crew was uncooperative, the man himself, Whitebeard tried and tried, however, it wasn't enough, he knew most of the bulk of his crew didn't care for them, but he tried.

In the end it was the cooperation between the sun pirates and Otohime, as well as Neptune's army that got the job done, saving victims of their race, however if they just had an effective cooperation with Whitebeard, she felt it would have saved more lives from slavery, there were still thousands missing, never to be found, Otohime cried and cried for those who she couldn't find, blaming herself, for the world above them was vast, and the trade would continue no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

The mermaid started huffing as she lost most of her stamina swimming in the air, carrying her child in her bosom, she looked up at the shadow approaching the island.

Doom fell upon her race once again, she thought of the Straw hats again as she stopped walking, she didn't exactly trust them, they were humans, however, she trusted Monkey D. Luffy, as Madam Sharley and Queen Otohime said, he was their savior, and he was not a human, he wasn't a human, so she could trust him with their future, he was a God, not a human, or fishman or any other race, so he would never discriminate between them, that's why she believed in him.

"-Get out of the way, if you don't I'll kill ya!" A pirate said as he approached from behind, running with a sword, a group of outlaws behind him as he led them, she turned around with a frightful face, she crouched, holding her baby protectively.

They abandoned their mission, killing the strawhats was impossible, their comrades, the people they grew up with were either permanently damaged, or dead by their hands, the pirates couldn't cry now, they needed to escape, Hody had left them down here to die, Decken betrayed them by trying to destroy the island with them in it, like hell they would stay down here just to die, however the whole population of the Ryugu kingdom tried to evacuate, they had nowhere to run it was just too crowded, they needed to make a route towards the exit, and if they had to kill people to make that route they would.

A merman with a suit stood over and embraced the mermaid, the man glared at them, it was probably the husband protecting the wife and child, it wasn't like they wanted to kill a woman and a child they had to live! It couldn't be helped!

"Get out of the way!" the pirated winded down the sword, ready for a slash, however before he could strike he was hit in the face by a giant fist holding a golden trident, the pirate flew over several meters before crashing to the ground behind the group of pirates running, they stopped in shock as various silhouettes encircled the remaining pirates, they revealed themselves, it was Fukaboshi the crown prince, bruised and blood yet holding strong, as his dignified auira washed over them, by his side were his brothers, and behind him was the Neptune army, full of determined soldiers, beaten and weak, however their eyes had a flame that would be extinguished, two people walked close to the crown prince, each arriving by his side, they revealed to be the ministers of the right and the left.

"Arrest all of them, do not let any escape, arrest all outlaws that were defeated at the plaza! Minister of the left, get some soldiers and give order back to the people, make an orderly evacuation so no one gets hurt. Minister of the right I'll leave the command to the bubble turret to you, we need to stop the ship at all costs! Now men carry your orders!" Fukaboshi ordered them out, like a true general he put them in charge of stopping this terrible crysis, his speeches gave morale towards the soldiers that the minister of the right could never give, he truly was fitted to be their commander.

"-YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" They responded as they as the majority of the soldiers pressed forward to defeat the tiny pockets of resistance, the minister of the left picked the best soldiers and went to organize the population, stomping and suffocation were serious threats in a panic they needed order in the evacuation so there wouldn't be any victims, the minister of the right went to the rooftop of a building to communicate better with the soldiers who were in the turret so they could stop the ship, a giant bubble would do.

 **Bottom of Noah~**

Luffy, stuck in the bottom of the sea, above the palace bubble thought hard on a power that would make him move in these extreme depths, however before he could apply the new power to the test the ship arrived right in his face, it was falling too rapidly for his taste, he blew bubbles with his mouth as his lungs could sustain him here for more time than he could care to count,he put both hands on the fore of the ship, pressing his hands so hard the wood splintered a tiny hair of wood.

'Wow, to think my full force can't even crush the ship, what is this wood made out of?'

'Well, no use to thinking about that now, I need more strength, I feel too weak underwater'

' _ **More More-'**_

'Wait, should I really be increasing the value of the more more fruit, if I surpass the limits won't it affect my god god fruit too?'

Luffy barely trained with the more more fruit because increasing its strengths was just too dangerous for the world, however after seeing the strength the new world had, and the threat this insignificant guy called Hody posed, he gave up on his fears of increasing his more more powers.

The ship started pressing against Luffy's hand as it fell.

'Damn, this thing is so heavy' Luffy's muscles strained, his muscles started to be more and more defined as Luffy competed with the strength of the ship, it weighted more than 800 million tons, he gathered.

'Is it because of its size? Or the material used?, man this weighs more than a mountain, I guess I should increase my strength'

' _ **More More 2000'**_ The ship became easier to hold, it's descent started slowing down.

' _ **More More 3531'**_

'Tch, so this is the limit right now, damn still not enough, if I was on land with a push of my hand the world would implode at this point, but water really brings down my powers, I can barely feel stronger, perhaps only twice as strong, damn…'

' _ **More More 4670'**_

By sheer willpower he increased the limit by so much as he tried to stop the ship, his hands digged into the hardwood.

He bagan feeling tired, he should have been increasing his limits so abruptly, however it was a necessity.

' _ **More More 5431'**_

' _ **More More 6791'**_

' _ **More More 8309'**_

'Hehe, damn, at this point it would be strange to say I could destroy the solar system with a flicker, just by moving I might fuse atoms, bringing them to ludicrous temperatures, and creating black holes as I walk, but here, surrounded by water I only feel thrice as strong, I feel kind of cheated'

Luffy couldn't bring himself to raise his limits any longer, he was too tired, he only hoped his more more powers would have such a terrible effect on his god god powers, it would be disastrous if a light electrical discharge had the power of the sun behind it.

He pressed again as the ship came to a complete halt, he beat his legs to support his body in his position, he blew another bubble as he thought of what to do next.

'Should I destroy this thing?... no my attack might hit Otohime-chan and Hoshi-chan up there' Luffy turned to the side, his observation picking merman life on a turret far away, he blew bubbles as he thought of a new plan, he smiled.

 **Meanwhile at Chochorde Plaza~**

"-Because Cavalry has arrived, finally~" Sora smiled as she saw the army combat the threat and organize the populace, it seemed that the threat down here was finally over.

The straw Hats regrouped near the ship as a friendly discussion started, they just watched the soldiers go to business, arresting the people they defeated and carrying the bodies to two different floating ships.

"Ohh Brook you're back!" Chopper said.

"Hai Chopper-san, I was just dealing with a troublesome enemy" Brook said sheathing his cane blade.

Brook remembered the invisible purple guy he had to fight, the man thought invisibility would mean victory, guess he hadn't thought that the cold wind surrounding Brook could reveal his silhouette.

Zeo, the fishmen, prideful as ever, died from a vertical cut, freezing his entire body, the frostbite spread through the whole body, turning tissue darker and darker, the gravity did the rest, cracking the ice that was his body, chunks of his cheeks split off from his body, crashing to the ground, the head fell of next, the neck couldn't hold its weight, just like a stone statue.

The head fell off first, then the arms by the shoulder, then the legs couldn't hold the weight of the torso any longer and the man called Zeo crashed to the ground into little frozen pieces.

"Yeah, a bit of trouble...yohoho" Brook said with a more quiet laughter.

'Mah, I guess he couldn't handle the coldness of death' Brook thought.

 **Top of Noah ~1 km from Ryugu Kingdom.**

Their bout continued for more than ten minutes, Hody tried to gain ground and slash her in the chest with his blade fin or red spear, however the sheer speed displayed by Otohime and the skill she had with her Trident really helped ward him off, both were not gaining ground with their incredible attacks, even after all the stab wounds she gave Hody he still came back, he didn't feel pain anymore, which was unfortunate since her spear caused a timed death, and incredible, debilitating and stunning pain, if it was a normal human or any other species that felt pain, they would be able to even move after the first stab of her corrupted spear, it was really that painful, but this man let harmless stabs in non dangerous areas and completely blocked stabs and slashes in critical areas, his method of fighting was reckless, so reckless he felt invincible, that's what probably was passing through his mind.

She couldn't relent her defense because there were too many instances of him trying to pass her and try to kill Shirahoshi who was standing behind her.

However one moment of carelessness for her gave her a wound she disliked, Hody bit her tail near her thighs if she was a human, she stabbed him in the shoulder and he released her, however the jaws still stuck on her tail, she removed it with the butt end of her trident, and fazed at him, her body warned her of unbearable pain, however her body still functioned like the wound wasn't there, like she wasn't losing a ton of blood on the sea.

'I need to finish this somehow' Otohime thought with a grimace.

Hody held his shoulder wound to stop the blood, both of his shoulders were now busted, one even had a collarbone missing, courtesy of Luffy's bracelet blowing a hole in it.

Hody fished another batch of pills, his stack was now very diminished, he had at least three more helpings of it, however he didn't care, he popped them in his mouth, he laughed as he transformed again, his skin paled even further, his body increased its mass significantly, his bones elongated and his muscles bulged, his back hunched over as his arms became bigger than pillars, his hands were almost the size of her deceased husband, his eyes which were previously narrow became round as the sclera turned to a wine color, and the white pupil became a poisonous green, his hairline receded as his forehead grew in size, in fact his whole head grew with him, his jaw became a mess, his lips bulged and turned a sickly purple, his mouth open became more and more like a lamprey as his teeth became even sharper.

He was now almost reaching 30 feet in height, she needed to finish this fast.

Hody came with his all, as a cripple could, she blocked his trident with her own, immediately transformed her tail into legs, applied armament to it and kicked him in the chest, both traveled towards the ship's deck, passing through the bubble, Hody's body rolled and bounced off the hard wooden floor, he was about to fall because of the verticality, however he plunged his hand down and grabbed the hard wooden floor, Otohime stood on her feet slightly angled applying the force towards the floor, however the splinters that broke off pierced her feet.

Hody smiled at her, he made a nodding motion, it was enough force to curve the blade fin behind him, causing a crescent wind blade that spanned across the top of the ship, the crescent blade hit the bubble, forcing it to pop, as water rushed in it caught her leg off balance, a problem that Hody didn't have as they became submerged once again.

She tried transforming her leg into a tail however Hody closed the distance and head butted her, she blocked it with the hilt of the trident, however she still affected by the force, knocking her back and forming bruises on her forearms due to the power behind it, blood seeped from the wounds in her arm as she trembled to get her balance back.

" **Your feet are weaker underwater than your tail, you gambled on fighting me on the deck of the ship where there was a giant bubble, but newsflash, we are creatures of the sea my Queen."** he said mocking her.

" **To think you wanted me to fight like those** _ **...humans…**_ **"** he said the word with such contempt that she physically cringed.

" **I won't let you use your tail anymore, you are finally done for, you little whore, Jahaha!"** He said smiling.

Otohime could do nothing but show a bit of fear in her eyes, this person wasn't the same as he was a few seconds ago, he was so much stronger, and so much scarier, her trembling eyes focused on his green, sharp pupils.

" **Ja...Ha...Ha…"** The whole sea floor now felt his killing intent, his hatred, his drive, and his will for revenge.

She brandished her spear nervously, her eyes regained courage, her armament haki started pouring on the trident, turing the purple corrupted monstrosity into a blacker, much more scarier spear, dozens of black tendrils and tentacles surged forward, slithering around in her spear, her blue eyes became more and more focused, her perception increased as her body pumped more and more adrenaline, it was time for her final fight.

" **..."** Vander opened his black eyes, he crawled in a lower room of the continental ship, he could still move, he wouldn't die so easily, Otohime might have thought that she won, but he would never give up.

He crawled and crawled until he reached two of his special made axes, ones that would actually hurt Shirahoshi and kill her, he touched them with his right hand,m passing all of his malice and hatred, all of his obsession and ambition of his family into those axes, the drive was so intense, and the power behind him given by the pill was such that the axes turned into a pure black, accidentally giving those weapons armament haki, a thing he never used or trained in, it was a product of fate, or perhaps coincidence, Vander could only smirk maniacally.

" **Shi...ra...ho...shi"** He said after regaining what little sanity he had, the power drug clouding his mind gave a bit of breathing room, as the weapons floated because of his power, aimed at the princess, he laughed.

It was time to end her life.

 **To be continued~~**

 ***W/N:** Man, I couldn't have selected better powers for the Mc, having powers that can destroy the world and every time you train in it or increase your limits you have to worry when a careless moment can accidentally destroy eerything, I guess Uncle Ben was right all along, with great power comes great responsibility.

Decken and Hody can't seem to go down, I blew off their organs, ripped their limbs to shreds, corrupted them to death and they still get up, it proves that the weight of ideals are much stronger than physical wounds in my story, keep that in mind, this chapter gave a lot of character to both of them, I dislike having boring antagonists as much as the next guy, and what Hody represented in this arc is too important to just gloss over.

As you can imagine, Sora and Zoro are much stronger than canon, I purposefully made them that way, in fact I made them all stronger than canon, the examples were Robin this chapter, and Franky last chapter, I hope you like a stronger crew, I am also working on characterizing and trying to distinguish their personalities, but it is hard work, but I promise I'll try to ring them true to canon.

And that's it!

 **Shout out to the readers~**

 **Camdawg:** Is it possible to have smoothie and Amande in the harem? I mean considering how horrible their mother treats them and how easy chiffon jumped when bege showed her love it's not that unbelievable. And if not that maybe they can be part of the sexual relationship. I just thought I'd asked.

 **\- Response** Yes, I'll try to put both of them in the harem, however there will be a more natural progression to it, also both ar C.

 **Scandalf:** To be honest, I didn't really understand what happened at the end of the previous chapter but I hope it wasn't something like most of the fishman island being destroyed. And I also don't understand just what could possibly force him to use so much power.

I hope you don't go crazy with the power leves just to give Luffy a good fight because that might make me stop reading this. I honestly don't want to see some useless guy becoming as strong as cannon yonkou just so we can see Luffy fight more than a minute...

Anyway, I can't wait for the next chapter.

 **\- Response** One shotting is boring I prefer long bloody and consequentialç fight, the fact that Hody is a complete cripple just waiting to die, and only going because of the drug is more interesting, and sorry, but the yonkou in canon and the yonkou in my story are way more overpowered, wayyy more.

Alos I don't believe that Hody or Vander are useless, for me when writing a story an antagonist needs to prove a point to the mc, they need to be impactful, and the idea that Hody brings when dissecting the character is so real to me that I need to put more emphasis on it, as for the ending of last chapter, I left it ambiguous for a reason, if you have a descent knowledge of how science and space works you might have figured it out, but i think you'll see what I mean next chap.

 **Soledge1:** isn't the mermaid girl to big. unless Luffy can become a giant doing it with her is not likely.

 **\- Response** Well, have you heard of giantess fetish, yea, I was researching how to make a lemon between Luffy and Shirahoshi and man, I had to add it to my list of fetishes.

Not to worry, the More More powers will bridge the gap in size without problems, however I'll still put a little bit of the giantess fetish in the lemon and lemons.

 **Grg213:** The whole slaughter of kids and random people by Vander made absolutely no sense, and added nothing to the story at all.

 **\- Response** It was mostly a test of my gory writing, as well as to distinguish the tone of the story, Oda's world is dark, and I just made it darker :), however this will have consequences later on, very hard consequences for a couple of characters, mainly Otohime Shirahoshi Fukaboshi and Jimbei, as well as Aladine and Praline and the rest of the sun pirates who came from the district, It is going to affect Jimbei's cover story, as well as Whole Cake Island, and Otohime and Shirahoshi's mentality in the reverie.

 **Random Guest:** Oh yeah! The fight has started. And Hody is already getting his sushi ass kicked hard. And Vandar is at it again. I look forward to Luffy beating (or slaughtering) them hard. And the harem list is looking good. ;) especially with Shirahoshi, Otohime and Rebecca in it. Can you add Ain from Film Z and Reiju Vinsmoke into the harem? ;3

 **\- Response** Well, I can add Reijuu, can't believe I forgot her, I need to update the list, damn it! As for Ain, you'll see :3

 **Harem members (as of right now):**  
Boa Hancock  
Shirahoshi  
Otohime

Shirley

(OC) Mermaids  
Nami  
Robin  
Sora

Ann(OC replacement for Sabo, very different looks and different personality)

Koala  
Viola  
Rebecca  
Vivi  
Carina(*gold)  
Baccarat(*gold)

Reijuu

Pudding

Carrot

Smoothie

Amande

Galette

(OC) Charlotte sisters

O-Kiku

*As I said Luffy will have sexual relations with even more women, even without romantic feelings. **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**One piece belongs to Oda(Go D.a), I am not profiting from this!**

 **W/N:** A lot of college projects, damn...

I started a new story, it's about persona 5, only with anti hero(villain) phantom thieves, I guess I'm the first to tackle this Idea, I hope you check it out, It's called and the world breaks.

 **Hello again, thanks for all the good reviews!**

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 26~~**

Montblanc Cricket stared at the papers, denoting the return of that brat, now passing two years, the brat wasn't so little anymore, now they left Jaya in search of new adventures, the brat with a straw hat had already proved that his ancestor Noland wasn't a liar at all.

Right now they sailed to find the island of dreams "Nakrowa" It was unknown whether they would find it or not, but it wouldn't be adventure without mystery, right?

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 27~~**

The South Bird the Straw Hats had captured finally returned to Jaya he travelled far and wide, remembering the great hurdle it was to escape the floating isle.

He fell in love with a north bird, starting a family and their children were finally maturing into a west bird and an east bird.

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 28~~**

Skypiea opened Rubber Band Land, a theme park, thanks to Usopp who gave them a huge amount of rubber bands. Amazon is responsible for selling tickets.

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 29~~**

Nola is working as a bungee ride on the park and Aisa is part time working as a cloud balloon seller on the park, unfortunately news are a bit scarce, so she doesn't know what Luffy and the others are doing, but she hopes they are okay.

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 30~~**

Conis and Laki opened Pumpkin Cafe, with Pagaya and McKinley as their loyal customers, their specialty food was pumpkin ramen a treat so sweet it would rock anyone's boots if they tasted it.

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 31~~**

Wiper looked around and helped the citizens on the upper yard, with a stern face, he was now the personal guard of the God of Skypiea and the strongest person here.

 **From the Decks of the World Vol. 32~~**

Gan Fall the new Skypiea god, Pierre, and the Shandia Chief have become good friends, sharing pumpkin juice together.

 **Ryugu kingdom part 5**

 **Advent of the White Dwarf**

 **1 km above the Palace**

Otohime blocked another attack, Hody didn't give her enough time to transform her feet back into a tail, he returned, gathering a bit of distance, and swam, closing the distance, yet he was aiming for Shirahoshi, Otohime cut his path and slashed his abdomen in half, making his internal bleeding escape from his stomach, the man tried to pierce her with his own trident, she dodged, however in the process she was punched hard in the neck. Both fell, floating underwater as Otohime moved her neck, it was a terrible dark bruise, She cried, making bubbles in the water, her hands reached her neck, and started scratching the bruise reflexively, making her scream in pain.

"Okaa-sama!" Shirahoshi cried out, she tried to go help her, however, she was stopped by her mom's voice.

'Don't come near, Shirahoshi, he's still alive." Otohime stopped the scratching and stopped screaming, however her tears still flew out of her eyes, it was unbelievably painful.

Shirahoshi felt useless, the ship was falling and she couldn't help anybody, she was just a burden to her mother as she defended her from Jones.

" **Damn…*huff**huff*...You"** He managed to sport himself, he held his stomach as water rushed into the wounds, his head was now bleeding, courtesy of the rubble he had on his body earlier when he fought Luffy.

He grasped his red trident strongly this time, he gazed at the black trident being held by Otohime, full of corrupted tentacles, if he wanted to kill the most troublesome person for his plans, Shirahoshi, then he needed to kill Otohime first, however she was very stubborn, and even after having eaten so many power pills she still equaled him in power, in the recess of his mind he rejoiced that they had the vision to steal and mass produce them, because if he were his normal self then he couldn't beat Otohime or the Straw Hat, these pills gave him a way to match up to the power they had.

He roared, and charged, his mouth open like a lamprey as she focused on him, however this time he cartwheeled using the blade fin as a weapon was able to finally parry her spear, however the tentacles on her weapon were free to stab him and send even more corruption down his body, he went for a kick yet she met him with one as well, however hers were coated in a metallic substance that he'd seen the Strawhat use.

" **Die! Why don't you drop down and die! It's for the future of your people you bitch!"**

"I am the provider of guidance and benevolence for my people, I cannot die here, I have to guide them towards a better future, one without hatred!" Both clashed their opinions again as Otohime managed to push the hulking monster back, She rushed him and hit his head with the handle of the spear, she went to slash his throat out yet he managed to block the trident with his pillar thick forearms...He roared right in her face and went to bite off her head, yet she flipped and hit him with a coated uppercut with her leg instead of her punch, it concussed him and she went for a kick drop right into his chest, collapsing his left lung and ribs.

The kick with both legs dragged both into the Ark of Promise, Noah, in a flurry of bubbles.

 **Ryugu Kingdom ~~ Palace ~~ 20 years ago**

" _Noah's mission?"Neptune's voice resounded in the throne room._

" _Yeah," Otohime asked her husband what was the purpose of the ship._

 _She was a bratty 12-year-old, in her hands was a giant bundle, it was her first son, she had short golden hair a frowny face, small body and rebel blue eyes, she wore trendy clothes instead of the more expensive ones she was supposed to wear, yes she was the definition of bratty._

" _Listen well, the ark is no mere historical monument! It sits on the floor of the ocean, waiting to fulfill a promise… I don't know what that promise might be… However, I know that it was made by a_ _ **great man**_ _in the past…"_

" _Great man?" Otohime asked, confused._

" _Hmm...I cannot know the full story, it is a mystery passed down from generation to generation in the Royal family of Ryugu, it is a mystery perhaps more fantastic than_ _ **Poseidon…**_ _But you already know the story of Poseidon, intimately, however, bear this my wife… It is a ship that has yet to fulfill its purpose! Even the methods of constructing it are long lost. And, as such, Noah must be protected and cannot be harmed until its promised_ _ **day**_ _!"_

 _Otohime looked down, at her son, she cooed as Fukaboshi tried to reach her with his pudgy cute hands, an action contrasting her rebellious nature, which made Neptune chuckle in his mind._

" _That story, it needs to be passed down, if I cannot...Then you must bear the responsibility to teach our future children. My wife."_

" _Hmmm….We shall see Neptune…" She dismissed herself from the room without her husband's permission, Neptune sighed, putting up with her attitude at her age was tiresome._

 **Air & Bubble Turret, 50 km off of Fishman isle**

"-Come on hurry" Three men, soldiers of Neptune's army, proudly named in memory of their greatest general and king, entered the cramped bunker outside of the kingdom, near one of the roots of the mangrove, they started the engines to produce a bubble big enough to envelop the ship and hopefully stop the massive ship.

"-We will shoot out all the air in the tank into a bubble, quick!" They started using the complicated panels as fast as they could, as a bubble formed in the cannon turret it was rapidly filled with air from the reservoir.

"-It needs to be big so it can envelop Noah!" A man said, opening the valves on the upper layer.

"-Damn! The bubble has no buoyancy here." Another man said, looking at the display, he put his hands on the handle to control the aim of the turret.

"-So the air can't actually lift Noah, the ship will continue falling down!" The man overseeing, concluded, he went to help the aim.

"-But it will slow down the ship a lot!" The man controlling the target said.

"-So, we can't do nothing but believe the Straw hat and our Queen?"

"-Yes…We must follow our orders, the crown prince put his faith in us!"

"-MONKEY D. LUFFY, FISHMAN ISLAND IS IN YOUR HANDS!" all of them screamed, and the three grasped the handle and aimed with their hearts at the ship.

 **A few minutes earlier.**

 **...Forest of the sea, Bottom of the sea~~**

"All the whales and fish are fleeing from the forest!" a muscular merman said, he had long, curly fair hair reaching down below his shoulders. With a long and hooked nose points downward. A mustache and a dark, long, pointed goatee complimented his face.

He had tattoos resembling four-leafed clovers on each of his arms. He also wore a wide-brimmed hat on his head and safety goggles on his face. He has an earring on each of his ears and a beaded necklace around his neck. Much like his brother, Tom, he carried around a bag full of tools attached to a belt around his waist; just below it is tied a light cloth, somewhat similar to an apron.

This was Den, Tom's brother, he was working with Franky to coat the ship again but they had to leave due to a threat. He crossed his arms.

"This is serious… Something must have happened to the island!" Den said, a bit worried.

"Nyu, if it was a fair fight Jimbei and the others would waste them…

But Hody won't let that stop him…!" Hachi said.

"What do you mean?" Camie asked.

"It concerns what old captain Tiger… said in his final moments…" Hachi started.

 **Cochorde Plaza ~~ Fishman isle**

The straw hats all sat on the ship, as they watched the soldiers wrap up the confusion in the plaza, they carried off thousands of resigned criminals to the flying ships.

"Now w-we only gotta wait for Luffy to wrap things up," Usopp stated, pulling a card of the deck.

"Yeah~~~" Nami said, her eyes sparkling as she smelled triumph, The group played a card game while waiting, of course betting on money, after all they were pirates, and of course the only one to actually win and rack up debts from her crewmates was Nami herself, Sora and Chopper, as well as Robin, didn't participate, they just watched as Sora served up desserts for all the women, Zoro nonchalantly asked for his Sake and Sora just yelled at his face to get it himself.

They continued to laze about, anticipating their captain to return.

Fukaboshi gazed at the sky, he was the overseer of the imprisonment of the fallen culprits, he marched toward the square, verifying bodies, a lot of them were annihilated by the Straw Hat team, after the dust had settled they could see the lakes of gore made by their combat, bodies charred or eviscerated being hit by missiles and canons, piles of slaughter flattened by hard alloy from the robot fighter, bodies full of rapid cuts by the skeleton, and worst of all were the victims of the dark-haired woman called Robin, the blonde-haired woman called Sora and Luffy himself, they were the cruelest in his opinion.

Their attacks were aimed to maim, dismember and debilitate their opponents, even now he could see human slaves, and fishmen pirates alike suffering on the ground, with their bones piercing their own organs, broken backs made them shriek in not just pain but also anguish of never being able to move ever again, loss of limbs made them quiver as they tried to stop their bleeding, some tired to get up but their legs wouldn't move, some had internal bleeding, others had caved faces or chest, yet they still lived, deformed, all of these wounds would kill them eventually.

Even so, those three made sure to let them live for a few more days because they knew that these men committed crimes punishable by a capital offense.

Why bother having a back or having a limb if you are going to be summarily executed later on?

That was, possibly, their reasoning.

He couldn't fault them for thinking that way, however, he still disagreed to this method, this was still needless cruelty, in his opinion, it would be best if they were given a swift death instead of suffering while waiting for their head to be chopped off later by his Mother, the Queen.

However, this was not the time to think about this kind of situation.

He picked up the communication Den-Den Mushi, that connected to all speakerphones in the kingdom.

 **[We were too late… Right when the age of pirates began, we lost the hearts of the citizens of the fishmen district… They became…... they became the breeding ground for the darkest sentiments of our race, cut off from the rest of the populace, deep in the lawless region, down on the seafloor, a horrifying hatred built up.]** He spoke with a gentle voice, yet his voice still cracked up with emotion.

The needless crime, the kidnappings, the racism against their people, it all concentrated on that lawless district, unchecked, they started hating humans with all their might.

 **[And we pretended not to see it, we focused only on outward appearances...And pretended to make progress!]**

He remembered the incident where Otohime stopped the Fishmen from killing that single human, that word noble. He remembered her **words.**

" _I know it must be hard for you but you must hold back your hatred for the humans! Don't_ _ **Pass**_ _it on to the children!"_

He looked at the sky as tears fell.

 **[We were too late for them! They are what Okaa-sama and Otou-sama feared most of all!]** Everybody paid attention to his cry, to his speech, even the Straw Hats who were lazing around turned to hear, well most of them, Nami and Zoro didn't care much, one was sleeping and the other was just writing on her journal.

 **[We should have started… by fighting inward, our Father was murdered, our Mother was driven away in shame! All by the hatred of fishmen island! I suspect both knew that this might eventually happen!]**

" _Whoever the culprit is...Don't let hatred consume you…"_

Those were her words as Otohime almost bled out from the gunshot, the last words before she went **insane** for the murder of her husband, those words Fukaboshi still followed to this day, or so he thought until now.

 **[Somewhere in my heart, I held that hatred of humans!...]**

 **[The sorrow of the dead belong to the dead! Hatred is an illusion that the living crafted in their mind, they amplify this thing all on their own!]**

 **[We happened to overlook the hatred for humans that was building in the fishman district, And by the time we noticed it that hatred was a power beyond our control!]**

Luffy heard everything as he held onto the ship, he was the last line of defense as if it wasn't for him, the ship would have already crushed the kingdom below, the bubble was launched in his direction, but it moved slowly and off the path from the ship.

"-No, the bubble is not going to reach the ship, damn, what do we do?" The guards in the bunker cried, the tank was empty, there wasn't anything left they could do.

They **failed**.

Their prince voice still resounded from the speakers all over the kingdom

 **[At this rate, Fishman Island, the Ryugu kingdom will destroy itself with its hatred of humankind!]**

 **[...Please, Straw Hat!...]**

 **[WE DO NOT NEED OUR PAST! REDUCE OUR PAST TO NOTHING!]** Fukaboshi finally yelled, crying his heart out, they did not need their past, the past would only cause more hatred, this was a plea to the young God.

 **[Vanquish these ghosts that distance us from the** _ **Sun**_ **! With your hands reduce fishman island to nothing!]**

Luffy heard everything, he reached for his back pocket, he drew a similar Den-Den Mushi that connected to the kingdom, it was given to him by the Queen before the conflict started.

 **[You are the Queen's son right?]** Luffy's voice resounded in the kingdom, like a jolt the Straw Hats stopped playing around, all were listening attentively, to their captain's voice.

 **[If you say I'm free to do what I need to do…]** The Straw Hats jumped off the ship, going around the kingdom, offering their help.

 **[There is no need to worry anymore… From the moment we landed in the square… we, Jimbei, and Otohime decided that we would save this Kingdom]**

All of them started helping areas affected, Chopper was vital as he treated various injuries for the citizens, The heavy muscle helped with the areas that were destroyed, there were many people that were hurt in the evacuation, Robin, Zoro and Brook helped get the bodies off of the plaza to be buried, Sora made emergency meals for those who needed it.

Chopper also helped alleviate the pain the criminals who were still alive, they would regrettably die, however, he couldn't ignore the needless suffering they were in.

All of the Straw Hats smiled at Luffy's next words.

 **[From the man who will become the future King of all Seas, Leave this Kingdom in my hands…]** Luffy made a full-blown smile, the smile wasn't seen by anyone, yet the words conveyed made everyone see it, it was the power that Luffy carried, his unending charisma.

 **1 km above the Palace**

Otohime launched him into the deck, and finally, she could transform back her legs into a tail, everyone here couldn't hear Fukaboshi's voice, nor Luffy's voice, it was just too far away to hear, even from the speakers.

She was floating above the ark of the promise, as Hody, tired of being thrown back, flipped in mid-air, blocking the momentum of her kick expertly, he landed on the wooden floor cracking it with his massive naked feet, and crushed the floor of the deck with his fist, he held his hand sunk into the thick wood of the Noah, he grasped the ship to stop the momentum from Otohime's cruel kick.

He vomited blood as his left lung was reduced to paste by her attack, blood didn't stop coming out of his orifices, he took the knit sack that contained the rest of his drugs and binge ate them through the crimson liquid, being careful not to choke on his own fluids, it was disgusting but...

This was all so he wouldn't die, he needed to keep going!

His thoughts were jumbled, as his body couldn't hold any longer, his insanity made him crumble mentally.

' **Nonono, I need, ineed need needneedneedneed killneedneedneedneedneed kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill Humans, trashtrashtrash! Whywhywhywhy? Traitors, Humans, Fishman need killingkillingkillingkillingkilling, why no kill? Humans badworseterribleevil, evil** _ **evil**_ **!'**

" **O…..T….o….h….i….mmmm…..eeee!"** his last words were spoken….. Otohime just looked at him with her eyes focused, her mouth opened showing her teeth, her posture was harsh, her body suffered terrible injuries and yet, this was going to be the last strike…...However, Otohime's plan wasn't to be….

Hody's last **mistake** of his story was….

…. **Holding** the ship for dear _life_.

In that instant as Otohime was going for the final blow, an incredible force was felt, it displaced reality itself from her perspective, the ship was completely thrown away to the side, like a little **toy**.

A force so great to move such a weight in these incredible depths, she couldn't believe her eyes as she stayed in place before being blown back by the whiplash of the waves and currents formed, she held an eye opened as she viewed that Hody still held onto the ship and was consequently moved away with the continental ark. Her daughter was right behind her, also scared out of her mind as the ship moved to the side.

Both looked on stunned as the waters settled.

 **A few moments back, on the bottom of Noah~~**

 **[I will definitely save it]** Luffy closed the call, and put the snail back into his pocket, he put both hands into the hull of the ship, he was tired of holding the entire thing on his own, he flexed his muscles, crashing the water molecules as his powerful and terrible strength manifested, he sunk his hands into the hardwood, grasping the entire ship, the ship the size of a country itself, and pulled it hard to the side, he then threw the ship aside like one would throw a box in anger.

Luffy aimed his throw right at the bubble that veered off the path, the ship broke the water causing shockwaves and low noises that were felt across the ocean floor.

The Ark moved, no longer being in course to hit with the island, the ship itself blended with the empty island-sized bubble veering off course.

Luffy focused on the ship and Hody who was on it, he put his hands on his back, his palms started heating up as plasma formed in his palm, utilizing the heat of **his** lighting, he heated the water with it, rotating it, forming two whirlpools as he propelled forward at unimaginable speeds, it was the best way to use his lightning to make him move 10 km underwater…

He moved with two formed typhoons behind him.

 **A few moments before Noah was thrown.**

As for the rest of the people in the kingdom, they stopped evacuating, true the news of a colossal vessel falling on your nation might be scary, nevertheless they stopped running, the princess chose to guide it away, their Queen relinquished everything to guard them, their Prince's speech and Luffy being viewed as the savior of their people, they chose to stay, despite the fears, despite their terrors, they chose to believe in the Man donning a straw hat.

And at that moment they looked up in the sky, the ship moved, the Ark, half the size of their country was thrust to the side, no longer it would fall on top of them, no longer they would have to fear for their life, the emotions heightened, as tears began to drop.

-THANK YOU! MONKEY D. LUFFY!" All of them yelled their gratitude as the kingdom celebrated, they were saved...

 **A few moments before Noah was tossed~~**

" **..."** Vander opened his black eyes, he crawled in a lower room of the continental ship, he could still move, he wouldn't die so easily, Otohime might have thought that she won, but he would never give up. Hody would also pay dearly for betraying him, how dare the bastard try to fight him when he was so close to killing Shirahoshi.

He crawled and crawled until he reached two of his special made axes, ones that would actually hurt Shirahoshi and kill her, he touched them with his right hand, passing all of his malice, bitterness, rage, venom and hatred, all of his obsession and ambition of his family into those battle-axes.

The mental drive to kill was strong, the power behind him given by the pill was such that the axes turned into a spotless black, accidentally giving those weapons armament Haki, a thing he never used or trained in, it was a product of fate or perhaps coincidence.

Vander could only smirk maniacally.

" **...Shi...ra...ho...shi…."** He said after regaining what little sanity he had, the power drug clouding his mind gave a bit of breathing room, as the weapons floated because of his power, aimed at the princess, he laughed.

It was time to end her life.

However at that moment, he was thrown to the wall, breaking it and exposing him to the sea, nothing to protect him, he lost his body, he couldn't move very well, even his two armament-coated Haki battle-axes still were thrown by him, and would reach Shirahoshi and **kill** her.

However….He wasn't done, he picked up a dagger, black shine dripping through the metal, coating it with his will, he threw the poisoned dagger, however this time, he caught it in mid-air, the throw still held it's speed, even while he was being dragged by that piece of metal.

The dagger still tracked Shirahoshi even if Vander was holding it, the dagger dragged him forward even beneath the sea, he only focused on surviving and controlling his body, he couldn't swim, but he was still a fishman, he could still breathe underwater.

This was someone driven to do something even if it kills them, he could not swim, yet even then, that did not bother him at all, he was single-minded in his pursuit.

To kill his beloved… Ryugu Shirahoshi.

"Luffy-sama…." Shirahoshi saw everything Luffy did, she saw him propelling towards Noah so he could face Hody on the deck of the ship, however, the unthinkable happened, Hody got up again picked up his red spear with his only left-over arm and charged out of the bubble, screaming and roaring in preparation for battle.

Luffy traveled forward, not caring about meeting Hody in the middle of the sea.

"Luffy-sama!" Shirahoshi cried in desperation, not seeing Luffy doing anything to dodge the spear.

" **..."** Hody thought nothing, he couldn't be conscious anymore, he was just a puppet, a marionette, driven by a single resolution, to kill all the traitors of his race and to kill all the humans.

They converged in the heart of the sea, Luffy did nothing to block the strike, Hody with incredible strength still left in his hulking body, impaled his spear through Luffy's left chest, although the ramming speed wasn't able to drag Luffy with him.

In fact, all momentum was stopped as a sea of blood came out of Luffy's wound, his lung, and heart burst like a balloon full of water, deep under the sea, weakened by the water, he couldn't use Haki at all.

So even if a normal strike wouldn't hurt him on land.

Here in the depths, a massive blow from an enhanced Hody, that his Haki could normally block, was different when water enveloped his body, weakening it…

Shirahoshi and Otohime seeing the man they fell for receiving a fatal blow made them cry. The most affected was Shirahoshi…

Why did the world want to take her beloved from her,

Why? She did nothing wrong, why take his life, why?

However….Luffy wasn't dead...A flicker of hope came when Luffy confidently grasped Hody's only remaining arm with his hand, Luffy gave a smirk, his eyes were burning in excitement, he had his heart shattered, yet he was still alive, still never near death.

The smirk he gave off and the confident stare was perceived by all parties for only a second before he twisted both him and Hody and drove both of them to the bubble enveloping the ship…

Before passing the bubble, Luffy deactivated the _More-More_ powers.

If he suddenly passed from water to land with the strength to fuse atoms it would be bad news for the world around him.

Both fell into the deck of the ship full of air, all strength Luffy had on land returned in an instant, his Haki returned, his powers returned, his normal physical prowess finally came back, he could feel it.

Because he increased his More-More power limit by a lot, his natural body received a large, perpetual boost, nevertheless, they were trivial compared to the true **trait** of his natural body.

The spear who was still lodged in his chest broke apart, the sharp tongues that were sticking out of his back broke and fell off, the handle itself cracked and with incredible force was ripped off, revealing the hole in his chest that pierced his heart, a part of the metal was still inside as the wounds closed instantaneously, the lungs and heart reformed themselves in a matter of seconds, the gory pieces of his ribs, old heart and lungs were cannibalized by his natural processes, and his incredible body broke down and metabolized every piece of metal still inside.

Yes, it wasn't his incredible physical prowess, nor his speed, nor his height, the true trait of his body was the high-speed regeneration he had, it could be called almost instantaneous in fact, it was what enabled him to survive eating two devil fruits, this regeneration appeared after the war of the best.

He couldn't pinpoint when it appeared, but it definitely appeared before Rayleigh's training, he could see it's early traits when he invaded Marineford the second time to give out his message.

"It's time to finally finish this, Hody... Jones…" Luffy lightly frowned at the hulking monstrosity, while pronouncing the name,e with his deep voice.

 **Right after Luffy threw the ship…**

Seeing Luffy hurt scared Shirahoshi, she wouldn't know what to do if Luffy died, she just got out of her isolation, being hurt for years and years, supporting this unbearable weight on her shoulders, however a vortex of bubbles made its way to her ears, she turned to look down, where Noah was previously, and two pure black axes rotated towards her, she gasped and tried to get out of the way, however they were too fast and were about to reach her chest when…

A body blocked Shirahoshi's view of both axes, blood spread through the ocean as Shirahoshi's eyes widened, the seconds stalled as she saw blonde, golden hair being marred by blood, the two axes carved their blades and stopped, they carved through the tiny waist of the golden-haired woman, stopping midway but nonetheless the damage was done, the woman couldn't block both axes with her trident in time, so instead, the golden-haired beauty used her own body to protect her child.

Shirahoshi's tears started to fall as the golden-haired mermaid limped, Shirahoshi's giant yet soft hands enveloped the smaller golden mermaid, as the axes detached from the woman's waist, they sank into the depths of the black sea, as a cloud of red stained the water around them.

"W...why?! O...O...Okaa-sama!" Shirahoshi screamed as her hands trembled, holding the body of her mother.

'Why did she protect me…?' Shirahoshi's thoughts came to mind, as she held her mother… again she held her mother, just like ten years ago, again her hands knew the feeling of her mother's blood, again she had to experience this unbridled despair that clouded her heart.

"W-Why?" she wasn't worth protecting, her life, she had done nothing over the course of her life, her mother was more important than her, she was the Queen she ruled over everybody in Fishman isle, she was the one who mounted rescue operations, search-and-destroy missions from slave trades, she negotiated with pirates for their protection, in contrast, she, Shirahoshi just spend all of her days locked up in the tower, doing nothing…

"S-Shirahoshi… A-Are you alright?!" Otohime said, coughing blood, laying limply at her daughter's hands, Shirahoshi, stared down crying.

"Y-You're alive! Y-You're alive!" the princess said murmuring low as more tears fell, she started sobbing and crying in earnest, yet she controlled herself, she couldn't activate her terrible power, or others would pay the price and she didn't want that.

"I-I'm not going to die from this...However, I-I can't move, t-the p-pain is too much, I'm about to p-pass out" Otohime said, gulping down the blood that accumulated in her mouth, Shirahoshi looked down to her hands, finally seeing two massive gashes on both sides on her mother's waits, it was so bad that she could see her mother's red, bloody muscles from the cuts, it was a wonder that her organs didn't just spill out.

Shirahoshi wasn't worth protecting, that's what she told herself, her mother abandoned her to a life of misery, she ruled over fishman isle, ruling with benevolence, always willing to help, always aiming for peace, Otohime just didn't have time for her, she was of no importance when compared to the kingdom, that's what she told herself every night, she was not important compared to the weight of her mother's responsability, and the misery and loneliness she felt were products of selfishness, so she pushed those feelings down, she gave up on herself, only having a pet for company, and when Mom would visit her every few months she would be a bundle of joy, however those visits were brief, soon Mother, her elder brothers, whoever would visit her would leave, and she would be alone again, for months on end, with a guard delivering food as the only outside contact.

"I-I'm… I am not worth being saved by you!" Shirahoshi spoke, her words broken by her sobbing, Otohime stared at her in shock.

"S-Shi-rahoshi, what are you talking about?! It's not safe up here, go back to the island please!" Otohime said desperately, not understanding what her daughter was saying, all while she held her bleeding torso, the wound was very, very bad.

"Y-you always, try to p-protect me, when your life is more important than m-me, you never cared about me b-because you, you are the ruler, you need to take care of the p-people, it's h-hard isn't it?" Shirahoshi asked.

"There is no need to protect a useless girl like me!" Shirahoshi made her feelings felt to her mother.

It was a product of neglect, a self-sacrificing nature, and the shy disposition of Shirahoshi, she rationalized the abandonment in her mind, thinking it was okay because she wasn't important compared to the kingdom, never realizing that the neglect was caused by Otohime's own fault, the blame always lied with her, she forgot that her daughter existed for months on end, and even when she visited her mind didn't realize the reason why her daughter became more and more depressed and antisocial as the 6-year-old grew into one of most beautiful woman in the world, the 16-year-old, was saved by none other than Luffy, in hindsight it was obvious that Shirahoshi would form a close bond with him, it was the first, that someone actually cared for her, actually listened to her deep desires of getting out of that horrible tower, that he pushed her forward, to be a little better than she was, it wasn't a wonder why she latched on to him so hard and fast.

His charm and presence, as well as his physical appearance certainly contributed, but it was his personality, and what he stood for, as well as what he made her do, that pushed the emotion of love to the forefront of her heart. Yet Shirahoshi, who rationalized her isolation, couldn't grasp the true reason, it wasn't the kingdom, it wasn't the responsibilities of her rule, it wasn't her other son's that grabbed her attention all the time, the fact that she rarely visited her daughter was because of a small shame hidden within the depths of her heart,

Ever since she killed that man, that human who assassinated her husband, she felt shame, everything she stood for, was in shambles at the time, why should she preach about peace, when she murdered a human and took revenge with her own hands, even though the man himself, the criminal, the bastard that murdered her husband was on death row already,

It was a matter of time before they would decide to cut his head off, yet she went and killed him beforehand, in the most brutal way possible, one that left his cell walls stained with his blood and gore, and even to this day the marks remained, she wasn't the same person anymore after the spear made contact with her husbands back, the poisoned spear that took his life three days later, the same spear she now wielded.

She changed back there, never to come back from that, she left with no warning, even missing her husband's deathbed, missing his funeral and losing all memories of those three months, only to find herself in north blue, she tried to come back, yet every time the calm belt blocked her, the sea kings were primed to kill, she couldn't fight against those gods of the deep sea, in her time there she killed a lot of people, she surfaced, now with legs instead of a tail, she walked and lived amongst the humans, witnessing many tragedies and becoming one of the most dangerous warriors to ever live, even rivaling her husband when he was at his prime.

Now armed and ready she returned, yet the shame that encompassed her heart was but a small ember now, she returned and implemented a new rule to her kingdom, one that many praised, development came fast, and everything was going great, even Jimbei, one of her most prized "citizens", she couldn't admit it, because he was still a pirate, brought in protection from a Yonkou after Whitebeard's death, Big Mom, was a name to be feared, she was one of the most powerful woman in the world, certainly the most powerful woman that Otohime ever met in her lifetime, instead of taking monetary compensation, a factory was created, the previous artisanal sweets her country produced, now were factorized, and produced faster and then imported to Big Mom's territory.

Everything was well, yet her shame blinded her to the hatred stewing in the lawless area of her kingdom, Fishman district, after all why should she preach about compassion, and understanding when she herself went on a blind rage fueled by cold revenge? She couldn't face her daughter for the longest time, after all Shirahoshi was the embodiment of her peaceful ideals, she was the purest thing in the ocean, and she, Otohime, was stained by murder, there is no way a hypocrite riddled with guilt and shame could ever look in her daughter's eyes again.

THat's what led to neglect, she felt as if she wasn't a worthy parent to Shirahoshi, and that led to her own daughter's depression and trauma building for ten years, since she was 6, from such a young age, she, Otohime was the biggest failure as a mother to her youngest, and even to the oldest, both Manboshi and Ryuboshi wanted to be warriors, and she respected their dream, and even taught them how to fight, so they could be knights of the sea, yet Fukaboshi, her crown prince, she never respected his dream of being a general like his father, she always pushed the responsibility of him being the next ruler, always grooming him to succeed her, unconsciously denying his own dreams of the future, that he had to succeed her when he reached 25 years old was something she herself invented, She wanted to get out, she didn't want to rule anymore, because the shame, had always been there hidden, she didn't want a hypocrite like her leading her people, so she wanted to push the responsibilities towards her son when he matured enough, now she saw this as a mistake.

She was also completely shaken by the fact that it wasn't the human she killed, that assassinated her husband and almost killed her, it was another fishman by the name of Hody, the man certainly stewed in the hate for humans as he grew on the district, yet, she naive Otohime didn't do anything to better the lawless zones, even before the incident that took her husband.

"I, don't say that Shirahoshi, daughter, look at me, you are more important, I will die a thousand times before seeing you hurt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, for abandoning you…"

"B-But, you had no choice, you had a kingdom to rule, you had lots of responsibilities, instead of trying to stay with a useless girl like me."

"D-Don't say that you are not useless and never will be… you are my precious daughter, and I want you to know that I love you, I love you so much...Shirahoshi, stop trying to rationalize it, your loneliness, your depression, it's all my fault, I-I couldn't face you in the eyes until now, I was shameful, I don't deserve to be your mother, a hypocrite like me..." Otohime said, her tears never stopped falling from her eyes mingling with the deep sea, Shirahoshi had a shock.

Shirahoshi fully understood, she understood, now, that her mother abandoned her, not for a grand reason, but for a more selfish one, the deep resentment surprised, her hands started trembling as rage built up within her, yet her self-sacrificing, benevolent trait pushed it down, she felt silly and guilty to ever think that way, her mind worked and worked, she finally knew what her mother passed through, she now stared and the baby blue eyes, identical in nature, she saw all the suffering that her mother passed and all the shame and guilt hidden deep within those eyes, at the same time Otohime saw the resentment, realization, resignation, and guilt, finally she saw love, her heart, still beating lurched in happiness, it was the same eyes that stared at her before the incident, it was the same innocent unconditional love that a daughter had for her mother.

Otohime, in all of her guilt, resolved herself, and gazed back at Shirahoshi, finally meeting her eyes again, it took a lot of courage to do so, she smiled and reciprocated the love.

"S-Stop, you aren't a hypocrite, Mother, you are the most amazing person I've ever met, I've always wanted to be like you ever since I was young, even though I resented you when you returned from your journey I admired how you became a warrior, I've always thought how cool you were, rescuing both humans and fishman from slavery, I've raved about you to Megalo all the time..." Both talked, their emotions heightened, one forgiving the other for their mistakes.

" **Oya~... what a great reunion we have here… mother and daughter bonding… time?"**

Shirahoshi gasped and looked as Vander arrived, aiming his dagger at her, he traveled fast, her mother in her hands looked shocked that he was still alive, Shirahoshi looked into Vander's deep black eyes, and felt his bloodlust, her body shivered, and she started a cold sweat, her eyes dilated and contracted, she was having a full blown panic attack.

" **Haha, Shirahoshi, release your mother, the queen will die today, you shall die as well Shirahoshi. Bahoho, then again she isn't much of a Queen when I slaughtered all of the Fishman districts, I took a sizeable chunk of your citizens, didn't I Otohime?"**

What followed was a brutal description of what he did at the Fishman district, almost 400 thousand dead, all innocent, children and elders dead without discrimination, to tell this to two people looking for peace all their lives it was too much

"Aaaaa!~ Aaaaa!~ Haaaa!~" Otohime cracked, her weeping voice permeated the ocean floor as Vander laughed, he was completely insane.

Shirahoshi also couldn't handle the things he discussed, she got withdrawn, what was this person even saying? Why did he want to kill so many innocent people, was it because of the drug? Or was it his intention all along? Shirahoshi wanted to know, yet at the same time, she was afraid of the answer, afraid that someone would kill so many, including babies just for the fun of it. He kept taunting her, taunting her mother, they couldn't protect their citizen. Not one bit.

Otohime's mind reached peak stress, coupled with the bleeding made her finally faint, she took too much punishment since she arrived in the Plaza, her emotions overwhelmed her, and she finally closed her eyes passing out, her final thought was the regret of leaving her daughter to fend for herself as the monster approached, she only hoped Luffy would come and save her, however that was too optimistic.

Shirahoshi had the end of it, this was too much for her frail mind, this man was the sole being responsible for all of her suffering, if he hadn't threatened her life since she was six, she wouldn't have to grow so isolated, and having him destroy so many lives, when she and her mother, the royal family worked so hard for peace, made her innocent mind feel rage fro9 perhaps the first time in her young heart, hse wanted this person gone, permanently from her life, yet there was nobody around to help her, she turned to look at the sides, in a plea for help, but nobody would come, Luffy-sama was facing Hody in the ship, 50 or 60 miles from her, there was on way he could help´her, her brothers were very badly injured form surviving their execution, she was alone, she tried to wake her mother, to no avail, she was here alone, as Vander Decken approached, trying to kill her, the dagger in his hand approached her left breast, trying to pierce her heart, he was not far away, as gasps of a nervous breakdown started to form in her lips.

" **Die~my beloved Shirahoshi~~"** Vander spoke as he got close, only a few meters until he reached her heart, however at that moment, his body collided with a tail, a large tail with pink scales the smile turned into an expression of surprise for a brief nanosecond, and he finally died, the impact was so great that his body became a red blotch, as the remains were thrown to the side at incredible speeds, organs, and broken bones, as well as a red mist, that's what was left of him as his remains were launched into the roots of the tree Eve.

Shirahoshi screamed as she moved her tail, she cried very loudly as her voice was heard throughout the ocean, she attacked Vander, in the spur of the moment, hitting him with her giant tail, the strength and speed of the strike was thousands of times greater than being hit directly by a Marine warship, it re splashed the water and imploded the water around her with a temperature close to the sun,, her hands protected her mother, as sonic booms shockwaves around the water, it killed Vander immediately and made him turn into a lump of gore, she had reached her limit and had done something so unforgivable, this was the day Shirahoshi killed, drenched her soul in blood, her first kill.

She cried, protecting her mother, she made the decision to end Vander's life, it was so easy, why did mother have so much trouble with these people, when a simple sway of her tail was enough to end their lives? She asked herself this, yet she couldn't find an answer, she did not know this, but she was born to be a weapon that could destroy the world if she wanted, that's why she was born with such strength that dwarfed even the most glorious giant.

Why did she have to do it? because there was nobody else around and she was sure Vander Decken would try to kill her mother after he killed her, and that she couldn't allow, she wouldn't be able to handle her mother's death. She felt so guilty of actuaçly going through and killing him, she sobbed, hard, as she saw her mother, sleeping, her face troubled, it was for the best. Now she knew that people. Like Vander Decken and Hody Jones wouldn't ever listen to reason, they wouldn't give up on their mindset, Shirahoshi learned this today, there are people in the world that would never be able to convince, no matter what you do, there are people too set in their ways to ever listen to her, it was a sobering realization, and a grim one.

Could she accept herself, when she had killed a person, out of necessity? Her mother had done the same thing, Shirahoshi also had the flames of revenge guiding her as she killed him. Now she knew exactly what her mother passed through, it made her understand the Queen even more, her young 16 year old brain, tried to process all of this, she needed to think hard on what she wanted to do, and what did she want to accomplish, in life, she wanted peace, world peace, now how could she achieve it, with the taint of murder upon her soul.

Before Shirahoshi's heart could stew in more guilt and regret, a hand grabbed her thumb, it was a tiny touch for a giant mermaid like hers, being closely and genetically related to sea kings, yet the touch was warm, even in the deepest sea, she looked down, and saw her mother, touching Shirahoshi's fingers, even in her troubled sleep, it made Shirahoshi smile, mother didn't hate her, she didn't hate her for choosing to kill Vander Decken, she accepted that decision as the correct one, now it was time to seek help, her mother's wounds weren't life-threatening, but they were still serious.

 **Meanwhile with Luffy and Hody, on the deck of the continental ark, Noah~**

"Hrm, I hate you, and everything you stand for!" Luffy said with grave contempt.

'Hody, a monster born from his own environment, a monster born from just words, not actions.'

'He gathered like-minded individuals, spawning hatred upon hatred, living off of fear of their elders and comrades' hatred being forgotten, living in fear that their anger at the humans someday might vanish, they live in the hope that their crusade is right and just, that all humans are evil as they portray, he desires blood, he doesn't want peace, that was never his intention for this kingdom…'

'The kind of hatred he bears has no experience nor will, he is empty...there is no substance to him, **a monster born of words** , not actions, this is so unpalatable its a joke!'

'You are not the only monster born by words to exist and will probably not be the last, I will remember this well, a weakling bug such as yourself at least taught me something.'

Hody picked the remains of the spear, it was still sharp, even with the broken tips, Hody threw the spear with all of his force, yet the spear could only bounce off Luffy's skin when it hit, Hody stared like he couldn't comprehend, didn't the spear pierce Luffy when they were in the sea, why wasn't it working now?

"Don't think for a second that my skin is so soft that you can just use a normal weapon to harm me, you just had the advantage because I was weakened in water, it won't happen again" Luffy spoke.

" **JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** his heart pumped, and palpated.

His life was basically at the dead end, he was looking at the precipice.

" **JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,...JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…."** He could only laugh in insanity, the flicker of consciousness only thought back.

 _ **Hody, age 7**_

" _Humans are an inferior species. Never forget that Hody. Their existence is evil" An old fishman said that to him and his small group of friends, they were very young, he heard all these talks the past year, of people hating on something called humans._

 _What are humans? He thought._

 _He asked and the old man told him what they were, the man said with the utmost hatred and contempt, Hody's young mind just grabbed every word and imprinted it into his mind._

 _ **Hody, age 8**_

" _With the beginning of the age of pirates, people die every day on Fishman island!" A hurt man said, brandishing his sword in the dark depths of the district._

 _What is this age of pirates? What are pirates?_

 _And as usual he was answered, he absorbed the hatred of the man's words again._

 _ **Hody, age 9**_

" _The humans have gone_ _ **mad**_ _and abduct young people left and right!"_

' _Why do they need to abduct?'_

 _And so he was told about how valuable they were to the human slave market, about how they didn't care for fishman freedom._

 _What are slaves?_

 _Again, he received enough hatred from the man's speeches, enough to vomit blood._

 _ **Hody, age 9**_

" _We are on a crash course with death! Fishman island is ruined! What is wrong with the royal family accepting pirates freely into the country?!"_

 _What is the royal family?_

 _He asked again, they were the 'supposed' protectors of the kingdom, the ones that ruled everything, yet they still allowed everything to happen._

 _ **Hody, age 10**_

 _Why did the government let the humans do crimes so freely in their land? why did they not bar entry? why did they allow kidnappings? to occur? why did they let others lose their freedom and be sold like cattle to the_ _ **humans?**_ _Those were Hody's thoughts as he made to ten years of age, the first embers of_ _ **hatred**_ _burned deep._

 _ **Hody, age 10**_

" _He blew up one of the slave ships on the surface?!" A man, criminal and thief, rejoiced as they joined the central street of the district, near Noah._

" _Yeah! He made the supreme sacrifice to accomplish it" Another praised the man as they erected a huge photo with the deceased 'hero's' face, it was an improvised funeral, however the size of the photo spoke volumes on this 'hero', the people around raised their glasses of beer, cigars were distributed, swords were raised in praise._

" _But he too eight humans with him!" The same fishmen said to the others, he murdered 8 humans as he attacked the slave shop, to them, it was an accomplishment. This 'hero' was no hero, he was a murderer, and yet he was praised and idolized._

"… _.It was a bloodbath! There were limbs and guts everywhere!"_

" _Praise the hero who killed those humans! Never forget his death!"_

" _Let's celebrate his death, a toast."_

" _KANPAI!" they yelled, raising their mugs of poor beer._

 _Hody and his friends in an alley heard everything, they just stared at the photo, they were wearing poor clothes and rags, yet they were still in living conditions, they didn't starve, but..._

" _So that's a hero, so cool, mch," Ikaros said._

" _Heh, Eat it, Humans," Hody said with a punk attitude, smiling, and crossing his arms._

 _ **Hody, age 11**_

" _Arlong just sunk a human pirate ship!"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _All of the denizens of the district cheered._

 _Hody and the others gathered near Arlong, he was sitting in a nearby rock with a knife, he wore a bandana over his forehead with a star pattern together with square patterns as well. He had earrings and had a white tank top, which showed manly muscles that Hody was inspired by, Arlong pointed his finger at everyone gathered near to hear a story._

" _This is a holy war! Long ago the scum known as mankind_ _ **feared**_ _and_ _ **envied**_ _the_ _ **superior**_ _Fishmen who had been granted great natural strength" He pierced the wooden table with his knife with a thud sound to make his point._

" _So their answer was_ _ **oppression**_ _! These human_ _ **worms**_ _, choking on the lands above used their only advantage over us: Their sheer numbers!_ _ **They**_ _drove us underwater, to the bottom of the sea! Listen close boys..." Hody was lapping every word, this guy was just the coolest._

" _You must_ _ **curse**_ _the humans!" …_

 _And that was how Hody met his role model._

 _ **Hody, Age 12**_

" _Nyu! I've known a human named Rayleigh for years, he's a strange one, never shrunk back in disgust because of me…" Hody was listening to Hachi story together with Big sister Sharley who was Arlong's little sister, she was 2 years older than him, he thought, and a few other kids he didn't know, however, he sighed and walked away when Hachi started praising_ _ **humans**_ _!_ _ **What was wrong with this octopus, being chummy and all with humans!**_

" _...Hody?" Hachi asked, seeing Hody walk away from his story time. Sharley looked at him._

" _I don't like your stories_ _ **Hachi…**_ _" he glared at Hachi with absolute disgust._

" _They make me_ _ **sick**_ _!"_

 _ **Hody, age 12**_

" _The humans are terrified are terrified of the day of judgment they know is coming! For our moment of vengeance!"_

 _The teen just smiled full of unbridled evil running through his thoughts. A dark shadow was cast upon his form._

 _ **Hody, age 15**_

" _Don't forget our history. Imagine the anger of our dead brothers! Inherit their fury!" A drunken man said at the table during a game of darts, he held a bottle and cried his heart out to Hody._

 _ **Hody, age 17**_

" _Terrible news! Our hero Fisher Tiger, freer of slaves! Has been killed by those fuckers, those damn_ _ **humans**_ _!" A man entered the bar., he cried his heart out revealing the news_

" _What?!" A man near the tables screamed and cried in frustration, Hody and his group left the bar, in a somber mood._

" _So Tiger wasn't our chosen hero, either." Zeo lamented a bit, as they wore disguises._

 _They put on masks with a dark uniform, their group of terrorism was born from their disgust, it was not only them but a bunch of like-minded individuals following Hody's leadership._

 _They moved to the main island, undercover from the night, closing in on a house they knocked on the door._

" _Who are you?! Get out of here!" The man with a family said Hody grabbed the man's throat._

" _P-Please let him go!" The wife came rushing in trying to help her husband, however, she was grabbed by them as well, the men invaded their home and dragged the children out._

" _We hear you gave blood to_ _ **humans,**_ _" Zeo said with contempt._

" _H-He was dying, I had no choice." However the husband wasn't given time to talk anymore, a spear thrust in his stomach, impaling him to the house wall, the men went inside and spread flammable gas._

" _Daddy!"_

" _P-Please!" The wife begged Hody, however the pleas were not heard, they grabbed the wife and raped her until all of them were satisfied, they threw her body next to the husband and impaled her alive in the wall with another spear, being impaled and watching his wife being brutally raped until death took a chunk of his mind, the children just cried like little brats, they couldn't escape because they had their tiny feet or tail smashed by the superior force of the terrorist group, so they did the same to them, impaling both children next to their parents, and just put fire to the house, they watched as the house exploded and caught fire, eventually the fire reached the family and the group just heard their screams of pain until they died being burned to death._

 _ **Hody, age 18**_

" _This country is mad, from the king down. It wants to forgive the humans for what they had done to us." Hody said wearing the army uniform he was gifted from passing the training, he got a red spear as a weapon, he also found another white spear, however that was guarded back in his home._

" _Did you hear about Jimbei?! He's one of the seven warlords now! The Arlong crew's the only force trying to keep the proper balance between species." Zeo said with hatred._

 _ **Hody, age 22**_

" _Hey! The island's in a huge panic! The royal family is critically injured…" A man arrived with news on the streets of the district_

" _Who?" An old man asked all paid attention to him._

" _Queen Otohime was critically shot, and Neptune was poisoned, they were attacked by a_ _ **human**_ _!" The man with the news said as he started releasing his anger and frustration._

" _You see?_ _ **THIS**_ _IS WHAT HUMANS_ _ **DO!**_ _Queen Otohime and Neptune only wanted peace with them, however, the humans won't even show mercy to kind souls like them, the humans are truly_ _ **evil**_ _!" A man said with crossed arms, all of them raised their blades in rage and anger for the humans._

" _If the royal family won't show some pride and strike back…"_

" _...Then we can't trust our kingdom any longer!"_

" _We don't need this worthless country."_

 _ **On a nearby empty bar.**_

" _Ja ha ha ha! And now the worthless king Neptune has been taken straight to hell! If your_ _ **evil**_ _enough to mingle with humans you deserve_ _ **death...**_ _" Hody said in their corner of the empty bar, cheering on the destruction of the royal family with his friends and comrades._

 _ **Hody, age 30**_

 _He presented a bag to his friends, he opened it up, inside were many pills, their coloration was red and blue._

" _We must have our_ _ **vengeance**_ _! The time is_ _ **now**_ _! Finally, the heavens have chosen us and given us_ _ **power**_ _!"_

" _?!" All of them were surprised by the pills, they could feel the importance of them for their next ventures, however, the fact that all of them knew exactly what this was gave them a newfound respect for their leader Hody Jones, he managed to steal it because he worked on the palace as a soldier still._

" _Kya, what is this? " Daruma, the little red shark fishmen asked, now wearing a proper pirate outfit instead of the dregs they wore in the past nor the terrorist costume they wore for subterfuge._

" _Is this what I think it is, mch? The legendary drug mch?" Ikaros asked, surprised, he exclaimed his question loudly, he now wore a helmet with round earrings._

" _How did you get?! Dosun! " Dosun asked, his anger showed in every word he spoke, however, he wasn't angry because of his friends, he was just angry all of the time._

" _Can you manufacture these?" Hody asked Zeo, he smirked as he made the question._

" _I'll give it a try," Zeo responded with confident caution._

" _Now we can unite the fishman district against the Goddess of the Sea!" Hody said, a bit happy that the hopes of his mates were rising, it was time for a new brighter future for all fishmen._

" _By the way, nice design on our symbol Zeo." Hody stared at the wall of their hideout, the symbol that they eventually tattooed on themselves, and on their pirate flag was of a giant flaming circle, representing the inspiration from the sun pirates, however it wasn't filled inside, instead there was a stickman figure with its head chopped off to the side, representing a human, a slash across diagonally complimented the racist design against humans in general, they were going to drag all humans to the depths of the sea, towards a place scarier than hell itself._

 _ **Hody, age 32**_

" _This is a holy war! The righteous and valorous crusade that will be honored for millennia! Begin the preparations! Preparations to kill humans for as long as you draw breath, that is!" Hody said to his massive gathering of his brethren, they had lived together, grown together, they shared his views, he was right, the Queen was wrong!"_

" _We have been_ _ **chosen**_ _! To undertake our_ _ **righteous vengeance**_ _!"_

… _._

… _.._

 _..._

" _... The day of judgment is at hand!"_

As the three halos of metal circled his back, Luffy opened his grey, stormy eyes.

" **Enough** , I had enough of your face" Luffy said, as he put his palm as if reaching for the sky, Hody, now a mess of a being, a hulking ugly monstrosity, with a haunting appearance, charged forward, nothing else came from Hody's lips, his sanity had reached an end.

On Luffy's palm, counterless discharges of lighting started conglomerating, spinning, being formed in a flash, then disappearing, it was a presentation of lights, unlike anything ever witnessed, the countless discharges of lightning in his palm was also loud, so loud it was deafening.

"I hope you pay attention to this, Humans and Fishman alike, they can try all they like, they can try to reach **it** , but instead they get burned badly," Luffy said as the lighting started to spiral, forming plasma, as it broke like a yolk liquid-like substance, and started raining down on the floor, melting and burning the wooden planks.

The bubble around them, the bubble the size of an island started to wobble as the inside started blazing.

"You are too hasty to reach the sun Hody, engrave this sight as your final memory."

The plasma in his hand broke and broke until a blinding light illuminated them, the heat exploded parts of the deck where they were sending torches of splinters, burning stakes of wood, everywhere, one even pierced Hody's stomach.

The plasma formed a sphere in Luffy's hand, so bring, so radiant it illuminated all of the ocean floor, the ball was the size of a marble, the temperature was too incomprehensible, reaching 15 million Celsius.

The small sphere was as hot as the core of the sun, it wouldn't be wrong to call this a small star, it was as if Luffy picked a piece of the sun and brought it to the planet, now it sat on his palm, yet it didn't burn him, in fact he wasn't even sweating.

Hody ignored everything and charged forth into the blinding light, not afraid of getting burned, it stroke to Luffy as very symbolic, to have an overwhelming drive to even face your final end, without having any look into the consequences.

Even though he was just a weakling being temporarily boosted and kept alive by an enhancing drug.

The fact that even through the light, Luffy could tell that Hody was smiling made Luffy give out a bit of respect,

'Hody you are truly something else, I thought you were just a weakling, but you gave me a tiny surprise until the end.'

That respect wasn't overshadowed by the hatred of what Hody represented and wanted to achieve, but Luffy could at least let this small bit of respect, leak, just a tiny bit in the Fishman's final moments.

Luffy winded up, and closed his palm, blocking out the tiny sun on his hand, yet it made his fist around glow as a bubble was formed around his fist, as a stopgap of heat, 15 million degrees was too much, he couldn't let the tiny sun explode, it might destroy a good chunk of the sea, so this would have to do, an outer layer of heat to end this fight, if it was going to explode, it would kill everything around, so it was best if the attack was severely reduced in its potency, and he could erase the tiny sun afterward.

Glaring at Hody, he released the killer conquerors Haki, it constituted as an attack, so it made sense that his More More powers would affect Hody as well.

This time the More More powers made a cruel rule...

-They heightened Hody's mental and sensorial perceptions by the power of 2000, making him see and feel things faster than light, to Hody, time was stopped, he couldn't move, yet for Luffy, time continued normally.

Hody felt the páin of his wounds, trillions, quadrillions, sextillions of times worse, and more slowly than before.

This was the absolute punishment, there was nothing that Hody could do anymore, from his perspective Luffy hadn't moved, at all, or rather, no light had reached his retina as his brain processed things faster than light could, his eyes picked things faster and faster, his sense of touch was too much for him to bear, and would cause him to die of shock, but he was suspended in time, unable to die, on the other hand, form Luffy's perspective, Luffy charged forward, bringing the sun with his closed fist ready to punch Hody out of existence, the superheat made the ocean floor look like daytime, blinding everything around it for thousands of miles.

Luffy's muscles tensed all-around showing the ripped form that he achieved. And the smile on his face was full of bloodlust.

"This is your end, goodbye Hody" At that moment Luffy felt, with his observation, that Shirahoshi had extinguished Deckens life, on her own, Luffy was a bit worried.

" **Omni series: White dwarf"** Luffy excited, laughing as he swung his fist down, near Hody, making 80% of his body immediately vaporize, the rest was carbonized and fell off the ship

Yet the attack didn't end...

The bubble around couldn't handle the heat, as it wobbled, because of the change in pressure, the wooden floor evaporated leaving a hole too big to be fixed, Luffy looked down, and he could see hundreds of floors with hedges blacked by the burning, scorching heat, the bubble finally popped as water started to rush in, the heat was dissipated by the pressurized water rushing in, making contact with his body, the little sun still clenched in his fist was revealed and Luffy took a bite out of it, consuming its own energy, soon the sun was completely eaten by him, and was absorbed back with the help of his God God fruit, well he was Indra, the king of heaven, so he could control heavenly bodies as well, such as the sun and other stars.

It wasn't weird that he could produce such attacks.

This attack was in homage to his brother, a sun that would never extinguish, a white dwarf, continuously illuminating his path forward until the end of the universe, the strongest attack in the Omni series.

There were three distinctions between his lightning attacks...

 **Assault** series was full of discharges of common and complex lightning attacks,

 **Omni** series utilized lightning to create superheated plasma, one not seen in normal life and then utilizing plasma as an attack.

And there was a rank above.

The **Singularity** series, well those attacks were too dangerous.

They...they were just too lethal, too... world ending, it wasn't even a joke,

then the God God fruit also boasted of 2 transformations, they were the Avatar form, when the spirit of Indra would descent onto his mortal body creating an avatar state, and the full transformation into a God in astral form, these two transformations gave him a boost in everything, especially in his lightning abilities, turning his normal stormy blue lighting into more dangerous discharges, but until now he had no reason to use them at all.

He looked back as water crashed on hi9s shoulders as the bubble ripped apart, cooling his fist, he looked at the three halo-like structures circling behind him, they were the bracelets that the Kuja gave him, seals to his power, made from concentrated sea stone, it was almost metallic in appearance and had the color of silver, they were circling on his back by the power of his electromagnetism affecting them, the halo made a lot of sense, since he was, in fact, a god, after he ate the red blood apple fruit on the ruins underneath the calm belt.

Soon the electromagnetism strengthened, and the pieces joined together like a jigsaw puzzle, and they bound again to his muscular biceps, being held together by the red rubies in the middle, Luffy smiled, the conflict was over, now he had to deal with the consequences, and of course, the celebrations, nothing like a good feast after a battle. His smile turned into a smirk.

Now should he let the ship fall onto the sandy sea floor or should he try to move it, he wondered, this thing seemed important and he felt bad for making a huge hole on the deck, it would be a hassle to fix it, well as a passing gesture he put a hand on the wood and activated his More More powers, boosting the durability of the ship permanently, the ship could still sail if they wanted to.

Shirahoshi stared at her beloved darling from a distance, as the ship fell, no longer having the protections from the bubble, but it was already off course, so it wouldn't fall again on fishmen isle, and the screams that she made when she killed Vander attracted the sea kings, obedient to her they came to drag the Ark where it could belong. Shirahoshi was surprised that they communicated with her as she traveled faster towards the ship, Luffy-sama must have no way of returning home, and being flooded by pressurized water, the levels of 10 km deep must take a terrible toll on his body, she worried about him, and she worried of what he might say, she killed someone, would Luffy-sama still accept her, would her mother still accept her? She earlier scoffed at the idea of killing right in her mother's face, she hoped that they would forgive her hypocrisy.

She lead her subjects, the seas kings behind her as they reached the Ark, she saw Luffy sinking, as he looked a bit thoughtful, she was surprised by the fact that he could survive so much time here without breathing, she remembered that humans couldn't breathe underwater from her mother's tales.

"Luffy-sama, are you alright?"

Luffy tried to speak but only formed bubbles, he fished the tiny coral that he had and made a bubble on his head, the water was nice and cool, he wished to experience a moment of weakness here before they returned.

"Uhh, Hoshi-chan, you are here, is Vander dead?"

"H-hai, Vander Decken-san is dead"

Suddenly she blushed, he called her that nickname again, she was so happy she could die, and she gazed at Luffy's muscular body, there was pearly red blood staining his left peck, he was hit there, yet there wasn't a wound there anymore, it had healed so fast!

He was so dreamy that even his blood was so pretty to look, at, she started huffing as she stared at him with a bit of an obsessive gaze, her mouth was open as she stared at his face, at his eyes, at his scar on his chest, at the scar underneath his eye, at his long and muscular legs, and thick thighs that could probably crush a man with a kick, she couldn't help it, after the danger had passed and the fact that he saved her, as well as the kingdom, the hero worship started to bloom instantly in the depths of her mind.

Luffy was looking at the sea kings passing them to grab the chains of the ship, he never seen them act so organized, even those he hunted, they didn't actually protect their young whales and dolphins did, they were very strange animals that could grow indefinitely like a lobster, some even reached hundreds of kilometers, they were the most dangerous things in the sea, these ones were pretty big as well, each the size or even surpassing the size of Noah itself, it was best that he'd let them go their way, he wasn't in the best position to hunt one of them for breakfast, and they were in their natural habitat.

 **{My My, what a human we've encountered here}** A voice reached both their ears, Luffy grabbed his head as if an annoying headache appeared.

"W-What? Who's talking?'"

Luffy said as he was put on Shirahoshi's hand, next to Otohime as he put a hand on her shoulder, to support as she was badly injured, he looked around, there was only Shirahoshi and a bunch of sea kings dragging the ship away.

AS for Shirahoshi, her obsessive streak wasn't over, having Luffy sitting on her hand was almost too enticing, her hand was sensitive so she felt his entire body, and she was afraid to say it, but she enjoyed feeling Luffy's muscular butt, she felt so perverted for thinking that way, but she couldn't help it,. It was just so toned, and muscular, and… She needed to stop that line of thinking.

 **{What a mighty little man}**

 **{I am glad that he held back on his incredible attack, that little bring orb could have destroyed, not only the ship but the whole sea for thousands of kilometers, he could also have destroyed the ecosystem}**

 **{But to create the sun, even if it was smaller than a pearl, and illuminate the sea floor with it, what a feat of power, never before seen}**

 **{Well, we are glad that the ship is safe, though it received a bit of damage, It was a very good thing that princess Shirahoshi called for us}**

"What...? But… I didn't do anything but cry and scream!' Shirahoshi said, returning back to normal, her voice became shockwaves, transmitted calmly over the sea, she now knew what it took to interact with them, Luffy on her hands looked at them and sighed.

'So the ones talking are the Sea-kings, so Shirahoshi can talk to them, well I doubt I can speak to them, but I can at least hear them, this is weird...'

 **{I can see it in your eyes, your cry for help was guided by the and will of both your mother and the mighty little human, their strength now became yours, and their will shall guide you into your fate}**

 **{Haha, Just as the little man and your mother tried to save your kingdom, you too wanted to be of use to them, in your heart, you wish to be a source of strength for him, the little mighty man, I mean}**

 **{Our power is also your power, as the Queen of the Sea-kings, we will be yours to command in the future, you now understand very well how to use it, don't you now?}**

"..." Shirahoshi kept silent as they moved away, disappearing to the deep sea.

"Hey, Hoshi-chan, let's go back, Otohime is still injured and losing a lot of blood," Luffy said, a bit worried for Otohime's health, he knew she was strong and tough, but still, it would be best if Chopper were to treat her.

"H-hai, Luffy-sama" Shirahoshi said, as she beat her tail and she carried both of them in her giant, but caring hands.

As the sea kings carried away the ark, a conversation struck.

 **{So she was finally born, our Queen, the one with the power to destroy the world…}**

 **{Yeah…}**

 **{Was it my imagination…?}**

 **{Hm? What?}**

 **{That human with the hat seemed to hear our voices}**

 **{That can't be…!}**

 **{But that did happen once before...}**

 **{Yes... it did}**

" _Rayleigh, did you hear that voice?" with a cape billowing behind him, they survived the unbearable cold of these depths, the problem was the mate darkness covering the outside, he walked towards the rail of the ship, he was a man reaching 9'4" tall, with a very stylish mustache if he said so himself._

" _Hear what? It's dead silent down here in these depths, are you okay Captain?" Rayleigh said facing the man who would become the pirate king, Gol D. Roger._

" _Who's talking out there...?! Come out!" Roger's voice boomed ton the depths of the ocean, but no sound was to return._

The straw hats aided the kingdom as best they could, and finally they could leave the rest to the army and the social workers and volunteers, now they remained on the ship, as Sora finished with the dessert, Zoro was already napping again, Nami and the rest took to playing gambling games again, as Brook played a joyful guitar, Robin was petting chopper on her lap, as a point in the sky was made apparent, people pointed at it and soon enough it was Shirahoshi, a few tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Please, please, a doctor, please save my mother! She won't stop bleeding! Please! Please!" Shirahoshi cried, showing Luffy and Otohime, failed and bleeding pretty heavy, Luffy was the only one managing to stabilize the Queen's condition, however, even if he was taught first aid and some pretty advanced stuff, he only used it on himself, and he was an amateur with no experience with these medical skills, it was just a piss poor stopgap and he knew it, the only thing keeping Otohime alive was her Vitality, her body just wouldn't die, and if he was seeing correctly she would survive this without treatment, but still this would take too long to heal without medical help, her vitality was so strong that he would be surprised if she could just walk and swim with these wounds, if she wasn't knocked out from the initial pain and the shock from this stress filled day.

"Chopper, bring out the operating tools, we'll need it" Luffy on top called for chopper to help, they landed on the plaza and Luffy carried Otohime over, scaring the population and putting fear in Fukaboshi's mind, it wasn't fear of Luffy, it was the anxiety of seeing their Queen and mother so damaged by those monsters, they knew it wasn't Luffy's fault, the hatred of humans being left behind by the people watching, Chopper immediately armed a makeshift operating room in the middle of the open plaza, it would have to do.

Putting her in the makeshift table he helped Chopper with the anticoagulant.

"Luffy! We need blood! She's a rare S type!" Chopped said, however, Luffy was giving his all with sewing shut the wound and reconnecting the organs together with Chopper, he couldn't let Chopper do the surgery alone, and him being the second most knowledgeable person about biology and medicine, he had to help.

"Damn! That's one in 100 million!" Sora raged about the rarity of this special blood type,

"Anyone have an S blood?!" Chopper yelled loudly for all the kingdom to hear, however the people looked down and despair set in, nobody had that type of blood, they looked at one another, not finding any hope, Fukaboshi and the other princes started having panic attacks, Jimbei looked down, he wanted to help so badly but he had an F type.

"C...Can't my blood be used?! I have SSS type, will it work? It is red like hers won't it do?!" Shirahoshi said, crying a bit.

"Y-you? How were you even born? I mean…." Chopper said, murmuring, however, then he raised his voice, "No, SSS type and S are extremely incompatible, they are almost poisonous to one another, but the thought counts, just stay there" Chopper affirmed her.

"Chopper, use mine!" Luffy said, finishing the hard part.

"B-but Luffy, you are type F!"

"Would you believe me it changed when I got surgery 2 years back? It's now S " Luffy said, walking and cleaning his arms.

'B-But, changing blood types, isn't that close to impossible? D-did he have a bone marrow replaced or something?!' Chopper reasoned.

"W-Wait, t-the act of giving blood between is prohibited by the kingdom, it-it is a law that was passed down by humans who did not want to soil their blood with Fishmen blood, Straw hat, i-it is a crime" Fukaboshi hesitated in his speech, it wasn't as if he was denying Luffy's generosity, the crown prince's warnings were just so that Luffy wouldn't be considered a criminal, it wouldn't do for the one that saved them for this crisis to commit a big crime and not know about it, Fukaboshi's kindness was bigger than the immediate drive to save his mother, he couldn't let Luffy do this without knowing the repercussions, although looking at the kingdom's citizens, nobody seemed to give a crap about this law anymore, it was a dirty, hateful law in their minds, nobody would want to enforce it, they just wanted their Queen to be saved, Fukaboshi knew it, but he still had to tell Luffy before he could make the decision.

Luffy glanced at the prince and grinned.

"Pirates don't obey the law" Luffy eyed him, confidently, while giving the crown prince a happy, and a bit of a challenging smile, to the rest of the kingdom there was a big, unknown chemistry between the two, merman, crown prince and the captain of the straw hats, to everyone around, there were some seeds blooming, of deep friendship between the two, which was weird since this was the first time meeting.

"B-But Straw hat, you" The minister of the left called him, in a last-ditch effort to safeguard Luffy's status as a clean, spotless person in their country.

"Let him! ...Minister, there is nothing wrong with what he needs to do" Fukaboshi smiled solemnly, happiness welled inside of him as he saw the human, trying to save their Queen with a grin on his face.

"The old laws are a curse on their own, I'm sure that my mother will remove those laws in the drop of a hat, let him be," Fukaboshi said, a few tears escaped him. To think the day would come where a human would willingly give his blood to a mermaid. The history was not kind, humans often rejected fishmen blood, even while being treated in the kingdom's various hospitals, it was so bad that people died of blood loss, without clear donations, and even fishmen didn't want human blood if the rumors about Fisher Tiger were true, and for what was spoken by the straw hat crew with him while they helped the kingdom, Fisher Tiger couldn't accept human blood in his last moments.

Luffy walked up near Chopper.

"Do you believe me? Do you believe that my blood type has changed?" Luffy looked at Chopper intently, his words were spoken with such a charming voice that even the people next to them couldn't help but nod, even though they weren't the medic specialist! This was the charisma that a person like Luffy had, it was almost close to mind control, you couldn't help but agree to his words, even if they were inherently wrong.

Chopper mumbled and nodded, a bit bashful, Luffy gave a little scratch under Choppers cheeks before he sat next to Otohime, his massive and muscular legs sat in a lotus position, it was the first time Chopper took a look at how massive Luffy really was, his legs were long and thick with rippling muscles, his torso was also tall, his muscles were lean, not too bulky but he had a massive abdomen, chest, shoulders and back in comparison to the men in the crew, which was well fitted for his massive size, almost reaching 7 feet tall.

Even sitting down, Luffy's chest reached more height than the operating table, it was that jarring and foreign feeling that passed through Chopper at seeing how different his captain really looked, and then Luffy flexed his arm, to promote blood flow, Chopper then went to work, done admiring the slaughtering machine that was Luffy's post-adolescent body. If he remembered correctly Luffy killed somebody by just running his massive frame towards them in the fight while being distracted by the new tank weapon Franky unveiled, it was absolutely insane! How could that happen? To kill someone just by walking into them, it was almost worse than being run over by a full speed water train.

Luffy picked the needle, for the blood extraction, sterilized, he tried to pierce his skin, but before he could reach the arm, he stopped and thought that even this sharp metal would be able to actually make a hole in his body, it wouldn't be able to pierce the skin, so he applied a coating of armament, making the previous platinum color turn shiny black, and he stabbed in the correct spot.

With his armament on the needle, it was possible to hurt his incredibly tough skin.

He sighed in relief, only because finding another blood type equal to hers here would be a hassle and most likely impossible.

He looked to the sky, seeing the light rays transmitted through the roots of the tree, the mangrove Eve.

Extracting blood Chopper continued the rest of the operation, as the suspense stilled in the population, finally Chopper linked both tubes.

The light seemed to momentarily blind the people.

As their vision returned to normal all they saw was crimson, brilliant red, filling the empty tubes.

As man and mermaid were connected by the blood at last.

And the red blood continued to flow.

Slowly and slowly…...

The lives here witnessed the moment, as the emotions spelled high.

Their tears fell as their hearts tightened, their hearts hurt to see the act of kindness that Luffy gave them, yet despite the hurt, nothing could give them more elation, a person who could have easily destroyed them, willingly gave his life-blood towards the most adored woman in the deep sea, the kind-hearted Otohime who lived her life, full of heartbreak, full of disappointments and dead ends towards her dream of peace, those that watched here today, finally understood...

The five million citizens finally understood what Otohime, the brave mermaid warrior wanted... Her hardships, her achievements, her joys, her sorrows... everything was transmitted through the tube of red blood that joined their Queen and their Savior.

Luffy looked up, amidst the cheering for his name, as Jimbei sat down besides him as friends, his crew joined him as Chopper worked fiercely, truly Chopper was a medic to be awed by, he couldn't compete with the level of diligence and knowledge that Chopper had, nor he could ever reach the tremendous amount empathy that went into his work and patients, truly he had great comrades who could do things he could never do.

He affirmed himself that there is no way that he could ever reach his dream without each and everyone of them here with him, and he then affirmed his other dream, his dream of protecting his comrades dreams, it was the only way he could reciprocate their support, he would do anything for that matter alone. AS he looked to the side, he saw the one he wanted to have adventures with. He looked forward again and closed his eyes serenely.

"Hey, Jimbei... come and join my crew…" Luffy said, his eyes were closed, a small smile on his face.

Jimbei widened his eyes in shock, an explosion of feelings overcame him, he didn't know how to feel from this monumental invitation, he was about to respond when...

"Luffy…" Otohime, twitched, she started waking up, soon her eyes opened and those baby blue eyes which glittered with the hopes of their kingdom opened.

Seeing the Queen awakened and not in critical condition made everyone cheer for her name, finally, their Queen was awake, it was the same feeling when she returned from Marie Geoise and when she returned from North blue.

Otohime turned her eyes to meet Luffy's stormy grey eyes as they opened.

"When I saw all that light enveloping the sea, I thought you didn't like us and wanted to erase everything."

"Well, from your perspective, that attack is pretty jarring to witness, of course there is no real way to witness it since you'll be temporarily blinded by the intense light." Luffy said, smirking a bit.

"Don't you have less flashy attacks?" Otohime said, smiling serenely.

"Heh, of course not, after all lightning is nothing but flashy" Luffy joked, and she gave all of them a full-blown grin, the same she gave them as they arrived on the island, the same goofy and happy expression, Luffy thought that this was her true happy face, one before all of the tragedies that befell her life.

It was a truly beautiful smile.

"Otohime, your dream is a road... a road that leads toward the sun," Luffy said, in a loud and pleasant voice for everyone to hear.

"You may not want to hear a poor advice from a 19-year-old but…" Luffy smiling goofily, making everyone else around him ease, like an expert politician would do. He then turned into a serene, with wisdom in his eyes, Otohime was quickly enraptured.

"Never hurry, you are on the correct path…" Luffy combed her hair, her wavy and frizzy blond hair, with his fingers.

"If you hurry, if you go too fast towards your dream, towards the road to the sun, you may find that the sun itself has burned and singed that road, it may even burn you as well, _just like my cruel sunburned Hody Jones dream._ " Luffy said, expertly putting everyone's hopes down, and also putting morbid thoughts in everyone, it was the shrewd mind and sheer manipulative talent that he inherited from his mother, it was in his blood, and it was why he was such a prodigy in the political arena like Rayleigh told him, he just never used it because he doesn't really care about the consequences of his own actions.

However he cared about Otohime's actions, and the consequences to her actions, he couldn't help but care, she was just too lovable, too precious to let herself get burned, and not know where she did wrong.

"It doesn't hurt to walk in that road at a slower pace, it doesn't hurt to take breaks, it doesn't hurt to look back and drag those that are walking tiredly behind you, and give aid to them, it doesn't hurt to look to the sides and invite other pilgrims, you are not alone in your dream, remember this." He spoke in difficult metaphors, yet the meaning was not lost to Otohime, she understood what he conveyed perfectly, there was no need to rush headlong into her dream, if she did she would only get burned.

Looking around she found a lot of faces staring her, full of hope and support, she smiled, it would be meaningless if she was the one running while they could barely follow behind her in her dream, they would eventually get tired, and it was her duty to support them and take breaks in the long road, she could not just go headlong, expecting everyone to naturally follow her, everyone had a different 'pace', she would also need more comrades, not just down here, but above the sea, if she could get strong support, then her kingdom would have a louder voice above, where the sun rays touched their skin,.

After thinking about what Luffy said, she smiled at him, not hiding her blush.

"That was a great advice Luffy, baby steps huh?" Otohime said, as the clouds passed and the sun was setting, the surgery continued unimpeded, as Otohime stared at Shirahoshi and both were lovingly talking to one another, it seemed that they made up, which made Luffy smile, the wounds of neglect would heal with time, it was his sincere hope that they did.

Luffy closed his eyes to take a nap while sitting in a lotus position, it wasn't because he was tired of the battle or anything, the Monkey family just loved to sleep. There was nothing to it. Soon a snort bubble formed as he dozed off to the joking frustration of his friends.

The dust had settled, as Luffy took the nap he so needed, Chopper was finishing the surgery, next would be the antibiotics treatment, the Straw hats all worked to help the kingdom, providing aid and food to the people, as well as Zoro and the others clearing out the rubble, seeing Zoro chop down giant pieces of stone and coral, into tiny pieces was impressive to look at, he had a small gathering of construction workers, picking up the pieces as he advanced like a machine.

Robin worked with the princes and the army to apply sedatives to the captured criminals, creating hands with the medication in hand made the process very fast, they were in the flying ships as they were hauled to the palace's dungeons.

The citizens then went to their normal life, settling back and letting the adrenaline high wear off.

As Otohime and Shirahoshi looked at each other, they knew in their hearts, that they needed to resolve the situation on the Fishmen district, and Otohime needed to… unfortunately…

...Execute all those that went against the crown today…

It was the unfortunate law of the country, but to execute more than 300 thousand criminals on her own… it was a cruel and grim fate… one that she had to follow, she grit her teeth in pure cringe.

 **On the skies of the Fishmen Island**

"Hey, what is troubling you Otohime-chan?" Luffy gave a look of apparent worry, only denoted by the seriousness in his eyes, she couldn't have known, he was an expert at hiding things from her, after all, her color of observation didn't pick up on anything other than an endless sea of blackness.

"It's just *sigh*" She looked at him with a bit of sadness leaking through, and a bit of worry, having said that she focused again on Luffy and smiled sadly. "Hody Jones was one thing, a bad news, a very bad news, however… Vander Decken, the monster that was obsessed with my daughter, he…" the Queen's eyes widened in pure and absolute terror and sadness, as she spoke the next words.

"He… He said he killed everyone back in the Fishmen district…" she choked on her own words, disbelieving herself. "The district doesn't only house criminals Luffy, it also harbors veterans and old folk, as well as dozens of orphanages down there from the unwanted, it's how the district was formed in the first place…" Otohime couldn't bear it anymore and just hugged Luffy with all her might, as Luffy tried to do his best to console her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he couldn't have killed everybody! To kill an entire city, even I would have problems killing everyone, I'm sure a lot of them survived... Listen, we'll drop you in the palace, as well as the others, and I'll mount a team with Jimbei, Chopper, Zoro, and Brook, as well as a few soldiers, and we'll go down there to find survivors!" Luffy gave an optimistic smile, it was a true one in fact, Otohime had to wonder how mysterious and unpredictable Luffy actually was, a killing machine in one moment and an optimistic hero in another moment, it was truly hard to grasp what Luffy's true nature was, or if he was just a chameleon.

"Luffy… I need to go.." Otohime said, putting her hands on the deck of the sunny, as her tail swished around, like a kicked puppy, looking down, he gave a stare that told her to stay in the palace to rest, her wounds while healing steadfast, still needed proper care.

Otohime looked at him, a bit frightened like a girl who had just been scolded by her dad, what was she? Why did this man have so much control over her actions, why was she so submissive towards him?

She summoned all of her existing courage and shook her head.

"No, Luffy, I, I need to go, I need to see this through… Please, take me with you" Otohime, like a little girl trying to disarm her dad, tried to put her happiest charming face, however, the pure tears and terror running through her eyes made it a bit sad to watch, Luffy had doubts whether or not she was ready to see what would be down there, Luffy lips curled down, a bit angry his order was denied.

Luffy grabbed her cheek in a claw grip, putting his hands on her soft lips, it was a frightening position to be in, Luffy's eyes held a threatening, dangerous and wild look, his fingers played with her cheeks and chin, as well as her lips, his fingers entered her mouth and started playing around, while his stormy eyes held a cruel laughter behind them, a small sadistic smile made its way into his face.

Otohime felt hot, she shivered in excitement as she was turned on by being in this position, her eyes which previously held terror now held something else, unbearable lust, his dominant presence made her instantly wet, his fingers playing with her face like they owned them, made her twinge, again she was reminded that she was probably a masochist fro enjoying this.

Her body automatically licked his fingers which were playing with her tongue, she started sucking on them as her eyes were glazed with lust, to her those fingers tasted better than any food she ever tasted, soon, however, he pressed both hands on her cheeks and he got close, his eyes were but a few centimetres from her own, his intimidating conquering gray eyes stared right into her soul, she felt like a helpless little girl, being looked at with magnifying glasses, her every thought being exposed, she felt completely naked under those eyes, the frightening part is that she didn't care, she actually loved this feeling.

"I will take you…" He said, smiling, however, his face got serious again. "But prepare to be punished, **no one** disobeys my orders," Luffy said, staring at her baby blue eyes, with his own hard, demanding and conquering one's, she nodded like a little child.

Once again she was reminded of who this man was, he was one of the strongest people she ever met, his charisma was through the roof, and he was wild and unpredictable, one moment he was humble, the other he was more demanding than a celestial dragon, however his authority wasn't hateful and dislikable like those of the celestial dragon, his power and authority was like an addicting honey, sweet and vicious, it would make you completely dependent and happy to be of service to him, this was the power of his charm, even when disobeying his commands made people accept his punishments like they were the most natural thing in the world, it was a weird and honestly disconcerting feeling, however that feeling was felt in only a small part of her mind, and that small part was dying faster and faster, she was falling faster and faster into his honey trap, as well as the rest of her kingdom.

It wouldn't surprise her if worshippers started using him as the idol of their faith, it was that bad of a feeling, the fact that he was a literal God might help that part even further if she was honest.

 **Fishman District**

The next few hours passed numbly for Luffy, gathering a small team of hardened soldiers, as well as some old souls on his crew with him who could handle tragedy if it hit them in the face, he ventured into the district, his main worries were Otohime who was with them, and Chopper, who was the doctor accompanying them, he was there for simple reasons, if there were survivors, he would treat them, if there weren't... Luffy would be worried about Chopper's mental state afterward.

Luffy looked at the land, deep beneath the sea, covered in darkness, only lighted by streetlights and other things, it wasn't a total mate black, however it received less light than Fishman isle, however it still received some light from the tree, it wasn't enough and it only made the district look like a permanent night zone.

At least he left most of his crew along with the princess at the palace, this wasn't something they were ready to see yet, not this…

A killing floor of innocent people, of children and babies, of caring old people and more, it would be too much for them, he couldn't risk it.

Luffy released a sigh, denoting his worried heart as they approached the town, this wouldn't be a fun experience for him, the Queen, Zoro, Jimbei, Brook, and Chopper who came with him, and the hardened soldiers, in fact he believed this experience would be vomit inducing for most of them.

It was with a bit of a heavy heart that Luffy approached the killing ground, hoping that his observation picked signs of survivors…

 **To be Continued~~**

 **W/N:** White dwarf is a replacement for red hawk.

 **Until next time, perhaps december or January.**


End file.
